We've Been Waiting For You
by haleydavisbaker
Summary: Based on events in One Tree Hill episode 8x22. My interpretation of what we didn't see and years beyond. Each new chapter is a different age for the Baker twins! BRULIAN
1. BIRTH

**Based on events in One Tree Hill episode 8x22 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters. Just my ideas about the stuff that got left out of the season 8 finale. **

**;**

**We've Been Waiting For You**

**Brooke's POV**

I crept out of bed trying my best not to wake Julian. And that was a hard feat for a whale-like creature such as myself.

Yes, I had surpassed the seven month mark of my pregnancy just this past week. Julian and I had stood in the nearly completed baby's room, in front of that chart he loved so much. He had kneeled down and traced my ever growing belly, making the waves on the chart even more exagerated as we moved from left to right. Then Julian did what he loved to do so much, he wrapped the measuring tape around my used-to-be-toned, nonexistent waist and measured me. I hated knowing a number, but it gave me butterflies when his fingers grazed my popped bellybutton in the front as he called out the biggest number to date. Ugh, just when I thought my skin couldn't expand anymore, I had grown another two inches outward. He let the yellow tape drop on one side and left his empty hand on my belly. I knew what he was waiting for as he gave me that speach about how no one deserved this miracle more than me. I smiled at his words, but also the fact that, like clockwork, the twins started moving around and kicking inside my maxed out womb. I would bet anything that they knew their daddy was there. They always did that when he touched my belly. And we both loved it.

Anyways, I crept out of bed and did my best to shower and dress myself in something more than stretchy yoga pants and Julian's sweatshirts. I knew Julian was exhausted from finishing putting the two cribs and rocking chair and changing table together last night, God love him, but it must have really knocked him out. Otherwise, there was no way he was letting me out of the house when I had work on my mind.

Okay, fine. It was true that my OB told me to take it easy and not work. But NO! I was not on bedrest, although Julian apparently had heard that I was or something. He wanted me to sit around and do nothing. But I just couldn't. I was just going to go help Haley for a little while. Nothing big. It was no big deal.

**Julian's POV**

She fell.

Holy shit.

First I wake up and she's gone. To the cafe, I was sure. Okay, that's fine, no big deal. But then I get that horrible phone call. The one where you just want to crawl up in a ball and die but you don't have time to do that because you now have to drive to the hospital like a crazy bat out of hell to get to the ones you love who are at risk. Yes. That was me now.

My family was in trouble.

How the hell did this happen? How did _I let_ this happen!

Haley warned Brooke to take it easy. The doctor told her specifically too. I told her working was out of the question. It's not like we need money. I make movies for cry out loud. She read the reviews herself, _Seven Dreams 'Till Tuesday _was a hit. But she wouldn't just do nothing, she's Brooke Davis remember. If anything, she was only supposed to go to help Haley with the cash register or with paperwork. NOT with any physical labor. And I'm sure Haley never told her or would have knowingly allowed her to do that either. But we all know Brooke. She gets one thing in her mind and there's no stopping her.

I should have hid all her heels like I wanted too. At least then she would have bugged me for them back long enough to waste this whole day and then she wouldn't have gone to the cafe at all.

And then she wouldn't have fallen.

She fell off a stool, in heels, with a big bag of flour on top of her, while she was seven and a half months pregnant with our boys.

How the hell did I let this happen?

;

**Brooke**

Oh God. What did I do!

This is what I wished for. To be pregnant.

And I am. I was.

I got my miracle with Julian and it actually turned into two. Two beautiful developing babies that depended on me to take care of them. But no. I had to be stubborn and put their lives at risk.

I don't remember hitting the ground. I remember slipping and then waking up in an ambulance. I was overwhelmed by the EMTs who had strapped me to a stretcher as best they could and were now pumping IV meds into my hand. Haley was by my left side trying to soothe me but her words made no effort to help me since the only part I focused on was the stream of tears pouring from her scared eyes. But the thing that creeped me out most of all was that they had ripped off my black tights and heels and one of the female EMTs was practically up my skirt for some reason. And then I figured it out. A few seconds later that woman's hand emerged with a blood covered towl. Fuck. That wasn't good.

I immediately started thrashing and crying. They tried to calm me down but that wasn't happening. I wanted Julian. And I wanted these babies to be okay. I had caused this. And that just ripped me to shreads inside and out.

As we neared the hospital, they knocked me out with some powerful stuff and I went into an emergency C-section delivery soon after we reached the ER because one or both of the babies was in distress. And obviously my blood pressure was through the roof because of this as well. It was the scariest thing I've ever gone through. Even worse than when I had almost drowned before too. When I begged them to wait for Julian, they said they couldn't wait. They said it would take too long for an epidural to work so I couldn't be conscious for the birth either. I was put under general anestesia and was intubated for the delivery.

When I woke up, my eyes were so heavy but besides that I felt lighter. That was probably because I had just lost just about eight pounds of baby. I could barely keep my eyes open as I babbled on and on to the nurses around me. I don't know if a clear sentence came out, but they knew what I was getting at. The went to find Julian who I'm sure was pacing back and forth in the waiting room. He bounded into my room as soon as they would let him.

"Brooke...baby I'm right here." He grabbed my hand.

"I'm sorry." I told him. He shushed me right away.

"No it's okay. You did great."

"Are they okay?" I knew the answer would either kill me or make me the happiest woman on the planet.

"Our sons are here." I let out a big breath when I heard him say that. "And you're here. Our family's gunna be just fine. I promise."

Before I could say anything else, he leaned up and kissed my forehead. And all I could do was lie there, helpless. My eyes were doing that heavy thing again, and I just succumbed to it. As long as my baby boys were going to be alright.

;

**Julian **

I left Brooke to sleep off her anestesia and I went to find my sons.

Yes, I now had two sons. I could barely believe it.

The nurse showed my where they were and I went and stood between their incubators. They were so tiny, but I knew they were going to be big and tall like me one day.

"Hi guys, it's Daddy." I paused. "I like the sound of that."

I knelt down as I talked to them for the first time. It was hard to speak without crying, but I had to be strong for them now when Brooke couldn't at the moment. All three of them needed me now. I looked back and forth as I spoke, trying to split my time equally with both of them, but failing miserably I'm sure. But I guess I'll get used to that since I would have two twin sons to split my time between for the rest of my life. And I couldn't do wrong by them like my father did. I swear that won't happen.

I talked to them about not being scared of all the tubes and wires and medical stuff that surrounded them. I knew they were strong boys, so I was kind of saying all that stuff for me. Because it did freak me out a lot. I didn't know if they could breathe on their own, but I'm thinking no since they had tubes down their throats now. I wondered if Brooke would be able to nurse like she wanted to, but could they even suck on a nipple? Probably not yet. There were all these things they couldn't do yet, things that the boys and me and Brooke and even the doctors couldn't control now. But there were so many things they could do that extended far beyond the physical stuff. These two beautiful boys could do the greatest thing of all. They could make Brooke happy; they could give me and Brooke they family we so desperately wanted. And right now, that was all that mattered.

;

**Brooke**

When I woke up again, that's when I really started to feel the pain from my C-section. That ever-present ache but unbearable stab that I felt as soon as I tried to move the trunk of my body at all. Apparently I whimpered a bit.

"It's okay baby. Just try to stay still." Julian grabbed my IV covered hand in a second.

"I want to see them."

"Brooke..."

"I want to meet my sons, Julian."

Julian nodded, knowing how much it was killing me not to be able to see them. So some nurse came in and helped Julian sit me up and load me into a wheelchair. Julian was pretty good at guiding me while also helping me wrap that god aweful thin sheet they called a gown around my naked frame without me losing all of my modesty in one fell swoop. Although now that I think about it, my modesty was long gone with that ambulance group and the whole surgery team in the OR when the babies were delivered. Besides the embarrassment I was feeling, the pain far surpassed anything else. I guess Julian was right about staying still, that would have worked better. But no, right now I would run a marathon if that's what I had to do to get to my boys.

My boys.

Before today I had just one boy. Julian.

Now as the Julian pushed me towards the NICU I came to one of those profound moments in my life when I realized I now had three boys to love and who loved me.

This was one of those moments I always talked about... I could now point to this exact moment in history and say "that's where it all changed".

And it surely changed for the better.

"Now Brooke. I don't want you to freak out or anything. It's a little frightening to see them like this, but the nurses and doctors say they're doing well considering being so early."

I just stared straight ahead and nodded to make him happy. It was not until we entered those door that I fully understood the severity of his words.

I wiped my eyes of the fresh tears so I could take it all in accurately. I didn't want for my sons to ask one day what they looked like when I saw them for the first time and for me to not be able to tell them the truth because my vision was clouded by tears. Yes, I thought about things like that.

"Oh my." The two words just came out. Julian couldn't tell if they were happy, worried, or frightened words and neither could I, really. They just seemed fitting for all the different emotions I was feeling.

Julian stopped the wheelchair between the two incubators containing my sons. The words BABY BOY BAKER stood out on their identification charts.

"Hi my baby boys, I'm your Mommy."

I know all parents think their kids are the most beautiful and cutest babies ever, but now I understood why. It's because we imagine what our fetuses will look like, which parent or family member they will resemble, but even my wildest imagination couldn't come close to how amazing they actually were. I could immediately see past the wires and machines and down to my two baby boys. And I loved what I saw more than I ever thought I could love anything. It seemed for now, as I looked through the plexiglass at each one, they were identical in every way. But I couldn't wait to see their differences and their personalities shine through. Julian showed me how to open the little windows on the incubators and I touched their little hands for the first time. One of them even grabbed onto my finger. I was in love.

"What do you think?"

"They're perfect."

"I thought so too."

My eyes broke away from the babies just long enough to smile up at Julian.

"They still need names." I remembered.

"B.B. Baker number 1 and number 2 don't cut it?" Julian joked.

"Nahh. That certainly doesn't do them justice."

"Okay... so what we talked about right?"

I looked back at the boys and nodded. Julian called the nurse over and gave her the names, which she promptly wrote on the top of each baby's chart.

**DAVIS VICTOR BAKER **

**JUDE NATHANIEL BAKER **

"They just fit." I stated, marveling at the fact that the little baby faces now matched their names.

Julian leaned down and hugged around my back as I leaned back in the wheelchair. I could feel him smile as he kissed my cheek.

"Welcome to the world boys, Mommy and Daddy are so happy you're here. We've been waiting for you."

;

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? I know a lot of you were excited for me to write this so be sure to REVIEW so I know you saw it! **

**I picked middle names (was going to do Davis Paul but the initials DP would have bothered the 'thats what she said' finatic in me lol) and I added my own spin on Brulian's dramatic baby delivery. I hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. **

**~ Haley :) **


	2. AGE 0

**Based on events after One Tree Hill episode 8x22, my take on the future for Brulian. **

**I'm posting today in honor of the fact that I am SO happy that I'm going to the Taylor Swift Concert tonight! :) Besides OTH, Taylor's music is my other love. **

**So loyal Brulian lovers, this is what you asked for! I figured I'd extend the first chapter of this story into a timeline of events for the Baker Family of what we didn't see during the Season 8 finale and what will come after 8x22. I'm making all this up since we don't know what will happen in Season 9's 13 episodes for while. These won't be spoilers of Season 9 or anything since they haven't started filming yet, unless someone high up in the OTH writing staff reads my stories and decided to take my ideas to put in the real show. Haha I'm sure that would never happen, but wouldn't that be awesome! LOL I've got some tricks up my sleeve of some things I wanted to happen in the show so bad! :) **

**I have GREAT GREAT ideas planned for the growth of the Baker twins, and I can't wait for you to read them. **

**Another great OTH fix for the LONG haitus would be to read my AU stories, _Unexpected Life_ and its sequel _Baker Life _that I just finished, if you haven't already! Or look at my favorites on my profile for all the best Brooke/Julian/Sam/some Naley/etc stories on FF :) **

**Thanks for reviews on chapter 1 lostinwriting, libby, callmegeneralawesome, arubagirl0926, stagediva23, simy, caseyjr, wordsmeaneverything, cara, sb1218, sarah, minervaan, h23brock, simy, emma, lauralynn3, kirkland, and erin. Love your feedback! You inspire me to write more :)**

*****The age displayed as the title for each chapter is the age of Jude and Davis Baker. **

**. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own OTH or the characters. Just my ideas about the stuff that got left out of the season 8 finale and the future. **

**.**

**We've Been Waiting For You **

**AGE 0**

**Five Days Old**

**Julian POV**

Brooke sat up in her hospital bed and wiped her eyes. She knew she looked absolutely horrid in the hospital gown, with her hair in a messy ponytail, and without any stitch of makeup on, but I knew she didn't care. She was too upset to care. Me, on the other hand, thought she was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen, no matter what.

Yes, tonight Brooke was being discharged from the hospital 96 hours after her emergency C-section. And she wasn't happy at all.

"Hey, you're awake." I said as I stepped back into the room, letting myself come into her view. When Brooke had fallen asleep, I left to go get a quick sandwich from the cafeteria and then I stopped by the Billing Department to drop off some insurance information.

"I'm not ready to leave yet, Julian." Brooke said coldly.

"Okay...? Uh, are you feeling alright? Are your stitches still hurting you?" I immediately thought she meant that she still wasn't feeling well. Brooke had been in so much pain and had actually had a bad fever the first two days after the twins were born. She had been miserable but was feeling better yesterday and today. I hoped she wasn't going backwards in her own recovery.

"Well yeah they still hurt, but that's not what I meant..." Brooke barked. "I don't want to go home when they can't."

I sighed and nodded my head slowly as I went over and was careful as I sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

"You know you can't stay here for as long as they'll have to. We need to get you home."

Brooke had done her best to be strong these last few days but she just couldn't right now. She lowered her head and the quiet sobs began. I put my arm around her, trying to steady her because I knew how much the sobbing motion made her C-section stitches pull. I just didn't want her to be in any more pain than she already was.

My wife cried out in a comination of physical and emotional pain. Her horomones were all over the place and I couldn't predict her mood at all lately.

"We'll visit every day, Brooke. All day if that's what you want, but I think a night in your own bed will do you some good."

"I failed," Brooke cried.

"You did NOT fail, Brooke," I refuted strongly.

"I caused this. I hurt them!"

"Brooke, it was there time to come."

"But it wasn't! I was so stupid. Everyone told me not to work and then I go and..."

"Sssshhhhhh. Let's get you dressed and we can go see them, okay?"

Brooke tried to take a deep breath as she nodded. I knew she wanted to be with her boys as long as she could before we went home.

.

**Three Months Old**

**Normal POV**

It's been a long few months for the Baker twins in the NICU of Tree Hill Memorial Hospital. And it's been even longer for their parents.

Being months premature, the twins were having some common complications like other premies have, but you couldn't convince Brooke of that.

It was her fault. She insisted that it was despite everyone telling her no.

Usually hospitals allow premies to go home on their due date, but that day had come and gone about three weeks ago. According to the pediatrician, Davis and Jude still hadn't gained enough weight come their due date and weren't thriving enough to trust them at home.

Of course they wanted their babies home, but Brooke and Julian were still glad the boys were being monitored by doctors and nurses.

.

Brooke was sitting in a private room in the NICU wing of the hospital, waiting for a nurse to bring in the twins. She had such a hard time going home everyday, but she wasn't allowed to stay at the hospital every night. So she settled for staying as long as she could during the day and getting right back in the morning bright and early.

Brooke smiled when she saw a nurse wheeling in Davis' plexiglass cradle. Davis was now a wire-free baby and didn't rely on any IVs or O2 machines for support. He still had some trouble eating enough and not falling asleep sometimes but he didn't require a feeding tube unlike his brother.

"Is that my Davey!" Brooke squealed in her baby voice for her son. He kicked his legs eagerly, knowing his Mommy was here. Davis was a very happy, bubbly baby regardless of his journey in life so far. Brooke scooped him up carefully and cradled him.

"Hello baby..."

"How'd he do last night?" Brooke asked the nurse.

"He slept great and took all of his milk at five A.M."

"You did? What a good boy you are!"

Davis yawned.

"Oh no! Don't fall asleep on Mommy! I was gunna feed you now silly."

Brooke had wanted to breastfeed but obviously the babies couldn't do that because they were so premature. So Brooke settled on pumping as much as she could and delivering the milk to the hospital to either bottle or tube feed them. She thought it was the least she could do to help them. The nurse handed Brooke a tiny bottle and Brooke began feeding Davis.

"I'm going to go get Jude. Is your husband coming soon?"

Brooke looked up. "Ugh. Not today. He hadn't been feeling well so we didn't want them to catch anything."

"That's a good idea."

The nurse left and Brooke talked to her son.

"Have you been taking good care of your brother, Davis? Mommy really wants you two to be best friends so you've gotta learn to look out for each other...I bet you are."

Then the nurse was back and this time she wheeled a more elaborate cradle. This one had an 02 machine and an IV pole attached. Yes, Jude wasn't doing as well as everyone had hoped.

"Say hi to Mommy, Jude," The nurse told the infant.

Brooke leaned over to see her other son.

"Hi buddy. You're coloring looks better today."

Jude responded with a little hiccup.

"I think he agrees with us," the nurse said. Brooke nodded even though any out-of-the-ordinary sounds from the babies, such as hiccups, made her anxious.

"Dr. Robs should be in here in a minute to talk to you," the nurse started.

"Oh no, I'm right here. How are you Brooke?" The doctor walked in waving.

"Good, Dr. Robs, how've you been?"

"Great... do you think I could talk to you for a minute?"

"Okay," Brooke replied as she continued to feed Davis. Dr. Robs nodded and closed the door to the room before sitting down in a chair beside Brooke.

;

**Brooke POV**

The clacking of my heels grew louder as I increased her pace to the car. I just couldn't take it much longer before I burst.

When I reached the parking garage, I practically ran and threw myself into her car. As I hit the speed dial #3 on the cellphone, I burst out crying.

_"Hello?"_

My sobs were all that could be made out.

_"Brooke, what's wrong?"_

"Julian..."

_"Honey what happened?"_

"They.. they..."

_"Did something happen to Jude?" _

He automatically jumped to the conclusion of Jude... we had had a few scares with him before.

"No... They told me...that..."

_"Brooke take a deep breath. Just breathe. Then tell me."_

I took a shaky breath and swallowed. "They want us to take Davis home and leave Jude behind."

_"Oh Brooke...honey, I know that sucks but it's not a bad thing. Davis is ready to come home and they've both made such progress."_

"I can't leave him. They should be together. They should both come home," I insisted.

_"Not if they don't think Jude's ready." _

"But Julian..."

_"Ssshhh. Everything's going to be okay. He's going to come home when he's ready."_

"I'm scared." I had to admit it. There was nothing else I could do. I had no control.

_"I know, babe. Do you want me to come get you?"_

"No." I shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "I'm going back inside once my red face goes away. I just needed to talk to you."

_"I wish I could be there for you. Stupid cold-slash-allergy symptoms. They better be gone by tomorrow."_

"I know. But I'll be fine"

_"Brooke..."_

"I'm okay, I promise. I'll see you later."

_"Call me if you need anything at all."_

"I will. Bye."

_"Bye. I love you." _

I hung up and tried to pull myself together. At least one of my babies was healthy enough to venture outside the hospital.

I had to take what I could get.

;

**The next day**

**Normal POV**

Julian sighed as he carried one baby carrier into their house.

"Here we are buddy. You're new home," Julian smiled and looked back to Brooke who was bringing in a large bag of Davis's things from the hospital.

"It's way prettier than that NICU, isn't it Brooke?"

"Yeah.."

Brooke was still upset about leavng Jude behind. She knew having Davis home would keep her too busy to be at the hospital for as long as she'd like. She felt like she couldn't be with the boys equally. She wanted to be the best Mom to both boys and right now she felt like she was failing on both ends.

"Let's show him his room, okay?" Julian tried.

The couple entered the half-Enchanted Forest green- half-Soft Duckling yellow nursery. The wooden cribs sat side by side and Julian placed Davis's carrier in the one closest to the windows.

"This is your crib, Davis."

The couple just stood there as Davis slept through the whole tour.

"He's missing it," Julian joked. He put an arm around Brooke.

"Honey, you're making his homecoming sad."

"I'm sorry. I know I should be so happy to have Davis here. I just pictured them coming home together and it being a great day."

"It still is a great day. We have a baby in the house, Brooke Davis."

Brooke smiled. "We do, don't we?"

As if on cue, little Davis started to wake up. He began to wiggle around and cry immediately.

"And parenting begins!" Julian cheered so his voice resounded throughout the room along with Davis's cries.

Brooke unlached Davis from his carseat and picked up her crying baby to comfort him. She bounced him lightly and rubbed the back of his baldish head.

"Haha, yes it does."

;

That same night, in the wee hours of the morning, a shrill sounds pierced the ears of the barely sleeping parents.

Julian rolled over, cursing the telephone for its existence and answered it quickly to make it stop. Brooke and Julian were exhausted since Davis had woken them up in barely an hour and a half intervals since eight o'clock last night. It was now six fifteen A.M.

"Hello?" Julian said groggily without opening his eyes.

He listened quietly before giving a concerning "Oh my God", causing Brooke to sit up.

Julian thanked the person before hanging up and standing up.

"What is it?"

"We have to got to the hosiptal right now."

It took twenty minutes until Brooke and Julian rushed into the NICU wing of the fourth floor of the hospital. The parents were literally still in pajamas and had quickly dropped Davis off at Naley's house before driving like crazy people to get to the hospital.

Of course, Brooke was in a panic.

"What happened? What's wrong with him?" Brooke cried to the first nurse she saw.

"Brooke, Julian," Their heads spun quickly at the sound of their names. "Come this way."

Once inside the NICU, the nurse explained further how Jude's heart had stopped at approximately four fifty-seven A.M. and that the on-call nurses had to quickly start CPR. The staff called a code to get the emergency responders team to come in to help him and they were luckily able to get his heart started again. Jude was re-intubated but was now stable. They didn't want his parents to be scared out of their minds, but they still knew they would be when they called them anyways.

"So what does this mean now? He's obviously sicker than he was before if his heart stopped," Julian said as he comforted Brooke in his arms.

"Well we actually would categorize this in the category of SIDS, which is sudden infant death syndrome. Medical professionals cannot explain why it occurs, but sometimes it does happen to the healthiest of babies who were full term and went home with Mom after their birth. In fact, babies who have gone home already usually don't survive because they pass away overnight when their parents are asleep as well. We were lucky to still be monitoring Jude so we could catch this. He was making progress so this was totally unexpected for him. And really this doesn't necessarily have to do with his prematurity at all," the nurse explained.

"Is he going to be alright?" Brooke questioned, hoping for a good answer. She stared into the incubator and tried to understand how her little guy was so fragile, yet was being so brave and tough at the same time. She thought about how she had wanted Jude to come home yesterday with his twin so badly. Now she was thankful he was being taken care of by competent nurses who were able to save him.

"We'll continue to monitor him very closely for the next forty-eight hours and if he's still stable, we'll try to take him off the ventilator. If we can get past this little scare, I think he'll continue on his way towards getting released as before."

"Thank you," Brooke whispered to the nurse before she gave the parents time alone with their son.

"You're doing so great, Jude. Mommy and Daddy are here now and we're so happy you're okay. But you need to keep being so strong and brave," Brooke told her son.

"Just like you're Mom," Julian added.

The parents took turns staying at the hospital and going home so at least one of them could be with Jude constantly. Plus they had little Davis to take care of too. They didn't want to leave him out either.

After two days, Jude was taken off the ventilator and was doing fine. He was back on his way to getting healthy enough and strong enough to make the venture home one of these days.

;

**Five Months Old **

Just when Brooke and Julian's routine was beginning to become, well, routine... another change was coming. A very good change.

"Jude! You're coming home!" Brooke cooed as she clapped her hands lightly in front of her son before picking him up carefully.

Much to his parents concern and dislike, Jude was still not as healthy as everyone hoped him to be. But he was stepping in the right direction everyday. Today he was finally coming home. But unlike with Davis, there were a few more attachments to this child. Jude was eating better, but he still had a feeding tube just in case. The nurses also taught Brooke and Julian to operate an oxygen machine that they would have at home for emergencies. As scary as that sounded in theory, Brooke was still over the moon that her sons would be together again.

"Are we set to go, Brooke?"

"Yep. Let's just get him bundled up in his seat."

Brooke turned when Jude was in securely and laughed. "Think we have enough stuff?"

Julian stood behind her with two duffle bags, a diaper bag, and a box. "I don't remembering bringing this many outfits for the boys here."

Brooke drooped her head. "My bad!"

Before heading out, Brooke made sure to hug all the nurses that were working today. They had done so much to protect and help her family, some of them had even been there the day Brooke had her emergency C-section. She didn't know how to ever repay them.

Soon enough, Julian had packed up the car and buckled Jude's carseat in place, and they were on the road.

"I can't wait to take the first picture of boys boys together at home!" Brooke squealed.

Julian looked in the rear-view mirror to see Brooke holding her son's little hand.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah." She looked up.

"We did it. We're going home."

Brooke nodded and looked back to her son.

"They did it. My brave boys did it."

After picking up Davis from Naley's house, the family of four was finally together. When they got home, Brooke and Julian quickly got the boys out of the car and brought them into the house. They brougth the boys into their room and Julian placed Jude and his extra wiring in his crib before going to put Davis in his own separate crib.

"No wait, I want to put them together in Jude's crib to tak their picture!" Brooke squealed. She was so excited.

Julian placed they boys side by side in Jude's crib and went to grab the video camera. He figured this would be a great home movie someday.

When he came back into the nursery, he filmed Brooke standing over the crib with one hand in the crib and one clutching her chest.

"Brooke Davis, what's in there?"

Brooke turned and wiped a happy tear from her eyes.

"My baby boys are here in their room together for the very first time," she smiled.

Julian focused the camera over the boys and filmed them squirming around on their backs.

"To everybody watching, Jude just came home from the hospital today. Davis came home about... uh, seven weeks ago but this is the first time the boys get to be together in that long. So we're very happy to have our family of four together now."

"And everyone's healthy now. That's the most important part," Brooke added. Julian nodded.

"Can you smile for the camera boys? We'll be showing this video to your wives someday, you should at least smile for them!" Julian joked.

Brooke hit his arm. "Are you kidding me? No other woman gets to take my boys away from me! You here me?"

Julian laughed from behind the camera, catching every word.

"Brooke, you do realize their wives may not be born yet. I think you have some time."

"Nope. They're mine. I've waited so long for them, I'm never letting go." Brooke half joked.

"Well you heard it here, babies. Your mother says you can't date or get married, but I promise not to tell her if you do."

The camera recorded Brooke laughing in the background.

"Oh look, Julian! Davis grabbed Jude's arm!"

"I see it. The first sign that they'll be best friends forever."

"Yeah, don't grow up to hate each other," Brooke asked. "You both went through so much already together and you're only twenty weeks old. Plus you're twins. That's a bond that will always be there." Brooke talked to the babies' future selves.

"So I think it's time to see Mommy hold both her boys together for the very first time in their new room."

Julian placed the camera down on the changing table and angled it towards the rocking chair. Brooke picked up Davis and sat down and Julian passed Jude to her very gingerly. Brooke's eyes bugged a little bit while trying to balance both babies, showing slight fear but overwhelming happiness on top of that.

"There are my guys." Brooke cooed and kissed each baby before looking up. "All three of my guys."

Julian knelt down beside the rocking chair and kissed his wife. He then rubbed one of the babies' heads before looking at the still-rolling video camera.

"Okay guys. Just listen to this silence. I'm pretty sure it will never be this quiet ever again in this house."

Brooke laughed. "Probably not."

Julian then made a wierd face. "Uh oh. I think we've got a stinker on our hands."

"Which one is it coming from?"

"I don't know." Julian began sniffing each baby separately.

"Uhh. I think it's Jude."

"Haha well he'll never live this down now." Brooke jestured to the camera.

"It's okay. Davis had a crazy explosive one this morning."

"Good, now you've embarrassed both of them. Let's turn that thing off before clothes start coming off."

"Good idea." Julian stood and walked to the camera.

"This is Daddy Baker signing off... Davis and Jude, if you're watching this, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life being your Dad."

The camera caught Brooke smiling emotionally and nodding behind Julian.

"This is what we wished for," Brooke spoke these words clearly right before Julian shut the camera off.

;

**Hope you liked it! **

**I'd say the last we saw of Brooke and Julian and the twins in 8x22 would be about two months or so after I left off here. **

**The boys will be Age 1 next chapter. Do you like the idea of me skipping a year or so each chapter?**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **

**~Haley :) **


	3. AGE 1

**Happy 4th of July for those of you who live in the U.S. like me. Either way, this update is my holiday present for all of you. **

**Oh my goodness, guys! I got so much great feedback and I am just so so thankful that you like it! Thanks for reviews kate, wordsmeaneverything, caseyjr, ghostwhisperjimel, sb1218, stagediva23, sophie, laura, anna, melissa, jade st. jms, minervann, alexis, lauralynn3, h23brock, erin, simy, caroline, jenna, and hannah. THANK YOU SO SO MUCH and KEEP REVIEWING! **

**I love all your feedback, even constructive. A lot of you suggested I don't skip so much time, and I think you're right. I'm listening! I'm going to title the chaters age 0, 1, 1 1/2, 2, 2 1/2, 3, etc... so it'll be more like a chapter each six months. It may not be the exact age and a half.. but this will just make it so you see two different situations that happen each year of the boys' lives instead of only one chapter per year. And I also decided not to do different POVs because it just got confusing for me or I would forget who I was speaking for and I would have to redo parts. **

**I can't wait for you to read more! **

**ENJOYYYYYYYY! :) **

**AGE 1 **

Julian walked into the house with a big sheet cake in tow as he watched his wife struggle to hang a banner on the wall from the top of a step stool.

"Isn't 'you on a stool' how this lovely celebrated calandar date came to be one year ago today?"

Julian set the cake down and went to put his hands on his wife's hips to steady her.

"Not funny." Brooke said as she lowered her arms in defeat, letting the paper fall on one side.

"But true." Julian countered. He helped her step down onto the solid floor and held up the fallen side of the banner.

"This came out amazing."

"Yeah, when Haley took Lydia to the doctor last week and Jamie came over, he helped me finish the whole thing. He really loved painting it."

The oversized banner had 'Happy 1st Birthday Davis & Jude' painted out in big blue and red bubble letters with the two dots above the lower case I's being one handprint from each baby boy. Brooke also strategically placed more hand and footprints from the babies around the words. The theme for the party was Winnie the Pooh in the middle of a big #1 and of course Brooke purchased plates, cups, napkins, table cloths, a cake, and tshirts for the boys with the same designs.

"The boys are still napping, I assume?" Julian asked, securing the banner in place himself.

"Yeah. I heard Davis blabbering through the monitor before but I think he fell back asleep."

"Good." He looked at his watch. "They'll be up just in time for people to get here. You timed this out perfectly, my little party planner."

"That's what Moms do," Brooke patted herself on the back jokingly and smiled. "Can you go grab the wrapped gifts in our closet and bring them out here, please?"

"You got them more gifts? Brooke, they won't even remember this birthday. Plus the swingset and sandbox we got is surely enough."

"I know, I just see things and I can't resist. They've been through so much this year, I just want it to be special."

Julian nodded. "Okay, you goof." He headed into his bedroom looking for the gifts when he saw it.

"Ohhhh no, no way!"

Brooke laughed when she heard him yell from the bedroom.

"Oh come on! Please!" She crossed her fingers.

Julian stomped out holding up the tshirt she had laid out for him to wear.

"I am not wearing this! And I got dressed already. I'm wearing what I have on."

"But I want us all to match today. Please! I just thought it was too cute to resist!"

Julian looked down at the light blue tshirt. It had the same #1 and Pooh design as the cake and all the rest of their decorated house. Brooke, Davis, and Jude also had similar matching tshirts, but his said "My sons are 1" on the front with Pooh and "Daddy is #1" on the back like a sports jersey.

"Nathan and Clay and every other man at this party is gunna make fun of me!"

"Who cares? It's your sons birthday! Do it for the memories."

"Ugh, fine." Julian cringed as he changed his shirt and looked at himself in the mirror. Truthfully, he didn't want this to be a memory. How could he ever be a cool dad if Brooke dressed him in matching cutesy things like this?

Julain reentered the kitchen and went out on the deck to help Brooke with preparing for the party when they heard a cry.

"Daaaadaaa!"

The grainy voice through the baby monitor was overwhelmed by the actual voice of their son. They really didn't need the baby monitor anymore since they boys were much more vocal, but Brooke wanted to hold onto it.

"Why do they only call for you? What about Mama?" Brooke furrowed her brow. Both boys called had said "Dada" as their first word and always called for their Dad in the middle of the night, even though Brooke was usually the one to go check on them. They could say "Momma" and "Mommy" and liked when Brooke came in to soothe them in the middle of the night, but they never _actually_ called for her. It was kind of just their way of calling for attention from either parent, not necessarily just Julian.

"You know they want you too."

"I guess you'll have to finish out here and I'll get them."

Brooke walked into the house and towards to boys' room. When she opened the door she found Jude standing up, holding onto the railings of his crib, smiling at her.

"Mama!" Sure, he said her name once he saw her.

"Hey birthday boys! Did you have a nice nap?"

"No."

Brooke smiled. The boys really couldn't say many words, but they did say 'no' to everything these days.

Brooke picked Jude up and kissed his forehead and she adjusted him on her left hip. She took a step over to the other crib.

Regardless of his brother's noise, Davis was still asleep on his stomach and was drooling slightly onto his mattress. Brooke rubbed her fingers over the animal prints on the back of his onesie and he still didn't stir. She'd let him keep sleeping for a little while longer.

"Let's get your birthday shirt on, mister," Brooke said and placed Jude down so he was lying on the changing table. She quickly changed his diaper and slipped on his little Osh Josh jeans before sitting him up. Brooke pulled a navy blue long sleeve shirt over his milky white tummy and then put the light blue '1st birthday' shirt on over it. She knew the boys might be a little too layered for the relatively nice beginning of November weather they were having, but she was always afraid they would be cold. There was a bit of chilly wind today, after all. She just wanted to be safe, especially if the boys would want to be outside with their bigger cousins today at all. All she needed was for one of them to catch a cold.

Brooke brought Jude out into the living room and placed him on the capet in front of the TV. She put on the boys' favorite cartoon Winnie the Pooh movie and let Jude play with his toys while she could still watch him from the kitchen. Brooke continued to fill big goodie bags for Jamie, Lydia, and Saywer while she kept an eye on Jude. He was surely a sneaky baby. Regardless of his difficult start to life, he was a total spitfire. He had darker hair like Brooke and also had a wild demeanor like her as well. If they couldn't tell which baby was screaming in delight, it was most likely Jude. He was a happy, excited baby but he also had his moments. And despite being a little slower to develop than Davis at first, Jude was the first to crawl and the first to stand up on his own while holding a table or someone's hands.

"Dont you go scooting off anywhere, buddy. Everyone's gunna be here soon." Brooke told him.

"Daaa!"

Brooke was looking directly at Jude and knew that didn't come from him. The only other option was Davis.

"Julian! Can you watch Jude while I get Davey?"

Julian poked his head inside and came in. "Yeah, we're all setout there."

Brooke went in and picked up her other son who wasn't as happy just after his nap as Jude was, although he did always sleep for a longer period of time than Jude.

"There's Mommy's good sleeper. Happy birthday..."

She bounced him and rubbed his back while he rubbed his sleepy eyes into her shoulder.

Her little "Davey" was more sensitive and quiet like his father. He also had his Dad's lighter hair, but still had the 'Davis' dimples just like she had.

But he wasn't smiling as much these days because he was getting yet another tooth. For some reason the pain of getting teeth affected Davis way more than Jude. The poor little guy was miserable and pulled on his cheeks constantly, trying to relieve himself of the pain.

"Ow Mummy."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry." Brooke said, trying to put some of that Baby Orajel on his swollen gums.

As she got Davis dressed in his own birthday outfit, he heard Julian call her.

"Brooke! Come quick!"

Brooke grabbed Davis and ran out of the room quickly, not prepared for what she was about to see.

"What? What!"

Brooke stopped in her tracks when Julian was kneeling across the carpet from Jude with his arms out. Of course, Julian's video camera was nearby and rolling as their younger, once more fragile son took his first steps without touching anything. The room was silent as Jude took three consecutive steps towards Julian, hesitated, and then took two more before falling onto his bum.

"Aaga Ju!"

Brooke and Julian smiled as Davis made the first cheer for his brother. It was only a random sound, but the parents knew that Davis was cheering on his brother for walking.

Julian scooped up Jude quickly.

"Buddy! You did it!" He tickled Jude's belly so he smiled and squirmed.

"Oh my god! Baby!" Brooke walked over and kissed Jude's cheek.

"Mama?" Jude smiled.

"Yes! Mommy's so proud of you! And on your birthday too."

"Soon enough we'll have two boys running around this place," Julian observed.

Brooke wrapped her arms around both her boys and Julian put his longer arm around his three favorite people.

;

An hour later, the party was in full swing. Mostly it was a bunch of adults (Naley, Victoria, Paul and Sylvia, Mouth&Millie, Clay&Quinn, Leyton who made a suprise appearance, Chase&Alex, Skills, etc.) and a few kids, but to Brooke, it was the most special day. She got to celebrate her baby boys with the people she loved the most.

After eating a feast catered by Karen's Cafe, everyone took the time to enjoy each other's company, play with the happy little boys, and enjoy a few adult drinks before their attention turned to the start of opening gifts.

Jude and Davis of course had no idea what was going on, so Brooke let big cousin Jamie help them open gifts while she sat close by and kept the boys from crawling away. Brooke smiled, thinking about how old Jamie was now, and how in no time, her own boys were going to be big too. Jamie had just turned the big 1-0 this past May and no one could believe how time had flown.

For the gift opening process, Brooke put Julian on documenting duty so they could eventually write thank you notes to people, and Quinn took pictures for them.

"O0o! That one's from me!" Clay raised his hand as Jamie began opening a large bag. "It's to both of them."

"Cool! Mom, I want one!" Jamie yelled when he saw what was inside.

Of course, Clay being goofy Clay, had gotten a 'twin pack' of huge Super Soaker water guns for one-year-olds.

"Clay! Really?" Brooke questioned as Quinn hit his shoulder.

"I figured Julian could teach them to use 'em and that he would enjoy them, too."

"Thanks man, I will," Julian laughed.

"This must be from Uncle Lucas.." Jamie said as he unwrapped some baby picture books.

"Hey! You alway say that. Plus Peyton picked them out too!" Lucas defended himself.

"Sure she did..." Jamie joked as he handed the books to Brooke.

Nathan, Haley, Jamie and Lydia got the boys a baby basketball hoop and some mini basketballs.

"I figured we've gotta give them a chance to be great, even though their Dad's got no game," Nathan joked when Brooke said that it was a very typical Scott gift. Julian laughed it off, but secretly hoped Nathan and Jamie's love and talent for sports rubbed off on the boys somehow.

Mouth and Millie got the boys a fire truck and a police car with some figurine firemen and cops, Chase and Alex got them some Lego sets for little kids, Grammy Victoria got them monogrammed Piggy Banks, Skills got them baby Einstein videos, Grampa Paul got them their own little tricycles, and Nana Sylvia of course bought each boy a tiny little adorable tuxedos even though they had no reason to wear them at the moment.

"That's it, Aunt Brooke." Brooke informed her.

"Thank you so much everybody! The boys thank you too, I'm sure!"

Everybody clapped and dispersed from the living room. For the most part, the men took all the kids outside to the swingset and the girls stayed inside to talk.

"Brooke, you did a great job on this party. The house looks amazing," Haley told her.

"You think so? I just wanted everything to be perfect."

"Well it certainly is, B. Baker." Peyton agreed.

"After everything you've been through this year, you guys deserve to celebrate today," Millie added. "I could only imagine how hard everything has been on you." Millie raised both hands to her stomach subconsciously.

"Wait? What was that?" Brooke asked her former employee and friend, catching Millie's arms drop when she realized.

"O-M-Gucci, Millie! Do you have a bun in that oven?" Alex blurted out.

"No!" Millie said, faking offense. "What? Do I look bigger or something?" Her smile at the end of the statement gave her away.

"Oh you so are!" Brooke said and when Millie nodded, Brooke attacked her with a hug.

"Marvin and I have only known for like two weeks but it's been so hard to keep this from you guys."

"Ugh! I can't believe you hit it from me at all!" Brooke laughed, jokingly. She knew how at the beginning of her own pregnancy, she didn't want to jinx anything by telling people too soon, so really she understood.

"This is the boys' day. I didn't want to take away from that."

"Of course you didn't. I'm just so happy for you."

Just after Brooke said that, Julian came though the door with a cranky and fussy Jude.

"He thinks he can climb on the swingset and keep up with Jamie but he just can't yet."

Brooke took her son.

"No Jaywee." Jude tried to tell her that Jamie wasn't playing with him, but he obviously had a hard time communicating that.

"Oh buddy. It's okay."

She wiped his slightly sweaty forehead and he put his head down on her shoulder, shaking it back and forth.

"I think it's time to settle down a bit and you can play in here. Let's see if you can show everybody how you walked this morning."

"Aw, he did!" Haley gushed.

"Yep. Our little guys will be walking around here before we know it."

"And running," Peyton added, thinking of Saywer.

"Julian, let's get everybody inside and I'll get the cake ready."

Her husband nodded and went outside to round everyone up.

Brooke handed Jude to Haley and she let Jude walk into the kitchen/dining room area with him only holding her two fingers. Then she got Jude set up in his high chair. Julian brought Davis in and put him in his own high chair on Jude's left.

Brooke brought over the big sheet cake and placed it on the big table in front of the boys so everyone could 'O0o and Aww' at the elaborate cake that they would all eat, but that wouldn't be what the boys ate.

"Okay everyone. We're going to first sing for Davis because he was born first, and then Jude after."

Julian came closely behind Brooke with separate tiny round cakes for each of the boys. One of course said "Davis #1" and the other said "Jude #1".

Brooke tried to put little birthday hats on the boys, but neither would keep it on, so both hats ended up on the floor rather quickly.

Brooke lit the one candle on Davis's cake and Julian put it on his tray as Brooke made sure he wouldn't grab the fire. Everyone sang loudly and Davis was obviously confused and a little upset by all the singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Davis, happy birthday to you!"

When the first song was done, everyone clapped. Brooke tickled his tummy to get him to smile and helped him blow out his candle. Then they did the same for Jude.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday, dear Ju-ude, happy birthday to you!"

Brooke found it funny that Jude bopped his head along to the singing. She tried to get Jude to blow out his own candle, but he only made a little 'O' with his mouth with no air, so Brooke did it for him.

"Eat up birthday boys!" Julian told them once he took out the candles.

Julian was excited to see the boys get so messy with their own cakes. Brooke was a little weary but Julian assured her it would be entertaining and that the stains would come out. It was harmless fun. So Quinn took tons of pictures and Julian filmed as Jude smashed his little face in the cake and Davis licked his frosting covered forearm. By the time they were 'done', both boys were covered in frosting and cake. Brooke took them into their room to clean them up.

"What's going on in here?" Julian entered the boys' room to see Davis standing on the rug and holding onto Brooke's leg while while she wiped Jude's face with a baby wipe while he sat on the changing table.

"We're trying to get clean in here." Brooke said as Jude whipped his head away, trying to escape the wipe.

Julian picked up Davis, who was cleaner than before but also naked.

"Where'd your clothes go?" He asked the boy.

"Dada!" Davis giggled.

"Would you put a diaper on him please?"

Julian nodded and bent over to get a diaper out of the pack.

"We don't want an accident on the floor, do we?" Julian said.

"Exactly." Brooke agreed.

Julian sat down on the floor and Davis stood in front of him. Brooke thought Julian was helping her but when Davis squealed loudly, she turned and saw a diaper on her husband's head, and a matching on on their son.

"Daddy's crazy, Davey! What did he do to you?"

Julian took the one off his head and put it on Davis, while the boy was distracted.

"We're just having fun since it's a party!" Julian said as he stood up.

"You're a bad influence on them." Brooke joked.

"No Mumma!" Davis pointed in the air.

"Yeah! No Mumma."

Julian came up behind Brooke and grabbed her around the waist. She squealed as he kissed her neck but then began tickling her sides.

"Stop! No, I take it back! I take it back!"

Brooke turned in his arms and grabbed his shoulders and then he stopped. Brooke leaned up to kiss him and he could feel her smile on his lips.

"Are you happy, Brooke Davis?"

"Baaaka!"

The twins interrupted the moment and Brooke giggled.

"Yeah. Baker. Brooke Davis Baker. The boys want you to be more clear about that."

Julian laughed and tilted his head back. "Sorry boys. My bad. We wouldn't want anyone snatching Mommy away from us if they think she's not taken."

"Oh I'm taken alright."

The couple then quickly changed their sons into new outfits before bringing them out to the party again.

"Thanks for helping cleaning up, guys." Brooke told Haley and Millie, who had served ice cream and cake with her and were now clearing plates.

"Don't worry about it. This is our tiny gift to you for making it one year with twin boys," Haley said.

Brooke gave a laugh. "Well it's been a crazy year, but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

She looked over to the couches where the men were watching some sports game and the kids were sitting on their laps or playing in front of them. Julian obviously didn't care much for the games on TV so his eyes were on their sons as Davis pulled on his pant leg and climbed up onto the couch with him and Jude was sharing one of his new toys with almost four-year-old Sawyer.

;

After everyone left the party, it was around seven thirty and the boys were pretty much asleep. All three of them.

"Julian..." Brooke nudged his arm and he stirred with Davis still on his lap.

"Huh?"

"Can you help me get the boys down and then take the trash out for me?"

"Yeah..." Julian adjusted Davis in his arms and carried him to his room. Brooke picked up Jude who was sitting on the floor half playing and half bobbing his sleepy head, and followed her husband.

"I've never seen them this tired so early. We're usually begging them to settle down in an hour from now." Brooke said as she placed Jude in his crib after changing him into PJs. She kissed her fingers and placed the kiss on his forehead before rubbing his belly for a little bit.

"We should have parties more often," Julian said after he stifled a yawn.

"Yeah, they tucker _everyone_ out." Brooke raised her eyebrow as she took Davis from Julian's arms and kissed him before placing him in his crib.

"Happy Birthday boys." Julian said as he walked to the door and turned out the light.

Brooke walked to the door and stopped for a second by Julian, taking a second to glance back at her babies.

"Goodnight babies. I hope you had a great day."

Brooke closed the door slowly and walked hand in hand with Julian into the living room where Julian insisted on putting their first home videos on the TV from last year.

"Ugh I look so bad. I barely put got dressed or makeup on that whole first six months." Brooke laughed at herself.

"You always look beautiful, Brooke. And look at me... I barely knew how to hold a baby back then."

They laughed as they watched Julian on the tape hold Jude like a delicate loaf of bread and pass him to Brooke.

"We should make this a tradition to watch home movies every year on their birthday. And every year we'll have more and more to watch. Next year we can watch Jude's first steps, and Davis's if we catch his..."

Julian smiled and nodded with his arm around his wife. "Absolutely. And soon enough the boys will be old enough to watch them and understand that that's them on the TV."

"Ugh, stop saying that. _Soon enough_ they're going to be all grown up and leave us. I hate thinking about that."

"Brooke, we have plenty of time before that happens. I promise."

"Good. 'Cause since we had them both at once, once they're grown and have lives of their own, we'll be alone again."

"That day's a long, long way away."

"I just want them to be my little boys forever."

"They will be." Julian kissed her head.

The tape cut out and Julian stood up to take the DVD out.

"Can I help you to our bedroom, my lady?"

Brooke smiled and extended her hand so Julian could pull her up off the couch.

Their sons' first birthday party had been a success. No fighting, no accidents, no one got hurt, and everyone had so much fun.

Brooke could only hope that the rest of their lives would go just as smoothly.

**REVIEWWW Please!**

**I hope you liked it because i LOVED writing it :)**

**Age 1 and 1/2 coming up next! **

**~ Haley :)**


	4. AGE 1 and a half

**Thanks for reviews wordsmeaneverything, oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, stagediva23, ghostwhisperjimel, kate, melissa, sb1218, mary garland, h23brock, simy, and jennie. Not as many reviews as the last chapter, but thanks so much still to the people who did! They are real good quality reviews lol. **

**I know this had been talked to death but ah! This whole Casey Anthony NOT guilty thing has made me sick. Physically sick. That poor child! No justice. No one ever had her best interest at heart. No matter which story is true, prosecution or defense, they still admit caylee died on casey's watch.. then she lied about it and covered it up and threw her in a ditch and went out partying all smiles instead of grieving. That's AT LEAST child abuse no matter how you spin it. That deserved a guilty verdict for SOMETHING other than just 4 counts of lying. Really? people, because the FIRST thing you do when your kid drowns is try to cover it up.. not call 911 or do anything possible to REVIVE the kid! (I hope you all caught that sarcasm.) UGH. That jury should be shot. What are they blind and deaf? What were they listening to for 6 weeks? .. .. ****I just HATE the fact that now she'll be just like OJ... Casey will get out on Wednesday and could say right then and there that she killed Caylee on purpose or whatever, but she's free. She could make $millions off this fame, infamy or not. And Caylee is still dead. Casey moves on just like she wanted all along, with no remorse at all. What a fucking disgrace. All I can hope for is that Caylee didn't suffer. Rest in Peace, honey. This country is only shocked and horrifed because we all love you and want justice for your potential life that was cut way too short. **

**Now I'm sorry for that, i just had to vent.. back to the HAPPY! **

**I can't wait to see pics from Wilmy filming. It starts today!, Friday, July 8th, which just happens to be my FAVORITE person's bday, Sophia Bush! :)) HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOPHIA! #happybirthdaysophia ****Check out that sophiabushonline birthday page, i sent sophia a message.. :) I really hope she reads it and I hope she has a great day, even if she's working. But REALLY, how 'bad' can work be when you're kissing your boyfriend and playing 'house' on camera with adorable baby boys? haha **

**But until OTHS9 aires in JAN, I'm here to entertain you with this.. enjoy! **

**,**

**AGE 1 1/2 **

In the middle of the night, Julian began thrashing around the bed, hitting into Brooke a little accidently.

"Julian...?"

She got no answer. She sat up when she heard him whimper in his sleep and she tried to shake him awake.

"Honey?"

Julian was ripped from his sleep and sat up with a jolting yell.

"Whoa, Julian, it's okay. You're okay."

He shook his head to get his bearings and put his hands on his temples.

"Ugh that fricken dream again."

"A nightmare? About what?"

"Nothing..." Julian turned over.

"You're not gunna tell me?"

Julian mumbled something but Brooke couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

Julian sighed. "It's not really a nightmare. More of a memory."

"Of what?" She pushed him. She wanted to know.

"Of my wife almost drowning, okay. I've had it a few times now but this was definately the worst time."

Brooke put her hand on his arm. "I'm fine, okay. That's long over with now. It's been over two years, almost three."

"I know, but it will always get to me. That was by far the scariest moment of my entire life, even with the twins being in the hospital for so long. At least they had medical attention. You had no one and almost died because of that stupid storm...and that jerkoff Ian."

"I had you..."

Julian shook his head. "I almost failed, Brooke. I almost lost you."

"You saved me."

Brooke pressed a finger to his lips before he said anything else.

"You saved me... now lets get back to sleep okay."

Julian nodded.

"That's what you get for watching _The Guardian _with the boys yesterday..."

"How did you...?" Julian didn't know how she knew he watched that movie. She had gone out and left him with the boys, so he decided to introduce them to good movies even though they were anything but interested in the TV yet. He thought he'd covered his tracks, since Brooke had really wanted him to watch _Baby Einsteins_ videos with them.

"Try not to leave it in the DVD player next time," Brooke laughed.

"Right..."

The couple then turned over to go back to sleep.

;

In the early morning, Julian let Brooke sleep in since he felt bad about waking her up because of his little incident. He got the boys their cereal and then decided to take them running with him. Whenever he had one of those dreams about Brooke, he liked to run to clear his head. And today was a great day for a run.

Julian set Davis and Jude up in their double stroller with toys and snacks to keep them occupied, sunscreened them just as thoroughly as Brooke would have, and left a note for his wife so she wouldn't worry. As the three boys made their way out of their driveway and down the road, they headed towards the Riverfront. After a mile and a half pushing the stroller part way up hill, Julian was already exhausted. It was especially hot out today after all. But he kept going. He wanted to get there quickly before the boys started getting fussy.

"Wawa!" Davis pointed out at the water when it came into view.

Julian slowed down as he got to the top of the bridge and turned the stroller to face him as he sat down. He crouched down.

No, they weren't at the Riverfront just yet. They had taken a little detour to the Gable Bridge. The infamous Gable Bridge where the levey broke and almost killed a woman and a young boy a few years back.

"You want water? It's right there, buddy." Julian pointed to Davis's sippy cup.

"Wawa!" Davis pointed to the river again, this time so his father could see him.

"Oh," Julian turned. "Yeah. That's water. But we can't swim in it though, it's not the beach. Mommy and I went swimming there once and she got hurt."

"Mama.." Jude perked up when he heard Julian talk about his mom.

"Let's just keep going, okay guys." Julian stood up and turned, looking towards the spot where the guard rail had been fixed because of the accident. It was a slightly different color then the rest of the railing. He then looked to the place where he had given Brooke CPR. Julian sighed shaking his head of the horrible memory, hoping he would never have that horrible dream ever again.

"Dada go!" Jude squawked.

Julian nodded and began to run.

Once they got to the Riverfront, Julian slowed down and strolled by the famous Naley picnic table along the water. He walked the boys along the boardwalk towards one of Tree Hill's most sacred places: the Rivercourt. As they approached, Julian spotted a familiar car parked there. He stopped at the bleachers and let the boys out of their stroller. He grabbed a boy's hand with each of his bigger ones and led them over to the two adults.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Julian asked as he approached.

Mouth and the new Mrs. Millie McFadden turned and smiled.

"Hi Julian."

"Oh my goodness! Look at how big they've gotten!" Millie gushed, walking over and leaned down to touch Davis's mop of light brown curls. "You're even bigger than when I saw you last week!"

"The sam goes for you, Millie," Julian admitted, refering to Millicent's over seven months pregnant stomach.

"Oh I'm getting there." She rubbed her belly. "So how are you? Where's Brooke?"

"Sleeping," Julian let out a laugh.

"Oh well she deserves it. I'm sure these boys keep her busy."

Julian nodded, not admitting that the boy that really kept Brooke up last night was him.

"You guys both deserve a break sometime. We'd love to get some practice and give you a night off," Millie offered, not seeing Mouth's disagreeing face. Julian knew how he felt, not having any idea what to expect.

"Uh, yeah... anytime," Julian offered.

"How about tonight?" Millie said quickly. "Are you in need of some babysitters? Theboys can come to out house if you want the house to yourselves."

Julian hesitated, but figured he'd love some time alone to just talk to Brooke without having to juggle toddlers.

"How about you come to our house? Around six? The boys will be way more comfortable at our house and it'll be easier for you to get them to sleep if they're in their own cribs."

"Sounds... great," Mouth said as Millie squealed excitedly.

;

When the three boys got home, Brooke greeted them at the door. She was all showered and dressed and came out to help Julian unload the boys.

"Good morning..." Brooke said as she kissed Julian.

"Morning? Are you kidding? I've been up for four hours."

"Thanks for giving me the morning off."

"It was my pleasure. Plus, I also got us _both_ the night off."

Brooke turned her head. "What?"

"We saw Mouth and Millie at the Rivercourt and they offered to babysit. Actually Millie offered and Mouth hesitantly agreed."

"Haha sounds like you when we babysat Jamie and a newborn Lydia..."

"He'll get the hang of it. And at least they'll only get one in the long run."

"Well that's nice of them. So what are _we_ gunna do?" Brooke raised an eyebrow, hoping he knew she meant sex.

"Oh crap... They're coming here," Julian frowned, hating himself for suggesting the idea because at the time, he was ony thinking about what would make things easiest for the boys and for Mouth and Millie.

Brooke shook her head. "You obviously didn't know high school Brooke. We'll find a way," she smiled seductively and Julian flashed his illegal grin.

But just like that, Brooke turned it off. "So chop chop, get showered, we have to get going."

"Go where?"

;

When the family of four pulled up to the hair salon, Brooke sighed.

"Okay, I changed my mind. Maybe it's too soon..." She looked in the backseat to see her boys looking out the windows and pulling at their carseat restraints.

"This was your idea, Brooke. And they do need it."

Julian had forgotten until an hour ago that Brooke wanted them to take the boys for their first haircuts today. Ever.

Both Davis and Jude had taken a while to actually get hair, and it grew in slowly, but now it was finally time to cut some of it off since their bangs were getting in their eyes a bit now and hair was covering their ears and necks. The last thing they wanted was for the boys to be mistaken for girls...they were very 'pretty' babies to begin with so...

Davis's hair was curly and light like his fathers, while Jude's was darker like Brooke's but not as curly as the other three family members.

When they walked in, a nice female hairdresser was waiting and ready for them. First she set Davis up on a booster seat and put the plastic covering over him before starting to wet and cut his hair.

Julian stood by Davis snapping photos and recording on his flip cam as the small boy chomped on a snack and waving around a comb that the hairdresser had given him. Meanwhile Brooke sat away on a small couch in the waiting area with Jude. She was suddenly struck with the intense fear that Davis or Jude was going to get his ear chopped off if they moved suddenly, so she didn't want to watch too much. Of course, hairdressers knew what they were doing and they were weary that kids move their heads all the time so they were careful, but Brooke was still scared.

"Brooke, he's doing great!" Julian pointed the camera at her and laughed at her cowering shoulders as the woman made small snips at Davis's curls.

"I know, and I'm glad I'll get to see his eyes again."

"Would you like to keep a sample of his cut hair for a baby book or something?" the hairdresser asked.

Of course Brooke said yes.

After cutting a sufficient amount of curls, Davis didn't look much different, but he did look lighter and more styled.

"Looking good Davey," Julian told him, capturing Davis's adorable laugh as the woman brushed his neck with a soft brush to get the excess snipits of hair off.

"Me!" Jude called and ran over to Julian.

"Yep, you're next Jude." Julian picked Jude up, placing him in the chair that Davis had just been helped down off of.

"Now, he'd definately the more figitey of the two," Julian warned the hairdresser.

"Okay, let's get started Jude."

"Mama!" Davis walked over to Brooke with his hands roaming through his hair.

"You look so handsome, Davey. Do you like it?" Brooke said pointing at the mirror.

"Yeah." Davis smiled.

"No!" From across the room, Jude yelled and put his hands up as the woman wet his hair.

"You're fine, Jude. It's just a little cold," Julian assured him.

The hairdresser took it slow with Jude, but once he was preoccupied with a snack and a comb, he was just fine. Jude's haircut was finished up quickly and then they were set to go after Julian paid the woman.

"You dada," Jude pointed to Julian.

"Yeah Daddy, it's your turn," Brooke joked.

"Nope, I'm all set." Julian took pride in his hair and didn't really want to buzz it all off at the moment. "Let's get out of here."

;

After some errands and the boys' nap, Brooke and Julian entertained the boys, fed them dinner, and then started to get ready for their night out.

At six on the dot, the doorbell rang. As someone approached the door, Mouth and Millie could hear cries from one of the boys getting closer.

Julian opened the door with Davis over his shoulder crying.

"Hi guys, come on in."

The pre-parents walked in hesitantly, trying to smile through the shrills that came from Davis.

"Dave, calm down. You're fine."

"What happened? Did he get hurt?" Millie asked.

"Yeah, Jude just recently discovered that pinching can be a useful weapon."

"Oh.."

Julian talked over the crying. "Brooke will be out in a minute and then we'll leave."

"Take your time..." Mouth mumbled.

.

"So every number you need is on the fridge and their PJs and diapers are set out at the changing table. They shouldn't give you too much trouble if you let them lay down to sleep with a bottle. We're trying to get them off of that, but since you guys are here, it'll be fine. It will make things a lot easier for you."

"Okay.." Millie said, trying to hide her unsureness.

"Any other questions?" Brooke asked.

"Nope, I think that's it."

"Okay, great. You'll do just fine, Millie, don't worry..."

"Thanks Brooke."

Brooke nodded and then turned. "Julian, I'm ready to go."

Brooke hugged Mouth and Millie goodbye and went over to the boys.

"Be good boys for Auntie Millie and Uncle Mouth. Mommy loves you." She kissed their heads.

"Bye boys." Julian ran his hand through their new doos.

The boys didn't respond to their parents but as soon as they walked out the door, Jude toddled over to the door.

"Mama! Dada!" He put his little hands on the screen door and leaned forward into it. Mouth picked him up.

"Whoa, we don't want to break that.."

"Back!" Davis came over too, wanting his parents to turn back around.

"Millie, help..."

She went to close the wooden door and they planned on distracting the boys, but doing that just made them whine and get more upset.

Millie's worry washed over her face. How were they going to handle this?

She knelt down to Davis.

"Let's play buddy."

She tried to hand him a little truck that she'd seen him holding before, but something else distracted him. He put his tiny hands on her big pregnant belly and rubbed it all around.

"Davis, there's a baby in my belly and you're going to meet the baby pretty soon."

He looked at her funny and then giggled while touching his own belly. Jude came over as well and felt Millie's round belly.

Mouth gave her a releaved smile when they both weren't whining or crying anymore. They actually seemed pretty happy just playing with Millie's belly for while.

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as they thought.

;

As Julian strolled out to the car, Brooke rushed to get ahead of him and ran to the driver's side.

"I'm driving!" She called it.

"What? I'm always designated driver.."

"Not tonight. You deserve to have a few beers or wine or whatever tonight. I'll be the responsible one for once."

"Are you doing this so later you can take advantage of my, Brooke Davis?" He acused as he slid into the passenger seat.

"That _may_ or _may not_ be my motivation," she smiled as she turned on the engine.

.

After a lovely meal at Brooke's favorite restaurant, she convinced Julian to go to a club with her. Not Tric, but another club not far from Tree Hill. And at this said club, she got him to have a few shots _for_ her at the bar. She knew this would be an entertaining night.

"Why is the music always so loud in places like this? I can't hear myself think!"

Brooke laughed at her husband's comment.

"Come on! Dance with me, Daddy!"

Julian smiled and slinked an arm behind Brooke's back, pulling her closer.

"If people here you call me Daddy, they're gunna think I'm your pimp or something."

"No, they will think how lucky I am to ever get to call a painstakingly hot man, like yourself, my Daddy."

"You always know the right thing to say.. You're so smart, Brooke."

He put his head down on her shoulder and smelled her hair.

"No, you're the smartie pants. I just hope our boys are just like you.."

"No, that would be bad." Julian shook his tipsy head and wagged his finger.

"Why?" Brooke frowned. She didn't like that his confidence was never too high.

"Because I don't want them to grow up like I did... being a geek with no friends, an absentee dad and a boozy mom."

"That won't happen."

"I just don't want them to be bullied like I was.."

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen. And they'll always have each other, and us..."

Julian nodded as Brooke continued.

"And that's why Mommy's the designated drivier tonight. No boozy Sylvia Mom here."

"Good, 'cuz that would be wierd if I was at a club with my mom."

Brooke laughed at his silliness, but her heart still bled for that scared little boy hiding inside her husband.

"Maybe we can give geeky high school Julian a little taste of high school Brooke.." she smiled seductively at him and began to kiss his jawline.

"I wish he had met you."

Brooke stepped back and pulled his arm so they were walking towards the exit.

"He will now."

;

Brooke pulled the car up to the cliff-like dirt lot overlooking the center of town. You could see everything in Tree Hill from up here. Chase was right back then, it was a great view. But Brooke didn't plan on letting Julian sightsee.

"Get in the backseat." Brooke told Julian as she climbed between the seats. She wasn't as good at that as she used to be, but Julian notice or know the difference.

When they both got to the back, Brooke took off her shirt and slyly slipped off her panties, leaving her in just her bra and skirt.

"You really did this in high school?" Julian asked amazed on how much he was oblivious to back when he was 14 through 18.

Brooke let out a chuckle. "Sometimes.. I brought you to a notorious makeout spot, here."

"But I married you so I get more than making out, right?"

"Look at you.." Brooke laughed as she watched him scoot closer to her and put his hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. "You may have been a tad geeky, but you're definately not a beginner."

"I've learned a thing or two since high school," Julian countered as he pulled off his own dress shirt and unbuckled his belt.

After about ten minutes, the car was rocking a bit and the windows were steemy. Brooke was about to hit her climax at the same time as Julian.

"Where have you been all my life..!" Julian yelled as Brooke dug her fingernails into his back and moaned into his chest.

Suddenly from outside the car they heard a short siren. And through the steamy windows they saw red and blue flashing lights.

"Oh shit!" Julian sobered up immediately.

Brooke grabbed for some kind of top while Julian tried to pull on his pants. So when the knock at the window came, Brooke was in Julian's button up dress shirt (with no bottoms at all) and Julian was in just his pants.

"Police.. open up."

Julian pulled the door handle reluctantly and pushed it open.

"Okay, kids, it's time to move alon-"

The officer's speech stopped short when he saw that there weren't two teenagers in the backseat, like usual. These two were barely dressed _adults_.

"Oh god," Brooke laughed and hid her face behind Julian.

The officer caught a glimpse at Brooke's face before she covered it with her left hand, which also held her wedding ring. The officer shook his head.

Julian shrugged at the guy in humiliation. He'd never been so embarrassed. "We're so sorry. We'll go now.. are you going to fine us or something?"

"No, just please move along now. And never let me catch you two here again. I'm sure you have a nice warm house to do this kind of stuff in.. or at least get a hotel."

The police officer began to walk away before Julian could comment that it was 'hard' to do anything at home without getting a babysitter. But it was probably for the best that he didn't say that.

"Yes sir."

When the cop backed away, Julian jumped headfirst into the front seat and started the car, while Brooke laughed hysterically.

"Let's get out of here."

"Oh god! That was hilarious! He really thought we were horny teenagers!" Brooke smiled.

"That was humiliating!"

"It's not that bad. But your face was hilarious. Are you sure you're okay to drive?"

"Oh I'm sober now, believe me. Plus, you hid and left me to face the guy. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry husband. I love you."

"I love you too."

"And you have to admit that what we did here was amazing before we were interrupted."

"Was it like high school again for you?" Julian asked.

Brooke leaned forward from the backseat and wrapped her arms around Julian as he drove. He looked in the rearview mirror and noticed she was still barely dressed, in his shirt no less.

Julian smiled as Brooke kissed his cheek and then whispered in his ear.

"It was _so_ much better."

;

Brooke and Julian straightened their clothes as they opened the front door of their house. Any drunkenness Julian had before had bolted out of him the moment the cop showed up.

In the house, Mouth was lying horizontally on the couch while Millie read a parenting magazine that Brooke had lying around.

"Hey you two, how'd it go?" Brooke asked.

Mouth sighed and sat up. Millie answered.

"He got peed on... A straight bullet to the face."

"Haha nice," Julian laughed. "Welcome to the club, man." He knew of that kind of incident well.

"Thank God we're having a girl..." Mouth sighed.

"You're having a girl!" Brooke squealed. She didn't know yet. The McFadden's hadn't told anyone yet. Until now.

Brooke ran over to Mouth and hugged him. Then she did the same to Millie.

"Oh my goodness. I'm so happy for you." Brooke felt Millie's belly.

"The boys really loved touching my belly, too."

"Really?" Julian questioned.

"Oh yeah. When I told them I had a baby in my belly, Davis began rubbing his own belly."

Brooke 'aww'ed and gave a face that showed how cute that must have been but she was also disappointed that she missed that moment.

"Thank you so much for letting us do this, guys. I really learned a lot. It's nothing like you think it's going to be like." Mouth said.

"Yep. And it's better you learn that now." Julian told him.

"So any names for this little princess?" Brooke tried.

Millie looked to Mouth. They had decided but it was up to him whether he would tell. The name was more significant to him.

"We're going to name her Melodie after my Grandpa Mel," Mouth told Brulian.

Brooke knew the story about Mel from Peyton and the Fantasy Boy Draft dates in high school.

"Oh Mouth! That's really sweet! That's really so great of you guys. Mel would have loved to see you so happy. He's proud of you."

Mouth nodded. "I hope so."

"So how was your night?" Millie asked. "Did you like your alone time?"

Julian breathed deeply and looked down. Brooke answered.

"It was a fun night... Thanks again so much you guys! We really appreciated this," Brooke winked at Julian.

"Oh it was no problem. We're glad to get the practice." Millie assured her.

The couples exchanged hugs and handshakes before the McFadden's left for home.

"I'm gunna check on the boys.." Brooke said, walking away.

Julian followed her and they peeked in the dark room together.

Jude was sprawled out on his back with his bottle was on the floor, probably because he threw it when it was empty, and Davis clutched his tightly as he folded his legs in towards his tummy. Brooke slipped Davis's away from him and Julian handed her Jude's before they snuck out of the room quietly.

Their two boys were so different already, even just in their body language as they slept. Brooke and Julian couldn't wait to see their personalities and distinct characteristics in the coming years.

But most of all, Brooke and Julian hoped that their sons never had to go through the same pains that they went through as kids. Bullying or parental issues alike.

And they wouldn't...

Because Jude and Davis's parents would always be there for them, and they would never, ever take their children for granted.

;

**Thanks to wordsmeaneverything for Mouth&Millie's baby name.. i knew i wanted something with 'Mel' in it, but i let her make the final decision on Melodie :) **

**Any and all suggestions for what you would like to see in a chapter would be great.. i have a timeline of events that i plan on doing but i still have some gaps in the earlier years. **

**The more you review, the more i want to get my updates out more quickly. **

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**~Haley :)**


	5. AGE 2

**Thanks to wordsmeaneverything, ghostwhisperjimel, libby, katie, emily, stagediva23, caroline, sb1218, h23brock, melissa, sophie, laura, nancy, simy, whitney, anna, kim, and rafap for reviewing. **

**ENJOY!**

**It's not the most dramatic of chapters but that's coming I PROMISE! This is more of just a typical day but also a step towards the future. Davis and Jude aren't infants anymore... ****I hope you like seeing the boys grow :) **

**AGE 2 **

On this particular morning, Brooke stood at a table folding clothes when she heard the mumbled sounds of her sons talking from their room. She sighed and looked at her watch, hoping she would have gotten a little more time to get things done before they woke up, but it was better than nothing. Since taking them off all bottles, the boys usually gave Brulian a hard time at bedtime which ended up giving the parents barely any form of downtime together at night without both of them being exhaisted, yet it did get them a little extra time in the morning though. The boys loved their sleep once they were settled, thank goodness, it was just getting them to sleep that was the problem. But they didn't seem to give Brooke enough time on this particular morning.

"Stop! No Jude!"

Davis was much better at following 'rules' than Jude, so Brooke knew him yelling meant Jude was doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing.

Brooke hurried out of the laundry room with an armful of folded clothes and walked into boys' room.

She gasped. "What do you think you're doing, mister?"

Brooke entered to find her more adventurous son sitting on the top of his crib bars, swinging his legs on the outside. Brooke grabbed Jude before he could even think about jumping off or falling off, and she placed his on the ground.

"Hi Mumma!" Jude smiled.

"Me say no!" Davis told on his twin as he extended his own arms up for Brooke to lift him out of his crib.

Davis was definately the more cautious, thoughtful of the two boys and was way better at listening to directions. He was more like Julian than Brooke could have ever imagined.

"I know, I know. But we'll be all done with climbing once Daddy sets up your big boy beds today."

"No more cib! Yea!" Jude did a little fist pump thing in the air that Brooke couldn't not laugh at.

"Me help?" Davis asked her.

"Sorry bud, but while Daddy's replacing your cribs, we have to take a little trip up to the doctor's office."

The boys had turned two a couple months ago, but with all the craziness of raising twins during the start of the 'terrible twos', it had slipped Brooke's mind to make an appointment for check ups.

"No! Mean!" Jude yelled and ran out of their room.

Brooke shook her head. They'd had a lot of appointments there over the past two years, and the boys always hated it. Every nurse and doctor was as kind as could be, yet Jude, especially, still found them to be mean when they weren't.

Davis took Brooke's hand and they walked out of the room to find Jude hiding behind Julian's legs, which were planted firmly on the floor as he sat on a stool at the kitchen counter. Anyone else's legs would've been dangling up off the floor, but not Julian's. Brooke smiled and secretly hoped the boys got his height.

"Why is he hiding under me?" Julian asked, puzzled.

"I told them about the d-o-c-t-o-r's appointment."

"If you told him already, then why are you spelling it?"

Brooke gave him a look as Davis ran over to his Dad. Julian bend forward and picked up his son so he could sit on the stool next to him.

"Me not a-scared." Davis said proudly.

"Good. You shouldn't be," Brooke assured him.

"It hurt!" Jude yelled from under the chair still, not denying the fact that he was not wanting to go to see any doctor.

"Jude Nathaniel, come out from under there, please, and have some breakfast."

Jude slinked out from his hiding place. Julian attempted to pick him up like he had Davis, but Jude pushed his hand away.

"I do it," he said as he climbed up onto the stool on the other side of Julian by himself. For only age two, he was a pretty good climber.

Brooke handed them both a bowl with cereal and just a tiny bit of milk, per the boys' request. She noticed Jude kneeling forward.

"Bum on the seat please, Ju Ju Bee."

Julian looked up from the newspaper and let out a chuckle. Brooke always hated when Sylvia called Julian that, but it had grown on her a little bit, so now she said it as a joke for her own son.

Jude frowned and did what he was told as Julian pushed the chair in a bit closer to the counter.

"The doctor isn't bad at all, guys. I've been a million times and I'm just fine," Julian tried, remembering how bad his allergies were as a little kid.

"Poke us, Daddy," Davis countered, wanting to be brave, but still kind of agreeing with Jude.

"Shots are just a little pinch and then you'll have big boy beds tonight so it won't even matter."

Brooke was glad that the boys seemed to like that answer as they finished breakfast quickly.

"Okay boys, let's get dressed. Huh?"

;

Brooke opened the big heavy door of the pediatrician's office and let the boys walk in front of her. She went to the front desk to check them in and then went to sit in a chair.

"P'way, Mommy?" Jude pointed to the little play set at the far end of the waiting room.

Brooke shook her head quickly.

"What did I tell you in the car?"

Brooke had explained to the boys how other kids' germs were all over the waiting room so they weren't allowed to touch anything. Just thinking about what the boys could catch from this room make her feel gross. Most importantly, she wanted to avoid the boys getting sick at all costs.

Jude frowned and started figiting around in front of Brooke. She reached out to pull him closer to her and sat him on her knee.

Davis was also walked back and forth in front of Brooke but then got sidetracked and pointed to pictures on a bulletin board.

"Babies!"

"Yeah, those are some other patients. Are you up there?"

Davis looked quickly and shook his head no.

Brooke picked up Jude and took a step towards the board.

"Yes you are! Right... there," Brooke pointed to a picture of two very tiny babies side by side dressed in matching red onesie Santa suits and hats. The boys were only seven weeks old that first Christmas and were still in the NICU hooked up to machines. Brooke remembered herself and the nurses laughing, trying to put their little outfits on while they wailed hysterically. Apparently they didn't like Christmas very much back then. Or at least, the outfits.

"That's you, Davey. And that's Jude."

"Me?" They both questioned. They didn't quite understand it. Those tiny wired-up babies didn't even look real to them.

"That's definately you. Daddy took that picture, I remember."

Davis studied it more while Brooke went back to sit down with Jude.

"Come sit down, Davey."

"No!" Davis yelled.

"Fine." Brooke shrugged, choosing not to pick this battle.

Davis was surprised when she didn't get angry since he yelled in public, and so he thought he had won. But after just a minute, Davis was shoving his brother to the side a bit so he could sit on her other leg. Brooke smiled, knowing she was the true winner.

It was only a few minutes before the nurse called both Davis and Jude's names together and they followed the nurse to a small exam room.

"Okay guys, can you take your shoes off and follow me?"

Brooke took a deep breath when the boys kicked their sneakers off and Davis's shoe hit the wall with a loud bang. Of course Jude laughed as he raced out of the room. Brooke watched as Davis stepped on the scale and measured in at twenty-six pounds and 34 inches tall. When it was Jude's turn, Brooke laughed as he tried to sneak in an extra inch on his tip-toes but the nurse caught him. He measured in at twenty-three pounds and thirty-two inces tall. Funny enough, they both had a head circumference of 19 inches and Brooke was a little happy that she didn't have a vaginal delivery. Even as premies, their heads were bigger.

The boys then had to sit still on a chair while the nurse took their blood pressure and their temperatures before they got back into the exam room.

"Okay guys, Dr. Kaptin will be in in a few minutes. But before he gets here you need to decide who's going first and you have to take off all your clothes but your diapers, okay?"

When the nurse left, Brooke struggled to keep the boys out of the drawers in the room and took off all their clothes. She picked them up so they sat on the exam table side by side, and of course, Davis ripped the paper liner thing immediately.

"Knock knock!"

Dr. Mitchell Kaptin had been recommended by the NICU nurses as being the very best pediatrician in the area. They all had their kids going to him, and Brooke thought that was the best complament you could give a doctor. He'd first seen them in the NICU and then every month for the first year of their lives. Then at two, the visits came less often, but he always did his best to make the boys feel comfortable.

"Do you remember Dr. Kaptin, boys?" Brooke asked.

Jude shook his head.

"Capin?" Davis furrowed his brow and then did a mini salute. Brooke laughed. Davis watched too many old movies with Julian.

"Yea, kind of like that," Dr. Kaptin nodded. "So who's going first?"

"Me!" Davis raised his hand high and kicked his legs, trying to be braver than Jude for once. Usually Jude was Mr. Adventure and Davis would stay behind.

"Okay.."

The doctor put his kit down on the left side of Davis and put his stethascope in his ears. He listened to the boy's heart and lungs, looked in his ears, nose, eyes, and throat before getting Davis to lie down so he could feel his belly. Davis laughed and squirmed, not remembering being tickled at any other doctor's appointments. So far it wasn't that bad. And he hoped it stayed like that. Then the doctor lowered Davis onto the ground and bent him over to look at his spine.

"He's just a little crooked, nothing more than 5%, but we'll keep an eye on it. Hopefully as he grows it won't get any worse. It might actually get better on its own as well."

Brooke nodded, hoping that would be the case. A bad case of scoliosis is not what they needed.

Then after asking Davis to jump as high as he could a few times and checking reflexes, the exam part was over for Davis.

Brooke tried to pay attention to all Dr. Kaptin was saying and doing, but she had to try to keep a fiesty Jude calm and sitting still as well. She had a feeling that his exam wouldn't go as smoothly as Davis's.

At first, Jude did okay with the stethascope touching his bare skin, but trying to look in his ears, nose, eyes and mouth became a challenge.

"Jude, it's okay buddy. Calm down," Brooke tried as she watched her son pull away with all his might.

"Mom!" Jude called to her even though she was standing right beside him. Dr. Kaptin backed off for a minute and Jude's arms flew to his mother's neck.

"Jude, he won't do anything to hurt you... you saw what Davis did, you can do that too."

Brooke got Jude to sit back down on the exam table as long as she held his hand. She eyed Davis and was glad to see him sitting quietly on the extra chair just playing with her keys.

When the doctor started making his way towards Jude this time, he didn't whine or pull away again, but his poor little face still looked terrified. The rest of the exam went pretty smoothly, and Jude did end up loving how he got to jump up and down a lot at the end. Then Dr. Kaptin asked Brooke a series of questions about how well the boys slept at night, how their eating habits were, how active they were, etc. She told him how they could both run around the yard all day long and never stop. She didn't know how they did it. But it was good that they did that to offset the fact that they wouldn't touch anything green on their plates yet. Brooke and Julian were still trying to work on that. Brooke also told the doctor about how the boys continuously gave got each other sick. They would pass things back and forth, making the illness worse each time, even. He said it was normal for sibling to do that, so he wasn't too concerned.

"We're actually taking out their cribs tonight and setting up their new beds."

"Great. What a big step, huh boys! Just beware that now that they can get up out of bed and walk around, you will probably need to start being more strict about bedtime. Explain to them once that they have to stay in their beds, make sure they understand, and if they do get up, just bring them back to their bed every single time until they understand. Even if they cry."

"Yeah. I've seen that on a TV show or something. We'll have a talk about that tonight. I'm just hoping things go smoothly."

Dr. Kaptin nodded. "Well best of luck to you." He stood and shook Brooke's hand. "The nurses will be in in a minute so they can get dressed. They're turning into very healthy, active little boys, Mrs. Baker. I'm glad to see them doing so well after all they've been through."

"You're telling me," Brooke mumbled and then looked up. "Thank you."

Unfortunately, when Brooke started helping them dress again, the boys thought they were done. But they weren't.

One shot each stood in the way of them and the exit.

Two nurses came in shortly and tried to be inconspicuous as they setup for the shots. They found that with twins, it's just easier if you give shots at the same time, so neither gets to watch the other or freak out in anticipation. They placed one boy at each end of the exam table and put their supplies in the middle. One nurse prepped Jude's little thigh with an alcohol wipe and davis's nurse did the same. They asked the boys the look in opposite directions at something on the walls and did the shots simulaneously.

One second Brooke had two adorable boys, the next, they were screaming their heads off.

"All done boys, it's okay." The nurses backed away and Brooke took their place between the boy as they both lunged at her. She rubbed their little backs for a minute and shushed their crying.

"It's all over. You did so good. And now we can go home and see your new beds," Brooke tried.

And it actually kind of worked, too. The boys quieted down enough that she could get their coats on and get them to walk out to the car. Brooke carried Davey but made Jude walk. But Jude was being dramatic and as they walked out, people in the waiting room frowned sympathetically as he held his band-aid covered thigh and limped. He was fine though, he was just trying to milk it. And Mommy knew that.

'Oh yes, he definately got the drama from us,' Brooke thought, remembering how sensitive herself and Julian are with injuries.

But by the time Brooke had loaded the boys into their carseats and drove home, they seemed to be over their pain or fear.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Davis ran to his room immediately to look for Julian.

"Hey big guy. How was the doctor's?"

Davis totally ignored him and went to the spot where his crib used to be. It was now replaced with a low-to-the-ground red framed bed. He immediately jumped onto the mattress and smiled.

Davis's bed was all put together but Julian was still working on Jude's.

Brooke gasped when she entered the room with Jude a moment later.

"Whoa!" Jude exclaimed as he went over to inspect Davis's completed bed. "No cib!"

"It's not a nursery anymore," Brooke pouted as Julian stood.

"Yep. Bye bye baby beds."

Julian wrapped his arms around his wife, knowing it was hitting her now. Jude and Davis weren't babies anymore. And this made it official.

;

That night before bed, Brooke and Julian sat the boys down and explained to them the rules about their new beds.

"You have to stay in your beds all night. There will be no playing with toys after bedtime and no come in to try to sleep with Mommy and Daddy. Unless you're sick or need to use the potty (which they still had diapers anyways), then you stay in your beds. Even if you wake up in the middle of the night, okay?"

"Why?" Jude asked.

"Because you're big boys now and just because you don't have a crib anymore doesn't mean you can leave your bed whenever you want. Is that understood?" Julian tried.

The boys nodded their heads, but Brulian was hesitant to believe them.

After their usual bedtime routine of teeth brushing, diaper changes, PJs, and rocking in the rocking chair with Brooke for a few minutes, it was the moment of truth. The parents tucked both boys under their sheets and kissed them goodnight. As they walked to the door, they crossed their fingers.

"Mama stay!" Davis sat up.

"Lie down, Davey. What did we talk about before?"

He laid back down and Julian shut off their light.

"Goodnight babies. We love you."

Brooke shut the door but left a sliver of it open for light, just like they always did. Brooke and Julian sat down on the couch, hoping for the best.

"Maybe what we said actually worked."

Julian chuckled. "Maybe. Let's hope we didn't speak too soon."

And sure enough, they had. They just didn't know it yet.

Brooke sighed. "Aren't you a little sad that the cribs are gone?"

"No. Why would you say that? Are _you_ sad about it?"

"Yeah, a little. This means they're definately not babies anymore."

Julian leaned over to kiss his wife's head. "Would it make you feel better if I told you I kept one and put it in the attic?"

Brooke laughed. "Ha, why?"

Julian shrugged. "You know, just in case.

Brooke's eyes widened, smiling at Julian's illegal grin.

"Just in case, huh?"

"Yup."

"Good, I like that," she approved as she sunk more into her husband's side.

;

A half an hour later, the sound from the movie they began watching covered up the noise of the boys' creeky door opening and a little boy sneaking out.

From the end of the couch, Brooke saw something out of the corner of her eye before she turned and gasped.

"Ugh! Jude, you scared me! What are you doing up?"

"No sleep... head," he told her as he pressed his palm to his forehead. Brooke knew that meant he couldn't fall asleep because he had a headache. He always had headaches...especially when he was getting over a cold. And it seemed both boys were always getting over a cold these days.

Brooke looked at the clock. She was actually surprised he made it that long before coming out. He wasn't a good self soother, but he had to learn sometime.

"Come on..."

Brooke grabbed his little hand and led him back to his room, where she found Davis sleeping soundly. At least they didn't have to do this with both of the boys, she thought.

"If you close your eyes and rest, your head will stop hurting, okay? I love you."

Brooke got Jude tucked in again but he thought she was staying for a little bit. He looked sad when she told him goodnight and left the room again.

"Mama? Dada!" Jude yelled.

When he got no response, he got up again.

"Jude Nathaniel!" Julian said when he was the first to spot their son again.

"Peas stay," he pouted.

"Jude, no. I'm sorry buddy. You need to go back to bed just like Davis."

This time Julian led him back to his bed.

The same cycle happened about six more times. Brooke and Julian took turns bringing Jude back to bed. At first Jude saw it as a game, but Brulian persisted, eventually not even talking to Jude when he came out, just silently bringing him back to bed. The last time it happened, Jude began to cry. He cried hard and loud. Jude even started coughing and wheezing. Brulian assumed it was because he was crying so much.

Brooke put the pillow over her face. They had now migrated to bed themselves, and just wanted Jude to sleep. This had been going on for at least two hours.

"He's probably woken up Davis by now and this is gunna go on forever," Brooke mumbled.

She was beginning to hate the terrible twos. Especially with _two_ boys at the same time.

"We just have to stay strong. They'll be alright."

"It just feels wrong to let him cry like this. I mean he's coughing a lot and his headaches have been getting worse lately. What if he _is_ sick or something?"

"Brooke... don't let him break you. He's just pushing boundaries."

"I know. It's torture, though."

Julian nodded, knowing how horrible he felt, yet he knew this is what needed to be done. If they cracked now, they'd just have to do it again the next night and the next night until it worked or they'd have Jude sleeping in their bed until he was a teenager. He really hoped Jude caught on sometime soon.

"Peas Mama!" Jude let out one more teary shriek.

"STOP JUDE!"

Brooke couldn't help but laugh when she heard _Davis_ scold his brother.

Then there was silence.

"Did Dave just save us?" Julian asked, trying to contain a smile.

"I think so."

"Thank God!" Julian went to turn over. "Goodnight. I love you."

"I love you too," Brooke yawned.

Now the family of four was finally able to get some shut eye.

**Coming up next time: DRAMA!**

**hahaha you all guessed it. My stories are never short on drama, so it's on its way! ;) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! The more I get, the happier I become, the more I write! **

**Also, I need ideas for age 3 and a half.. i have the others mostly planned out but idk what to do at 3 1/2... **

**~ Haley :)**


	6. AGE 2 and a half

**Thanks for reviews tp404, ghostwhisperjimel, stagediva23, h23brock, caroline, sb1218, melissa, megan, wordsmeaneverything, lindy, molly, candace, laura, lauralynn3, vfbfan, callmegeneralawesome, khloe, anne, jenna, lostinwriting, jordan, simy, and elle! I got more reviews for the last one than i expected from it since it wasn't drama-ish at all. It makes me so happy! I can't resist posting this earlier than planned because I wrote it so fast. I told you, review motivate! :)**

**Here comes the drama...**

**ENJOYYYYYYYY! :) **

**AGE 2 1/2 **

**(Jamie is 8 1/2 years older than twins, Lydia is 10 months older) **

Brooke knocked and fast, light footsteps could be heard running to answer the door. It swung open.

"Hi Aunt Brooke!" Jamie greeted his 'favorite girl'.

The 11 year old loved his Aunt Brooke, but if he ever admitted his Mom or Lydia was his favorite girl, he was certain it would break her heart.

"Jamie!" Brooke's two boys shouted at him as they freed themselves from Brooke's hands and invited themselves inside. Like their parents, Davis and Jude loved Jamie.

"Hey Brooke," Haley greeted as she approached the open door. "Come on in."

The twins immediately followed Jamie wherever he went and Brooke followed Haley to the kitchen.

"Hey Little B!" Brooke saw Lydia **B**ob Scott sitting on the counter and ran up to hug her.

"Mommy and me are making brownies for you!" the almost three and a half year old told her.

Brooke's eyebrow immediately went up in suspision.

"Aunt Taylor's brownies?"

Haley shook her head while Lydia seemed confused.

"No, I'm making them, Aunt Brooke." Lydia told her again.

Brooke smiled and nodded. "Okay, good! I can't wait to have one."

Lydia smiled and swiper her fingers in the mixing bowl before licking the chocolate covering.

"Hey! Hands out of that bowl, missy." Haley scolded her daughter slightly.

"So who's running Karen's today?" Brooke asked Haley.

The two had been running Karen's Cafe for just about three years now and their partnership was still strong. They had hired some great workiers that reminded them of young versions of themselves to run things some days. It gave Brooke and Haley a lot more free time for their kids and other projects (like music and clothing design) which is just what they wanted.

"Emma and Brayden." They were practically the Lucas and Haley of years past.

"Oh good. I don't think we can put Brayden on with Molly anymore. She's been hitting on him rather than working." Molly was practically high school Rachel: i.e. slutty.

Haley chucked but agreed. She put the brownies in the oven and set the timer.

"Let's go see what the boys are up to, shall we?"

Brooke nodded and grabbed Lydia around the waist to pick her up.

"Boys are gross."

"Oh honey. Soon enough, you'll be like a crazy love sick puppy around boys." Broke told her.

"No way, that's silly." Lydia giggled.

Brooke smiled, knowing she was right. Hell, Lydia Scott could actually end up with one of her boys some day... or maybe Melodie McFadden? Wierd.

The three girls found the three boys outside in the yard. Davis was chasing Jamie with a stick sword while Jude was sitting alone on one of the swingset swings. Brooke put Lydia down and walked over to him.

"Do you want me to push your swing, J?"

Jude stood up and shook his head. Brooke crouched down to his level. She noticed how sunken and tired his eyes looked. That was wierd since he actually _did_ take a nap when Davis wouldn't today.

"Why aren't you playing with Jamie and Davey?"

Jamie ran over to Brooke.

"He was but then he started coughing wierd."

"Are you feeling okay, buddy?"

Jude shrugged. "It hurted." Jude touched his chest.

"You have a tummy ache?"

"No..." Jude pointed again.

"Your chest?" Brooke was confused. That was wierd.

"Okay well how about you sit out of playing for a bit. Come sit with Mommy."

Jude listened and Brooke and Haley talked on the patio, each with their youngest child in their lap.

After a half hour, the timer went off and Haley went to get the brownies. The moms and all four kids each had a delicious brownie out on the deck, while they enjoyed the beautiful summer day.

"So where's Chuck and Madison today, Jame?" Brooke asked about Jamies best, but annoying, friend.

"He got grounded."

"Oh god. I can only imagine what for."

"He snuck out of the house and went to the Rivercourt in the middle of the night. His Mom didn't even know he was gone until the cops brought him home."

"Okay Jamie. No giving the kids any ideas," Haley joked.

"And Madison...?" Brooke repeated in a teasing voice. As Jamie got older, his love for Madison only grew. And everybody knew it. But they weren't official or anything, they're only just starting middle school this coming fall.

"I don't know every detail about where she is all the time, Aunt Brooke."

"Likely story.." Brooke teased. Jamie switched the subject fast.

"Hey Lyds. Let's show Jude and Davis how I taught you to do a layup on your little basketball hoop."

Lydia stood up and dropped her brownie crumbs on the deck.

"Yeah!" She scampered towards the fense gate that led to the driveway in the front yard.

"Come on guys!" Jamie encouraged the twins. "I can teach you, too."

Both boys jumped up and followed Jamie.

"Don't let anyone leave the driveway, Jamie!" Haley called.

"I won't!"

"I guess he's feeling better," Brooke said, watching Jude run alongside his twin.

"They bounce back pretty quick, don't they?" Haley laughed.

"Oh yeah. Everytime one of them takes a nose dive, I think they're gunna start bawling, but they jummp right up and keep playing. They're pretty tough. I have no idea where they got that from," Brooke said, making fun of her husband slightly. Haley totally got the joke.

"So where is Julian today?"

"Uh, he's starting pre-production for some movie. Whenever they finish casting and prepping and they pin down a location, he'll be filming. They're planning on shooting for five or six months somewhere close, but then they're going to a location overseas for a month. I'm not looking forward to it."

Haley frowned. "Ugh I know how you feel. Nathan's been traveling for the agency more and more but he's been home for a few months straight now, which has been a welcomed change. How soon could Julian be leaving?"

"Six months or so from now, I guess. I just hope he's not gone for the boys' birthday."

"He wouldn't do that, Brooke. He loves those boys. He wouldn't miss it."

"Yeah...It's a good movie, I've read the script. I just hate that us living here mean he has to travel to get work. We were lucky that they got a local studio for most of the principle filming. Julian having to go for _only_ a month is practically a miracle."

"It will all work out, Brooke."

"I hope so." Brooke sighed and took a final bite of her second brownie.

"MOM! AUNT BROOKE!"

Jamie ran in through the gate at lightening speed. "HELP! COME QUICK!"

Brooke and Haley suddenly got very scared and alarmed. They each bolted off the patio and ran after Jamie, thinking the worst. Thinking one of the other three kids got hit by a car or something.

"What happened?" Haley yelled before they reached the driveway.

"I-I dunno! He just can't breathe!" Jamie was panicking.

Brooke gasped as the scene came into view and she rushed to her son who was lying on the pavement at the top of the driveway.

"Jude! Baby?" Brooke let herself fall to his side and she grabbed his shoulder.

"I'm calling 911!" Haley pulled out her cellphone.

"He just started coughing and making wierd noises. And then he fell."

Brooke noticed Jude with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Is it your chest, baby?"

Jude's body swayed front to back as he was lying on his side. He gasped for breathes.

Brooke's mind was racing. Her son couldn't breathe. Her husband wasn't here. Her other son and niece were crying nearby. She heard Haley tell the 911 dispatcher that the little boy was struggling to breathe and to hurry up and get an ambulance here. She was helpless. She had no idea what to do. It was all too much. She moved her son into her arms and rocked him while also rubbing his chest. She spouted off little phrases to him, not really remembering what she was saying, but just trying to be supportive.

Jude was scared. Tears streamed from his eyes and Brooke tried to calm him as best she could, considering that she wasn't calm herself.

It was the longest ten minutes of their lives until the ambulance arrived and an ER team took over. They lifted Jude on a stretcher and into the ambulance quickly. Brooke shot a glance back to Haley as she jumped in the ambulance.

"I'll call Julian," Haley shouted. Brooke didn't make any move of acknowledgement. But Haley knew.

Brooke also knew that Haley would take care of Davis. She obviously needed to be with Jude right now.

;

Although Brooke thought Julian was still at work, he was fed up with his staff today and decided to cut out early to get a few beers with a friend.

"Hey Nate," Julian sat down at a bar stool. He was obviously fed up with life at the moment.

This friend just happened to be Nathan Scott.

"Hey.. bad day? Your text was direct and desperate sounding," Nate joked.

"Casting for this movie is a nightmare. No one can agree. I picked my lead teen actors but the production office says these kids are too unknown. I think that's a good thing, but they obviously don't see it that way."

"Weren't you a producer before you started directing? You know this stuff, right?"

"Yeah, but I still don't see eye to eye with them. It just makes for horrible meetings."

"Well, first round's on me." Nathan flagged down the bartender who took their order.

"Good, thanks. So how're Haley and the kids doing? I think Brooke and the boys were going to stop by your house today."

"Yeah I just talked to Haley and she said they've been there for awhile now."

"I bet Brooke's all over Lydia. She loves that girl. I can tell she wishes we had a little girl that she could dress up and take shopping. The boys don't last two minutes at the mall."

"I know you had that bad experience with adopting, but you could try again, right? This time there could be less pressure since you already have two children."

"Maybe.. but the boys are a handful enough already. She hasn't mentioned it; I can just tell she wishes she had a little girl but she doesn't want to be ungrateful. We were so lucky to get the boys at all."

"Maybe it's not the right time. Or maybe you could still have another pregnancy. We weren't planning for Lyds, but I couldn't imagine life without her now."

"She is very adorable. I have to give you that."

Nathan nodded and turned. "You would be good with a daughter, Julian. You're sensitive enough," Nathan teased.

"Gee thanks."

"Maybe we should head over to my house soon and meet up with the fam. I'm sure Jamie would like the break."

Julian laughed. "It's great that the women can get together and we can hang out and the kids are entertained by Jamie."

"I know, right? I would've never thought that having Jamie so young would help us so much in the long run. He's the perfect babysitter and we don't even have to pay him."

Julian laughed. "That won't last long."

"Tell me about it."

Just then, Julian's cellphone buzzed. He looked at the screen.

"Why is your wife calling me?" Julian asked Nate.

Nathan shrugged while Julian answered.

"Hello?... ... What?... ... ... Haley, slow down!"

;

In the ambulance Jude was given an oxygen mask as he thrashed about, looking for his mother.

"I'm right here, baby." Brooke grabbed his little hand as she sat on a thin bench beside the stretcher.

"Let him help you." Brooke told Jude, refering to the EMT.

The man told Brooke that it looked as though Jude was having an asthma attack, but she said this had never happened before so she didn't know what to do. Neither of the boys had had any trouble breathing after leaving the NICU as babies.

The parametic administered a shot of a medication called epinephrine to help Jude's inflamed airway. Everything the parametic did seemed to be helping, and Brooke couldn't have been more grateful.

When they got to the hospital, Jude was rolled away quickly and Brooke was ordered not to follow him. She fought the nuses, but when they told her that there was nothing she could do for him right now but cause unneccessary distractions for the doctors trying to save his life, Brooke sombered. She had to let the professionals help him.

Although it seemed like forever, it really wasn't long before a doctor came and found Brooke anyways. He guided Brooke to Jude's cubicle while explaining to her that he did in fact have an astham attack. The doctor opened the curtain and she saw Jude was sleeping now. They had given him a sedative to calm him down so he could rest for a little bit. Brooke went and grabbed his hand. Jude woke up slightly and figited.

"Just rest, Jude. Mommy's right here, baby."

After a minute, Jude settled back down and his medically induced sleep continued.

"Nothing like this has ever happened to him before. How did this happen?" Brooke asked the doctor.

"Asthma can start at any age, especially to kids under ten. He was probably exposed to a large amount pollin or other irritants that caused his airways to narrow. Swelling of the lining, tightening of the muscle, and increased secretion of mucus in his airway is what caused his wheezing and choking," Brooke was told. "It can also be brought on my increased activity."

"He was playing in the yard. He was running around with his twin and his cousins."

"That combination of the two is most likely the cause. The outdoor allergies have been pretty dense lately. We've seen a lot of cases this week alone."

"Is my son going to be okay?" Brooke asked desperately.

"He's going to be just fine. We're going to keep him overnight for observation and we'll have the nurses educate you on the facts of asthma and perscribed drug nebulizer treatment you will now need to carry with you at all times. His inhaler can be used if he has any more scares like this in order to help control his breathing and avoid another hospitalization."

Brooke nodded, taking everything in as best she could. "Thank you."

The doctor nodded. "The nurses will be in soon to move him upstairs to his own room."

The doctor left.

When the transfer was complete and Brooke knew Jude's floor and room number, Brooke sat down in a chair next to Jude and pulled out her phone. She was surprised it didn't fall out of her pocket during all the comotion.

She had a missed call from Haley and three from Julian.

Brooke texted Haley: _He's doing better. I'll call when I can _

She texted Julian: _he had an asthma attack_, _third floor, room 323 _

;

Julian got to the hospital quickly and frantically ran around the hospital until someone pointed him in the right direction. He looked throught the small window on door #323 before opening it.

"Brooke..."

Brooke looked up from Jude, thinking it was a doctor or nurse. When she saw her husband she threw her chair back slightly and ran into his arms.

Julian held the back of her head with his palm while she cried.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when this happened."

"He was so scared... I was so scared!"

"I know honey. Everything's gunna be okay."

Brooke pulled back and nodded.

They sat down and Brooke told Julian everything the doctor had told her. Then the nurses came in and gave them countless pamphlets about their new life with an asthmatic child.

"Mama?" Jude woke up when the nurses had left. He started to get nervous and shaky when he didn't know where he was. But his parents knew that it was kind of an okay thing since he hated doctor's visits and hospitals by extension. Jude would know that soon enough, but right now they just wanted to keep him calm and resting.

"Baby, I'm right here... You're okay; everythings gunna be okay..." She rubbed his head.

"Hi buddy," Julian waved to his son. "How are you feeling?"

Jude took a deep breath and smiled because he could actually do it now. Before he definately couldn't.

"Okay," he said softly.

"Honey, what happened today is called an asthma attack.. you have a condition called asthma that makes it hard for you to breathe sometimes."

"Why?"

"It happened because of some dusty stuff in the air and because you were running around a lot."

"Again?" Jude cowered and looked even more scared. It was scary how quickly their little spitfire could turn so small and fragile. Brulian knew he was asking if it would happen again, soon or ever.

Julian answered. "We're going to try to make sure you never feel that scared or struggle to breathe like that ever again."

Jude was still hung up on the fear and he started to cry. Brooke stood up and leaned into the small bed so she was holding her son in her arms.

"Sshhh Mommy and Daddy are here. It's okay."

;

The next day, Jude was discharged with many instructions and medications and information about his newly diagnosed condition. He now had an inhaler, which the nurses spend hours teaching Jude and Brulian how to use. Jude didn't really like it, but when the adults explained that this would stop his 'episodes', he warmed up to it pretty fast. The adults did their best to explain to Jude that he couldn't do things exactly the same as before. He had to take it easy when running and playing, he had to stay away from smoke, he had to be carefuly outside where allergins ran rampant, his sicknesses would hit him harder than most. It was a real wakeup call for Brulian, even though Jude really didn't understand.

"Mommy!" Davis ran to their car when they pulled up to Naley's house. Haley and Jamie walked out to see Brulian and Jude.

Brooke opened the back door so Davis could see Jude was inside and safe.

"Were you a good boy for Aunt Haley?"

Davis nodded and started talking to Jude, or "Jew" as Davis calls him.

"He was very upset and scared for his brother but Jamie was really good with him." Haley told Brooke.

"Thanks J-man," Julian put a thankful hand on Jamie's shoulder.

Jamie nodded.

"How are doing, Jude?"

Jude smiled and gave a thumbs up from his carseat.

Julian belted Davis into his own carseat and then the Bakers left for home.

;

For the rest of the day, Brulian and the kids stayed in the house and just hung out. They tried to make some low-energy fun for the kids, like watching movies and playing games, etc. They sat the boys down and explained some of what Jude's asthma was all about, but they also didn't want to overwhelm the boys with the information. That night, after everyone went to bed, Julian turned over to find Brooke missing from her side of the bed. He got up and went out to the kitchen where he saw a faint white light coming into view. Then he saw his wife's face, lit up by the laptop.

"Brooke, what are you doing up?"

"I'm reading all these horror stories about asthma. It's crazy. The inhaler is supposed to help but some people use daily inhalers, some say that's dangerous, others say inhalers hurt the lungs more, but others say not using inhalers is dangerous too-"

"Brooke, it's the internet. People can put anything up. You can't take it as fact."

"I just wanted more information."

"And that's good, we'll get countless opinions and recommendations..." Julian pushed the laptop closed. "But now it's time to sleep."

Brooke looked down and the tears started.

"I was so scared..."

"I know.." Julian knelt down beside her chair and wiped her cheek. "I wish I had been there to help."

"How did we not see it? Nobody saw it coming. He even went to the doctor's for his two year checkup and he was fine. How did this come on so suddenly?"

"Asthma symptoms are pretty general... headaches, coughing, bad colds. Every kid gets those but it doesn't mean he it's not normal."

"But he had chest pain before the attack happened. But I let him play anyways."

"Brooke... you can't stop the boys from wanting to run and play. They're boys."

"I never want to see that happen ever again. He's never playing sports..."

"Jude is like you, Brooke. Not me.. he's gunna want to play sports and be active and popular. His medical problems can't stop him, they didn't when he was born and they never will. If someone had told you that you couldn't be a cheerleader, would that have stopped you?"

Brooke smiled. "No.. I just-"

"Kids play sports with asthma all the time. He just needs to be aware of his limits and he needs to be smart about it. We'll teach him that. There's nothing he can't do."

"You're right."

Julian smiled. "Wait, what was that? Are you saying_ I_ was right and _you_ were wrong?"

"I wouldn't go that far..."

"Oh yes I would! I totally win. I'm the rational one!"

Brooke stood up. "Don't get cocky my friend. You're _only_ good at calming me down when I'm worried and stressed."

"Well I'd say I'm also good at some other things as well," Julian seductively eyed her and smiled.

Brooke laughed and nodded. Her husband was always there for her.

"Mommy?" A little voice disrupted Brulian's banter.

Julian turned around. "Davis? What are you doing up? It's three A.M."

Davis's little feet padded over to his parents. He rubbed his eyes with his little fists.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Davis nodded. "Bout Ju," he admitted. He couldn't get the image of his brother struggling to breathe out of his mind.

"Do you want me to take him?" Julian asked, offering to stay up.

"No, I've got him."

Brulian kissed and Julian went back to bed while Davis and Brooke snuggled on the couch together. Brooke rubbed his light brown/almost blondish curls as she felt Davis sniffle against the left side of her chest.

"I know what you saw yesterday was very scary, but it's over now. Jude has some medicine a little tube called an inhaler that will stop that from happening again, okay?"

Davis didn't respond, but he was still awake. He was like that. He was a boy of few words, most days. But he was also extremely loving, sweet, kind, and sensitive. Jude was those things too, but he was way more adventurous and talkative and dirtier and sneakier than Davis.

So Brooke sat there quietly with Davis. The way her arm wrapped around his body reminded her of when she used to hold him and sketch while he slept or just relaxed (end of 8x22 lol). She could never do that with Jude, he was way too squirmy. But Davis was good with just chilling out with Mom. Brooke would always cherish those memories. And she was thankful he would still let her hold him like this now. She didn't really think it would last much longer, but she secretly hoped it would.

When Davis finally fell asleep, Brooke began whispering to him. She was mostly talking to herself and reminding herself how precious and fragile life is and how she would never take advantage of that ever. If she had to be that overprotective mother, she wouldn't be ashamed of it, as long as her kids were safe.

"Mommy's going to protect her baby boys. No matter what."

**REVIEWWW! How'd you like the health scare? This will affect Brulian in the year to come! **

**Next chapter comes more, but different DRAMA! :)**

**~ Haley :)**


	7. AGE 3

**Thanks for reviews molly, khloe, jenna, caroline, jordan, lauralynn3, elle, stagediva23, tp404, wordsmeaneverything, megan, sb1218, lauren, emma, h23brock, simy, amy, blair, minervaann, rafap, arubagirl0926. Those reviews were SO QUICK! Thanks a million!**

**BIG THANKS to tp404 for being my 100th reviewer for this story! :) **

**Unfortunately for you readers (not really unfortunate for me because I look forward to this trip ALL YEAR, EVERY YEAR), I'm heading out on vacation for two weeks with my big huge crazy family. Then right when I return from that, I set out to Maine for a week with my 2 BFFs :) So this means barely any writing and maybe no updates. Who knows if I'll even have internet (the house is very tempermental with wifi connections). So I'm warning you now. This is probably the only update you'll get until at least August. I'll try to post something mid-vaca if I can. But no promises! **

**I REALLY really really appreciate any and all reviews, however big or small, so still review even when I'm gone. I will read them ALL when I can! **

**I'll be brainstorming future chapter contents and dialogue all vaca, I have great plans for the Bakers coming up! **

**But for now, enjoy this one! **

**AGE 3 **

Brooke walked into the house from getting groceries and placed all the bags she could carry onto the counter. Instead of getting the rest, she searched those few bags for the most important item and pulled it out. Then she walked towards her bedroom where she heard Julian and the boys' voices.

"Okay!... I've got something here for Mommy's big - - aaugh!"

Brooke stopped dead in her tracks and dropped the package in her hand. That same hand flew to her mouth.

"We're doin' it, Mommy!" Davis beemed with pride.

"Julian! What the-?"

In the middle of her gorgeous master bathroom, her three boys were gathered around the toilet with their pants down, grasping their manhood, and peeing into the toilet.

"Daddy's teachin' us!" Jude yelled.

Julian laughed but then saw his wife's face. He zipped up, washed his hands and walked over to her.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Julian was puzzled. They'd talked about starting potty training today. He thought he'd get a jump on it since he was the man of the house with sons. It's not like Brooke had his kind of experience or _equipment_...

"Julian, I bought them their own little potty today and it's in the trunk of my car. They're supposed to use _that_ and sit down until they get the hang of things. Just in case."

"They are? That's wierd." Apparently he hadn't read the parenting books at all.

Brooke shook her head and went over to Davis and Jude.

"Are you boys all done?"

"Yep!" Davis smiled.

Brooke leaned over to button and zip Davis's shorts when she was distracted by what was in the toilet.

"Cheerios?" She looked at Julian.

"They're good for aiming," Julian shrugged.

Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"Well let's get your hands washed. And then Mommy can show you your new training underpants that she just bought."

Brooke and Julian each picked up a boy so they could reach the sink and then the boys scampered out of the bathroom.

"These are fo' babies," Jude protested as he was the first to pick up the package of huggies that Brooke had dropped before.

"No way, jose! They're not for babies. They say "for big boys" right on the front!" Julian pointed to a random word, but the non-genius boys didn't know how to read obviously, so they believed their father.

"Otay," Jude accepted it and the boys walked out of their parents' bedroom, leaving them alone.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" Brooke laughed.

"Don't deny that you didn't love what you just saw in there," he pointed to the bathroom. "You thought it was adorable, didn't you?"

Brooke tried to give her husband a serious look. He could be so goofy and unhelpful sometimes (a true man!), but at least he was here. Since Jude's asthma scare, Julian had done his best to slow down the process of getting his movie to filming so he wouldn't have to travel just yet. So far it was working wonders. According to the original schedule, he was supposed to be traveling to Europe for shooting, but they were so far behind schedule, that probably wouldn't happen for another few months. Brooke was very glad he wasn't traveling, but dreaded the day when that happened. It was inevidible and unaviodable.

"Maybe."

"Brooke...? Come on now." Julian raised his eyebrow. "Lying is bad."

Brooke couldn't deny it. She couldn't hide her smile from him.

"Just help me get the rest of the groceries, you goof..."

;

After a whole month of potty training, things were still pretty rough for the Bakers. Brooke had cleaned up so many accidents, she thought she was going to literally go crazy. Laundry was becoming her worst nightmare. She wanted to just put them back in diapers, at night especially, but now that 'big boy underpants' was in the boys' minds, there was no going back. They refused.

"Mom..." Davis walked into his bedroom to see Brooke changing his soiled sheets from the night before.

"What's up handsome?"

"Tummy hurts.."

Brooke turned and sat on his freshly stripped little mattress.

"Come here, bud."

Davis walked towards his Mom and she felt his forehead.

"Uh oh. You feel warm. Why don't we go put a movie on in the living room and you can rest, huh?"

Davis nodded.

That was the sign. Usually her boys refused to sit still, but when they actually agreed to resting, then they were really feeling sick.

Brooke sighed as she got Davis settled, put in Cars 2, and went to her medicine cabinet.

This was becoming an unwelcomed cycle in their house. The twins gave each other every germ they had to give. First one of the boys would get sick, and soon enough the other had the same thing. Last month it was a nasty cold that passed from Jude, to Davis, to Julian. The month before was bad ear infections all around. Now Davis's symptoms seemed mild so far, but it could go either way as to whether it would get worse and spread to anyone else. Brooke was determined to not let that happen.

"Mama, I pooed on da potty!" Jude galloped over to her.

"You did?"

"Uh huh. Daddy wiped my butt."

Brooke let out a laugh. "Awesome man!"

She went in for a high five but stopped short. "Did you wash your hands?"

"Yup."

Brooke nodded and let Jude complete the high five. Luckily he hadn't inherited his father's version of the action...

"Your brother's on the couch because he doesn't feel well, so don't go trying to play with him, okay? Stay away."

"Fiinnneeee," Jude said as he left the room. She let him leave even though she knew he wouldn't listen. Jude got bored very easily, especially when he was playing by himself. But since his asthma made his sicknesses worse than normal, catching something bad from Davis could prove to be even worse on Jude.

"Is Dave okay?" Julian asked as he passed Jude and approached Brooke.

"Yeah, hopefully. I'll take care of it. He just has a tummy ache. We'll see what happens." Brooke explained. "And I from a reliable source that you're the best butt wiper in town.." she teased.

Julian shook his head as he walked out of the bedroom. That was the last thing he ever thought he would be doing at age 30.

;

In the middle of the night Davis came rushing into his parents' bedroom.

"Mommy! No feel good!" He yelled.

Brooke and Julian sat up.

"I'll take him to the bathroom." Julian went to stand.

"Blaaaaaaaaaah!"

Before anyone could react, Davis threw up all over the floor. It was impressive projectile for such a small boy.

"Oh god!" Brooke bolted up as Julian grabbed their son and rushed him into their master bathroom.

Poor little Davis couldn't stop gagging and wretching, but managed to squeak out a little "Sorry..."

"Shhh buddy, it's okay. Everything's okay." Brooke told him as she reached him and started rubbed his back, glad now that he was standing over the toilet rather than soiling the rug in her room any more.

Brooke ended up getting up two other times that night with Davis to throw up. She refused to sleep if Davis was up. She told Julian to go back to bed.

During the 'breaks in the action', Brooke rocked him in the big rocking chair in the boys' room or cuddled with him in her own bed so they didn't wake Jude.

"Mummy, another popsicle?" Davis asked as she rocked him back and forth, in the boys' bedroom this time.

"Shhhh." Brooke pointed to a sleeping Jude. "In the morning, okay? You've had two already." Brooke just wanted him to sleep.

Davis figited so he had his back resting on Brooke's stomach and she wrapped her arms around him. He was usually not like this, but the sickness made him hot and restless.

Brooke just rocked him for as long as it took and she listened to her sons breathe. They were practically in sync. She figured it was a twin thing. She loved how bonded they were and although she would probably understand that bond, she was so glad they would always have each other.

In no time, an exhausted Davis was breathing evenly enough that she was sure he was asleep again. So Brooke allowed herself to fall asleep too.

;

"Brooke... wake up." Julian jostled her shoulder slightly.

"What?" Brooke shot up in her chair, almost frantic. "Where's Davey?"

"He's okay. I just thought you'd want to get up since it's almost ten. He's just having breakfast with Jude."

Brooke stood up. "No!" She headed for the kitchen.

"Brooke, what's wrong?" Julian followed her.

Brooke didn't answer him, but when she got to the kitchen, she made a beeline for Davis, who was sitting right close to Jude and was barely eating his cereal at all. She saw he looked flushed and placed an open palm on his forehead. He was even hotter than before.

"Great... Come on, Davey." Brooke picked him up and brought him back into his room.

Julian kept asking what was wrong but Brooke just put her hand up and wouldn't talk to him.

Brooke took Davis's temperature, which was now 102 degrees F. She tucked him back into bed and went to get medicine and a cool cloth for his forehead. She gave Davis the medicine and told him to try to take a nap. She went back to her bathroom to find the number for the doctor's office on their bulletin board.

In the bathroom Julian confronted her again.

"Brooke? Why are you mad?"

Brooke turned on a dime.

"WHY am I mad? He should be in bed, Julian! His fever is high and...the _last_ thing he should be doing is sitting next to his brother! Do you want them both to be sick? Davis is bad enough but Jude getting sick could send him back to the hospital! Is that what you want?" Brooke yelled.

"No, of course not. Brooke, be reasonable."

"Do NOT talk to me like I'm crazy. This is serious, Julian."

"Mumma... I'm sorry." Jude walked into his parent's bedroom wiping his eyes.

"Jude, why are you crying?" Brooke bent down to him.

"I peed.." Jude looked down at his wet shorts. He was doing so well this week. He was very embarrassed. "I sorry."

"Oh handsome, it's okay. Don't cry. Mommy will change you. Go into the living room while I get you some fresh clothes but don't sit on anything, okay?"

Jude nodded and left.

"I'll do it, Brooke."

"No," she said shortly, "I'll just do it all."

"Excuse me?" Julian knew the meaning behind her words. "And why is that? I'm offering to help."

"Because I'm their mother!" Brooke yelled angrily.

Julian knew Brooke was overwhelmed with potty training and sickness and still getting used to Jude's asthma and those added risks, but this was going overboard. It was like she wanted to do everything herself and throw Julian out of everything. They were supposed to be in this together, but Brooke seemed to break up the team every chance she got. When he offered to help, she pushed him away. When he didn't offer, he became the enemy and the recipient of her anger.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He narrowed his eyes.

"You do _nothing_ around here! I do _everything _for them!"

"Are you kidding? Do you think I sit on my ass and twittle my thumbs all day? I am doing the best I can! I may work outside the house a lot but I am not incompetent as a father. Plus, you never let me help even when I try! You have to control everything, don't you?"

"Because you do everything wrong!"

Julian shook his head and his voice got low. He didn't always do things exactly how she liked them or wanted them to be done, but he wasn't wrong. He wasn't a bad father.

"You of all people should know that I'm a better father than some."

Brooke's jaw dropped slightly.

"That's just mean. Do not bring our own damn fathers into this!" He knew thinking of her absentee father always hurt her.

"Fine I won't." Julian turned to leave grabbed his keys off their nightstand.

"Where are you going?" Brooke asked, suddenly concerned. He didn't answer her.

She knew she overstepped a bit, but she couldn't take it back now. She just hoped he wasn't doing what she thought he was doing.

He couldn't _actually _be leaving, right?

.

Brooke followed Julian to the living room.

"Come on, Jude. You and Daddy are gunna go for a ride."

Jude got excited and trotted towards the door. He loved riding in his Dad's old truck.

Brooke was shocked. She followed them out onto the porch and touched Julian's arm but he pulled away. The two J boys headed to the car.

"He's still wet, Julian! AND you don't have his inhaler!"

Brooke knew that Julian had been quick to get extra inhalers to put in each of their cars and for emergencies. She was just trying to get him to stop and not leave. But this just made Julian more upset. Anger filled him.

Jude got in the backseat and Julian strapped him into his carseat. He closed the door and turned to address Brooke again.

"Contrary to what you believe, Brooke, I know what I'm doing. I have whatever he needs in my truck and I can take care of my son just fine, thank you! I won't kill him, okay? Is that what you're worried about?"

They stood in silence for a moment and Julian took that to mean 'yes'.

"For god sakes, Brooke! I know it was always your dream to be a Mom and everything, and you have that now... but you've been treating me like I'm a damn sperm donor or something! Like nwo that I've done my job, you can throw away my file and forget me. But no! I'm your husband and I'm their father, and even if you'd like to change that, you can't!... At least not the last part, you can't.." Julian hesitated on that part but got the courage to finish strong. "So start acting like we're partners in this, because I've never stopped thinking that!"

He rounded his truck to get to the driver's side as he mumbled, "...Until now."

Julian slammed the door of his truck closed and started the engine. Within seconds, his truck was out of sight.

Brooke couldn't move. Her face contorted to cry but she tried to force the tears back inside her head.

That wasn't the way today was supposed to start.

;

When Brooke had gone back in to check on Davis, he was asleep. She hoped he hadn't heard any of that fight. She wondered if Jude was scared or upset from what he heard. They probably didn't understand what the fight was about, but kids still picked up that kind of negative energy.

Brooke filled her time that morning and into the afternoon with cleaning and cleaning and cleaning. She called and talked to the boys' pediatrician's office, who told her to give Davis fluids and some generic medicine and to bring him in if his fever didn't go down before tomorrow or it got suddeny higher.

She also called Julian's cell a few times as well, but got no answer. This was bad.

"I'm hungry." Davis staggered out of his room at two P.M.

Brooke motioned for him to come over to her and he sat on her lap.

"Well I don't blame you. You've been sleeping all the live long day... Do you feel any better?"

She felt his forehead and he seemed cooler, thank god. Davis shrugged.

"Daddy make Mac&Cheese?" Davis asked.

Brooke swallowed. Julian made this amazing fresh alfredo macaroni and cheese that the boys loved more than anything. He made the sauce from scratch. But she didn't know how to make it.

"Daddy went out, buddy. I'm sorry. I'll make you whatever else you want."

Davis frowned and then looked around. "Ju gone?"

"Yeah, honey. He went with Daddy."

Brooke knew Davis would be upset that Jude got to leave with Julian and he couldn't.

"Mommy's gunna make you something else to eat, okay?"

She scooted him off her lap and went into the kitchen to come up with a tasty meal. After a minute, Davis walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, baby?"

Davis walked up to her legs and held one leg with one arm and reached up with the other. Brooke knew that was her sons' universal sign for 'pick me up'.

So she did. Brooke picked Davis up and he wrapped his little arms around her neck in a hug.

"No mo' yell, Mumma."

Brooke almost cried when she heard that. Davis did hear the fight between her and Julian. He knew she was upset and angry before... She hated that she ever put her boys through what she experiences, even once, as a kid. The memory of constant fighting and screaming and throwing things like her parents did. That was the absolute _last_ thing she ever wanted to pass onto her children.

Davis kissed her cheek, which she loved. He could tell she was upset and flustered.

"I'm sorry, buddy. That won't happen anymore, I promise."

She hoped she wouldn't have to break her promise.

;

After a whole day away from the house, Jude was cranky even though Julian had tried to do some really fun things with him.

Jude wanted to go home. Julian didn't.

When they pulled up to the house, all the lights were on outside waiting for them. Brooke greeted them at the door. She asked Jude if he had a good day and he nodded before going to play with a toy in the playroom. Brooke told him to go start to get ready for bed, but he was slow to do what he was told. Brooke addressed Julian.

"Davis is in bed already. I think he'd really like it if you read him a story before he went to sleep."

Julian sighed. "I'm not staying, Brooke."

"What?" Brooke was confused and upset. She didn't think that fight this morning would last more than just today.

"I'm not staying here tonight. I think I'll just stay at a hotel or at a friend from work's place."

"Julian... please. We need to work this out. You should stay," Brooke whispered, not wanting a nearby Jude to know something more was wrong.

"I want some time to cool off, okay?"

"And this whole day wasn't enough?"

Julian didn't answer.

"Julian, do it for the boys. You have to stay. We need to talk about this. We can fix this! I know we both said things.."

"No, Brooke. You yelled at me and tried to shut me out and I defended myself." Julian said calmly.

"Julian..."

"You don't want to change, Brooke. I can see that... Ever since his asthma attack," Julian whispered that part and pointed to Jude subtly, "you've been so overprotective and strict and mean, _especially_ to me. I just don't know if I can take it anymore."

Julian went to turn and Brooke followed him out onto the porch. She took a firm grasp on his upper arm with both hands.

"Please don't go. I'm sorry, Julian, I'm so sorry. You know this is never what I wanted."

"I'm sure it's not."

The conversation paused.

"When are you gunna come back? What do I tell the boys?"

"Tell them that I'm at work and that I'll see them tomorrow."

"But- -"

"Let me go, Brooke."

She saw the look in his eyes and then looked down.

"I don't want to," Brooke said quietly.

Brooke's grip barely lightened but Julian pulled away. He walked to his truck and drove away without looking back.

;

In the morning, their big kind size bed felt so empty without him.

Brooke had done her best to put on a happy face for the boys going to bed, but she broke down as soon as they were asleep and she got to the priacy of her bedroom- _their_ bedroom. She didn't sleep well at all because her dreams were filled with Julian walking away and not looking back. He didn't turn back even when Brooke was attacked by a dog or when she screamed for him or when she was struck by lightening or when she begged and pleaded for him not to. She pictured the boys never seeing their dad again, and them hating her because it was _her_ fault. She pushed him away. After waking suddenly, she fell back into a new dream where Julian was with someone else and all three of her boys loved this woman more than her. Some skanky man stealing woman who treated Julian like a king. The way he deserved to be treated _by her_.

When Brooke awoke, the sun was blairing through the blinds right into her eyes. She rolled over onto the side of the bed and rubbed her eyes before walking into the master bathroom. She was immediately hit by the smell of Julian's cologne and aftershave. It always smelt like this, but it was bittersweet today. She already missed how he always complemented her and how he always got up with her in the morning, even if he had the opportunity to sleep in before work.

She missed _him_.

She just didn't realize how much she took _him_ for granted before. She usually only reminded herself about not taking her children for granted, since she was lucky to conceive in the first place, but now Julian would be at the top of that list. He should have been all along.

She was lucky to have ever found him.

Even from in her room, she heard the slight click of the front door lock and the creak that it made when it opened.

For a second she got scared. Was an intruder on his way in? And who did she have to protect her? Not her husband.

She grabbed her robe and went out to the living room. She almost grabbed a lamp for protection when she realized it was Julian coming through the door. Julian turned and saw her as well.

"Hi."

"Hi." Brooke gave him back the same comment, only weaker, raspier, and higher pitched.

She watched Julian close the door behind him and go to sit on the couch.

"I didn't think you'd be back so early," she admitted, not meaning anything by it. It was just an observation.

"I couldn't really sleep without being in my own bed." Julian dropped his hands in his lap and studied them.

The silent tension could be cut with a dull knife.

Before Brooke could say anything, Davis walked out of his room.

"Good morning baby, how are you feeling?" Brooke asked.

Davis ignored her when he saw his father.

"Daddy!" He rushed over to the couch and Julian pulled him up on his lap.

"Hey bud. Are you still sick?" Julian felt his forehead. "Nope, cool as a cucumber," Julian smiled.

"You worked?" Davis asked him, refering to why he was gone last night. Julian didn't want to lie, he didn't know what Brooke had told them, so he changed the subject.

"How 'bout I make you and Jude some breakfast?" Julian stood up from the couch with Davis still in his ams.

"Mac&cheese?" Davis gave Julian back his signature grin.

"That's not a breakfast food, man!"

"Mama no know how yest'day..." Davis told him. Julian looked to Brooke.

"We need you around here." Brooke hoped he knew that her statement had way more meanings than just one about cooking macaroni and cheese.

Julian nodded.

"Well mac&cheese it is. Now go wake your sleepy-head brother."

Julian put Davis down, who ran to get Jude, leaving an awkward silence between the parents.

;

Brooke backed off all morning while Julian cooked, and she watched as the boys laughed at his narrations. He was acting like he had his own cooking show and was teaching the boys. He let them help stir things and pour things, too. Davis and Jude loved how Julian always made up funny character names and voices all the time. Brooke knew that his love of TV and movies as a kid had prepared him to be the funniest and coolest dad to a little boy, but in the future he may become a bit embarrassing to them. But that was the future, it was certainly uncertain at the moment. Right now, the boys adored their father more than anything. Probably even more than her.

"There's more than enough for you, if you want some, Brooke," Julian told her as he placed two bowls down in front of his sons.

Brooke cleared her throat before she spoke. "I'm okay for now.. I don't really have an appetite." It was true.

Julian frowned and looked from Brooke to the boys and back. He gave her the 'we should talk now' look.

"Uh boys. Don't you move from your chairs, okay? Daddy's gunna go help Mommy with something..."

Davis and Jude were too engrossed in their yummy meal to inquire what their parents were up to, so they just kept eating while Brulian went into their bedroom to talk.

Brooke sat down on the bed, ready to agree to work on things and herself and everything as long as he didn't run away or try to move out or insist that they take a dreaded 'break'.

"Julian, I- -"

"No," Julian interrupted her. "Just let me get this out."

Brooke nodded silently as Julian paced in front of her before stopping and turning.

"Yesterday did not go the way I planned it going..." he told her. "I've just been dealing with these issues by myself for awhile now and I've tried to deal with it, I've tried to suppress my feelings so things wouldn't turn ugly, but it just made me explode on you yesterday when you were mad for no reason... because I couldn't handle it anymore. I've just been so frustrated and hurt because you keep shutting me out and saying that you do everything for the boys when all I've tried to do is be your _equal_ as a parent. But I had all last night to think about what I should have said and how I should have stayed, but I just couldn't stay without us both saying even more hurtful things that would just have made this worse."

Julian paused and finally looked into Brooke's eyes. She took her chance to say something.

"I know I haven't been treating you the way I should, Julian. I see your side of things now and I promise that will change, Julian. I won't be that control freak anymore. I won't be that wife who you grow to hate because she can't see how amazing you are and how lucky she is to have you as her husband and the father of her children. I've just been so scared and stressed lately and I took it all out on you. And you didn't deserve it at all."

"I appreciate you saying that."

Julian was a bit surprised that she said any of that. Brooke Davis (Baker) was rarely one to apologize, for _anything_.

Brooke was planning to tell him more while staying calm, but her emotions got the best of her and she couldn't stop herself from crying.

"Please don't leave me, Julian.." she sobbed.

He sat down next to her in a faint state of shock from her comments. He put and arm around her and pulled her into his side.

"I am _not_ leaving you, Brooke. _Never_._" _He put two fingers to her chin. "Look at me."

She did.

"We're in this together and I can't imagine my life without you and me and our boys together. I just needed to be alone last night to realize that I _hate_ being away from my family even when you drive me up a little nutty."

Brooke looked at him with teary vision. But she could still see right down deep into the soul of the man she fell in love with. The man she was still in love with, and always would be in love with until the day she died, and maybe even beyond.

"So you're only gunna sleep at home now, right, even when we argue?"

"Even when we want to rip each other's hair out..."

"Thank god," Brooke buried her head in his shoulder. "Because last night really scared me."

"I'm sorry, baby." He kissed her forehead. "You and me, we're going to be just fine."

**LIKE IT? A major Brulian fight, and (quick-ish) a reunion. Just like what was suggested of me BY YOU, the readers/reviewers. **

**I hope you enjoyed, please tell me in your review! And I hope everybody's enjoying summer tooooo :)))**

**~Haley :)**


	8. AGE 3 and a half

**Thanks for reviewing caseyjr, davisbaker, agentrez, tp404, wordsmeaneverything, arubagirl0926, ghostwhisperjimel, stagediva23, rafap, molly, amanda, sarah, minervaann, h23brock, caroline, kelly, sb1218, jordan, anne, khloe, katie, catherine, lauralynn3, amy, abby, and erin!**

**Thanks everyone for being so patient while I'm at the beach with my familia! I've been plugging away on this extremely annoying old laptop keyboard every second I could get away (late at night, the one rainy day, faking a nap, etc.) to get you this next chapter while I'm still on vacation. At least you don't have to wait all three weeks to get another update! **

**I hope it was worth the wait. **

****(PS.. just for a laugh, I'll tell you that, on the beach yesterday, my four and a half year old brother Carter asked me what rocks were made out of...and his follow up questions ended with him asking me when I was going to get married.. haha! To distract him, I finally gave in and aided him in burying himself up to his neck, which wasn't hard since he's a peanut. Gotta love him. )****

**And I hope everyone's having as great a summer as I am :) I don't want it to end, but i only have a month left! ughhh **

**ENJOY!**

**;**

**AGE 3 1/2 **

Since the disasterous fight months ago, Brulian were doing there best to respect each other and value each other so they could get things back on track.

They'd made it leaps and bounds and were very happy with each other right now. But it was still more difficult when Julian was an ocean away.

Yes, he finally ended up heading out on that European location shoot for his new movie. It was supposed to happen almost a nine months ago anyways, but Julian was able to postpone and fend off annoyed producers in order to stay in Tree Hill longer. He wanted to make this movie, don't get me wrong, he loved this script and the actors they picked, BUT his sons and his wife were priority, especially since Jude's asthma diagnosis and scare. He just couldn't leave them then. And then with him and Brooke being a little 'rocky' of late, he didn't want him leaving to make things worse.

But he couldn't put it off any longer. The movie was done shooting in Wilmington for two months before they traveled overseas to London to shoot on location with the actors.

That started three weeks ago. He's been away from his family for three weeks, and it wasn't getting easier with each passing day.

Julian hoped Brooke was doing alright with everything_. _He hoped their new little _project_ would continue to go smoothly.

;

Brooke sat on the side of the tub in her bathroom while she rubbed an alcohol pad on her upper thigh. She took out the needle and measured the liquid precisely how the nurse had taught her. She then turned the needle around on herself and took a deep breathe before injecting herself with the medication. She hissed at the pain, she just couldn't get used to it no matter how many times she did it. But that wouldn't make her stop. No way!

Brooke was the epitome of determination.

She disgarded of the used items and went into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. As she walked towards her closet in her bathrobe, she stopped to admire the picture in a frame on her dresser. It was of Jude and Davis with bright smiles as they held their little 'cousin' Melodie McFadden, who was crying her eyes out.

For just a second, Brooke pretended the baby girl was hers.

(flashback in italics, five months ago)

_"What are you thinking about now?"_

_Brooke was brought out of her daze and she realized she had been staring at Julian for awhile now._

_"Uh.. I was just thinking about a little baby girl with your eyes. The boys don't really have your eyes..."_

_Julian smiled and closed a script he was reading. _

_"I know you, Brooke Davis... You've been wanting another baby for quite some time now, am i right?"_

_"How do you always guess?"_

_"I don't guess... I just told you, I know," Julian repeated as she walked over and plopped down next to him. _

_"But it's sefish, right? I mean, we got these two miracle boys, a miracle in their conception and for them making it through the complications of prematurity... I should just shut my mind off of us having more children.. I just-"_

_"You want a little girl." _

_"So so much," Brooke was almost ashamed to say it. _

_"That's not selfish, Brooke."_

_"No, it is." _

_"Well maybe we could go to your doctor and see if maybe we could try some fertility stuff."_

_"You would do that?" She looked up into his eyes._

_"I imagine a little girl with my eyes, too, sometimes."_

_Brooke leaned up to kiss him. _

_"We may not get a girl, though.. I mean, what if all my swimmers are male?" Julian partially joked._

_"Then I'll be outnumbered even more." _

_It was the start of a hard road ahead. Hopefully it would be worthwhile._

After that talk, Brooke had visited her gynecologist who referred the couple to a fertility specialist. Considering Brooke's medical history and diagnosis of infertility in the past, the specialist started Brooke on injectible horomones combined with medications in pill form to stimulate egg production. They hoped with these meds that Brooke and Julian could then get pregnant naturally once again... ... ...

_"Where have you been?" Brooke snapped as Julian strolled through the door after work. He was a little later than usual, but not by much._

_"Well hello to you, too, wife. Where are my sons?"_

_"Haley picked them up an hour ago so we could have an hour or two to ourselves. You know what today is Julian." _

_"I do?"_

_Brooke groaned and put her hands over her face to stifle her annoyance. The last thing she wanted was a screaming match.. she couldn't overreact._

_"I'm ovulating today, Julian.. It's our chance."_

_"Oh right! I'm sorry.. Yeah, just give me a few minutes." Julian scampered into the master bathroom while Brooke laid on their bed._

_"What are you a girl? Hurry up!"_

_Julian opened the door. "Whoa there.. not nice or smart of you when you want me to impregnate you right now." _

_"Right, sorry," Brooke blushed. Julian walked over to the bed and Brooke grabbed his shirt immediately. _

_Sex became a bit of a chore for Brooke and Julian over those few months and Brooke became like a tyrant. _

_"Again!" Brooke rolled off her back and lightly tapped his chest as he laid next to her now. __"Come on." _

_"Brooke.." Julian tried to catch his breath. "I can't just bounce back in two seconds. We've done it twice already."_

_"That's never stopped us in the past." Brooke threw her leg over his body and kind of sat on top of him. Julian groaned. _

_"Brooke! No!" _

_"The more times we do it, the more chances we have of getting pregnant!" _

_Julian still stopped her. _

_"Look at this, Brooke! This is not how sex is supposed to be! You only throw yourself at me when your doctor's calandar tells you to, but you won't consider making love to me at the spir of the moment anymore. This is nuts!"_

_"We have to stay on the schedule, Julian. It's our best chance!" _

_He could tell she was getting upset now. _

_"Brooke..."_

_She lowered her head because she knew she was wrong and that this whole thing was crazy. _

_"I'm sorry.." Brooke slid off of Julian and sat on their bed with her hands in her lap._

_"It's fine. I just wanted you to see how _not_ good this is for us..."_

_"What if we never get another baby, Julian? What if this is all for nothing and it drives us apart?" _

_She was still insecure about the tension between them in the past year. The last thing she wanted was another fight or a breakup._

_"It won't.." He assured her. "And if we want another child, we'll get one." _

... ... ...but after they had no success for months, Brooke had an ultrasound that showed that most of her eggs weren't maturing properly and couldn't fertilize with Julian's sperm naturally. The doctor said the fact that they got the twins in the first place was a crazy long shot.

Brooke was obviously hurt, but faced the obstacle head on with Julian's support. For the past month she's been on many medications to stimulate egg maturity so they can eventually do an egg retrieval, fertilize the mature eggs in the lab with Julian's sperm, and hopefully reimplant them back into Brooke to get a pregnancy for them. This IVF plan was giving her tons of extra stress, especially with Julian being forced to travel for work.

;

Today Brooke had an ultrasound appointment and the hope was that they would find viable eggs developing so they could do an egg retrieval, also known as a follicular aspiration, soon. The scary part was that Brooke was unsure if Julian would make it back from filming in time. He wasn't due back for at least a week and she wanted Julian there... They could preserve the eggs until Julian could get back and provide his sample, but she wanted him _there_ with her when she went under anestesia to actually extract the eggs.

"Boys, let's go. Mommy wants to leave right now."

Brooke stood at the open front door waiting for Jude and Davis to appear. They were right with her a second ago, but of course now they were gone. The boys were constantly sidetracked, expecially when Brooke was on a time crunch to leave the house. Jude came bounding around the corner and almost went face first into Brooke's side as he rushed out the front door. She wondered why he was laughing.

"Davey, Mommy's in a hurry."

Her appointment was fast approaching.

"I comin'," Davis gave her slight attitude as he walked towards her with his hands behind his back. He tried to sneak by her and get to the car quickly but Brooke stopped him.

"What've you got there, bud?" she asked curiously and suspiciously.

"Nothing." He kept walking, bringing his hands to the front once he passed her.

Brooke grabbed his shoulder to stop him. Then she noticed his tiny clasped hands covered in dirt.

"What is in your hands!"

Davis knew he'd been caught and he opened his hands to show his Mom what he and his twin had been keeping in their room for a few days.

A small toad. A small _dead_ toad.

"Oh no, no, no. That is not going in my car, nevermind in your hands and in my house!"

Brooke was kind of creeped out and grossed out. God know's where it'd been.

"Where'd you even get this?"

"Jude caught it outside but it didn't move anymore." Meaning it died in their care...

Brooke tried to forget the fact that it was in their room for the moment.

"And he made you carry it?"

Davis nodded.

Her son Jude was crafty. And he was smart. He knew he wouldn't get past her with that frog thing, so he gave that failing job to Davis.

"Leave it here on the porch and we'll deal with this later," Brooke said forcefully. She meant business.

"No, we wanna keep it!" Jude yelled and ran back from the car.

"We dont have time for this, guys. It can't come with us!"

Brooke made Davis drop it on the porch steps and guided her two sons to the car. She belted them into their seats and handed each a wet-wipe because she didn't want the toad germs to linger. As Brooke pulled away, she shook her head.

She needed a _girl_.

;

The car ride _home_ from the doctor's office was silent. Davis and Jude had conked out for their nap as soon as Brooke started driving again, and Brooke was too upset to do anything but drive around the town aimlessly.

The ultrasound showed no developing eggs, despite medication that was supposed to stimulate _more _eggs. So Brooke's specialist told her to wait out her next period and then they would start her on different or heavier doses for the next cycle. The egg retrieval obviosly had to wait until there were actual eggs to retrieve!

Great, Brooke thought. The doses she was on now already caused her to feel bloated and crampy, her breasts hurt and she felt nauteous occasionally, too. It sucked already. It could only get worse with more concentrated IVF medication.

Brooke was pulled from her pity party when her phone buzzed. She grabbed it quickly and said a quiet hello.

_"Hey Brooke, how'd your appointment go?" _

Brooke looked in the rear-view mirror to make sure the boys weren't disturbed by her conversation.

"It didn't work, Julian." She barely got the words out.

_"At all? I-Uh- there were no eggs at all?"_

Brooke wished a shake of her head could be heard through the phone so she didn't have to say yes. Crying would definately result from any more talking.

_"I'm so sorry, sweetie. It's probably just your body freaking out about all these new meds and stuff that it has to adjust to. But next month, okay. I'm sure next month..."_ Julian knew.

"Hopefully... Um I gotta go. The boys are napping and I... have stuff to do." Brooke told him.

"_Okay._" Julian decided to let her go instead of telling her the other reason he called. "_I miss you. Give the boys a kiss for me._"

"I miss you too, bye." Brooke hung up and pulled into her driveway. She let her head rest on the steering wheel as the bigger tears now fell.

;

That night at bedtime, Brooke sat in the big rocking chair that still resided in the boys' room, because she insisted it stay. Davis was curled up on her right side while Jude picked a book from the shelf.

"I don't like 'dese, Mama," Jude complained about the selection. He would've rather read something more adventurous than _baby_ books.

"Just pick one, crazy, or it will be Davis's turn to pick again."

Jude settled on something and ran back to the chair and climbed up Brooke's leg. Brooke put her arm around him as he settled on her left knee and leaned back. Now that the boys were older, Brooke let them hold the book and turn the pages when it was their turn. This left Brooke's arms free to hold her little guys and rub their little tummies and play with their soft locks of hair. Jude let her read the title before he opened the book.

"O0o this one's a good pick, J... _The Runaway Bunny_."

_Once there was a little bunny who wanted to run away._  
><em>So he said to his mother, "I am running away."<em>

_"If you run away," said his mother, "I will run after you._  
><em>For you are my little bunny."<em>

_"If you run after me," said the little bunny,_  
><em>"I will become a fish in a trout stream<em>  
><em>and I will swim away from you."<em>

_"If you become a fish in a trout stream," said his mother,_  
><em>"I will become a fisherman and I will fish for you."<em>

_"If you become a fisherman," said the little bunny,_  
><em>"I will become a rock on the mountain, high above you."<em>

_"If you become a rock on the mountain high above me,"_  
><em>said his mother, "I will become a mountain climber,<em>  
><em>and I will climb to where you are."<em>

_"If you become a mountain climber,"_  
><em>said the little bunny,<em>  
><em>"I will be a crocus in a hidden garden."<em>

_"If you become a crocus in a hidden garden,"_  
><em>said his mother, "I will be a gardener. And I will find you."<em>

_"If you are a gardener and find me,"_  
><em>said the little bunny, "I will be a bird<em>  
><em>and fly away from you."<em>

_"If you become a bird and fly away from me,"_  
><em>said his mother, "I will be a tree that you come home to."<em>

_"If you become a tree," said the little bunny,_  
><em>"I will become a little sailboat,<em>  
><em>and I will sail away from you."<em>

_"If you become a sailboat and sail away from me,"_  
><em>said his mother, "I will become the wind<em>  
><em>and blow you where I want you to go."<em>

_"If you become the wind and blow me," said the little bunny,_  
><em>"I will join a circus and fly away on a flying trapeze."<em>

_"If you go flying on a flying trapeze," said his mother,_  
><em>"I will be a tightrope walker,<em>  
><em>and I will walk across the air to you."<em>

_"If you become a tightrope walker and walk across the air,"_  
><em>said the bunny, "I will become a little boy<em>  
><em>and run into a house."<em>

_"If you become a little boy and run into a house,"_  
><em>said the mother bunny, "I will become your mother<em>  
><em>and catch you in my arms and hug you."<em>

_"Shucks," said the bunny, "I might just as well_  
><em>stay where I am and be your little bunny."<em>

_And so he did._  
><em>"Have a carrot," said the mother bunny.<em>

"The End," Brooke said and then Jude closed the book.

Brooke loved this story. It was so very fitting for her little ones. No matter what they ever did or where they ever went, she would always love them and she would always follow them. They were her little babies and nothing would ever change that.

She looked down at her boys. Jude was yawning and Davis's eyes were barely open. They tried so hard to stay awake as long as possible and Brooke found it so adorable.

"Time for bed."

Brooke did her best to rise from the chair still holding both boys, but she failed miserably. They were getting heavier each passing month and it was harder for her to carry them both at once. Jude slid out of her arms just as she got to his bed and he stood up on it. Brooke then carried Davis the other two feet and laid him down gently. Brooke raised the covers up to Davis's neck as he rolled over onto his tummy. Brooke crouched down extra to kiss his head and say 'I love you." Davis mumbled something so Brooke stopped.

"What was that, Davey?"

Davis opened his eyes and sat up a little.

"I'm your lil bunny, right?"

Brooke smiled and nodded. That just melted her heart.

"Of course you are, baby. And you always will be."

Brooke kissed him again and Davis smiled before he succumbed to sleep completely.

Then she went over to Jude, who was still standing in his bed.

"Lay down, hoppy bunny."

Brooke pulled back his covers as Jude did a 'seat drop' onto his bed like it was a trampoline.

"Mummy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Did Daddy leave 'cause of me?"

Brooke looked shocked and confused into his little sad face. She knelt down beside him.

"Of course not. Daddy left for work, you know that," she rubbed his head trying to assure him. "Why would you think that?"

Jude shrugged as he finally let his head hit the pillow.

Brooke hoped Jude hadn't been carrying this fear around since he heard hers and Julian's fight all those months ago. He hoped Jude didn't think it had anything to do with him or his medical issues as of late.

"Mommy and Daddy love each other very much. And we love _you_ very much, even when we're not here to say it, okay? Daddy will be home as soon as his work is over, I promise."

"I miss Dadda," Jude frowned. "I wanna p'way wif him."

"I know buddy. So how about you go to sleep and have a really nice dream about you and Davis and Daddy playing together."

Jude nodded. "I love you, Mumma."

Brooke leaned down to kiss his head. Her hand lingered on his smaller hand.

"I love you too, baby. Now close your eyes."

Brooke went to the door and turned out the light before closing the door slightly.

She walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch with a thump, thinking about what had just happened.

After ten minutes or so, her phone started buzzing. She picked it up to see her husband's name and goofy smile picture displayed across her screen.

"Hi.. I just had the saddest talk with Jude tonight."

"_What happened_?" Julian asked.

"He asked if you left because of him... like because of when we fought in front of him or because of his hospital scare and stuff..."

"_Oh geez. I hope you told him that's not true_." Julian was concerned too.

"I did, I just hope he believes me and hadn't been carrying this around for a year."

"_Who knew our sons were so perceptive?_"

"You're telling me...so how's work going? Where are you now?"

"_Ohh..I'm at my very favorite place of all_," Julian teased.

"And where's that?" Brooke was curious. She wished she could have gone to Europe with him. She wanted to visit all those anazing places, but with twin three year olds, that was not realistic.

"_I'm at a little place called...home_." Julian said, smiling.

"What?" Brooke was confused as she stood up from the couch to look out the window at the street.

She gasped and dropped the phone before running to the door and literally sprinting across the lawn into his arms. Julian was just getting his luggage out of the cab and he extended his arms. He lifted her up and hugged her frame tight.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you and my boys for one more day."

Julian kissed his wife just as he'd wanted to do for quite some time now. He put Brooke down, paid the cab driver, and then the couple started walking back into the house with his bags.

"But I thought you had another week at least of shooting."

"Well as the amazing director, I can power through the scenes quite fast."

"Oh really?"

"Well I definately had some motivations... to get home to my wife who is in pain and who needs me. And to see my young sons, who grow up faster everyday."

"Speaking of your boys... they wanted to make a welcome home sign for you but they didn't finish it yet. But I'm sure having their daddy here for breakfast in the morning will be much better than the silly poster."

Julian smiled, thinking of how wild his sons were with paint, or anything messy for that matter. While Julian got lost in that thought, Brooke stood on her tippy toes to reach up and kiss him.

"It's time for bed, Mr. Baker."

Julian smiled down at her.

"Oh it's good to be home."

;

Three and a half months later and the day had arrived. Brooke was scheduled for a blood test and ultrasound at her doctor's to see if they were finally pregnant again. IVF implantation day had come and gone, so now it was time to see negative or positive.

(italics is flashback)

_"Are you sure you're okay?" Julian asked, sitting beside his wife in the pre-op cubicle. He sat beside a temporary hospital bed while Brooke adjusted the hidious gown she had to wear. _

_Right now they were just waiting for everything to get stated. Brooke had already emptied her bladder and she now had an IV. __The doctor's would be in to get Brooke moved to the operating room and set up for the embryo transfer shortly. _

_The follicular aspiration had been a success five days before and the doctors were able to fertilize two eggs outside Brooke's body with Julian's sperm. So now they had two embryos to implant, hopefully so they could attach and become viable pregnancies. _

_Brooke was a little bit nervous that she would be awake this IVF procedure, unlike the follicular aspiration where she had been sedated, but she was more nervous about it working. She had been told that it took some people upwards of six IVF cycles in order to get one pregnancy... maybe. She didn't know if she could emotionally make it through all that disappointment._

_"I'm fine," Brooke lied. She knew Julian didn't believe her anyways. _

_"Brooke," A nice nurse came in. "We're ready for you." _

_Brooke nodded and Julian helped her to a standing position so she could walk to the fertility clinic's version of an OR. She would be awake for the procedure, but they did it in an OR setting just in case of complications and so everything would remain completely sterile. _

_"You're gunna do great," Julian told her as he enveloped her into a hug. "And I'll be right here when you're done." _

_Brooke recognized the deja vu statement from when he said that before her egg retrieval. She knew Julian was a little bit ODC and superstitious, so since the last procedure was a success, he fiured he'd give her the same last minute pep talk. _

_"I love you," Brooke whispered and then walked out of the room with her nurse. _

_Julian sat down on the same chair and prayed that everything would go smoothly. _

_Best case scenario they would get a pregnancy the first try. He didn't want to think about the worst cases..._

_;_

_Inside the OR, the nurses positioned Brooke on the very technical looking operating table/chair/procedure table thing. _

_Then the annoying part started. The nurse guided Brooke's legs into the stirrups and the blanket over her knees was adjusted. _

_Brooke had never been a shy person, but having her legs spread for the whole medical team to glance at and poke and prod was a bit much for her. Her nerves were very prevalent to her, and it also must have been to the nurses as well. _

_"We're going to give you some mild medication through you're IV now, Brooke. It won't put you to sleep but it's just so you can relax but you won't feel any pain, okay?" A second nurse told her. _

_Brooke nodded, not in the mood to speak really. She hated to think about the fact that some nurses, just like this, had had to move her body and do that first procedure when she was sedated the other day for the egg retrieval. But she was certainly glad she was asleep when they inserted a long needle into her vagina, through her cervix, and into her ovaries to get the eggs. _

_The first nurse carefully and gently cleaned her vagina before the doctor came in. _

_"Hi Brooke. How are you feeling today?"_

_"I've been a little achey and crampy since the egg retrieval." _

_"Well that's normal. But you tell me if you feel any discomfort during this, alright? But I don't expect you to feel anything at all." _

_Brooke nodded again. The medication had definately calmed her nerves and her wandering, worst-case-scenario mind. _

_The doctor sat down on a small stool at Brooke's feet and began prepping the area. He did an initial transvaginal ultrasound of her anatomy before beginning. _

_"I'm just going to procede like it's a normal exam, Brooke, okay? Just take some deep breathes and try to relax."_

_Brooke took a deep breathe and closed her eyes while the doctor inserted the speculum to open up her vagina and visualize the cervix._

_"I'm ready to insert the embryos now, Brooke. Let's cross our fingers and hope that they want to implant."_

_Brooke rolled her eyes. _That_ was an understatement. How about crossing every bone in her body?_

_The doctor inserted the embryo-filled catheter in through her cervix and released the embryos so they would reach the top of her uterus. _

_That was it. The doctor stood up, told her to make an appointment for two weeks from now, and good luck. _

_The nurses wheeled her to a recovery room where she was reunited with Julian._

_"How was it?"_

_"Pretty harmless. They said I may have some cramps or light bleeding, but it didn't hurt and I don't feel nauteous like last time." _

_"Good. They said I could take you home in about an hour. The boys will just be getting back from Jamie's baseball game with Mouth, Millie, and Mel, and I'm sure they'll be glad to see you. How does that sound?" _

_"It sounds perfect." _

_;_

That was two weeks ago. And it was the moment of truth: was their first round of IVF successful...

When Brooke and Julian got to the doctor's office. Brooke had a blood test and urine test and now they were waiting for the results.

"Brooke, Julian. Hi nice to see you again," the doctor said as she opened the door to the exam room.

"So Brooke, I have your tests results..."

Julian squeezed Brooke's hand more.

"...and I'm sorry to say that you're not pregnant. The embryos were not able to implant and were most likely expelled in the bit of bleeding that you experienced."

Brooke immediately looked down at her lap. She had a feeling this was coming.

But where do they go from here? Repeat everything?

The doctor knew the couple was upset. Obviously IVF patients were looking for a baby.

"But we won't give up on you guys, so I'd like to discuss your options now."

"Another IVF cycle?" Julian asked.

The doctor nodded. "We generally have couples take at least a month off before starting the process over again."

Great, Brooke thought, more waiting. More money spent. More shots. More doctor's appointments and procedures. Everything repeated again.

"I know this is hard to take, and I'm sorry I didn't have better news for you, today. I'm sorry, guys."

"It's not your fault. You did everything you could do for us," Brooke said quietly, still not making eye contact.

"And I will continue to do just that until we're successful. But you two have something that most of my other patient don't have."

"What's that?" Brooke asked.

"Two adorable little boys waiting to make their Mommy and Daddy happy again."

Brooke smiled. The doctor was right. Most infertility patients didn't have a child at all. All they wanted was one, and Brooke and Julian already had two. Maybe that was a sign.

"Okay. So I'll see you guys soon. Take some time to be together without a doctor's schedule for a little bit and we'll start this back up again when your body is ready."

"Thank you, doctor." The doctor left the married couple alone.

"Ready to get home to our boys?"

Brooke sighed. "You betcha."

IVF cycle number 1 was unsuccessful, a failure, if you will. But that didn't mean it was the end. This wouldn't break them. If anything, it would make Brooke and Julian.. and their family stronger. Their family wasn't empty. It was full, just not totally complete yet, Brulian knew that. It would happen.

Maybe next time.

And until then... they had two beautiful, smiley, kind, spunky, sensitive, adventurous, loud, joyous, special young boys to make their life so very full.

**Lots of medical technical stuff that I tried to be accurate about. I watch a ton of medical shows and baby shows, but I'm not a specialst. I'm not a nurse yet lol. But I hope, even if my facts weren't totally straight, that I got the point across. **

**REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**So IVF didn't work this time. Will they continue on? Will it ever work? Will they ever have another baby (girl, possibly?) to call their own?**

**~Haley :)**


	9. AGE 4

**Thanks for reviewing davisbaker, tp404, stagediva23, caseyjr, gstyler, melissa, sarah, h23brock, lauralynn3, arubagirl0926, jordan, kelly, caroline, mackenzie, katie, mary garland , wordsmeaneverything, rafap, leah, taylor, cullentreehill, kathryn, and whitney. **

**Well my fam vaca is over, but now ROADTRIP with my since-kindergarten best friends A & S :)) ...but sadly, not headed to Wilmy. If only hmmmm**

**TAXI SON A QUI! (if you didnt see jersey shore season 4, ep 1 italy, you don't appreciate this comment..) **

**I have a feeling youre all gunna love this one.. at least i hope so! It's crazy and outa left field, but here goes. Enjoy all.**

**AGE 4**

**;**

Brooke was using this rare occasion to sit out on her deck and sip a glass of wine and do... absolutely nothing.

Jude and Davis were now four years old and naps were the last thing they ever wanted to take. But yesterday she and Julian took them to a outdoor water park and this morning she took them for a run and then they played at the park. So they were so exhausted and cranky, they fell asleep very easily on the ride (run for Brooke) back home, freeing up this fine mid-day for their mother. So instead of doing laundry or cleaning or sketching for her new line (someday..), or doing anything else that would just make her more tired, she decided to sit out on the deck and watch the sky and the boats and the water.

She thought about how she was _sure_ that their fourth IVF treatment would be the charm. Yes, they'd first tried in May and then again in August and in October, all of which had been unsuccessful, again...

She thought back to many years ago to the day she bought this place from that wierd woman with the cat.. Beesley. She never imagined at that time that she would fill up that house with anyone other than Peyton. But Peyton, Angie, Rachel, and Sam had filtered in and out, and then Julian came into her life, and even when she thought she'd lost him too, he came back to stay and she got to live her happily ever after. Now she shared the house with Julian and their family.

Again, if she could have told that past version of herself what she knew now.. maybe she wouldn't have been so scared that a 'normal family' would ever happen for her. Because back then, she used to stifle the feelings of fear and saddness when she thought that she would always be alone.

Brooke took a deep breath as she breathed in the cooler fall air.

_DING DONG_

Brooke groaned, as her 'nothing' time was cut short when she heard the door bell. She hoped it didn't wake the boys, either. Brooke shuffled in from the deck and through the house to the front door. She opened it quickly, expecting maybe to see a package delivery or Millie or maybe even her mother. But never in a million years did she picture this moment.

"Sam..." Brooke muttered in shock.

***(For all intended purposes of my idea and this chapter, Sam Walker is younger than she would really be after almost six years away from Brooke. So I'd say she's still like, 17-ish in my fic. This is just so what happens next makes more sense. Plus I really always wanted this storyline to happen in the show in season 7 or 8, too!)**

"Hi Brooke."

There she was, Samantha Walker, in the flesh, giving Brooke an unreadable expression.

Brooke was surprised but shook herself out of it before throwing herself at the teen.

"Sam! Oh my gosh! I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too, Brooke. Sorry I haven't kept in touch.. You did so much for me and-"

Brooke cut her off, seeing that Sam was flustered. Sam didn't need to apologize.

"Honey.. what are you doing here?"

"Well funny you should ask..." Sam looked down and paused before reaching to the side of the door that Brooke couldn't see.

Brooke almost dropped dead when she saw Sam pick up a baby carrier.

"Sam..." Brooke was stunned. "You had a baby?"

A million thoughts were running through her head. The most prevalent one was... Sam's still just a kid herself.

"Umm.." Sam didn't really know what to say... yes obviously.

"Oh goodness. Come in, come in, sit down." Brooke told her, watching Sam take hasty steps forward into the house.

Brooke and Sam sat down on her couch, side by side, with a little bit of space between them.

"Do you want to hold her?" Sam asked.

Brooke nodded. Sam unbuckled the old-looking baby carrier seat and lifted the infant out. Brooke took the sleeping baby willingly and gushed when she finally got a close look at the infant's face. She was so beautiful and adorale and tiny. She was perfect.

"Sam.. why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Brooke asked, not being able to pull her eyes away from the precious child in a purple and white stripped onesie and a purple hat with a little bear on it.

Sam looked down. "I didn't tell anyone."

"What? Sam? What happened to Rebecca?"

"I don't live with her anymore."

"Sam..." Brooke gave her a stern yet concerned motherly voice.

"We just really didn't get along. And her boyfriend doesn't like me."

Brooke tried to understand how someone could pick their boyfriend over their child, but then again.. this was Rebecca.

"Did he hurt you? Did she hurt you?"

"No, no. I- I'm fine."

Brooke didn't believe her but she let it go.

"Where do you live now? You do have a place to live, don't you?"

"Brooke, do we have to get into this?"

"Yes we do, Sam! Where are you staying? Where was she born? Are you taken care of? Do you have a job? Are you finishing school? Did you graduate? How are you going to support her?... These are really important questions, Sam! And I know I'm not your guardian anymore but I still get to worry about you. It's hard raising a baby, Sam, I know that very well. And I know you're not the same young girl that lived here and I know you're smarter than to sleep on the street or in a car again or to put yourself in danger like with X before. But this isn't just you anymore, this is for your daughter too!"

"You're a mom now?" Sam deflected. She actually looked a little disappointed. "With Julian, I assume? I heard you two finally got married."

"Yes.. we have twin sons, Davis and Jude. They just turned four."

"Wow." Sam paused. "Her name is Avery... Avery Jacklyn..." Referring to her baby.

Brooke liked it, but she had more important things on her mind.

"Who's her father?"

"Not Jack." Sam said shortly. She looked very uncomfortable when she said that.

"Okay..." Brooke just concentrated on bouncing the baby slightly. "Well you picked a beautiful name. But it doesn't lessen my concern for you, Sam. What are you going to do?"

"I want to make things better for her. I want to make her childhood way less crappy than mine was and I want to go to college and make my own life better, too."

"Well that's great Sam, but you need to be realistic about this and-"

Sam cut Brooke off.

"I want you to be her parents, Brooke. You and Julian..."

Brooke was stunned, but not into silence.

"What? Sam, what are you talking about?"

"I want you to adopt her."

.

_"Sam, I want to adopt you."_

.

Stunned once again, Brooke couldn't believe what she was hearing.

On one hand, this was a miracle. She and Julian were trying desperately to have that perfect baby girl to add to their already amazing family, and here Sam was, ready to hand one right over to her. But on the other hand, was this even legal? Is this a realistic option at all? And Julian wasn't even here right now anyways.

How do you call your husband as work and say 'please come home, my long lost foster daughter just offered us her baby, do you want her?'

"W-w-what?" Brooke studdered.

Sam took some papers out of her bag and placed them on the coffee table. They were Sam's papers from the courts, officially signing over parental rights of her newborn child to Mr. and Mrs. Brooke (Davis) and Julian Baker.

"You're really serious?"

"I know this is a lot to take in.. and you didn't even know she existed until right now, and I have no right to ask you for anything else since you've done so much for me already in my life, but...I just hoped that you could love her and take care of her as much and as good as you did for me. I just..I want better for her."

"_You_ could be better, Sam. You could be so much better than Rebecca ever was to you! You can be a great Mom, and I will be there every step of the way if you want to do this," Brooke told her. "She should know you, Sam. You can be her mom. You can do it."

Sam shook her head.

"I can't... She belongs with you, just like I always did..."

.

_"You'll always be a Davis to me."_

_._

Sam got up slowly, leaving signed paperwork on the coffee table.

"Wait! Sam? You're leaving?"

Brooke stood up with Avery still in her arms. She was so confused. Sam was walking out? Just like that?

"I'm sorry." Sam took one last glance at the baby in Brooke's arms before walking out and closing the door behind her.

;

As Sam turned to walk down the driveway and down the street, she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she walked right into somebody.. That somebody just happened to be Julian.

Julian was taking the rare opportunity to come home for lunch and he got out of his car and walked towards the house with his eyes fixated on his blackberry. He didn't see Sam coming and their shoulder's collided.

"Ugh!"

Julian stepped back as the girl fell to the ground.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," he reached out his hand to help her up and that's when he saw her face. "Sam?"

Sam didn't want to deal with him too. So she didn't let him help her up. She just scurried to her feet and ran down the driveway.

"Sam? Wait!" He was so confused. Maybe it wasn't Sam...?

"Julian!" Julian turned to see his wife come out onto the porch. He walked towards her.

"Was that Sam?"

"Yeah..."

Julian finally got a real glimpse of what his wife was holding. A baby.

"Who is-? Is that...?"

"Sam just showed up here, handed me her baby and left. She said she's ours now, Julian. I don't know what the hell is going on."

Julian tried to process the unexpected and odd situation. He didn't know what to say.

"I'll go find her..." he said, turning around and getting back in his car, ready to go find Sam.

"Julian!" Brooke called after him.

"I'll bring her back, Brooke!"

_._

_"You've seen her?"_

_"No, but that cute guy who just left, asked me the exact same thing."_

_._

It didn't take long for Julian to find the short brunette with baggy black clothes on foot. He pulled the car up next to her.

"Sam! Get in the car."

She didn't stop.

"Sam! What are you doing! You can't just leave a child on people's doorsteps!"

"I didn't!" Sam stopped and turned. She looked angry and upset. "I handed her to Brooke! I made sure she was safe!"

Julian lowered his voice. "Sam, please get in the car."

"I'm not going back with you. You and Brooke can't be my parents... you have your own family now."

"Sam, I just wanna talk to you."

Sam hesitantly got in the car and Julian started to drive. They were silent until he parked at the nearby park.

"Come on.. let's take a walk," he said, not realizing tears were falling from Sam's eyes. She didn't move to get out.

"Fine, we can sit _here_ and talk... Can you please tell me how you thought of this whole plan of yours? To give me and Brooke your baby...?"

"I want her to be loved and cared for."

"You don't love her?"

"No, of course I do.. but it's the caring and keeping her alive and happy part that I wouldn't be any good at."

"Did you ever think that maybe you'd be a great mother _because_ you went through so much as a kid? That you learned how to care for a child in spite of the bad in your own life?"

"I don't want her to grow up with nothing. You and Brooke can give her everything she needs. Even older brothers to look out for her."

"Oh Sam," Julian sighed.

"I want her to have Brooke as a mom, and you as a dad... She deserves the best and I know I can't give that to her even if I try. And I can't trust the system to make sure she gets a good home. They screwed me and I can't risk the same thing happening to her."

"I know you think that but- -"

"Please Julian! Please take her and care for her and love her and-" Sam broke down in tears. "Please..."

Julian leaned across the seat. "Okay, of course, Sam. Sshhhhh." He comforted her. "If that's what you truly want."

"I do... I really do."

Julian nodded. "Okay, okay." He just wanted her to stop crying, his heart was breaking for her.

Sam sat up and Julian let go of her.

"What do we tell her? When she asks about her real parents someday?"

"You're her real parents..."

"You know what I mean, Sam."

Sam took a deep breath.

"Tell her that her biological mother loves her more than anything, and tell her that I think about her eyery single day... but I couldn't stand to let her go through what I did. I had to give her a family that would love and care for her and protect her forever. And I just couldn't guarantee that any other way."

Julian couldn't help but feel emotional. He knew Sam was going to leave and that he would never see her again.

"I promise she'll know that."

_._

_"...why didn't she love me enough."_

_"Maybe giving you up was the hardest thing she _ever_ had to do... She's the only one who can answer that for you."_

_._

"Good, because I don't want her to hate me," Sam admitted.

"She won't." Julian assured her.

Sam nodded and went to open the door.

"Are you sure we can't go back to the house and talk this out? We can make this work so you can visit and your daughter will always know who you are. We can make that work."

"My heart can't take going back there.. I need to go. And we all need to move on."

Julian didn't want to let her go. He reached over and grabbed her arm slightly as she began to step out of the car.

"Where are you going? Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

He really wanted to know where she was staying. He wanted to know what was going to happen to that sarcastic teen that he fell in love with (as a daughter) all those years ago, and still does love. She was practically his first child. She started his and Brooke's relationship and now she was adding to his family.

"You've done enough for me already. I'll be fine. You don't need to worry about me."

Julian didn't think he could ever not worry about Sam now.

She got out of the car and turned back to speak.

"Take care of yourself, Julian."

"You too, Samson."

She smiled slightly and closed the door before walking down the street, away from the direction Julian had to take to get home. He sat there in his car until she was out of sight.

He wondered if he'd ever see the Samantha Walker ever again in his whole life.

;

Julian came back home to find Brooke sitting on the couch with the baby girl. Brooke was practically crying.

"Brooke..."

"Did you find her?" Brooke looked up and wiped a tear.

"Yeah. We talked."

"Where is she?" Brooke looked to the door, hoping Julian hadn't come back alone.

"She's gone, Brooke. I don't think we're gunna see her again."

"What!" Brooke was overwhelmed. "What is happening? What the heck are we supposed to do?"

Julian sat down beside her and finally got to see the subject of all this drama.

"What's her name?"

"Sam named her Avery Jacklyn... but that's all I know about her."

Julian picked up the papers that were still on the table.

"It says her birthday is September 30th, so that would make her... six weeks old. But she's tiny so she must have come early or something. It says the address of the courthouse so we should probaby go down there and make sure we get everything squared away so everything's legal and so they can't take her away from us.."

"Are you seriously going along with Sam's crazy plan?" Brooke was surprised how quickly he jumped on the 'Sam plan' wagon.

"Aren't you? What else are we going to do, Brooke? Give her to some random foster family? That's the last thing that Sam wants."

"And you know what Sam wants?"

Julian nodded. "I promised her."

Brooke looked down and cried some more.

"She abandoned a child, Julian, a helpless little angel baby! How can she have done this after all she went through not having parents?"

"How can I be upset at Sam, Brooke? Maybe disappointed for the way she handled it, but not angry or upset."

Brooke looked up at him as he continued.

"IVF isn't working for us, Brooke..." His wife went to speak but Julian kept going. "It's just not, and it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, but... Sam just gave us this amazing gift that we tried to give ourselves but couldn't. She didn't leave Avery without parents, she gave her a chance at a better life than what Sam could've provided for her. Sam is actually doing the unselfish and mature thing here. How can I be upset about that?"

Brooke didn't have a reaction at first but then half smiled as she watched the sleeping little girl in her arms. She didn't even know what was happening and how her little life had just taken a drastic turn.. hopefully for the better.

Brooke needed a way to get past the questionable way Sam went about doing what she did here today, and needed to focus on their new unexpected stork delivery. She needed a way to accept it all, and Julian just gave it to her.

"I just wanted her to stay..." Brooke admitted. She loved Sam and felt like she had let her down. But this was Sam's choice.

"I know." Julian put his hand on top of Brooke's hand as they each looked at their new baby girl.

Brooke couldn't think of anything to say, while Julian addressed the baby girl.

"Say hi to Mommy and Daddy, Avery Baker."

_._

_"We're getting a baby! We're getting a baby!"_

_._

;

It was hard to believe all this happened in under two hours, but as the boys woke up from their nap, it was just hitting the hour and forty-five minute mark.

"Hey boys." Julian walked into their room when he heard them talking to each other.

"Daddy! You're home!" Jude ran to his father, not expecting him to be home.

"No more work today?" Davis asked.

"Nope. I came home early because Mommy and Daddy got some big news."

"What?"

"Go see what Mommy has in the living room."

The boys scampered out of their bedroom thinking Brooke had a present for them or something.

Davis got to his Mom first.

"Who's that?"

"Mama had a baby?" Jude asked, stopping just behind his brother.

"No boys.. Mommy and Daddy adopted a little baby girl. She's your new sister."

Julian went around and sat beside Brooke.

"Come say hi, guys!" Julian waved Davis and Jude over.

Davis took some small steps out of curiousity but Jude stayed where he was. He didn't seem all that interested.

"Hi baby." Davis said quietly.

"Her name is Avery. How do you like that name?"

"Avery..." Davis repeated. Jude shrugged.

"Jude, come on. Come meet her." Julian leaned over and pulled Jude over to sit on his knee. Jude then finally got a good look at the baby.

"Can she play with us?"

Brooke chuckled. "Oh not yet. Maybe in a few months she'll be more entertaining for you."

"She like sleepin'?" Davis noticed.

"Yes, babies like to sleep a lot, just like you did when you were first born... Do you want to hold her, Davis?"

Davis's eyes got wide. "Me?"

"Yeah you.. sit up here on the chair and Mommy will help you."

Davis did what he was told and Jude scooted up beside him.

"I wanna too."

"I'll grab the camera." Typical Julian.

Brooke placed a pillow between the boys and placed Avery down gently. Both boys just stared at her.

"Look at that, boys." Julian said from behind the video camera. "How does it feel to have a new sister? Do you like her?"

Neither boy knew how to react. This was all so sudden and unexpected.

She wasn't here before their nap and now she was... Little did they know, it was equally as unexpected for their parents.

"She do anything?" Jude wondered.

"No, not much yet. But she'll grow and learn and you'll get to teach her things." Brooke said, keeping a hand close just in case Avery or Davis or Jude tried to make a break for it.

Then Avery began to wake up and she started squirming. Then she started crying.

The boys were both frozen in fear. They weren't very familiar with baby cries. Davis made a funny face.

"Why she crying?" He thought he did something.

Julian caught this moment on camera, with the boys paralyzed in fear, and probably a little annoyance. They didn't like the crying so far.

"Mom..." Jude said, wanting out of this 'kodak moment'.

"I got her." Brooke picked her up and began to bounce and sway her, not yet knowing what calmed her down. "She's probably hungry. We have to go shopping, Julian."

Julian put down the camera. "Yep. Let's get our jackets boys, we're going out."

The boys pretty much ran away from the situation.

Brooke looked through the bag Sam left for food or infant diapers.

"Well there's not much in here, but it should be okay until we get to the store."

Brooke began to buckle a newly calm Avery back into her carseat that Sam left. Julian was also caught up in the moment but stopped to admire his wife and new child.

"Brooke..."

Her head turned. "Yeah?"

"We have a baby girl."

Brooke smiled and nodded, looking back to Avery. "We have a baby girl."

;

;

Baby Avery had 'arrived' just a month and a half ago, making Avery was four months old now. And things were beginning to happen more smoothly for the Baker family. Brooke and Julian had gone to the courts and received Avery's original birth cerificate, noticing that Sam had never acknowledged any biological father in Avery's records. They guessed that would always be a mystery. But that didn't matter.

Julian was her father.

Brooke was her mother.

The past was in the past.

Brooke and Julian were officially granted permenant custody of Avery, changing her last name to Baker for good.

To celebrate, Brulian and the _three_ kids went on a massive shopping spree where Brooke couldn't NOT get everything in the whole store for her precious new baby girl.

Over the next two weeks or so, the biggest project was switching rooms around. Brulian decided to move the twins' room upstairs so Avery's nursery could be across the hall from Brulian's bedorom. The boys wanted to move upstairs to the bigger rooms anyways, so now was the perfect time. Instead of the 'baby' colors of soft ducking and enchanted forest that lined the room, Davis and Jude upgraded to a royal blue bedroom with their red single beds and new furniture. Now their old room became a nursery once again, but for one little girl this time. Those gender-neutral colors they picked many years ago definately paid off. But until the rooms were done, Brooke and Julian purchased a pretty lace bassonette to put in their bedroom for baby Avery. Brooke was thrilled because, having two boys the first time around, she couldn't get 'pretty' or 'girly' pink or frilly or lacy things.

Although this was an unusual way to obtain an adopted child, friends and family were quick to accept Avery into their lives since she was just so adorable and sweet. Of course, Brooke's 'side' of the family was a little more understanding because they knew Brooke's past with Sam.

Brooke still held out hope that they would see Sam again in the future, but Julian had reservations about that. While Brooke though a return of Sam would be a good thing, a great thing even, Julian suspected any future visit by Sam would only bring stress and worry onto their family, especially onto Avery, however old she is. He hoped Sam never wanted to take Avery away from them..

On this particular afternoon, Julian was sitting up against the headboard on his bed holding Avery as he read a new script his father had sent to him.

His little girl was very awake and took in her surroundings with a happy grin. She reached her little arms out in front of her, reaching for the small purple monkey Julian was holding against the side of the script as he read. He noticed his daughter's movements out of the corner of his eye.

"You want this, Avey?" Julian asked as he handed her the stuffed toy. Avery grabbed hold of it with one hand and waved it around slightly.

Julian stopped and put the script down before shifting Avery and facing her towards him. He brought her face directly parallel to his and smiled.

"Who's Daddy's little princess? Yes! I think that's you... yes Ave, that's you!" Julian gushed. Baby talk from a father was so much cuter with a little girl.

The daughter dropped the monkey, as she was now more focused on her Daddy. She reached out and grabbed his nose.

"Aya!" Julian made a crazy sound effect for her entertainment.

"What are you doing to Daddy, baby girl?" Brooke asked her daughter as she entered the room with a bottle in hand.

Avery didn't acknowledge her mother; rather, she picked her hand up and plopped it back down on Julian's nose again.

"Oy!" Julian made another unusual sound.

And out of nowhere, this little baby girl came up with the biggest smile and a little tiny baby laugh.

Brooke's eyes widened as she got to the bed.

"Did she just laugh?" Brooke asked. This was the very first time she'd ever done that.

"I think so," Julian said dumbfounded as Avery smiled.

"Make her do it again!"

"Doy!" Julian repeated as he picked up Avery's little hand and then put it back on his own nose.

This time, the laugh was greater and longer. Avery kicked her legs in mid air. Brooke leaned over and tickled Avery's round belly.

"Avery-cakes! You're laughing!"

"Yay!" Julian matched Brooke's happiness.

"Boys come see!"

Brooke got no response but she knew the boys could hear her from the living room.

"Davey! Jude! Come quick please!"

Soon Davis made an appearance with his brother a little behind him.

"What?" Davis jumped up on the bed and crawled next to his dad and Avery.

Jude stayed behind as usual.. he didn't warm up to Avery as quickly as Davis had.

"She's laughing, look." Julian repeated the action that got the laugh and sure enough, it worked again. Davis smiled.

"Hey Avey, do it for me!"

Julian carefully leaned Avery over towards Davis and the boy grabbed her tummy and then placed his lips again her onesie. He then blew a small bubble against her, making a funny rasberry noise. Sure enough, that made Avery giggle and squirm as well.

"Would you look at that. We've got ourselves a baby entertainer," Brooke smiled as she ruffled Davis's hair.

Jude finally took a step towards the side of the bed.

"I wanna try."

He scooted up, pushing his brother out of the way a bit. He started making funny faces at Avery and getting real close to her face. This actually had the reverse affect on the child, causing Avery to wimper in fright. Brooke grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, whoa. Not too close."

"She's a-scared of you," Davis said, matter-of-factly.

"She is not!" Jude fought.

"Hey! No yelling," Julian reminded. They had told the boys that being calm and quiet in front of the baby would make her happier and not cry as much. They _hated_ the sound of a baby cry.

"Try again, Jude. Gentle this time." Brooke really wanted this to be a good memory for the boys. Especially Jude who seemed more standoffish towards a new sibling since day one.

Jude really couldn't think of something else to do, so he copied his father's actions from before and make funny sounds. Although it wasn't as big as before, this did get a laugh out of Avery, making Jude very happy.

"So does someone wanna feed her for Mommy?" Brooke asked.

Usually, at that, the boys ran out of the room. They found feeding their sister to be very boring. Davis shook his head and she expected Jude to do the same, but this time he nodded.

"I will."

"I will too!" Davis changed his answer.

"Okay, okay. We'll take turns."

Julian sat with the boys and each twin fed Avery half of her bottle.

Brooke looked on happily, thinking that this is what she'd wished for.

Instead of Julian doing it this time, Brooke grabbed the digital camera and snapped pictures of the four people she loved the most. This would be the new picture on the dresser that, when she looked at it, she didn't have to pretend. This was her life now.

_._

_"This one actually never made it onto the list because I didn't think it was possible..."_

_._

Three boys and one little adored baby girl completed her fairytale.

;

**REVIEW POR FAVOR! **

**Did you like the twist? Everyone said they wanted a baby girl for Brulian, and of course I do too, but I don't like how unrealistic a SECOND miracle pregnancy would be for Brooke. So many people struggle with infertility in the world so i wanted to show that side of things too. Not everyone gets their miracle pregnancy, but they can still have great lives and great loving families. So I thought of this. :)**

**After this the writing my be slow since im so busy getting ready to go back to school and working and everything. I'll do my best! **

**~Haley :)**


	10. AGE 4 and a half

**Thank you arubagirl0926, cullentreehill, ghostwhisperjimel, caseyjr, rockiewriter, bdazzle, stagediva23, davisbaker, lostinwriting, caroline, elle, sb1218 for reviewing. **

**Sorry this took awhile. End of summer vaca always becomes a crazy time. I move back into school next week (cue Snookie waaaah!) but I'll do my best to keep writing and take breaks from schoolwork to get an update out! Believe me, I'd so much rather be just updating everday if I had the time, but unfortunately I have to get a degree and finish school so I can be an upstanding member of society and take care of myself. ****I will not depend on a man damn it! lol But if my knight in shining prince charming armour man (named nathan scott) does come along somedayy, I would be happy to let him be my sugar daddy if he wants to ;)**

**ENJOYYYYYYYY**

**AGE 4 1/2**

Adjusting to life with a baby was very different this time around for Brulian. Avery wasn't sick or in the hospital like the twins had been and Brulian had to learn how to meet Avery's needs, while also taking care of two untireable boys at the same time.

But on the plus side, there were no longer any shooting pee incidents during diaper changes. Yaay!

Today Brooke had to get out of the confines of her house because othewise she would just go crazy. With three kids at home, all under five, going out was rare without Julian. But today Brooke couldn't stay inside, she was itching to have some adult contact, even if it was just with a sales person. She had some errands to do and some things on a list to get, so she decided to head up to the mall to shop with the kids. She figured she'd try it once, and worse comes to worse, she wouldn't do it again until the kids were older.

Little did she know, she'd never want to do it again... ever. Period.

With Avery in a stroller and the twins walking, Brooke did her best to move quickly through her list and make the boys hold onto her or the side of the stroller.

In the childrens' clothing section of one of the department stores, Brooke stopped at a rack of boys shorts. Davis needed new ones since he was growing out of things like crazy these days. Jude, on the other hand, was a little behind his brother in size and was, unknowingly, getting hand-me-downs.

"Do you like these, Davey?"

Davis made a face and shook his head.

"Why not? They're cool." Brooke looked for his size anyways since she liked them.

Davis shrugged, not really caring as much as he led on. He just didn't want to be shopping at all. He thought it was boring. He wanted to play.

"Mommy can we play?" Davis asked nicely.

"Later Davis," Brooke said, brushing him off slightly. "We can't play here."

Brooke placed the shorts she planned on buying over her forearm and moved on.

And just across the aisle was the little girls' section, where Brooke spotted the cutest little baby frilly dress and matching sandals.

"Oh my goodness!"

Brooke picked up the outfit, just loving that she could finally splurge on wardrobe for a daughter.

Girls clothes were always so much cuter than boys. Plus, there was only so much you could do with a boy's standard shirt and pants outift. Girls had so many more options: with styles, dresses, skirts, pants, sweaters, and colors.

"Can we leave now Mommy?"

The boys were getting impatient and Jude slumped over the side of the stroller towards Avery when he asked. She reached out and grabbed his hair a little.

"We just got here, bud. We'll get some food in a little bit, okay?"

The food court was on the other end of the mall, but she hoped they would make it there.

"Can we eat now?" Davis pushed.

"Not yet, no." Brooke grabbed a cute dress for Avery and pushed on towards the cashier at the front of the store.

As the family made its way past menswear, the seven month old, teething Avery began to get fussy.

"Oh!" Brooke stopped and turned the carriage around to face Avery. "Sweetie, don't cry."

She grabbed Avery's little hand and then tried to distract her with her toys and her blanket. She grabbed a teething ring out of her diaper bag but it didn't seem to help. The cries only got worse.

Brooke began to look around, hoping a crowd in the department store wasn't staring, thinking she couldn't control or calm her baby.

Brooke scooped up Avery and began to bounce her. Avery settled a little bit against Brooke, but still cried like she needed something.

"Boys can you grab a bott-"

Brooke stopped when she turned around to discover that both of her sons were no longer by her side.

"Davis? ... Jude?" Brooke turned in a circle and the nerves began creeping up her body when she still didn't see them. And they didn't respond.

"Boys this isn't funny." Brooke left the stroller in the middle of the aisle and ventured with her crying baby down about ten feet, with her head whipping around in all directions.

"Boys? Where are you?"

No one was around her so she didn't feel as embarrassed when she yelled. Actually, she was too nervous to care either way.

Brooke kept walking and suddenly spotted her son Jude climbing up a big wire container of pillows.

"Jude!"

Brooke picked up the pace when she saw him and her call was a warning to stop what he was doing. But he didn't listen. Jude didn't even turn back before making it the top step of wire and diving into the pool of pillows.

"Jude Nathaniel! What do you think you're doing?"

Brooke used her free hand that wasn't holding Avery to grab Jude's little upper arm and fish him out of the pillow holding tank.

"It's fun Mom."

"I don't care if you think it's fun. You don't wander off on your own. You know that. You stay with Mommy, you hear me?"

"Uh huh," Jude nodded, knowing he was in trouble.

"Where's your brother?" That was Brooke's next concern.

Jude shrugged.

"He's not with you?"

"Nope," Jude said simply.

Brooke wanted to say a little 'shit' under her breath but stopped herself. He could be anywhere... he could've even left the store and went out into the mall alone if he felt adventurous enough today.

"Davis!"

With Avery still crying loudly and her hand firmly clasped around Jude's wrist, Brooke pulled the group of three down a couple more feet, then further. Another few minutes without finding Davis felt like a lifetime. All Brooke could think of was 'what if someone grabbed him', all the 'what if' horrible scenarios.

"Davis answer me!"

Usually when a little child thought he was lost, he would get scared or cry, but Brooke didn't hear a peep from her missing son.

"Can I help you miss?" A female store employee approached her, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"My son Davis wandered off and I can't find him... he looks kind of like him with lighter hair," Brooke said, referencing Jude by her side.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen him, but we'll find him, don't worry." The woman went on her walkie talkie to call for 'backup'.

Brooke was ready to cry, regretting the decision to ever make this trip to the mall.

"Mama you're hurting my arm..!" Jude told her.

Brooke let go of him.

"I'm sorry buddy, I'm just realy worried about Davey," Brooke admitted.

"I can find him!" Jude offered. "I am good at hide and seek."

"This isn't a game, Jude."

Brooke was beginning to get frantic. It had been a good seven or eight minutes now and Davis was nowhere to be seen. Brooke walked back over to the stroller and placed Avery down even though she was still cranky. She then got Jude to sit on the back half-seat so she could at least keep track of the two children she still knew the locations of...

"Davis!"

Brooke began to call his name again. Other concerned mothers in the store began to approach the scared mother with sympathy. They all knew the fear she was experiencing and wanted to help if they could.

"Mom.." Jude called.

"Not now Jude, this is serious!," Brooke said.

"But Mo-"

"Please!"

"But he's over there," Jude pointed. Brooke looked and didn't see her eldest son.

"That's not funny, Jude."

Jude got out of his seat and Brooke stopped the stroller abruptly.

"He's in there." Jude walked over into the menswear section and bent down to crawl under a circular rack of clothes.

Brooke rushed over and pulled back a thick stack of pants to reveal her twin sons sitting side by side.

"Davis Victor Baker! You are in so much trouble!" Brooke barked, leaning down to grab him.

"I told you I'm good at hide and seek, Mommy," Jude piped in proudly.

Brooke ignored him due to her fury.

"Why didn't you come when I called you, Davis! That was very bad and naughty and Mommy was very scared when she couldn't find you."

"I wanted to play..." Davis told her again.

"Well you won't be doing any playing because we're going home and you're both going to be in time out."

"No Momma I'm sorry!" Davis began to whine and get upset, while Jude gave her a look. He was more used to getting in trouble. But Brooke didn't flinch.

Brooke had never been so angry at him before. The Davis she knew wouldn't ever do something like this.

"We're leaving, let's go," Mom said sternly.

Brooke walked the boys back over to the stroller where the store employees and concerned spectators were. She thanked them for helping, even though her son wasn't lost, he was hiding. Brooke then put back the clothes and items on her errands list and walked right out of the mall with nothing she had planned on buying. She was so totally embarrassed and angry and diappointed, she didn't think she could ever show her face in that store ever again.

At the car, she strapped Avery in and got her a bottle all propped up against her blankets for the ride home, and she buckled the boys into their booster seats. Brooke was utterly fuming and the boys could see that, so the ride home was almost completely silent besides Avery's baby noises.

When they got home, Brooke got Avery's car seat out of the car immediately as the boys unbuckled themselves, like they always did even when Brooke didn't want them too. But today, she didn't seem to care.

Brooke unlocked the front door and waited for the boys to walk inside before she did. She didn't say a word to them.

Now by this time, Julian was home from work and was confused at the sight she saw. Usually the boys barrelled through the door laughing or yelling and playing, but not today. He knew something was wrong when he saw Brooke's face.

"What happened?"

Brooke didn't answer Julian right away, but finally addressed the boys.

"Go to your beds right now, and I don't want to hear a peep out of you," Brooke pointed upstairs, trying to be calm. But she was fed up.

The boys marched upstairs with sad, guilty faces without even one slight objection.

"What happened?" Julian repeated, taking the car seat from Brooke and unbuckling the drousy little girl.

"I am never taking them anywhere in public ever again," Brooke paced.

"Why not?" He was still in the dark.

"I stopped to calm Avery at the mall when she starts screaming and I turn around for one second and they both took off!"

"Oh no..." Julian knew where this was going.

"I called them and neither answered me or came when they heard my voice. I found Jude pretty fast but strangers were coming up to me... I thought Davis got kidnapped or something..." Brooke was beginning to get emotional. "And then Jude finds him playing in a rack of clothes! I was _right_ there calling him and he totally ignored me."

"Honey, calm down." He tried to get her to sit, while balancing Avery with one arm.

"No I don't wanna calm down. I don't understand how they could just walk away and not care. I tell them a million times a day that they can't walk away from me but they _both_ did! They walked off in completely different directions and they could've gotten lost or stolen or really hurt. I have never been so angry at them in all their lives."

Brooke said she was angry, but Julian knew she was just overwhelmed and also afraid. Her sons meant the world to her, to both of them, and Julian could understand her frustration and concern that the twins didn't listen.

"I know you're mad."

"Hell yes, I'm mad!" Brooke snapped.

"Yes I know, but I also know you're upset and you have ever right to be, but they're okay Brooke. You found them."

That caused Brooke's threatening tears to actually fall.

"I'm a horrible mom," Brooke mumbled as her face crumbled and she cried as she sunk down next to him on the couch.

Julian let his wife's face hit his chest.

"You know that's not true," he inisisted.

"No.. I can' do it. I'm a failure."

"Brooke, that's impossible. That's the most untrue thing I've ever heard."

"I don't know what to do..."

"Are you kidding? You laid down the law when you walked in here. The boys are obviously guilty and sorry and upset and I'm sure that means that you put the fear of god in them when you scolded them for wandering off and disobeying you. That's what any good parent would do... be firm even when it's hard. You're a super mom, Brooke."

"I don't feel like one at all."

Julian sighed. "I'm sure the best moms never do."

Brooke gave a slight chuckle and wiped her right eye with her knuckle.

"Why don't you go take a little rest in our bed and I'll talk to the boys. Then we can talk to them together about rules, behavior, and being respectful and mature."

"I am exhausted," Brooke admitted, liking the idea.

"Well I don't blame you one bit."

Brooke sighed and looked up at him.

"Thank you."

Julian shrugged off the thanks, not thinking he deserved any. It was his pleasure to help her.

"My job is to make you happy and help with all of our family's craziness."

"Well you do a great job..." Brooke admitted willingly. "I'll take Avery to her crib and then take a nap myself."

"Sounds like a good plan."

Julian handed the almost sleeping child over to her mother and leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head before Brooke walked toward the downstairs bedrooms.

;

Julian walked into his sons' bedroom and saw them both lying on their beds. Davis was face down with his hands over his eyes, and Jude laid on his side, his eyes roaming.

"Are we in trouble, Daddy?" Jude asked.

"Yes you are and you know why."

Julian sat down on Jude's bed as he sat up.

"Davis come here please," Julian said, hearing his son's gasps from crying into his hands.

"Mommy's gunna kill me!" Davis mumbled through the pillow.

"Mommy's not going to kill you," Julian assured. "She's just upset about what you two pulled today."

Davis sat up and wiped his eyes.

"I just wanted to play," he admitted again.

"I know, but you can't do anything you want to do all the time. You boys are big brothers now and you have to be responsible and behave well for Mommy while she takes care of what baby Avery needs."

"But she needs to take care of us, too!" Jude spoke loudly.

"Of course she does, but babies need extra care because they can't do things that you boys can yet. And if you help Mommy, then she'll have extra time to spend with you, too."

Davis looked down.

"I'm sorry I was bad."

"Thank you, Davey."

"Me too." Jude added, even though he knew he wasn't as bad as Davis today, for a change.

"Thank you, Jude."

"Are we done being punished now?"

Btoh boys looked at their father hopefully.

Julian chuckled. "Not if Mommy has anything to say about it."

;

Julian left the boys in their room and went downstairs to the master bedroom. There he found his wife curled up on her side sleeping sideways on the bed. It was as if she just collapsed there and didn't have the strength to reach her pillow.

Julian sat down beside Brooke on the end of the bed, causing her to feel the dip in the bed and open her eyes.

"Davis thinks you're going to kill him," Julian informed her as he pushed the strand of hair out of her eyes.

Brooke rolled onto her back.

"You should've seen me at the store, I almost did."

"They apologized.. they're resting in their beds. We'll talk to them together when you're ready."

Brooke nodded and let out a big breath.

;

Making her way into her sons' open bedroom door, she was in a better mood than she was a few hours ago.

"Boys will you come sit in the living room please?"

Hearing their mom's voice, Davis and Jude's heads both shot up and looked at her. When Brooke left after her comment, the brothers looked at each other before scurring off their beds and fast walking out their door and downstairs. When they got to the living room, they saw Brooke sitting down on the coffee table and their dad was in the big comfy chair next to the couch. Avery was in her bouncer in the open floor space in front of the TV, chewing on her purple monkey.

"Come sit, guys," Julian told them again.

As they sat down, Davis made the first move.

"I'm sorry Mummy... I don't want you to think I'm bad."

Brooke shook her head.

"I know you're not bad.. You two just made some mistakes today that hurt Mommy's feelings."

Brooke saw her two boys look up at her with sad puppy dog eyes and she tried to resist smiling at their cuteness. This was serious.

"...And I want to know why you did it." Brooke continued.

Jude and Davis shrugged simultaneously.

"That's not good enough boys," Julian shook his head.

"You were only paying attention to Avery and I don't like it when she cries," Jude told his parents.

"Me either." Davis agreed.

Brooke got defensive.

"I was not only paying attention to Avery. I turned around for one second and you ran off. That's not fair."

"Why do you think Mommy was only paying attention to Avery?" Julian tried to mediate.

"I don't know... because you love her more and she's a girl."

"Davis!" Brooke was shocked. "That is not true and you know it."

Jude shook his head.

"You were sad until she came." He told her what he noticed.

Brooke didn't know what to say to that. Although her sons weren't that old, they were wise and...sadly, they had a point.

Brooke stood up. "Scoot over."

The boys moved so Brooke could sit between them. She put her arms around them and pulled them in close to snuggle.

"Mommy was sad before but it's not because you two aren't what I want. Do you know how much I prayed to have you for so so long? I couldn't wait to meet you when you were in my tummy. You were Mommy's miracles."

The boys didn't say anything to that right away.

"It's true, guys. I have never seen Mommy so excited as when she knew you were going to be born." Julian nodded.

"But Avery wasn't in your tummy..." Davis recalled. How did that work?

"You didn't tell us she was coming," Jude mumbled.

Julian and Brooke exchanged glances. They knew this conversation would happen eventually, they just didn't know it would be this soon.

"No, Avery didn't come out of Mommy's tummy like you did, because she was adopted. Her birth mother couldn't take care of her so she wanted to give Avery a good home and she picked us. And now she is just as much our child as you two are. And we love you all the same."

"Is that why you went to the doctor's so much?" Davis asked Brooke. He remembered a lot of her appointments took a long time.

"Not really baby.. but I'm okay, don't you worry."

The boys still looked confused but Brulian knew they were still too young to fully understand. As long as they knew Avery was their sister in every way that matters, that was all that they needed to know. Biology didn't mean everything.

"So are you still mad at us?" Jude asked, hoping to get away scott-free.

"I'm still upset about what you did, but as long as you promise to be good, responsible big boys from now on, then you're not in trouble anymore."

The boys smiled and Davis leaned up to kiss his mom on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Thanks Momma." Jude agreed.

As Brooke embraced her sons, Avery let out a happy shriek as she kicked her legs in her bouncer.

"I think she's jealous that I get all the love from her big brothers."

With that, Jude and Davis scurried off the couch and knelt down on the floor beside Avery, giving her two big sloppy kisses on each cheek. Avery giggled and laughed just as the boys did.

"Mom can we take her out?" Davis asked, feeling very capable of lifting the barely fifteen pound baby from her seat gently.

"Ugh.. let Daddy help."

Julian stood up as the boys unbuckled Avery and Julian lifted her and placed her on the soft baby mat.

The parents then sat back on the couch, watching their three bundles of joy play together.

Even when they fought or disobeyed or acted crazy or made you want to scream in frustration, they were good kids and Brooke and Julian knew they were blessed.

They were supposed to get none.. instead they had, one.. two... three.

Hectic was what they asked for. It's what they wanted more than anything: a house full of little Brooke and Julians. And that's what they had.

**REVIEW! Let me know what you think! **

**~Haley :) **


	11. AGE 5

**Thanks caseyjr, ghostwhisperjimel, isabel camilla scott, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, stagediva23, cullentreehill, lostinwriting, melissa, sb1218, minervaann, caroline, lindy, h23brock, anna, whitney, onlyyoujarley, and simy for your wonderful reviews. **

**So the time has come everyone... fall semester begins this coming week and i am moving back into my dorm very very soon. (OH AND I just got word that move in day is pushed back a day now due to my friend Hurricane Irene) I should be excited to get back to school, I kind of am.. but I'm mostly just depressed that summer's over. Where the hell did it go? I had three months ahead of me! How'd it go by so damn fast? But oh well... time to get back to school, back to reality, away from the fantasy of an amazing fun-filled sumer. See you next year summer. You better be as good, if not greater than this year was!**

**And now school means classes, which means homework and tests and studying and crying... sooooo updating and writing will be harder. But I'll try my very best to update as often as possible! Lucky for you, writing is my best de-stresser and i just love it so so much when I'm in a groove. **

**Reviews are also a GREAT GREAT way to motivate me, so drop them early and often lol (PMs are totally fine too, kick me into gear if I'm slacking lol) **

**So since I had school on the brain, I give you this. Enjoy**

**AGE 5**

December was winding down in Tree Hill and today is New Year's Eve. Brooke and Julian used to go out on this special night, to a club or dinner or a party or something, but once the twins came, it was 'put the kids to bed ASAP and have a romantic New Year's together at home' kind of night.

Yet this year was determined to be different.

"Please please please let us stay up!" Jude whined.

It was only eleven o'clock in the morning and he was cranky. There was no way he would make it thirteen more hours to ring in the new year.

"Nothing happens, buddy. It's just like any other night," Julian tried to tell Jude. "Just tomorrow starts a new calandar year."

"No! Ricky said it was the coolest! He even got to stay up last year!" Davis told them.

"Who's Ricky?" Julian asked. He wondered if his son was making it up.

"He's an annoying kid that was in their class at..." Brooke lowered her voice and raised her eyebrows to get Julian to know what she meant.

Julian knew instantly... school.

Oh yeah.. School.

It was a new thing this year. Brooke had been hesitant about sending them to kindergarten too early, but Julian insisted they were more than ready to go, even though they would be the youngest ones there. They needed to interact with different kids and form friendships with classmates other than each other. It would be good for them, Julian was adament. But still Brooke didn't really want to lose her babies to school just yet. At the time, they still weren't exactly five yet, not for another month.

Kindergarten wasn't to be taken lightly. Kindergarten turned into elementary school which became middle school and then high school and college all too quick. Then they would be gone, they'd have their own lives to lead, just like that, with the snap of a finger. Brooke wanted to keep them one more year at home. Their birthday was so early in the year that either way they would be the oldest or the youngest..

But Julian assured her ever and over it was the right decision. So Brooke gave in and said they could 'try it'.

Jude and Davis were enrolled at a public kindergarten nearby.

_"Mommy we're gunna be late!" Davis shouted from the door. _

_He was all ready with his backpack on and his feet were jumpy. He was ready: he already loved school and he hadn't started yet. He was definately Julian's son. _

_Jude, on the other hand, was the reason Brooke wasn't ready. Jude refused to put on the matching twins outfit that she picked out for Davis and Jude to both wear. They were not identical twins, but Brooke wanted them to match. After some fighting and bribing and a promise of ice cream after school, he finally put on the outfit. Brooke then laughed at herself, thinking about how Haley told her that bribing Jamie with ice cream and candy was going to come back and bite her someday. Well today was the day. _

_"We're not going to be late, honey, relax. We have plenty of time and I want Daddy to take pictures," Brooke told Davis, walking into the foyer with Jude. _

_"I'm coming!" Julian raced in with the camera and a pajama clad Avery in hand as the boys headed outside. _

_"Stand by the front steps!" Brooke instructed, wanting to start a tradition of this in a good spot for every first day of school. _

_Julian snapped a bunch of pictures of the two boys smiling with their matching outfits and their backpacks. Then Brooke went in with Avery and the four of them were in a few more pictures before they headed out. _

_When the family of five got to the school, Brooke and Julian, with Avery in tow, walked their sons in to their classroom, met their teacher, found their cubbies and nametagged desks, and were forced to say their goodbyes. _

_Davis hugged Julian goodbye as Jude wrapped his arms around Brooke's legs. _

_"Do I have to stay Mumma?" _

_Brooke knew this would be hardest for Jude. He was more of a 'I'll play when I feel like it and you can't force me to do anything I don't want to do' kind of kid, while Davis was excited to try new things and meet new people. _

_"I'll be back to get you in no time," Brooke scruffed his hair. "I love you."_

_Then the parents switched and Davis hugged Brooke. _

_"Bye Mummy, don't worry, I'm gunna have fun." _

_Brooke chuckled. Davis always knew what she was feeling, he was 'sensitive Julian' in that way.. _

_"Thanks handsome. I love you." _

_When the parents walked back out to the car with Avery, Julian put his arm around Brooke, knowing this was hard for her. _

_But the day turned out to be a good one actually. The boys seemed to like their class and their teacher and school in general. So this made things easier for Brooke in the long run. As the weeks went by, having the twins at school turned out to be good all around. The boys got rid of their excess energy and were rarely bored now, and Brooke got so much more work done with just one baby at home. _

_It was a win, win, for a while... ... _

Then it happened.

A week or so before Christmas vacation started was the boys' Parent Teacher Conferences / Open House for half way through the year. And when Brooke and Julian met with the kindergarten teacher, Mrs. Migans, things didn't really go well.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Baker, please, come in." The teacher shook their hands at the door and gestured to the seats open for the parents. _

_Mrs. Migans started by giving Brooke and Julian some of the art work the boys had made in class, and then went over their first and second quarter grades. But really, they were just things that called for Satisfactory, Excellent, or Needs Improvement, rather than letter or number grades. _

_"As you can tell, Davis is doing well. He's interacting with the other children nicely and he a good listener most of the time, as well as a big helper." _

_"That's my boy," Julian joked as Brooke nudged his arm and smiled. _

_"And now I'd really like to talk to you about Jude.. He has been improving a bit over time, but he's been strugging more than his brother and the other children."_

_"What does that mean?" Brooke furrowed her brow. _

_"It means.." The teacher took a breath. "I think it would be very beneficial to Jude to have another year in kindergarten before moving on to first grade."_

_"W..what?" Julian and Brooke were almost stunned to silence._

_"And I also think he would possibly benefit from seeing a specialist, maybe an occcupational therepist who could test him for potential learning disabilities..." the teacher pushed. She should have maybe thought twice about that._

_Julian couldn't believe what he was hearing. _

_"Are you kidding me? Are you saying my son is too dumb for you to teach him?" _

_"Julian.." Brooke wanted him to lower his voice. _

_"No, of course not, I just think there might be a reason he's having trouble." _

_"What if we say no? We want him to move on with his brother," Julian put up his hands. _

_"I don't think that would be a wise decision," Mrs. Migans said honestly. "He needs a lot fo help with his focus and the skills we're trying to teach. This isn't something that's uncommon with twins who were perhaps born prematurely."_

_Brooke's jaw dropped. That cut her deep. _

_"Are you saying this is our fault!" Julian stood up, enraged. _

_"Julian stop," Brooke grabbed his arm._

_"Sir, please calm down, I know this isn't what you want."_

_"Hell no this isn't what I want! I don't want you insulting my five year old like this. Of course he isn't up to your rediculuos standards. He's not just some object you can give up on when he doesn't fit into your specified criteria. Your job is to teach him, not blame your lack of competence on a learning problem!"_

_"JULIAN stop!" Brooke now stood up next to him, grabbing her purse. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Migans. We'll be leaving now."_

_The teacher nodded as Brooke practically dragged Julian out of the room. _

_In the car, Julian sat in the passenger's seat fuming while Brooke drove home. _

_"I hope you're happy." Brooke shook her head._

_"I was defending out son! She can't talk about Jude like that."_

_"She was trying to say it nicely, she wasn't attacking us but you surely attacked her."_

_"She said it was our fault.. well how does that make sense when Davis is doing so well?"_

_"You made it our fault, she never said it," Brooke corrected. _

_Julian put his head in his hands. _

_"What are we going to do, Brooke? I refuse to send them back to that school..." _

_Brooke took a minute to think. _

_"I think maybe we should listen to her... maybe waiting until the fall and doing another year of kindergarten for the both of them would be best," Brooke said honestly. "We can transfer them to a private school where they can get more one on one time with teachers, too." _

_"So you agree with her?" _

_"She's had way more experience than us with where five year olds should be developmentally." Brooke sighed. "I don't want Jude to struggle his whole life because we pushed him to first grade too fast. And I know you don't want that either."_

_Julian nodded and looked down. _

_"The only thing I wanted them to get from me was my abilities in school. Things came easily to me and I just wanted them to have that so they wouldn't have to work so hard or struggle to get good grades. That's all I wanted them to get from me..."_

_Brooke glanced at him sadly while she drove. She reached out her right hand towards his knee. _

_"Well they got a lot more from you than that, and who says that won't be what happens.. Maybe Jude just needs some catching up time and then they'll both be smartie pants just like you."_

_Julian smiled, hoping that was the case. "So we'll keep them together, right? I don't want them in different grades." _

_Brooke nodded. "I don't either. That would just make things harder on Jude when he realized it." _

_The converation paused as the couple rounded the corner onto their street. _

_"You were right," Julian admitted. "It was too soon."_

_AKA, Brooke was right, they needed another year at home. But at least the experience was good for the boys. _

_"Thank you for saying that, but it's not your fault. You thought that was what was best for them at the time and now that things have changes, we're going to do what's best for them now."_

;

So that incident was three weeks ago, and the boys knew they were going to go to a new school, really a pre-school/daycare, starting in a few days, then after summer vacation, they would start at the private kindergarten Haley has sent Jamie to, called St. James Elementary. And now Lydia Scott would be attending the same school, but in the grade above the twins. Jude and Davis would be two of the oldest kids in the class this time around, turning six a month into school this fall, but in the future they wouldn't mind. They would be one of the first in their class to get their licenses or turned certain important ages, like 10, 13, 16, 18, and 21.

And the boys didn't quite care about school at the moment.. they cared more about staying up late.

"I don't care what Ricky's family lets him do, he's not my child, you are." (P.S. MY mom said this to me ALL the time growing up! ugh)

"Please Mooooommm! We'll be extra good!"

Brooke's eyes began to pound as a headache approached. Julian gave a sympathetic smile to his wife.

"Fine! But if you fall asleep early or feel tired or sick tomorrow, it's not my fault." Brooke gave in. "And you won't be cranky all day, either."

"YES!" The twins cheered and ran to their room before she could change her mind.

Brooke abandoned her post in the kitchen and walked over to the couch, flopping down with a thud. She covered her eyes with the crook of her arm, hoping the headache would subside.

"Ma ma?"

Brooke uncovered her eyes to see her thirteen month old crawling over to her and pulling herself to a standing position by using Brooke's legs. Avery had taken her first steps this month, but she wasn't really fascinated by the whole walking thing yet since she didn't do it very often. Brooke made a mental note to encourage her to walk next time.

Brooke scooped Avery up and gave her a big bear hug.

"Ugh, you're brothers are going to kill Mommy! But you'll go to sleep tonight okay, right?" Brooke asked.

"No!" Avery piped up proudly, making Brooke feel betrayed.

"Avery! You're supposed to be on Mummy's side. It's boys versus girls!"

"Boys verses girls? What are you twelve?" Julian joined his two girls in the living room.

"No, but Avery's my only other girl power in this house and she's turned against me."

Julian watched Avery lay her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Well I don't think that's true at all."

Brooke looked down and rubbed her daughter's back. She then grasped Avery's pin straight strands of bob-like length brunette hair in her fingertips and smiled, thinking of Sam for just a moment. Avery had a lot more hair than the boys ever did at this age.

"No, I guess not. Sorry I doubted you, baby."

"Ma ma ma ma ma," Avery babbled.

"Yes baby, I'm right here."

Avery started figiting around and picked her head up. Then she started to get fussy all of a sudden.

"Oh no! What's wrong? We were doing so well!" (Remember that line from season 5 Angie anyone?)

"She looks kind of pale, Brooke," Julian noticed.

"Are you feeling okay, baby? Do you have a temperature?" Brooke pressed her palm to Avery's forehead, moving the wispy bangs out of the way.

"Is she warm?"

"No, not really. What's going on with you Avey-cakes?"

Avery shook her head while rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists.

"I think she just wants some daddy time!" Julian approached his girls with his arms out and Brooke handed Avery over to him.

Julian held Avery over his head and threw her up slightly. The little girl laughed as daddy caught her.

"See, that's better. That's all you wanted was to play with Daddy!"

Julian then sat down on the floor and placed Avery down. His daughter grabbed her nearby baby doll and handed it to Julian. Julian figured he should play dolls with her now, since she wouldn't let him in the future probably.

"Tell Daddy what the baby's name is Avery," Brooke encouraged.

"Ju ju!"

"You named your doll after your brother!" Julian asked. "But it's a girl, silly."

"It was her idea," Brooke told him.

"Ju ju ju ju ju!" Avery took the baby doll back and held its arm while she waved it up and down.

Brulian could then hear the little pitter patter of one of their son's feet from upstairs.

"What?" Jude stood in the middle of the staircase and peared down at them. He thought someone was calling him.

Brooke and Julian found each other's eyes and couldn't contain their laughs.

"Nothing buddy."

;

At dinnertime, Brulian planned to eat later than usual since the boys were going to try to stay up to see the midnight hour.

"I want to see you eat some of everthing on that plate, you understand?" Brooke pointed.

"But I don't like that, Mommy."

"It's just rice. You like rice."

"No, it has green in it."

"That's just parsley. You won't even taste it," Brooke fibbed. It was really spinach...

"Can I have another roll?" Davis reached out but couldn't reach the basket in the center of the table.

"Eat more steak first. Men like steak," Julian tried.

Davis sighed but took another bite of his finely cut meat.

"I think I'm allergic to this..." Jude turned up his nose at his rice and veggies.

"No, that's not funny, Jude. You don't have an allergy to anything at this table. So eat please."

"Fine..."

"At least you don't have to eat this guys," Julian gritted his teeth as he turned to the high chair next to him and fed Avery another bite of pureed squash baby food.

"Well she's not complaining so neither should you two," Brooke told the twins. "She really does love that stuff."

As Julian turned back to take another bite of his meal, Avery started to cough.

"Julian...!" Brooke went to stand up because Avery looked like she was choking or trying to spit something back up. But Julian turned back quickly and patted Avery's back as the cough went away.

"There we go. Drink some water," Julian pushed her sippy cup forward and Avery took a big drink. Brooke sat back down, picking up her fallen napkin.

"Geez, she didn't even eat anything thick, like steak or anything, right?"

"Nope. I didn't give her steak or anything. Just a little rice and veggies that she played with on her tray," Julian confirmed.

Brooke furrowed her brow, wondering what brought that on.

And just a few minutes later it happened again... The coughing, this time, led to poor Avery spitting up all over the tray and herself.

"Uh crap!"

"Ew!" The boys screamed as Julian and Brooke both stood to grab Avery as she began to cry.

"I guess she didn't feel well after all. I'll clean up this," Julian offered as Brooke picked up their daughter under the arms and held her arms length as she made her way to the bathroom.

Brooke sat down on the toilet seat, setting Avery on her feet, as she began stripping her daughter's clothes off.

"I know baby, I know. That's yucky..." Brooke tried to soothe her distraught child. "We'll get you in a bath and Mummy will rub your upset tummy, okay?"

Avery continued to sob for awhile as Brooke ran the bathtub water. Brooke used a face cloth to wash Avery's face and then swayed her naked baby back and forth while waiting for the water to fill. After feeling the water, Brooke placed Avery in slowly and kneeled down to lean over the tub.

"Mamaaaa..." Avery moaned.

"I know baby, it's alright."

Julian knocked half way through the bath. "Is everything okay in here?"

"We're all set daddy, thank you."

Julian smiled sadly when he saw how miserable his little girl looked, all covered in suds.

"Okay, let me know," Julian said as he closed the door again.

As Brooke rinsed Avery's hair and body with warm water, Avery looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Sunna Mama..."

Brooke nodded, knowing what her baby wanted to hear.

"Okay baby girl. Let's get you out first."

Brooke stood up and grabbed Avery's bath towel, wrapping it around her naked and cleaned daughter, lifting her out gently. Brooke set Avery on the bath mat and rubbed her little body dry as best she could before scooping her up and walking to the bedroom.

Lying her daughter on the changing table, Brooke frowned.

"And on top of everything, you've got a red bum bum, you poor thing."

Brooke carefully applied soothing ointment baby cream to her daughter's privates before putting on a fresh diaper.

Avery started to get fussy again. "Maaaa sun!"

Brooke scooped up Avery and headed to her big comfy glider. "I know, I know."

The mother wasn't a talented singer to say the least, but Avery didn't mind. As Brooke began to hum the tune, she settled down into her mother's arms.

"_You Are My Sunshine_  
><em>My only sunshine. <em>  
><em>You make me happy <em>  
><em>When skies are grey. <em>  
><em>You'll never know, dear, <em>  
><em>How much I love you. <em>  
><em>Please don't take my sunshine away<em>"

Brooke only knew that one verse and sang it to Avery, for the first time, just a few days after the adoption was finalized. It calmed her almost immediately, so Brooke continued to sing it whenever Avery was sad or upset. It worked, and now that Avery had a couple words under her belt, she asked for her mother to sing it.

Looking down at her daughter, Brooke noticed she wasn't falling asleep, but her lips were moving a little, like she was singing too.

Brooke looked at the clock. Eight thirty-three. "Close your eyes, baby. You can sleep now."

But Avery didn't want to sleep. She just wanted to be with and snuggle with her mommy. So after another few minutes, Brooke dressed Avery in her warm pajamas and carried her out to the living room to see what the boys were up to. They were sitting watching the beginning coverage from Times Square. Some band was performing.

"Mommy! Daddy said it's already a new year in other places." Davis informed her.

"Yeah, isn't that wierd."

"Can we play outside, Daddy? That would be so cool!" Jude wanted to play in the dark.

"Ugh.." Julian looked to Brooke.

"Fine, but you have to wear jackets."

The boys scurried to get their coats on while Brooke grabbed the big blanket from the couch.

"Help."

Julian figured it out and helped wrap the blanket around his two girls. It was a clear night in Tree Hill with no snow on the ground but the December/January months brought the chilly temperature.

The boys ran outside quickly as the light went on on the back deck. Brooke and Julian sat down on the deck stairs to watch the boys play.

"Are you feeling better Avery," Julian asked.

Avery didn't acknowledge her dad, but Brooke answered for her.

"I think so, her tummy was just upset, right? But she refuses to go to sleep. Her brothers must have convinced her to try to stay up with them."

"Hmmm, well they are little conspiring monsters."

Brooke smiled and turned her head back to the boys. They were on their backs lying down on the grass.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"Looking at the stars!" Davis yelled back.

Julian stood up and walked over to them, sliding down to the ground beside them with a grunt.

"Anything cool looking up there?"

"The stars make a shape like a big letter D for Davis!" Davis pointed.

"I see a J!" Jude had to even the score.

"There are real shapes up there like lions and bulls and all different animals that were named by the Ancient Egyptians."

Brooke smiled as she listened to the conversation her three boys were having, loving that Julian somehow made it into a teachable moment. She wondered why he never became a teacher. He would make a good one.

"Is it midnight yet?" Jude asked.

"You've got about three more hours, bud," Brooke looked at her watch.

"Really?" Jude sat up.

"Yes sir."

"Wow. That's long."

"We told you staying up wasn't exciting or anything."

"But I still want to."

"Me too!" Davis agreed.

"Well lets get inside and we can watch a movie before midnight comes, okay?" Julian suggested, standing up slowly.

When the family got inside, Brooke passed Avery to Julian and helped the boys change into their pajamas and pick out a movie. While watching _Rio_, Avery finally succumbed to sleep, probably from the gentle rubbing of the belly her mom was doing. And right towards the last ten minutes of the film, Davis pretty much gave up and fell asleep against Brooke as well. When the movie was over, Jude looked around.

"Is it almost time?"

"Almost," Brooke smiled. It was actually fun for her to see the boys at the age where they understood and loved holidays and special occasions.

"You're the only one who made it, Jude," Julian said as he turned the TV back to the New Years Rockin' Eve Special.

As the minutes counted down, Julian got out two champagne glasses for when the new year arrived.

"What's that for?"

"Mommy and Daddy always kiss and toast at midnight."

"Can I have a drink, too?"

Julian nodded, getting apple juice out for Jude.

When Julian came back to the living room, he started up his trusty video camera for the last minutes of the year. He wanted to capture how excited Jude was about this for decades to come.

Julian spoke to the camera.

"So we only have one survivor who's going to see the ball drop, ladies and gentlemen. And it's none other than Mr. Jude Nathaniel Baker."

"Hi," Jude waved at the camera while he watched the TV. It was getting close.

Julian moved the camera.

"And there's Mommy with sleepy Avery and Davis at her side."

"Hi," Brooke smiled, used to Julian's filming after all these years.

The camera setting went wide so the whole room was visable and Julian sat the camera steady on the table so he could be in the scene.

"Tell the video how old you are, Davis, so we always remember."

Jude went close to the lense. "I'm five." He held up his open palm. "A whole hand!"

"Say goodbye 2016 and hello twenty-seventeen."

Jude laughed and ran back over to sit with his Dad.

"When the countdown starts, that big huge shiny ball will start to fall and then there will be fireworks to ring in the new year," Julian explained to Jude.

As the last thirty seconds of the year ticked down, Jude stood up in excitement.

_FIVE..._

_Four..._

_Three..._

_TWO..._

_ONE!... _

_HAPPY NEW YEAR!_

Times Square went nuts and confetti shot all over New York City. Brooke and Julian leaned towards one another on the couch and gave each other one passionate, yet appropriate for their child to see, new years kiss.

"Yay!" Brooke cheered lightly as Julian handed her champagne. Davis and Avery were still down for the count.

Jude looked around and grabbed his juice, mimicking his parents. When he swallowed, he sat down, looking confused.

"That's it?," Jude complained.

"I told you," Julian smiled, going in for one more midnight kiss from his wife.

"But... I don't get it. It's the same as every night," Jude noticed.

"But it's a new year. It's 2017 now," Brooke tried to explain. She knew this wouldn't be too thrilling for him.

"Oh.."

"I tried to tell you it would be boring."

"Yeah, I know." Jude plopped down on the couch, still watching people kiss on TV and everyone singing some wierd song.

Brooke laughed.

And the video camera caught it all. Even the part where Jude was asleep at exactly 12:07 A.M on January first. And so Julian and Brooke carried the three kids to bed one by one.

Brooke took a deep breath as she approached the camera.

"My new year's resolution is to make sure my three children are happy and healthy."

"Hey! What about me?" Julian asked, offended, from off camera.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah, you too."

"Yeah, that's right!"

Brooke chuckled as she reached forward to shut off the video.

"Happy New Year everybody!"

**~Haley :)**


	12. AGE 5 and a half

**Thanks for reviews arubagirl0926, caseyjr, stagediva23, wordsmeaneverything, katie, melissa, h23brock, ghostwhispererjimel, cullentreehill, jennie, anna, lostinwriting, isobel camilla scott, jordan, sb1218, davisbaker, whitney, alex, lauralynn3, minervaan, simy, jenna, and msab782. **

**The first week of school has been overload times a thousand. I have literally not sat down to even go on facebook or online, besides for homework/reading (TONS OF READING), for more than ten minutes a day. It's crazy. So so so effing busy. Five classes and two three-hour labs are already scaring me. But on the PLUS side, my great best best friend just had a baby this week! UGH HE'S SO HANDSOMEEE! I suggested Nathan and Julian but his mom was set on Aiden lol. So Auntie Haley's visiting them this weekend :) **

**I did my best to write as much as I could before I moved into school, but I finished this chapter here at school as soon as I could.**

**Enjoy this one friends! **

**AGE 5 1/2 **

As Julian was softly jolted awake, he somehow felt like he was on a boat or something, his body rocking back and forth. His body swayed through the waves of his bed and he didn't realize the cause until his fully opened his eyes.

"Daddy wake up," his son Jude so nicely commanded him as he jumped up and down on his parents' bed on his mom's side. Julian sat up.

"Hey stop you little monster," grabbing Jude's legs, "Where's your mom?"

"She's in here."

Julian looked over to Davis who had his ear pressed to the master bathroom door. The father flung his feet over the side of the bed and stood up, walking over toDavis.

"She's making weird sounds in there,"Davis noticed. Julian touched his shoulder.

"Okay guys, why don't you go out into the kitchen and I'll be out in a minute to make you breakfast."

"Okay," Jude jumped off the bed and left the room.

"Is Mommy okay?"Davisasked.

"I'm sure she's fine," Julian nodded. "Go on."

Davis walked slowly out of the room to go find Jude.

"Brooke?" Julian knocked gently a few times. "Are you okay?"

Brooke mumbled something unrecognizable through the door.

"Honey I can't hear you, I'm coming in."

Julian twisted the door knob gently and opened the door to find Brooke kneeling by the toilet.

"Oh no, Brooke," Julian sighed. "Did you get sick?"

"A little but I'm fine," the mother insisted.

"No, you're not if you're poised and ready to vomit right now."

"Don't say vomit..."

"Sorry." Julian crouched down and brushed his hand across his wife's forehead.

"You feel warm."

"I'll be fine. I'm just nauteous…It must be something I ate... Or maybe I'm pregnant," Brooke joked, laughing a tiny bit, knowing she wasn't pregnant, before coughing and turning her head back to the bowl.

"Do you want me to help you back to bed?"

"Not yet. Just go make sure the boys are okay."

"I'll go start breakfast and I'll be right back."

Brooke nodded, resting her head on her arm as Julian left.

.

"Where's Mummy?" Davis asked immediately.

"She's not feeling very well today so we have to be on our best behavior, okay?"

"Are we still getting pictures done today?" Jude asked, hoping the answer was no.

Julian's eyes widened. "Uhhh geez."

Today Brooke had planned to go get family portraits done at a studio today and now, even with Brooke feeling ill, Julian knew she would be very upset to cancel. He grabbed two bowls quickly, filling them both with cheerios and only one with milk, since Jude liked his dry, and placed them at the counter.

"Eat up and I'll be right back."

"But I wanted pancakes!" Jude shouted after him before shrugging and scarfing down his cereal.

.

Back in the bedroom, Julian heard the wretching sound coming from the back of Brooke's throat even before he got there.

"Brooke…" He got down on his knees beside her and grabbed her hair as her stomach emptied into the bowl.

After a minute or so, Brooke spat into the toilet before speaking.

"I'll be fine… We have to go for pictures today."

Julian shook his head.

"Brooke, you aren't going anywhere but back to bed."

"But I booked- -"

"Brooke, you can't do this. You're sick and there's nothing we can do about it. We'll reschedule the pictures, okay?"

"But…"

Julian could tell Brooke was starting to tear up. She just wished she could get up and feel fine.

"Let me help you back to bed," Julian insisted.

Draping her arm over his shoulder, Julian picked Brooke up off the ground and guided her back to her side of their king size bed. He could tell she was really, really sick because she'd never leaned on him this much to walk ever.

"Just lie back and I'll get you some water or something."

Julian pulled the covers up to her neck and fluffed her pillows up.

Brooke closed her eyes and tried to wash the dizziness out of her head while Julian was gone. He came back quickly, bringing a water bottle, a pill bottle, a couple extra towels, and the thermometer he found in the boys' bathroom closet.

"Take your temperature please," Julian handed her the ear thermometer.

"This is the kids' one, honey."

"Just use it please."

Brooke put the thermometer up to her ear and Julian took it back when he heard the beep.

"100.6 degrees F."

"It's not that bad."

"It's bad enough. You must have the flu or something."

"It's probably just a stomach bug; I probably caught it from that birthday party I took the boys to last week."

Julian smiled sadly. "What am I going to do with you?"

Brooke sighed.

"Where's the number for the photography studio?" Julian asked.

Brooke frowned, knowing he was going to call and cancel. "On the refrigerator."

Julian leaned down and kissed her cheek before handing her the water bottle and some pills.

"You rest and I'll be back a little later."

"Okay… Thank you, Julian."

"Anything for you."

;

"Yes… so we could do that? Great. And if we could reschedule for another day as well that would be great. Okay, I'll have my wife call with available dates when she can. Thank you, see you soon. Goodbye." Julian hung up the phone and saw his boys watching him.

"So Momma's sick?" Jude concluded.

"Yep, she has a fever and doesn't feel too great so you can't go and disturb her, okay? I need to take care of her so you two don't catch whatever she'd got."

"So can we take care of Avery then?"Davisasked sweetly.

A light bulb suddenly went off in Julian's mind. He'd forgotten Avery for a minute.

He looked at the clock: nine thirty. She was usually up by now but she hadn't cried or called out at all yet, signaling she wanted out of her crib, so maybe she was still sleeping.

"Let's go get her, shall we?"

The boys opened the door to Avery's room to see her sitting up in her crib, babbling along with her baby doll and stuffed animals.

"Avey! Good morning sweetheart!" Julian reached over the crib bars and picked his twenty month old up. "How long have you been up for?"

"Hi Daddy!" Avery had now perfected her 'melt Daddy's heart' phrase and he was wrapped around her finger.

Avery was a small little thing but she had a big personality.

"Good morning Ave!"Davissmiled and waved. Jude reached up and grabbed her foot and shook it, making Avery giggle as she rubbed her eyes.

"Are you hungry? Daddy will get you something to eat after he changes your diaper."

He laid Avery down on the changing table and stripped her of her overnight pajamas and diaper.

"Mmommy?" Avery spoke up.

"Mommy's sleeping; we have to let her be."

Julian lifted his daughter and stood her on the ground.

'Let's run Avery! Chase me!" Jude said, running out of the room, looking behind him.

"Chase Jude honey," Julian encouraged andDavistried to nudge her forward.

"Davy?" Avery turned to her other brother and grabbed his hand. Davis leaned down.

"I'm coming too! Let's get him!"

"Ju ju get you!" Avery yelled and she was then off to the races after her brother.

Avery had started walking more since the beginning of the year and was now a big fan of running... everywhere! There was nowhere she went without a little bounce in her step.

;

After the kids finished eating, Julian checked on Brooke to find her asleep. He then changed the kids into outfits for the day and decided to take them outside to play so they wouldn't be loud and wake up Brooke.

Julian loaded Avery into her beloved swing and pushed her as he watched the boys play.

"Dad watch!" Jude wound up and kicked the soccer ball as hard as he could. He was practicing for when he and Davis started soccer next weekend. And no one was more excited than 'I have lots of energy' Jude.

"Whoa! You're gunna score so many goals buddy!"

Jude smiled and went to retrieve the ball.

"Avery watch!" Davis flagged down his little sister's attention before he zoomed down the slide and flew off the end, landing hard on his behind.

"Oo you okay, Dave?" Julian asked.

Davis stood up and brushed off his pants. "I'm fine… Avery, do you want to slide with me?"

Avery grabbed on tight to the rope of the swing and shook her head.

"No."

"I think she's okay here for awhile buddy." Julian told him.

"Okay." Davis went around to the ladder, planning on sliding again.

"Why don't you kick the ball around with Jude, Dave?" Julian asked.

"I don't wanna…"

"But you've got to practice for your games. It'll be fun."

"Mummy wants me to play but I don't wanna. Jude does."

"Well I think you might like it, even if you just chase butterflies the whole time."

"Butterflies?" Jude stopped and laughed at his dad. "That's girly."

Davis looked to his Dad for his reaction.

"No, it's not girly. It's fun!" Julian told his all-boy son to reassure his more sensitive son.

Jude laughed and kicked the ball again, while Davis smiled from the top of the slide.

"Maybe I'll like it," Davis nodded. "I'll try."

Julian smiled. "Good. All I want you to do is try."

;

A little while later, Julian guided Avery inside, leaving the boys to play in the closed in backyard a little longer.

"Mommy!" Avery reached her hands out for Brooke when she saw her mom sitting at the counter.

"Hi baby… let's let Daddy hold you since I'm sick."

Avery frowned and really didn't seem to understand why her mommy didn't want to hold her like usual.

"Shouldn't you be in bed, Brooke?" Julian raised his eyebrows as he hoisted Avery onto his hip.

"I'll survive out of bed for a few minutes. I just wanted some coffee."

"How about you eat something too? You've gotta get something in your stomach besides coffee."

"I just really don't want to see it later." Brooke made a grossed out face.

"Yeah, I guess not…"

"I'll eat something in a little while."

Julian nodded.

"So I thought I'd take the kids out of the house for the afternoon so you could rest and recoup. Is there anything you need?"

Brooke pursed her lips in thought before shaking her head.

"I can't think of anything."

"Okay, well you go back to bed and I'll see you when you get back."

Julian went around behind Brooke and walked her back to the bedroom with her coffee.

"Nap Mommy!" Avery pointed as Brooke got in bed.

Brooke smiled.

"Yes Avery-cakes. I'm going to take my nap now. You have fun with Daddy."

Avery blew Brooke a kiss like her parents taught her.

"We will," Julian said as he blew his own kiss to his wife, closing their door so she could rest in peace.

Julian went out to the back porch to get the boys.

"Come on guys! If we're going to surprise Mommy, we've got to go right now!"

;

A few hours later when Julian and the kids returned, they found Brooke sitting on the couch with her legs pulled up, sketching on her trusty work sketch pad.

"Hey guys. Welcome home."

The kids walked over to her.

"Mommy, are you feeling better?"

Brooke rubbed Davis's arm and he cuddled up next to his mom to see what she was sketching.

"Much better. I don't even have a fever anymore." Brooke looked to Julian and smiled.

"Good." Julian was glad it was only a twenty-four hour thing. Or twelve hour thing…

"We got you something, Mom. We were really good today." Jude told her.

"Oh really?" Brooke said, lifting Avery up on her lap when the toddler stood at her front.

"Daddy show her!" Davis grabbed for the envelope in his dad's hands.

"This is only a few that we get to choose from, but I think I picked good ones." Julian said, handing whatever he had over to Brooke.

"Well let's see what we got here…"

Brooke pulled a stack out of the big envelope and gasped.

"Oh my goodness!"

"We still had out pictures taken, Mommy." Davis told her, even though it was obvious now.

Brooke went through the stack of six pictures. Two of the three kids posed together, one of just Avery laughing, one of the twins back to back looking spiffy in their matching outfits, one of Davis alone and one of Jude alone.

"Look at how good you guys look!" Brooke smiled.

"And the guys said we could go back anytime for shots of all five of us together, since I know that's what you wanted." Julian told her.

"Oh these are perfect. Look at you guys!" Brooke was so happy.

"Pitty," Avery pointed.

Brooke laughed. "Yes, you're so pretty."

"It was really fun trying to get Avery to laugh from behind the camera," Jude told her.

"I'm glad you had fun… and you even put your matching outfits on, too."

"Daddy made us," Jude raised one eyebrow. "But I guess it was okay."

Julian walked over to the boys and put the bag down with their dress clothes in it.

"Why don't you guys go put this up in your room and then we can order pizza and watch a movie or something."

"Cool!" Davis grabbed the bag and the boys ran upstairs.

"I can't believe you did this." Brooke couldn't take her eyes off this picture.

"I knew you were disappointed but I was proud of you for putting yourself first for a change," Julian said ad he wrapped her arm around Brooke's frame, sneakily putting his palm on his wife's cheek.

"I'm fine, Dad. I told you, no more fever."

Julian leaned in and kissed her other cheek.

"Good."

"Me kiss too!" Avery looked up from Brooke's lap and gave her Dad a kissy face.

"Oh I forgot the princess, I'm sorry."

Julian kissed his daughter, too, and Avery smiled and leaned back into Brooke more.

Then the boys came barreling down the staircase.

"We picked _Cars_!" Jude waved the DVD case in the air.

Brooke had seen that so many times and frowned. "How about Avery picks this time, guys, huh?"

"But she'll pick a princess one!" Davis whined.

"And she falls asleep during movies anyways!" Jude pointed out.

"Well then Mommy will pick then," Julian suggested.

"Nah, it's fine. They can watch _Cars_… You don't mind, do you Avey?"

"Vroom voom!" Avery clapped.

Brulian and the boys laughed at the littliest member of their family. She was definitely a girl with big brothers.

"Okay _Cars_ it is then," Julian smiled, taking the DVD and putting it in the player.

;

;

The following Saturday was an exciting, yet early morning for the Baker family.

It was Jude and Davis's first soccer game, ever.

"It's soccer day! It's soccer day! It's soccer day!" Jude repeated, running around the island in the kitchen.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy buddy. You're gunna get too tired for the game," Julian put his hand on his son's shoulder to steady him.

"I'll never be tired. I want to play all day!"

"Well the game isn't for another hour, so let's rest until then, kay?"

Jude hopped up on his usual stool to eat breakfast. "Fine."

"Julian! Do you know where I put the boys' soccer shorts?"

Julian thought. "No? But Jude has his on now… wouldn't they have been together?"

Julian heard Brooke's footsteps walk into the kitchen from their bedroom with a half-dressed Davis behind her.

"You would think so…"

"You didn't hide them, did you Davey?" Julian asked, knowing his other son wasn't as happy about playing as he was nervous.

Davis shook his head no.

"I'm going to look in their room again," Brooke rounded the stairs, "Can you get Avery dressed? I put her outfit on the chair."

"Okay," Julian picked Avery out of her high chair and went to change her while the boys ate breakfast.

When Julian was done dressing Avery, he went to lay her pajamas over the bars of her crib when he saw a flash of royal blue under her blanket. He grabbed the material only to find it was in fact, Davis's soccer shorts.

"How the heck did these get here?" Julian wondered, thinking either Avery was a laundry thief or Davis tried to hide his shorts in the most unlikely place.

"Brooke, I found them!" Julian entered the kitchen and helped Davis into his shorts.

"Ugh, thank goodness. Where were they?" Brooke asked, coming downstairs.

"Just… mixed in with my laundry pile." Julian fibbed, looking at Davis and seeing a relieved smile. He knew his daddy covered for him.

"Hmm? I thought I looked there," Brooke said.

Julian just shrugged her off.

Before they left, Brooke and Julian helped the boys put on their shin pads, socks, and cleats.

"Okay guys? You ready?" Brooke said excitedly, grabbing Avery's hand and her purse.

And off they went to soccer.

;

When they got to the soccer fields, there were tons of games going on for all different age groups. Julian spotted the boys' coach quickly and the family walked over to the correct field. Since this was the very first game and team, ever, for most of the kids, the coach went through and introduced all the kids to each other before explaining some step by step drills to the kids that they would do before every game to warm up. Since they were at such a young age group, the 'Tigers' team was co-ed, with about seven boys and four girls. The team they were playing was called the 'Warriors'. It reminded Brooke of the enemy rival Bear Creek Warriors team of her high school days.

When Brooke and Julian left the boys to go stand on the fans' side of the field, Brooke scoped out the boys' other teammates.

"Aw they're so cute!" Brooke gushed over a little brunette and little strawberry blonde girl kicking the ball back and forth to each other.

"He's huge..." Julian whispered, seeing a dark haired boy that towered over his two boys.

"Let's just be thankful he's with us, not against us," Brooke joked.

When the 5 on 5 game started, Brooke cheered loudly for her boys, getting Avery to do the same. Julian tried to encourage the boys as well, but not be as loud as their mom. The boys were pretty used to their mom being loud and proud, so it didn't quite faze them too much.

The parents watched all ten players run around like chickens with their head cut off after the ball. Jude was a powerhouse and actually pushed his bigger opponents out of the way to get the ball. He almost scored once, too. But when Davis was subbed in, Julian noticed how he didn't really seem to like being out there. When the ball came his way, he hesitated and ended up losing the ball to another kid.

Brooke leaned in to Julian.

"Does it seem like Davis is afraid of the ball, or is it just me?"

Julian sighed. "He just needs time to get used to it. He'll be fine."

"I know," Brooke nodded, as Avery began walking away and Brooke had to chase after her.

At halftime, the ref blew the whistle and everyone cheered for the two teams. They were half way through the game and the score was 3 – 2 Warriors.

Julian picked up an extra water bottle out of Avery's diaper bag.

"I'll be right back."

Brooke nodded.

"Okay, I'm gunna walk around with Avery to tire her out. Maybe she'll take a nap."

Julian walked around the field to where the team was sitting. The coach was giving them a quick pep talk and then told them to go kick the ball around with a partner.

When Jude and Davis saw their dad coming, they ran over to him.

"You're doing great guys."

"Coach said I could score if I did what I did before!" Jude told Julian excitedly.

"That's great. I wanted to make sure you two had enough water."

Jude and Davis held up their oversized water bottles that Brooke had sent them over with.

"Oh.. I guess you don't need any huh?"

"Your crazy dad," Jude joked.

"Jude! Come kick with me!" A teammate named Ethan called over to Jude.

"Bye dad." Jude ran off to be with his new friend.

Julian knelt down to his son, still holding the 'extra' water bottle.

"What's going on out there, buddy? You're avoiding the ball while the other kids are playing."

Davis shrugged.

"I'm not any good."

Julian sighed. "Buddy, this is your first game. Relax and have fun. That's all we're here for is so you and Jude can have fun playing with new friends."

"I just… it…" Davis couldn't find the words.

"I was always nervous playing sports," Julian admitted. "And my Dad pushed me to do things I wasn't enjoying. But all you have to do is your best. That's what makes me proud of you, when you do the best you can and you have fun. And if it's not fun after a few weeks, you don't have to play anymore. I promise. I just want you to try, remember."

"Do you think I can be as good as Jude?" Davis asked hopefully.

"I think you have just as much heart and drive as Jude and I know you can do anything you set your mind to."

"Okay." Davis smiled.

Maybe soccer could be something he enjoyed after all.

The ref blew the whistle, signaling half-time was over.

"You go have fun out there, okay buddy. I'll be right over there with Mommy cheering for ya."

Before Julian stood up fully, Davis went in for a hug.

"Thanks Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too son."

"Come on, Davis! You're in!" The coach shouted and gestured Davis over.

Davis smiled and ran towards the coach and Julian walked back over to the parents and fans side.

"Is he okay?" Brooke asked, setting Avery on the ground, who then walked around her mother's legs.

Julian nodded. "He's fine. Just needed a little encouragement."

"You see yourself in Davis a little bit, there, don't you, Mr. Mathlete?" Brooke joked.

Julian nodded. "When I was a kid and my father forced me to play all those sports I hated, he would scream at me when I didn't score goals or make good plays. He wanted me to be a star player. The BEST… But all I wanted was for someone to tell me that all that mattered was having fun and doing _my_ best. So that's what I'm going to tell my kids, no matter what."

Brooke pouted her bottom lip and wrapped her arm around the back of her husband as much as she could.

"You're a great father, Julian."

Julian smiled as the game started up again.

This half was a lot more exciting. Jude and Davis both played offense together for a little while, and Davis seemed to be having a lot more fun than before. No one scored until half way in when Davis kicked the ball to his brother and Jude ran right past the last Warrior player to kicked a goal past the goalie. The team cheered as they tied up the game and Brulian was so excited for their boys.

After a break on the bench, the coach asked the kids if anyone wanted to play goalie so the other child could play on the field. Quickly, Davis extended his hand high in the air. He wanted to try and experience everything he could. Like his dad said, if he tried it and didn't like it, he didn't have to do it again.

Davis got in goal while Jude went back to offense, even though no child knew how to stay in position at this age.

"Whoa, whoa. Why is our son in goal?" Brooke asked, concerned.

"I don't know, maybe he volunteered." Julian smiled.

"No, no, no! I don't want my kid losing his teeth as a goalie."

"Brooke, they're five. No one's kick is that hard. He's fine."

And believe it or not, Davis loved playing in goal. He stopped a few shots and didn't let in any goals. And at the last minute of the game, the boys' new friend Ethan scored the winning goal and the 'Tigers' were victorious!

The fans and parents cheered, and the kids were so excited. To celebrate, the coach offered to buy all the kids ice cream from the ice cream truck that was parked at the entrance to the parking lot every game day.

So Davis got a SpongeBob shaped ice cream and Jude got a SpiderMan one. And Brooke shared a 'Two Ball Screw Ball' with Avery and Julian.

"Guys, what do you say to Coach John?" Julian asked.

"Thank you!" The boys cheered.

"You're most certainly welcome guys. I hope you had fun today."

The boys nodded with their mouths full of ice cream.

"They really did."

Julian shook Coach John's hand.

"I'll see you guys at practice on Tuesday night, right?" Coach asked.

"Oh yeah! I love soccer!" Jude jumped, giving coach a high five.

"Me too! I like being goalie," Davis said doing the same thing.

Brooke looked at Julian, giving him props for his pep talk before.

"Well the job is yours if you want it," Coach smiled.

;

On the car ride home, Brooke and Julian didn't understand how Avery was sleeping over the yelling coming from her brothers. All they did was yell and cheer and talk about how cool soccer was and how they loved it and they didn't ever want to quit and how they liked their new friends, too. Since they played for the town, some of the kids went to public schools and some went to different private schools. But no other kids on the team were going to Jude and Davis's school, Brooke had talked to the other mothers, so the boys got to have even more friends than just the ones at school this coming fall. So far, the boys knew Ethan, Riley, Coach John's son Robbie, Penny, Ben, William, and Samuel. They would learn the other names soon enough, since it didn't seem like they'd be quitting any time soon.

When they got home, Julian put Avery down in her crib and started to cook the boys' favorite Macoroni and Cheese dinner while Brooke attempted to play soccer with the boys in the back yard. Jude and Brooke passed it back and forth and then shot on 'goal', at Davis. The boys told Brooke she wasn't very good and she pretended to be offended and chased them around the yard in her bare feet. The boys laughed hysterically when she caught them and tickled their bellies.

Soccer was the topic of conversation for the whole rest of the day. Brooke and Julian were pretty sure they'd still be talking about it in ten plus years, when they were stars on the high school team. Maybe…

It was a struggle to get the boys out of their uniforms for shower time but the parents won. After bathing, Julian read the boys a story and then it was off to bed. When Julian came back downstairs, Brooke was walking around the living room, bouncing a restless Avery on her shoulder. After the exciting day, how couldn't she be dead tired, but nevertheless, she was fighting it.

"Well that day went very, very well for them."

Julian nodded in agreement and went over to kiss his daughter's head.

Avery whined and reached her hands out, and the parents traded. Julian rocked Avery in his arms.

"So what really happened to Davey's shorts this morning?"

Brooke somehow knew he was lying this morning. Julian knew he was caught.

"I found them in Ave's crib. Davis must have stashed them there because he didn't want to play. I just didn't want to rat him out."

Brooke laughed. "Well I'm glad he ended up liking it so much."

"Me too… I never thought sons with my DNA would ever be good at sports or even like sports."

"Weeeellll," Brooke smiled. "I was a sporty cheerleader."

Julian smiled and leaned down to kiss Brooke's lips. "More like a sexy cheerleader."

"Mmmm," Brooke smiled through the kiss. "Very true."

Avery squawked as she was squeezed between her parents and Brooke took Avery back in her arms again. She was finally settling down.

"I'll go put her to bed and I'll meet you in the bedroom…" Brooke picked her lips seductively.

Julian smiled, lingering his hand down his wife's back as she walked away.

As Brooke disappeared behind Avery's door, Julian couldn't help but think about how great this day really was.

And as he walked to his bed, he knew it was about to get even better.

**Review please. I just love reviews!**

**I feel this one started off a bit slow writing for me, so I apologize if its not up to par. But I did my best loll. Hopefully things will settle down and get into a rhythm so I can find time to get another update out while keeping up with college. **

**Happy Labor Day Weekend! (But of course my school is the only one in the country that doesn't get Monday off. Cue Snookie sounds. Waah!)**

**~Haley :)**


	13. Author's Note

SORRY to everyone who thought this was an update, but sadly, it's not. I just have something I need to say.

I was having a great great Labor Day weekend but then something I saw here on fanfic ruined it.

"**Sorry . but**" is an anonymous reviewer who really hurt my feelings and quite frankly, made me swear "FUCK YOU" at my defenseless laptop. If you have no clue what I'm saying, I'll recopy the review now:

. chapter 12 9/4/2011

"_Your story is okay but I do not believe that you "really" got 225 reviews but maybe you're one of those writers who reviews for themselves AND a lot of times your reviews look like they've been written by the same person and how come most of them are anonymous? When I read other stories most of the time people that review are logged in ;) LOL! I mean it's okay to do that; it's just fanfiction but somehow that makes me burst out into laughing! It's so damn unrealistic! But keep up writing about the Bakers. They are a lovely little family and you portray them well enough. Would love to see a little more of other characters too, like Naley_."

.

This person really tried to make it 'light' by adding LOLs and bull like ;)! but I'm pissed. I don't give a flying fuck if you like my story or feel like shitting on it in a roundabout, indirect, backhanded, weak online I-can-say-whatever-mean-thing-I-want-and-no-one-can-trace-it-back-to-me way. Don't read it if it's 'well enough' and you like other things. There are millions of stories you can choose to read that you'll like better.

I keep my reviews button open so I can allow people to review without signing up for profiles. I get why someone wouldn't get one.. they don't want the fanfic spam crap or to identify themselves on a website. I used to BE one of those people, so I want others who were like me once to have the chance to give their opinion, hopefully respectfully even when critical. And i also will be truthful and say that I was sometimes a person who would put up more than one review for someone's story with an anonymous name JUST because I wanted the writer to update faster. IS THAT A CRIME? No. And it's affective!

BUT never in a million years would I COMMENT/REVIEW MY OWN STORY! What's the point in that! There's no contest. Reviews don't matter if they're not real, and I would know they weren't real if I wrote them, durr. They don't matter at all really. Who cares if no one likes my story, I write it for my own pleasure, and for the reviewers who I know love/respect it! I'm not trying to impress people with the number of reviews I have. Because it doesn't matter. And the fact that someone thinks I review my own story with anonymous reviews is angering and pointless. I never have.

OH and, hey "Sorry . but"! ... I already wrote part of the next one and Naley will be in it, if you're THAT interested. it sure seems like it...

;;

;;

ANYWAYS!

To anyone who possibly DOES write more than one anonymous review on my chapters, you CAN review more than once with the same unlinkable name, that way I'll know how awesome you are and how much I love you and our common obsessive love for Brulian :) OR if you get a profile, I'll be able to reply back to your reviews. OR DON'T. Keep doing what you're doing. It's totally up to you! Whatever you want. :)

I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can (it's a Christmas chapter), but probably not for around a week.

Thanks to all of you who support me and whoever write my favorite stories as well. You're the greatest.

REVIEW ALL YOU WANT ;)


	14. AGE 6

**Remembering the 9/11 victims today. I was in fourth grade. Nine years old. But i will never forget what happened that day and where I was and what I saw. No kid should have to experience that, but we all did. It was a horror movie come to life. And it's just crazy that I had to comprehend such blatent terrorist attacks. Hopefully the New York Memorial can bring some peace and some closure to people's hearts. But this day will never ever leave us. It will always be a part of me and everyone else. It's a binding hold that brings all Americans and even supporters in other countries, everyone who strives for peace and love rather than war and hate crimes, together as one. **

**I'm taking the time today to tell those who I love that I do. And I'm praying for all those souls who lost their lives. I'm sure they know they'll always be honored, and will never be forgotten. **

**;**

**Thanks arubagirl0926, ghostwhispererjimel, caseyjr, wordsmeaneverything, molly, jordan, whitney, sorry . but, monervaan, h23brock, cullentreehill, oreopeanutbuttermacaroni, dylin, tp404, lauralynn3, rockiewriter, sarabeth08, sarah, bugsym39, sb1218, simy, isobel camilla scott, vfbfan, stephieboo, kate, anna, stagediva23, and onlyyoujarly. The great, the good, the bad, the critical, the ugly. I'll take it. **

**And I knew what I said in my author's note would cause a stir, but i'm done with it. Please don't go after each other. You are all my reviewers but I'd rather not have you attack each other's opinions. They have their own opinions just like you do. 'Sorry . but' I would totally PM you, but you're anonymous as well so I can't, but it's over now. I take your comments and move on. And to everyone else who came to my defense, it was very generous of you to defend a stranger. I'm choosing to let it go and you should too. It's not worth it. So now Please keep the reviews strictly about this chapter and beyond. Thanks.**

**We're part of the fanfic (mostly brulian loving) OTH loving family, and it's a pretty great feeling to know this tiny 'show that could' has brought us together. From all different backgrounds, countries, and cultures, OTH has made us one. And had given me some pretty cool stories and OTH fantasies to share in :)**

**Anywayssss. With all that out of the way: **Some people (quite a few) asked to see more of the full OTH cast, and I agree! I confess, I actually got caught up in the 'Baker bubble' and forgot all about everyone else for a while. But not this chapter. It's still soley Brulian based but it gives you different character interactions that we all love. I don't think I'm the best as depicting other OTH people, but I think I did a pretty good job on this one. And it's LONG too :) ****

**I**** think you readers will really like this chapter. Or at least I hope so. **

**Enjoyyy **

****(Jamie is 8 1/2 years older than the twins, Sawyer is 3 years older, Lydia is 10 months older)****

**AGE 6**

It was mid December and holiday fever had snuck into the hearts of the Baker family. The boys had started kindergarten, again, at a different school this past September, and things were going much more smoothly this year than last. The boys loved their teacher and their new friends and everything was going so well. This was where they belonged.

This afternoon, Brooke walked through the door to her home with tons of bags in hand. She had just done some major Christmas present shopping and she had to hide everything ASAP before she went to get the boys from school.

"Mommy!" Avery yelled for help as she entered the house dragging a shopping bag. It was way too heavy for the two year old to handle.

Brooke turned and her eyes bugged. "Oh baby, I got it."

Avery dropped the bag and walked away. Brooke took the bag and quickly put it in her room with the others. Luckily Avery hadn't snooped to see what was inside. There were actually some things in there for her as well.

Christmas shopping was hard with a two year old who asked the big question 'What's that?' just about 24 hours a day, but the mother got lucky. No ruined surprises this year.

"Ave come on sweetie, we've gotta go get your brothers." Brooke reached out her hand for the child.

"Leavin' again?" Avery asked, she was pretty beat from all the shopping they'd done this morning.

"I know, I know. But Mommy's work is never done," Brooke smiled, walking out to the car and rebuckling Avery in her carseat.

When they got to the school, Brooke waited in the line for the boys to come out. Davis spotted her immediately, knowing she parked almost in the same place every day. He opened the door of Brooke's SUV and hopped in the backseat.

"Hey honey, how was school?"

"Good," Davis muttered as he unwrapped a lollipop. "Hi Ave."

"Where'd you get that?"

"St. Nicholas came today and put candy in our shoes!"

"What? That must have made for a stinky classroom with barefoot students running around."

"It was just until recess, Mom."

"Oh, fine, sorry. I'm so glad you got more candy," Brooke said sarcastically. They were pretty much set for life after this past Halloween.

Brooke could see Jude talking to another little boy and Brooke put her arm out the window.

"Jude, you coming?"

Jude turned his head and then waved bye to his friend. When he jumped in the car, he too had a lollipop.

"Sorry... Hi Momma, hi Avery."

"Buckle up you two."

"Buck up!" Avery repeated.

Brooke began to drive.

"Mom? Do you think it'll snow on Christmas?" Jude asked.

"I don't know bud, but it doesn't usually get cold enough here during December to snow."

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"'Cause I want it to snow on Christmas. I think it might."

"Maybe it will."

"Snow?" Avery questioned. She didn't have much experience with snow. None that she could remember anyway.

"It's so much fun to play in snow, Ave. You'd like it," Davis told her.

"Snow!"

"Oh geez, don't get her hopes up boys, we may not see snow this winter."

;

When Julian got home from work a couple hours later, Brooke was struggling with Jude.

"I don't want to wear what he's wearing!" The middle child screamed. **(credit to stagediva1218 for the idea that the boys didn't want to match anymore)**

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Julian asked, reaching the boys' bedroom.

"Hi daddy," Davis ran over and hugged him.

"Daddy! Make mommy stop!" Jude yelled.

"Whoa, whoa. Lower your voice," Brooke warned. "All I want you to do is to wear this for an hour, tops."

Brooke held up the green dress shirt to match his nice pants. But Davis had the same outfit on and Jude didn't like it one bit. He was sick of the matchy matchy outfits.

"Jude, do you want to give Santa your list or not?" Julian asked.

Yes, the family was heading to the mall to see Santa.

Jude's face changed. "Santa doesn't care what I wear."

The whole 'Santa's watching your behavior' ploy that parents used really wasn't phasing Jude at the moment.

"I just want one picture, please," Brooke asked again.

"No! I hate you!" Jude grabbed the shirt out of Brooke's hand and threw it before running out of the room.

"Jude! You come back here right now and apologize!" Julian yelled and went after Jude. Brooke just stayed there, crouched down, stunned.

It was now just Brooke and Davis in the room and he knew she was upset. Davis went over and hugged around her back.

"I love you Mom."

Brooke brought her hand up and touched his hair. "Thank you."

Julian came back with Avery in his arms a few minutes later.

"Well he ran down the stairs like a banchi and woke Avery up. I put him in time out in the kitchen."

Brooke finally stood, taking Avery from Julian.

"I'll go change her."

Julian knew Brooke was crushed. That was an 'I hate you' first in this house, and it wasn't a first parents looked forward to.

"He didnt mean it Brooke. It's obviously not true."

Brooke just took Avery and left the room.

;

When the family of five got to the mall and into the line to see Santa, Brooke still hadn't spoken a word to Jude. Jude was actually scared to even look at her right now. He knew he had been really bad. It was just a shirt... and he was wearing it now anyways, so it was really a waste to fight it.

Brooke took Avery out of her stroller and fixed the girl's little red dress. It has almost the same pattern on it as the boys' green shirts, so they looked adorable together.

Brooke wondered how Avery would react to Santa. This was the first year she was aware of her surroundings and could talk and voice her opinion. She recalled how Davis had cried hysterically at that age, but Jude had just studied Santa's face, looking awestruck. Brooke hoped this went more smoothly than getting here had been.

"Okay, you guys are next," the elf lady told the boys. "Do you have your lists ready for Santa?"

The boys nodded, turning to Julian, who handed their lists over. Then Julian took the camera out of his bag to get the great picture that Brooke wanted.

When the family in front of them was done, the elf let the boys walk over to Santa and they each jumped up on one of his knees.

Brooke approached behind them with Avery clinging to her side.

"Hi Santa. Can the kids get a picture with you?"

"Of course," the old man Santa replied.

Brooke gently pulled Avery off of herself and placed her down on Santa's lap.

Avery looked up and him and felt his beard, but didn't seem afraid.

"Okay look over here and smile!" The elf cheered.

"Avery look at Daddy!" Brooke called to her, hoping Julian wouldn't only get pictures of the side of her head.

Julian snapped a few quick pictured, and when he looked at the screen, he had a few good ones of the boys smiling, and even Avery was smiling and looking in the right direction.

"Great, thank you, Santa." Julian said.

"Ho ho ho!" Santa yelled, bouncing Avery up and down a little.

Now this freaked her out. The loud, deep 'ho ho's all of a sudden caused a piercing scream to come from Avery's little voice box and the tears came quickly. Avery squirmed out of Santa's grip and Brooke was on her way over to comfort Avery quickly.

While Brooke comforted a frantic Avery, Santa asked the boys what they wanted for Christmas.

"Daddy helped us write it down for you so you won't forget," Davis smiled and held out his letter.

"Ho, ho," Santa chuckled. "Thank you very much. So have you been good boys this year?"

The twins looked at each other, thinking of what happened in the house today.

Santa saw the exchange. "Well if not, you'll need to be extra extra good until Christmas, and promise me you'll be good all next year so you can earn all the great presents you want."

Jude and Davis nodded. "We will Santa."

"Good! Now here's a candy cane for each of you, and bring one to your sister too."

"Thank you Santa."

The boys jumped down and exited Santa's village with their father. The boys reunited quickly with Brooke and Avery, who was more calm now.

"Please tell me you got a good picture," Brooke hoped.

"I sure did, don't worry."

"Thank the Lord."

Brooke then felt a tug on her leg and looked down at Jude.

"I'm sorry Mumma. I didn't mean it."

Brooke took a breath. "You really hurt Mommy's feelings."

Jude looked down. "I know, I'm sorry."

Brooke put her hand on his shoulder. "Thank you Jude. Apology accepted. And maybe we can cut back on matching outfits a bit."

;

A few weeks had passed and Christmas eve was finally here!

As the Baker family exited the car, Jude was the first one to make it to the door. He knocked loudly and soon Haley James Scott opened the door to greet her guests.

"Merry Christmas everyone."

"Hi Aunt Haley."

"Hi Hales, Merry Christmas," Brooke leaned in to hug her as they made their way inside.

The three kids quickly scatted off in different directions, Jude and Davis finding Jamie almost immediately, and Avery politely saying hello to the whole room, going person to person with her adorable 'Mewy Kis Mis!'.

"Aunt Brooke!"

Lydia ran to her cool Aunt Brooke. Jamie had told her so many storied about how Aunt Brooke would get him anything he wanted, but now that she had kids of her own, she didn't see the Scotts quite as often.

"LB my darling! You look beautiful! Merry Christmas."

"Hey Julian!" Nate called over. "You've got to come settle this argument..."

As Julian walked away, Brooke, Haley, and Lydia sat down at the 'girl's' table with Peyton, 'Miss Lauren' Taylor, and a very pregnant Quinn James Evans.

"Any day now, huh ?" Brooke smiled.

"Don't jinx me Brooke! This little guy is not being born on Christmas!"

"Sorry, sorry." Brooke put up her hands. "You've got another two weeks I'm sure."

Brooke then winked at her , because no adult woman in this room thought Quinn would make it another three days tops.

As she saw Avery running towards the staircase, Brooke stood.

"Oh no! Brooke sit down... Lydie, you're on Avery duty, okay?"

Lydia smiled, happy with her assigned job, and ran to help Avery up the stairs to show her room.

"She doesn't have to do that, Haley."

"Don't be silly. Lydia loves it."

"Yeah Brooke, Sawyer will keep an eye out for her too," Peyton commented, thinking of her less-girly girl.

Haley stood. "I'll get you a drink."

"Thanks guys. Not too strong, though. Not if Julian's gunna go toe to toe with Clay and Skills tonight. I'll have to drive home."

"You're lucky I'm not making the drinks," Quinn joked. "I'm so in the mood for a cocktail. I'd make 'em so good, you'd hit Santa on the way home."

All the girls laughed.

"Is Alex coming?" Brooke asked as Haley handed her a drink. She didn't even know if Alex was in town.

"I told Chase about the party but I don't really know what's happening with those two."

"Oh I forgot. Mia told me she was visiting her sister in Raleigh, but she said thanks for the invite," Peyton told Haley.

The doorbell rang again and Haley went to stand.

"Nope, Hales! I'm already up to pee," Quinn said, "I'll get it."

Brooke stood too, to see who was here.

Quinn opened the door and put her hands on her hips.

"Ho bag! We didn't think you two were gunna show."

Alex stepped in. "Don't call me a ho bag, just congratulate me, bitch!" Alex cheered, holding up her brand new engagement ring.

Brooke gasped and ran over to Alex as she and Quinn squealed in a hug.

"Oh my god, Chase! It's about time!"

Chase just let his new fiancee and her friends have a freak out as the other guys came to stake his hand and offer him a beer.

;

"What's going on downstairs?" Sawyer squinted her nine year old eyes and looked around the playroom she was in with Lydia, Davis, Jude, and Avery.

Jamie had let Davis and Jude follow him around for a little while, but the fourteen and a half year old just wanted to play video games in peace, so he threw Jude and Davis out. But he was kind about it... this is still Jamie Scott we're talking about.

"It sounds like they're screaming." Lydia wasn't used to her mother screaming.

"It's my mom. She always does that," Jude said nonchalantly. The Baker kids were used to that, especially when Brooke was around her friends.

"Baby!" Avery grabbed one of Lydia's American Girl dolls and swung it slightly.

"Oh no, Avery, be gentle. She's my favorite!" Lydia took the doll back from Avery and handed her something different.

"I hope I get the American Girl Doll clothes and bunk beds I askes Santa for." Lydia told Sawyer.

"Cool.." Sawyer agreed with her cousin, but was very skeptical about Santa's gifts these days.

"What did you guys ask Santa for?" Lydia was curious.

"A soccer net!" Jude yelled.

"Yeah, a soccer net." Davis agreed.

"Soccer? What's that all about? You should play basketball or baseball like me." Jamie entered the room.

"Mommy signed us up for those too! But we really like soccer," Jude told Jamie.

"Jamie get out!" Lydia yelled at him. "We're playing!"

"This isn't even your room, Lydie." Jamie grabbed Lydia and flipped her upside down. Jamie had grown quite a bit in the 10 to 14 age time frame, so he doubled Lydia in size.

Lydia laughed, used to her brother's antics, while Avery pulled at Jamie's pant leg.

Jamie placed Lydia down. "What Avery?"

"Me!"

Jamie smiled, knowing once he did it once, he couldn't get off the hook.

"Alright just once."

Jamie flipped Avery over his shoulder and figured he'd make that one turn a good one. Jamie ran out of the room and Avery screamed out a laugh. Sawyer, Lydie, Davis and Jude followed him quickly. Jamie ran right down the hall, down the stairs, and into the family room where all the adults were.

"Jamie! Put her down," Nathan told his son.

"She asked for it, Dad."

Avery got her two feet on the ground and she dizzily ran over to her Daddy.

"What did Jamie do to you?" Julian asked, hoisting the two year old up onto the counter.

"Fun Daddy."

"She's gunna want you to carry her like that now." Jamie, pat his Uncle Julian on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Don't go anywhere, guys. We're almost ready to eat." Haley announced to the kids.

"Thanks a lot, Jame. That's all we need," Brooke said as she approached the men. "Come here, sweetie. Unless one of your favorite men wants to change you?" Brooke suggested.

"I think Madison's calling me..." Jamie pulled out his cell.

"I have to help Haley..." Nathan stepped away, glad to be rid of diapers in his household for a good four plus years now.

"That's not what Skills stands for, yo," Skills shook his head.

"Quinn's in labor!" Clay joked, not ready to start his baby duties just yet.

"I'd do it wrong," Chase shrugged, not knowing the first thing about diaper changing.

Brooke laughed, taking Avery and walking down the hall to where Haley put her purse.

"That's what Mama thought."

Avery giggled.

;

After a great meal and the exchange of 'cousin presents' among the kids, everyone went their seperate ways to prepare for Santa's arrival.

"Get the milk Mommy! Santa wants milk."

"I know, I'm pouring it."

Brooke watched as her boys laid out cookies for Santa, (store-bought, yes but Santa didn't mind!) laughing as they each snuck a cookie into their own mouths.

"I saw that."

The boys' eyes bugged and the ran away from the kitchen.

The boys set the plate of cookies down at Santa's special spot and Brooke brought his cup of milk.

"Don't the reindeer like carrots or something, too?" Julian asked from the couch.

"I put them out on the counter..." Brooke said.

"I put them here but they're missing now." Davis looked around for the missing snack.

"And so is Avery..." Julian mentioned, pretending he didn't know his daughter was hiding behind the couch.

Avery giggled, giving herself away.

Jude stood up and rounded the couch.

"AVERY! You took the carrots!"

Jude picked up his sister around the stomach, as best as his six year old self could, and walked her around to show the rest of his family.

Avery's smile was big and wide as she held a carrot between her teeth and the others in the bunch hung down.

"Don't eat them, baby," Brooke laughed, taking the carrot out of her teeth and separating it from the others.

Davis grabbed the rest and put them right next to Santa's milk and cookies.

"Perfect," Brooke clapped. "Now let's get you to bed before Santa passes over our house because you're not asleep!"

The boys scurried to their room and Avery followed their lead. Julian grabbed Brooke's hand as they followed their children.

;

The next morning, Brooke and Julian got woken up by the twins yelling excitedly for them at the top of the stairs at six eighteen A.M.

The parents had told them they couldn't come downstairs or see what Santa brought until everyone was up, but the boys were just too excited to wait any longer.

"Did you peak?" Julian called to them.

"Davis did!"

"No I didn't! Jude did!"

When Brooke shuffled out of Avery's room with the still sleeping child, Julian smiled.

"Okay you can come down now!"

The boys sprinted down the stairs and wow'ed at their stacks of presents.

Davis's gifts from Santa were always in red wrapping paper, Jude's were always in green, and Avery's were in mostly white wrapping paper.

To make things fair, one of the big gifts was actually wrapped in half red, half green.

"Open the big one first, guys," Julian suggested.

On each side of the gift, the boys began ripping off the paper at lightening speed.

"WHOA!" Davis jumped when he saw the picture on the box.

"A soccer net! Just like we asked for!" Jude loved the gift.

"Thank you Santa!" Davis looked up in the sky, assuming Santa could hear him.

He just didn't realize at this age that the Baker's Santas were in the room with them.

The boys ripped through the rest of their gifts in ten minutes flat, while Brooke helped Avery open hers.

"Check your stockings guys," Julian said, holding the video camera.

"Cool!" Davis pulled out more little lego boxes.

"Socks!" Jude was disappointed with the last thing he pulled out of his stocking.

"Santa must have known you always have cold feet," Brooke joked.

Once the boys opened all their stuff, all they wanted was for Julian to open it all and put everything together.

"No no, we've got to let Mommy open her present, remember!"

Brooke sat down on the couch.

"Julian, I thought we agreed not to get each other anything."

"Well you got me that book I wanted."

"But that's different, I wouldn't picked that up for you anyways."

"Merry Christmas Mommy," the boys handed her each a wrapped gift.

Brooke opened the first one and saw a coffee mug with her kids' picture on it with Santa from this year. It was really a good picture. On the opposite side of the mug it said 'We love our Mommy!'

"Oh thank you guys! This is so great. You know how much I love my coffee."

"Open the other one. Daddy let us help him pick it out," Davis imformer her.

In the other package, Brooke discovered a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," Julian said as he leaned over and kissed her.

Brooke put the bracelet on immediately and went to go make some coffee with her new mug.

;

When the morning hours had come and gone, Brooke had gotten the house cleaned while Julian did all the cooking/preparing for the Christmas dinner they were hosting this year. They had seen the Scotts' families last night for a Christmas Eve party and the McFadden's were in New York with Millie's parents, so the only guests for the day were the kids' beloved grandparents, Paul, Sylvia, and Victoria.

Jude ran right to the door when the doorbell rang.

"Grandpa!"

Jude jumped up into his Grandpa Paul's arms, causing the older man to grunt loudly.

"Merry Christmas pal," Paul set Jude down. "Will you help me get your presents out of the car?"

"Yeah!" Jude would do anything for his presents.

"Hi Paul," Brooke hugged him once he and Jude got back inside with three large packages.

"Merry Christmas, Brooke." Paul looked behind Brooke to see his son cooking.

"I hope you don't have the wife working too hard," Paul smiled as Brooke hit his arm.

"Be nice," Brooke warned. Paul always gave his son a hard time about not being manly enough. Julian knew that's why Paul loved spending time with the boys, so he could make them tougher than their dad.

"Merry Christmas son."

"Merry Christmas dad."

"Where are my other little grandkids? Where's the precious angel?"

"She's napping. Her brothers were up a little too early for her liking," Brooke told him.

"Grampa!" Davis came down from his room and gave Paul a big hug just like Jude had.

"How are you, Davey?"

"Where's Nana?"

Paul gave an 'uh' since he really hadn't talked to his ex-wife in a while.

"She's coming, don't worry," Brooke assured them.

"Hello, hello." Victoria sauntered through the door, not bothering to knock.

"Hi mother," Brooke greeted her.

The boys hugged their 'Gram', since Victoria refused to be called anything else. She thought 'Gram' made her seem old enough...

"Hi Victoria," Julian waved while he took the Prime Rib out of the oven. "Everything's almost ready."

"I'll go get Avery," Brooke smiled, walking to her daughter's room.

Brooke stood over the crib for a minute, watching the ruffles of Avery's dress move up and down with her steady breathes. Then she leaned her arm over and rubbed little circles on the girl's tummy.

"Sweetheart... it's time to get up... Grandpa and Grandma are here to see you..."

Avery opened her eyes slowly and turned over onto her side. She was one of those rare little kids that had to be woken up or they would sleep through every meal.

"What have I told you about calling me grandma...?"

Brooke turned her head to see Victoria by the door. "Sorry... Look who it is Avery? Wake up baby."

"Wow, she's more and more like Sam everyday," Victoria noticed.

Brooke frowned. The comment reminded her of how much Victoria had loved Sam, too.

"Yeah... but I hope she's not as sarcastic."

Brooke tried to make light of the situation but Victoria knew it was hard for her.

Victoria waved at the toddler when Brooke picked her up. "Hi sleepy-head."

"Gam," Avery smiled. Victoria wasn't that kind of grandparent that was around every day or every weekend, but Avery knew who she was and recognized her voice from their telephone conversations. Everytime _anyone_ called, Avery wanted to talk on the phone to them. Victoria just so happened to call pretty regularly.

"Want to try a crack at diaper changing, Victoria?"

"Nah, believe it or not I changed a thousand of your diapers years ago. I'll just entertain her while you do..."

"Okay," Brooke smiled.

When the three generations of 'Davis' women came out of the bedroom, there was another grandparent that had just arrived with far too many gifts in hand.

"Avery!" Sylvia scooted right over to Brooke and picked the girl out of her arms, giving her a big kiss attack, like she had done with the twins just moments ago.

"Merry Christmas my little angel. I think you're bigger since I last saw you."

"Nana kissy," Avery wiped the kiss off her cheek, laughing.

"Mom, she's barely grown in six months... I think you're overreacting," Julian told his mother.

"Well she may be tiny but she got one big personality!" Sylvia tickled Avery as the girl kicked her legs.

"Dinner's ready everyone!" Julian announced.

"Daddy? Isn't it lunchtime?" Davis inquired.

Paul laughed. "We've got a smartie-Julian on our hands."

Julian shook his head and addressed his son.

"We're having an early dinner, bud."

As the family sat down together at the table, Paul and Julian took the opposite ends of the table, Brooke and Sylvia sat across from each other on Julian's side. Sylvia insisted Avery's high chair be put between her and Victoria, Jude sat across from Victoria on Paul's right, and Davis sat beside his brother, next to his mom on the other side.

"Everything is fantastic, Julian," Victoria raved.

"That's my Julian, I taught him everything he knows," Sylvia gushed.

"Thank you," Julian said after swallowing a bite.

"You should've been a housewife, son." Paul just couldn't help himself.

Jude laughed at his grandpa and Julian frowned.

"Thanks a lot, Dad."

"Paul... we were thinking that maybe you and Julian could go kick the ball around outside with the boys after. They can show you all their cool soccer moves." Brooke tried.

"Aw, that sounds great."

"You should've come to our games, Grandpa." Davis told Paul.

"No, Dave. You don't want Grandpa there to yell at you, remember." Julian fired back at his dad, reminding his son about how he told Davis that Paul pressured him and yelled at him when Julian was forced to play sports as a kid.

Davis didn't seem to get the tension between his father and grandfather, but the other adults sure did.

"Let's talk about something else," Sylvia tried.

"How do you two like your new school?" Victoria asked Davis and Jude.

For the rest of the meal, Julian didn't say anything but the twins filled the conversation with stories of their new friends and things they did in class.

When everyone was stuffed with food, Paul took the twins outside while the women cleared the table and sat down with a glass of wine. Brooke approached Julian, who was washing off a plate.

"I'll do that, go outside with the boys."

"I can't stand him, Brooke. He's been after me since he walked in the door."

"I know, but you can ignore him. You should go out and make some Christmas memories of all three male generations together with your sons. Do it for them..."

Julian took a breath and knew his wife was right.

"Fine, but if he somehow falls and breaks a hip, it's not my fault."

"Oh kay," Brooke nodded with each syllable.

Brooke started to load things into the dish washer as she looked out the window. Davis was pearched in goal in front of the brand new soccer net the boys received from Santa this morning as Jude fought with Paul for the ball. Paul obviously let Jude win the ball and the boy passed to his father. Paul went after Julian but his son shot the ball gently on goal at Davis. Davis scooped up the ball and threw to his brother.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, little white flakes of snow began to fall over Tree Hill and Jude stopped in his tracks.

"SNOW!"

Jude ran circles around the yard and Davis ran to the door.

"Mommy! Jude was right! It's snowing on Christmas!"

Brooke met him at the door.

"I see. Wow! My son's the weatherman," Brooke joked.

Victoria and Sylvia stood up off the coach and walked over to Brooke with Avery. Victoria set the little girl down and she ran out on the deck.

Brooke grabbed her coat off the hook and helped Avery into it.

"It's snowing, Avery!" Brooke cheered.

Avery clapped her little hands as she ran to the top of the five deck stairs, where Julian grabbed her and helped her down to the grass.

Avery went off running after Davis, and Jude laid down, making a snow angel out of nothing.

But the snow was coming down. It would only be a matter of time before Tree Hill was totally white.

It wasn't a violent snow storm. It was a light sprinkle over the holiday that everyone could enjoy.

;

Julian entered the bedroom that night after kissing the three kids goodnight and flopped onto the bed next to his wife.

"That was a good day," he sighed.

"Yeah, it all goes too fast though. I wish Christmas was longer."

Brooke pulled up her covers and turned out her light. Julian looked at her and sighed.

"I'm too tired to take off my clothes," he laughed.

He'd played with the boys for hours this afternoon outside in the snow with the boys. Even Paul couldn't deny how much fun the boys had and how much they loved their Daddy.

"You can do it, I know you can," Brooke played encourager.

"Help me?"

"Nah, I'll watch though... Do it slow," Brooke teased.

"I'll do my best," Julian stood and unbuttoned his jeans.

Just then, Brooke's cell phone started buzzing on the bedside table. She picked it up.

"Oh God, it's Haley," Brooke said, worried something was wrong.

"Hello?"

Julian stopped when he saw Brooke's expression.

"No way! Oh goodness she must be... Okay, let us know! Okay, bu-bye."

"What?" Julian asked.

"Quinn went into labor tonight. Haley said she's so pissed but she's not too far along yet so she's hoping she'll make it until midnight on the 26th at least," Brooke laughed.

"Whoa. That's crazy. Haley will finally be an aunt."

"She is an aunt!" Brooke looked at him like he was crazy. "You know... Saywer, and out kids!"

Julian laughed. "You know what I mean... Haley's the youngest and now her crazy siblings are catching up."

"Nice try, mathlete, but Haley's older sister and brothers have kids, we just never see them besides crazy Taylor."

"Oh.. well, it's still nice for them."

"Yeah." Brooke smiled as Julian got back in bed and she leaned into him.

"Maybe if she doesn't make it to midnight, Clay and Quinn will name the new kid Jesus," Julian suggested.

"Okay, that's enough," Brooke laughed. "Goodnight crazy."

She shook her head and faced Julian. Julian leaned over to kiss her lips.

"Goodnight my love. Feliz Navidad!"

"Merry Christmas."

**Let me know what you thought by reviewing! :)**

**I don't know why, I just left this was a good age to do a Christmas chapter, I just got the inspiration. And i really liked portraying Victoria, Paul, and Sylvia as grandparents. I thought it was funny to put Grampa Paul and Nana Sylvia together, (I thought it was appropriate to make the names Grampa & Nana not match since Paul and Sylvia have been divorced for awhile and they don't get along) and showing Victoria's sweet, loving side with Brooke and Avery was fun. **

**I hope you liked it! **

**~Haley :)**


	15. AGE 6 and a half

**Thanks for being so patient everyone! Life has been rediculously busy and i have ZERO writing time lately. I'm not even kidding. By the time i get back to my dorm all i can do is study/sleep and i have to sleep or I'll get sick. That always happens to me. I don't get enough sleep for awhile, then suddenly I'm dying of some horrible illness. I'm trying to avoid that. But my roommate is sick now so ugh FML. As much as I love writing about OTH, my classes and homework and labs and the musical and choir are really taking up allllllll of my time right now. I'll get back on track once things settle. I'm hoping to get out an update every weekend. If I can get it out, I will, but please don't hate me if it's longer! I really havent started age 7 at all yet so I don't know if you'll see that this coming weekend, but I'll do my best!**

**Everyone's commenting on how FAST the boys are growing and I feel that too! But don't worry! They'll be babies again in January on SEASON NINE! LOL :)))**

**Thanks for your reviews lostinwriting, caseyjr, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, othleytonfan, chostwhispererjimel, cullentreehill, simy, melissa, sb1218, h23brock, megan, stagediva23, anna, lauralynn3, and kelly. You guys are the best!**

**.**

**AGE 6 1/2**

Spring was in the air and there was new life all around them in Tree Hill.

New plants, flowers, grass, and trees had sprung and the hotter weather was in full swing.

The twins had been begging Julian to teach them to ride their bikes without training wheels for months, since some kids in their class had been bragging about learning. And it was about time... Julian had meant to do this sooner, but time just gotten away from them.

So today was the day.

The family drove down and parked at the Rivercourt, where Julian planned to teach the boys in the grassy area near the basketball court. As Julian took the two small bikes, newly stripped of their two extra baby wheels, out of the back of his truck, (a different truck that had room for three kids in a backseat) Brooke and Avery stepped away from the car.

"Good luck boys, we're headed over to the playground," Brooke shouted.

"Let's go Daddy!" Jude demanded.

"Whoa, hold your horses."

"Who's going first?"

"ME!" The boys screamed simultaneously.

"Okayyy? Hm. I'm thinking of a number from one to 10."

Julian pointed at Davis first.

"Five."

"Nope."

Jude's turn. "Four."

"Nope."

"One."

"Nope."

"Three."

"Nope."

"Six?" Davis said.

Julian nodded.

"Yep, Davis goes first."

"Oh come on!" Jude threw his hands up.

"He won, Jude. Fair and square."

So Jude sat off to the side restlessly as Julian told Davis what he had to do, such as how to get going and how to stop. But really, balance would be the only issue for the boys.

Julian ran behind Davis's bike, holding the seat lightly until Davis told him to let go. Brooke was watching from afar and cheered as Davis went for a few feet by himself before slowing down and dragging his feet to stop.

Julian caught up. "Hey? What happened?"

"I didn't want to fall. So I stopped."

"Well use the hand brakes, you goof. And you were doing well. We'll go a couple more runs straight and then you can try turning."

Davis was better with the breaks the next time, and the time after that, he chose to turn on his own, without his dad nearby. He wobbled a bit and his little bike went down into the grass.

"You okay, Dave?" Julian hustled over.

Davis kicked his bike off of himself and stood up. His pants were grass stained, but he didnt care. "Yeah, I'll do better next time."

"I bet you will," Julian smiled. "Why don't you pedal around here and I'll start with Jude down the straight way."

Davis nodded and promised not to get in the way of Jude. No one wanted them to crash into each other. They'd done that _with_ their training wheels a few times and that had only led to scrapes and blood and tears.

"Jude, you're up!"

Julian used the same stradegy with Jude and he picked it up quickly as well. After wobbling around the first few times, Jude got the hang of it. Teaching them was actually a lot easier than Julian had thought it would be.

"Momma look!" Jude called to Brooke.

"I see you guys, you're doing great!" Brooke yelled from the swings, where she was pushing Avery.

"Stay on the grass, okay? We'll stay away from the pavement until you get more confident," Julian told the twins, who were now riding circles around the grassy field.

"You did good Daddy," Brooke smiled as Julian made his way to her and Avery.

"They make it look easy."

Julian wrapped his arm around Brooke's shoulders and looked out at the boys.

"Higha!" Avery turned to look at her mother, who had stopped pushing her on the swing for a whole minute now.

"Oh you have mommy's patience, I see," Julian joked.

"Hey!" Brooke pretended he wasn't right.

Julian laughed and went to pull Avery's swing back.

"So you want to get out of here soon? We can take the kids to a nice lunch before their soccer game this afternoon. What do ya say?" Julian proposed.

"Sounds good to me. Do you like that idea, Ave?"

"Uh huh," the girl nodded. "Fwen fwies!"

The parents laughed.

"French fries? You're a little french fry monster, aren't you?" Brooke reached out to tickle her by Avery swung by.

"Just like her Mommy."

Brooke turned.

"Um. Am I missing something? Who made today pick on your wife day?"

Julian stepped towards her again.

"Aw I'm sorry baby."

He kissed her on the cheek.

"Kissy daddy!" Avery scrunched up her nose.

"You want my kisses, honey?"

Julian stopped the swing and went to kiss Avery. She shook her head and pulled away laughing, while Julian planted kisses everywhere he could.

Brooke laughed before turning around to address the boys.

"Come on guys! We gotta go."

"No! I wanna stay!" Jude rounded his bike near where the playground began and then pedalled away quickly.

"We'll come back another day, I promise. But we have to eat before your game."

Davis made another half loop in the grass and headed towards his dad's truck. Jude, on the other hand, decided to pedal as far from his parents as he could. And this took him right onto the Rivercourt cement.

"Jude, I told you not to leave the grass!" Julian put up his hands after setting Avery on the ground.

"Ju Ju!" Avery went running after her brother.

Julian shook his head and started walking over to the court after her, ready to round up his kids.

As Jude rode his way around the edges of the Rivercourt, he felt over-confident as he gained more speed. With the wind at his back, he turned his bike around to the straight side of the court with a jerk, not realizing his little sister was running towards him.

"Avery!" Brooke saw something bad coming and yelled for her defenseless daughter. "Jude stop!"

But it was too late. Jude turned his head for a second, and when he looked ahead, he saw his front wheel fast approaching Avery's little body.

"Uh!" Jude's bike handles swerved as quick as he could as he got closer to Avery.

Avery's body jumped in panic but she couldn't do anything to save herself. She screamed in fear as she fell back on her bottom.

Julian couldn't do anything to stop what he was witnessing, but luckily, Jude swerved quick enough that he narrowly missed hitting his sister and his bike crashed down onto its left side. Jude tried to brace his fall but it backfired quickly. The unit of Jude and his bike slid across the pavement painfully.

When Jude went down, Brooke, Julian, and Davis dropped everything and ran to the court.

"Jude!"

Julian got there first and lifted the bike up and off of Jude as he laid there, screaming bloody murder.

"What hurts? Talk to me, buddy."

"Are you okay?" Davis stared at his brother, obviously afraid.

Jude couldn't do anything else but scream and cry. Brooke dropped to her knees next to him. She tried to help him sit up, but she let go of him when she saw all the bloody scrapes on his left arm and leg. She didn't want to hurt him more. Jude just sat there screaming.

"What hurts, Jude? You gotta tell us."

"My arm!" Jude's left arm hung limp at the elbow. Jude grabbed his wrist with his right hand.

Julian could see a black bruise already forming on his son's arm. He'd only seen that one other time in his life: when a kid in his third grade class fell off the jungle gym and snapped his forearm bones trying to cushion his own fall. The father jumped into action, moving to lift Jude up into his arms gently.

"What are you doing?" Brooke asked.

"We're going to the hospital right now."

"Julian!" Brooke was scared, but even more so because of her husband's reaction.

"It's broken Brooke." Julian said simply and quietly.

With that, Brooke jumped up, grabbing Avery, who was standing nearby.

"Grab the bike, Davey!"

Davis grabbed the bike and rolled it to the car, running after his family.

Brooke ran to the car and opened the door for Julian. She and Avery jumped in first and Julian handed Jude to Brooke. He ran around the other side and buckled Avery in quickly. Julian rounded the back of the truck and threw the two bikes in the back.

"You're in the front, Dave."

Davis's eyes popped. It must be serious. The kids were never allowed in the front seat.

Julian drove away from the Rivercourt quickly and towards the hospital. Brooke took off Jude's helmet and held him in her arms. Avery covered her ears, as Jude was still bawling loudly.

;

At the ER, Julian left the car running and brought Jude through the doors.

When nearby nurses saw blood all over the child, the attention turned to Jude Baker.

"Right this way, sir," The nurse called to them.

It happened so quick that when Brooke came through the doors with Avery and Davis, she didn't know where they went.

"Where's my son? His dad just brought him in."

A nurse saw more blood on Brooke's clothes and tried to calm her.

"He's right through here, ma'am."

Brooke left Davis and Avery with the nurse, who offered to watch them, and went right to Jude's side. He was still crying, but he was a lot quieter now.

"It hurts!"

"I know, baby. It's okay. Everything's going to be just fine."

Jude leaned off the side of the exam table into Brooke's neck. The doctor came in shortly.

"Let me take a look there, champ, and we'll hopefully get you feeling better soon."

The doctor assessed his arm quickly and then ordered X-rays. When Julian followed Jude and his nurse to get X-rays taken, the doctor spoke to Brooke.

"Is it broken?"

"From what I can tell by just looking, he's dislocated his elbow as well as probably fracturing his wrist. He's actually doing really well for this kind of injury. Dislocating bones can be the some of the worst scale pain, especially for young people."

"So you have to put it back in place, right?"

"Yes. When the X-ray confirms it, we'll get the orthopedic on call down here to take a look."

Brooke frowned, but nodded. Julian came back to the room with Jude shortly. Jude didn't say anything, he just held the ice pack that the nurse had given him against his arm.

"He was very brave, Mom," Julian half smiled.

"I'm sure he was."

Soon the doctor reviewed the X-rays and saw exactly what he expected. Dislocation and two small fractures in his wrist. So he called the orthopedist and prepared Jude and his parents for what needed to happen.

"Okay, Jude. We're gunna put a cool colored cast on you pretty soon, but we need to fix your elbow so you can move it around again."

"It's gunna hurt more though, isn't it?" Jude looked to his mom.

"It'll be over in just a second."

When the orthopedist came in, Brooke started feeling her palms getting sweat. The last thing she wanted was to see her son's arm snapped back into its joint as he screamed out in pain. She started to feel a little woozy.

"You want to hold his other hand, Mom?" The doctor asked. Brooke didn't respond and Julian touched her side.

"Brooke?"

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

Brooke tried to shake it of. "Yeah."

The doctor knew what was happening. She was feeling woozy and she was obviously nervous for her son.

"Why don't you step outside for a second, Mrs. Baker. The nurses need to have you fill out some forms."

"Go ahead, hun," Julian encouraged, surprised that he wasn't the one about to pass out.

"Okay.. but I just need a minute. I'll be right back and..." Brooke was going to say, 'then she would hold Jude's hand while they fixed his elbow', but she couldn't say the words.

When Brooke went out into the hall, she sat down in the first seat she saw. She leaned into her hands and tried to take deep breathes.

Inside the room, Julian took over as the strong parent. It wasn't his job often, as he once told his newborn sons, their mom had enough strength and bravery for all of them, but right now it was his turn. This was something small that he could handle. He stood beside Jude and turned his son's head towards him, and away from his hurt arm.

"Look at me, buddy. You did so good without training wheels today."

"But I almost hit Avery."

"But you didn't! You And you'll know to be extra careful of where you're riding from now on."

"I'll try."

"Good."

"Dad, can we go baAAAA-!" Jude screamed out in the middle of his sentence. He began to whine as the pain radiated around his left arm.

"Shhh it's okay, Jude. It's okay." Julian tried to calm him.

"It's all done, buddy. You did great."

Jude's face was pretty shocked, but the pain was becoming more dull by the second, so at least that was good. And he had full range of motion again, besides the fact that he needed a cast to be put on.

Brooke bit her lip when she heard Jude's scream of pain from out in the hall. They obviously popped his elbow back into place. The door opened a minute later.

"Mrs. Baker? Jude did great. We're going to take him down to the casting center in a few minutes, but you can go in now if you're feeling better."

Brooke stood up, visibly embarrassed. "Was I that obvious?"

"Not everyone has the stomach for dislocated bones. Not even some trained doctors and nurses. It's not a big deal."

"Thanks. And thanks for helping him."

"My pleasure."

Brooke smiled and walked back into the room.

"Our son did great, Brooke," Julian smiled.

"It hurt real bad but it's not as bad now."

Brooke smoothed his wild hard hair. "I'm glad it's better. So what color cast are you gunna get?"

Jude's face puzzled, his lips puckered in thought.

"Uhh red. No! Blue."

"Surprising..." Julian smiled.

Brooke leaned down and hugged around Jude's head, pulling it close to her chest.

"Mom!" Jude squirmed away. "I'm okay now."

Brooke frowned. "I can't hug you to make you feel better?"

"You already did!"

Julian laughed.

"I'm going to go make sure Dave and Avery are okay."

Julian walked out of the room.

"You sure you're feeling alright, champ?" Brooke pressed.

Jude nodded.

"I was scared before but not anymore."

"You certainly are brave." She looked at his poor left side, all scraped and brusied from hitting the pavement on the Rivercourt.

"...Accident prone, but brave." Brooke finished smiling.

"Do I get a present for being brave?" Jude tried to get something out of all this.

"Maybe when we're all done here, we can go for ice cream if you're feeling up to it."

"Yay!" Jude picked his arms up off the bed and Brooke's eyes bulged.

"No, no, buddy. I know you say you're okay but let's make sure we keep your arm really still at least until the cast is on."

"Okay Mama. But I'll be up for ice cream. I promise."

Brooke nodded at her son. He was quite the bouncer-backer in the family. "I believe you, buddy."

;

Julian collected a panicky Avery and Davis from the nursing staff and met Brooke and Jude down in the casting room on the lower level of the hospital.

Davis ran over to where Jude was sitting and Julian walked up behind him with Avery's head buried in his shoulder.

"You need a cast?" Davis asked his twin.

Jude nodded. "Cool right?"

Davis gave him a confused look. Davis wasn't jealous at all, because he knew all the pain that came before the cast part. He had heard his brother's screams and he wondered how Jude forgot them so quickly.

Julian sat down next to Brooke. Brooke'shand went to Avery's back.

"Don't be scared baby. Jude is alright."

Avery didn't want to see her brother. The last time she saw him he was hurt because he swirved to avoid her. The three year old was afraid of what he'd look like or if he'd be mad at her.

"His arm's all wrapped up baby. He's gunna get a cast now, too." Julian told her, trying to pry her little frame off of his.

"Jude Baker?" The medical technician called. "You ready to get your cast on?"

Jude held his splinted arm level in the air as he got out of the chair.

"Can I watch?" Davis asked.

"You sure can."

Davis smiled and the Baker family filed into the casting room.

"Daddy no!" Avery didn't want to go in there.

Brooke looked at Julian with a sympathetic smile.

"Why don't you take her for a walk?" Brooke suggested.

"Okay. We'll be back. Good luck Jude!"

"Thanks Dad."

Brooke and Davis looked on while the casting technician put on a layer of cotton, followed by a warm slimy layer of royal blue casting material.

"I thought casts were hard..." Jude was puzzled.

"We have to let it dry first, Ju," Brooke told him.

"That's right. Soon it'll be hard as a rock," the tech explained.

"Wow."

After about 15 minutes, the cast was almost completely hardened and Jude was free to go. He was also given a sling for his elbow since his arm would be sore and fragile for awhile.

;

Unfortunately, the accident and all this hospital time meant that the boys missed their soccer game. And Jude wouldn't be able to play until his cast was off anyways. So the Bakers cut their losses and went to get some food and ice cream, as promised.

The family sat down to a nice meal at Friendlys together and ordered their food.

Davis, Brooke and Avery sat on one side of the booth, with Julian and Jude on the other. Brooke reached her hand over towards Jude.

"How's it feeling, bud?"

Brooke frowned as Jude struggled to put his drink cup towards himself with only one small kid hand.

"Fine."

"Mommy!" Avery tapped Brooke to get her attention as she dropped a crayon on the floor.

"What Ave?"

"I have ta go potty."

Brooke sighed. "Okay, let's go."

The girls got up from the table, leaving the Baker boys.

"Dad, what ice cream are you gunna have?" Davis asked, taking the dessert menu from the middle of the table.

"I don't know yet."

"I know!"

"Already?" Julian smiled.

"Yep! That!" Davis pointed to a soft serve ice cream with candy mixed in. "With chocolate and M&Ms!"

"Wow that'll be great. Maybe I'll have that too."

"No! You can't copy me, Dad!"

"Well if I order first, then you're copying me!" Julian joked, making Davis laugh.

Julian turned to his other son, seeing how much difficulty he was having getting comfortable in the seat.

"Jude?"

The son looked up sadly.

"Are you sure you're up for this, bud? Maybe we should've gone straight home."

Jude shook his head. "Mom promised me ice cream."

"Okay."

Just then Avery ran back to the booth, but Brooke was not in sight yet.

"Where's Mommy?"

"Slow," Avery giggled, jumping in the booth next to Davis.

Brooke got back thirty seconds later and sighed.

"She bailed on me while I was washing my hands."

Julian smiled.

"She said you were slow Mom," Davis laughed.

"What! How rude!" Brooke faked being hurt and then tickled Avery's side.

When their food finally came, Julian offered to cut up Jude's chicken fingers so it would be easier for him to eat, but Jude pushed him away. He could pick up the tenders with his good hand, he insisted. The family ate relatively quickly, and after some delicious ice creams, the Bakers headed home.

Avery ran to her room to play with her dolls to avoid bathtime, and the boys sat down in the living room.

"Jude, honey. Let me help you get cleaned up, okay?" Brooke said. She saw how dirty and scraped up he was and wanted to give him some relief.

Although he gave her 'Brooke Davis annoyed face', Jude followed her upstairs to the boys' bathroom. Brooke took off his sling gently and covered his cast with a plastic bag. Brooke started the tub, but only filled it a few inches.

"I think we're gunna have to throw out these clothes, buddy."

Brooke grabbed at his shorts.

"No, Mum."

"Jude, it's no big deal. I just want to clean you up. Please don't fight me on this."

"I don't need your help to shower."

Brooke shook her head. "You can't get the cast wet. Just let me help clean you off. I'll use a face cloth. Just for tonight and we'll do it differently another day."

Jude relented and let his Mom help undress him. He didn't know it would be that hard to take off his own clothes with just one arm, but it was. He needed help for now.

Brooke put the wet cloth gently over Jude's cuts. They went all the way up his leg and the side of his body. The poor thing was a mess.

"Ah, Mum. Oww."

"Sorry," Brooke whined, hating that she was making his body sting.

Brooke washed his cuts and put some neosporin on them before dressing him in his PJs. She figured it didn't matter since they werent going anywhere for the rest of the night. Then she helped him put the sling back over his head and onto his left arm.

"Okay. You're all set," Brooke smiled.

Jude took that as permission to scurry out of the room.

"Walk please!" Brooke yelled after him. He wouldn't be happy until he was even more hurt.

Brooke walked downstairs, past the three boys on the couch, and towards her daughter's room.

Brooke knocked softly before pushing the ajar door open more.

"Bath time," Brooke said clenching her teeth, knowing her daughter was going to put up a fight as usual.

"Noooooooo," Avery frowned. "I clean!"

"Avery. We go through this every time..."

Avery climbed out of the big rocking chair in her room and made a run for it.

"Dadddddyyyy!" The daddy's girl ran right into her father's arms.

"Ave! Shhhh!" Davis was really into the movie.

"Bath time?" Julian assumed, seeing his wife walk into the room too.

"Bingo. Let's go Ave. Daddy can't save you."

"Awww man." Avery let her bottom lip drop.

"Sorry stinky."

;

Not long after the girls headed into the bathroom, a wet little girl ran out into the living room with just her little yellow duck hood towel over her head.

"Ick she's naked!" Jude scrunched his nose.

Avery ran towards Davis. He leaned back.

"And wet!"

"Okay. Come here little ducky."

Julian reached out and grabbed his daugther, bringing her in close, and rubbing the towel up and down her skin to dry it.

"Quack quack!"

"Girl parts are wierd..." Davis voiced his young opinion.

"Well boy parts are pretty wierd too," Brooke laughed, coming to find her runaway daughter.

Davis and Jude laughed.

Brooke threw a little comb towards Julian and sat down beside Jude.

"Untangle that mess Daddy."

Julian smiled and accepted the challenge. He started trying to comb the knots out of his daughter's thick dark hair.

"Dad! Ouch!" The opinionated child turned her head side to side.

"Sorry."

Brooke shook her head as she settled down on the other couch between the boys, smiling.

Jude yawned loudly beside Brooke.

"I think you guys are going to go to bed early today. We've all had a busy busy day today."

"NO!" The three kids jusmped up and shouted.

Brulian smiled at each other, knowing that was coming.

No matter what bumps and bruises they got along the way, Brooke and Julian knew that their kids were resilient enough to get through anything. And they would be there every step of the way to help them, guide them, and see them through.

;

**It's not my best work, but I thought it was a decent chapter idea for this age LOL **

**I'll update ASAP.**

**REVIEW LOVIESSS! **

**~Haley :)**


	16. AGE 7

**Sorry everybody! Still no time to write but at least I did SOOOO well on my tests! I put in the time so I'm so pumped that I earned the grades! :))))))**

**But I got out a new chapter finally! Again, it's not the longest, but it is better than nothing. **

**Keep the suggestions coming for chapters. **

**Thank you caseyjr, isabel camilla scott, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, ghostwhispererjimel, stagediva23, stephieboo, minervaann, sb1218, h23brock, cullentreehill, melissa, amy, onlyyoujarly, ace5492, lostinwriting, mary garland, holly, kelly, sullivan, and krystena. I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! I know you can't tell, but they DO really motivate me to write even when I have only a few minutes here and there. I force myself because I love to write and I want to give you a good chapter as soon as I possibly can.**

**AGE 7**

Two months into first grade and the twins were seven now.

Brooke and Julian couldn't believe how fast and furious their kids were growing up. Even Avery had hit the age 3 mark. It was rediculous how time was flying by.

The boys were more active than ever. Soccer was more competative now... as competative as it can get for seven year olds. But the Baker seven year olds were good. They were very talented. And it had a lot to do with how in love with the sport they were. Practice didn't feel like practice. It was just fun. They loved to go play one-on-one in the back yard every chance they got. Now in the U8, or under 8, division in their town, the teams were not co-ed anymore as the boys and girls teams were split. Jude was very happy about that, since he was the president of the 'girls are gross' club at the moment. Brooke hoped that would last for a while. Davis on the other hand was a little saddeden by the whole thing for some reason. He told Brulian that it was because he didn't want to be in the older division because he had to leave his old coach behind, but there was more to it than that.

First grade also came with a new first for the family. Jude and Davis had begged for their parents to let them take the bus to school and back. It was the 'cool' thing to do. Not being able to say no to their persistence, Brooke and Julian caved on the issue.

Davis was the first one out the doors today as the school bus stopped in front of the Baker house. Brooke was sitting on the front steps waiting for the boys to get home, while Avery was playing with chalk on the cement. Davis bounded towards his mother, holding a big thin poster board with both hands.

"MOM!"

"Hey buddy, how was school?"

Jude got off the bus and followed behind Davis a minute later.

"Great!" Davis smiled widely, showing his Julian grin potential.

"What you got there?"

Davis turned the poster around so Brooke could see.

"I got Student of the Week!"

Brooke didn't know their class had one of those, but Davis seemed very very proud of it.

"Wait, what?"

"Student of the Week! And I get a poster and everything! It was hung up in the classroom all week and now I get to keep it."

"Well that'd great bud. Let me see."

Brooke extended her hand and pulled the poster closer. Davis let her hold it.

Each line was a question about Davis.

His full name. Birthday. Favorite color. Favorite food. Favorite movie. Favorite sport. Best friend. Family. Etc.

It was obvious that someone had asked Davis all these question and wrote down his responses neatly on the poster. She didn't go into detail reading it yet, but she focused more on how excited Davis was.

"This is so awesome!"

Davis took the poster back.

"I know! I can't wait to show Dad."

Davis took the poster and ran inside the house to put it in his room.

"How was your day, Jude?"

"It was fine," Jude shrugged. "Hi Avery."

"Hi." Avery didn't really look up from drawing.

Brooke frowned at Jude since he didn't look very happy. She thought he might be a little jealous of his brother's poster and 'student of the week' status.

"Let's go inside guys."

"Where Daddy?" Avery stood up.

"He won't be home for a few hours, hun. Come on."

Brooke opened her arms and Avery jumped up into them. Jude walked in front of the girls into the house while Brooke carried Avery on her hip.

;

That night when it was time for bed, Avery was way too hyper.

"Ave come back here please," Julian took long steps down the hallway as Avery ran away from her room.

"I'm not sweepy yet, Daddy."

Julian grabbed Avery from behind and picked her up.

"Well I am," Julian laughed. He'd had a busy day dealing with his father. It wasn't fun.

"Movie time?"

Julian smiled. His daughter knew how to push his happy buttons. She knew his soft spot for films too well already.

"Not tonight."

When Julian carried her back to her bedroom, Brooke was waiting.

"Mommy I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"I know, monkey, but you need to settle down now."

Julian placed Avery down on her bed and the little girl sat right up. She was a notorious crib climber so they had switched her to a big girl bed a while ago.

"Lie down baby."

Avery did as she was told, but with a little angry 'hmmph'. Then she turned on her side like she always did and hugged her purple monkey to her chest.

Brooke and Julian took turns kissing Avery goodnight and then walked to the door.

"Goodnight Ave. Sleep tight."

The parents closed the door, but the little girl was not going to sleep just yet.

;

Brooke and Julian entered the boys room to see them getting ready for bed. Jude slipped his pajama t-shirt over his head and put his action figures on the floor beside his bed. Davis was already changed and on his bed.

"Did you brush your teeth?" Brooke inquired.

"Yup."

"Nope."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Julian joked, touching Jude's head as he walked out of the room and towards the bathroom.

Davis laid down since he already brushed his teeth, knowing it was time for bed.

"Dave, what are you doing bud?"

Davis was lying down on his bed with his Student of the Week poster over him like a blanket.

"Going to sleep..." Davis said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

Brooke sat on the egde of the bed and shook her head.

"Well this won't keep you warm at all."

She tried to take it but Davis held onto it tight.

"Davis, you'll ruin it."

"Okay. But can we hang it on the wall? Right there."

Davis pointed to the empty wall space above his head.

"Of course. Tomorrow though. Now it's time to sleep."

Brooke leaned down and kissed Davis's head as Jude ran back into the room.

"All brushed, Momma. But do we have to go to sleep _right_ now?"

"Yes you do. You have school tomorrow, remember." Julian felt like he had to say this every single night, multiple times to his kids.

Brooke stood up from Davis's bed, taking the poster with her. She handed it to Julian and then kissed Jude goodnight.

;

When the parents made their way downstairs, Julian read the poster and laughed.

"What?" Brooke cocked her head.

"Did you read this?"

"Sort of, not really yet. Why?"

"Because that son of ours is way more like _me_ than we even thought."

"What do you mean?"

Brooke took the poster and sat down in the kitchen to read it. The answers Davis gave were pretty standard.

His full name: Davis Victor Baker.

Birthday: November 3rd.

Favorite color: Red.

Favorite food: Mac and Cheese that Daddy makes.

Favorite movie: _Cars_.

Favorite sport: Soccer.

But the next one had more than one word answers.

"My Best Friend: My brother Jude. But my other best friend's name is Riley. She's funny and I like to play with her. She was on my soccer team. I wish she could stay on my team next year cuz I won't get to see her at practices or games anymore."

"Riley is a girl?" Brooke said after reading for a minute.

"Bingo." Julian nodded.

"Did you know that?"

"I knew he had a friend named Riley, but not that Riley was a _she_."

"Me either. And I thought... I... How did I not know this?"

"Riley is kind of a unisex name."

Brooke continued to look at the text.

"Oh wow. That little brunette on his soccer team with the adorable pink cleates! I think that's her. I always see him talking to her. No wonder he wasn't too happy about switched to a single sex age division. He thinks he's losing his best friend."

"I guess so." Julian shook his head. "They're only seven and their lives are already a mystery to us."

"And it's only going to get worse."

Brooke signed and Julian put his arm around her comfortingly.

"I wonder how Davis got chosen for the poster in the first place. I mean he _is_ a great kid obviously, but what made him win out over everyone else?"

"Every kid in the class gets picked at some point during the year. They pull names out of a hat and Davis's must have been one of the first ones."

"Wait? How did you know about it but I didn't?" Brooke asked.

"Because I read the papers and letters that come home from the teachers..." Julian raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, right." Brooke's shoulders went up in realization. Julian chuckled and then yawned loudly.

"Early to be bed for my husband too tonight."

"Yeah... I'm going to go change."

"Okay honey." Brooke touched his arm as he walked away. "I'll be in soon."

;

Julian walked into his bedroom and heard a bump coming from the closet. His brow furrowed as he walked towards the walk-in closet. He flipped the light switch quickly and gasped.

"Avery Jacklyn!"

Avery was sitting on the floor with an open box of photographs. Some of them were strewn all over the floor.

Avery looked up and giggled. "Hi daddy."

"What are you doing out of bed?" Julian put his hands on his hips and he scruched down. She must have snuck into their room when they were saying goodnight to the twins.

Avery held up the picture in her right hand towards Julian. The sight stopped Julian in his tracks. It took all the breath out of his body.

"Ah.. uh... umm..."

"Pitty," Avery smiled, still unable to pronounce the R in some words, like pretty.

Julian took the opportunity to experiment a little bit.

"Who's that, Ave?"

The girl looked at the photo again.

"Mommy and Avey," she said simply. Her and her mother. Like it was a matter of fact. But it wasn't.

Julian was surprised by the response he got. He looked down at the floor, unable to acknowlege what had just happened.

"Come on Ave. It's way past your bedtime."

Avery stood up and dropped the photos she was holding as she walked out of the closet. Julian lingered there for a minute, still kneeling on the ground. After picking up the other random photos, he picked up the single most important photo and studied it. This was a box Brooke kept in the back of the closet for a reason. She looked at it when she was feeling sad or just needed a reminder of the past.

Julian turned over the picture and read Brooke's handwriting on the back before burying it in the box of countless other pictures and closing the lid.

_"Peyton's baby shower. Brooke and Sam."_

;

Brooke and Julian were lying in bed some time later. Brooke was about to fall asleep, but Julian's eyes were wide open.

Should he tell Brooke? Should he let is go? Was this a sign it was time to start talking to Avery about her adoption since she was more aware of things now? Or was it still too early?

"Brooke?"

Brooke turned and opened her eyes, looking very sleepy. "Hm?"

"When do you think we should start to talk to Avery about being adopted?"

"What?" Brooke was confused. This was out of the blue.

"I mean... we have to tell her eventually and I don't even really know how we would go about doing it and-"

"Julian," Brooke sat up. "What happened? Where is this coming from?"

"Nothing. It's nothing."

Brooke knew there was more than he was telling her.

"What's going on Julian?" Brooke asked a bit concerned.

Julian took a deep breath.

"She doesn't even know who Sam is.. obviously. I just think maybe it's time we tell her. Maybe show her her picture or something."

"Julian, just tell me what made you think of this at eleven at night? Right as I was about to fall asleep?"

"You'll be upset."

"No, I'm upset that you're keeping something from me," Brooke raised her eyebrow.

Julian looked down.

"You know how I found Avery in our room tonight?"

"Yeah..."

"She was in the closet and she had that box of your old pictures out... and she found one of you and Sam."

"Oh my God. What did she do? Did she ask who it was?"

"No... I asked _her_ who it was and she said it was you and her."

"She thought _she_ was Sam?" Brooke stood up out of bed.

"She's just little, Brooke. She thinks everything with her mommy is hers anyway."

"This is different Julian!" Brooke walked towards the bathroom.

"Brooke!" Julian scurried out of bed, ready to comfort her but she slammed the door and locked it before he could get to her.

"Come out of the bathroom please," Julian knocked.

"Why would you even ask her that?" Brooke mumbled from behind the door.

"I don't know, I was just curious about what she would say."

"Why did you let her see those photos?"

"What? Brooke, I didn't. She already saw them before I came in. Don't get mad at me. You're the one who insists on keeping all those pictures that are so painful for you."

The door opened quickly.

"Don't you dare blame me," Brooke growled.

"Well you're blaming me when we should be figuring out how we handle this, how we talk to her about this."

Brooke shook her head.

"I'm not ready for that yet."

"Brooke... ready or not, I think the moment is here."

Brooke looked at him angrily. She walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not tired anymore."

"Brooke. Don't walk out on this. We said we would never do that again."

It was a long time ago but both Brooke and Julian remembered that conversation many moons ago. Four years ago.

Brooke turned back, somberly now, but didn't lock eyes with Julian.

"I'm just going to sit out on the couch for awhile. I'm not leaving."

Julian sighed and sat back down on the bed while Brooke paced around the kitchen, looking for something to do. Both parents tried to settle their minds, but they were racing. They wouldn't be able to sleep tonight at all.

After twenty minutes, Julian figured it was time to fix this. They needed to talk it out. They needed to make a game plan. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room where he saw the saddest sight. Brooke was curled up on the couch in the fetal position, crying into one of the decorative pillows.

The husband didn't say a word, but walked over to Brooke and sat down beside her. She sat up and shifted into his embrace. He rubbed her side and shushed her crying.

"She's mine, Julian. I'm her mother, not Sam," Brooke cried.

"Of course you are Brooke. You are Avery's mom, no one else."

Brooke sniffled. "I want to be enough for her. I don't want her to get confused or want to see Sam. We don't even know where she is..."

"You can't think like that, Brooke. That's not going to happen. And you'remore than enough as a mom."

"What if she doesn't want me after this? I can't lose her already..."

"Oh Brooke... You're the only mother she's ever known. She loves you more than anything in this whole world."

"I'm so scared Julian..."

"I know you are, but I think we need to give Avery information about Sam when the time is right. We can't just ambush this on her when she's older. We need to give her as much as she can handle at this age, and later down the road, we'll tell her as much or as little as she wants. We need to let Avery dictate all this."

"It's too much for her to handle. I can only imagine having your whole perception of your world change in an instant."

(like Peyton, I know but I don't really want to include her in this conversation, sorry guys.)

"Nothing's going to change Brooke. Don't get yourself all worked up over this. It is what it is and we can't control it. We just have to roll with the punches."

"I used to be good at that...high school Brooke, I mean."

"Well I don't know about high school Brooke, but my wife Brooke is the bravest and toughest and strongest person I know. And you know what?"

"What?"

"Our daughter got those same qualities from you."

;

The next afternoon, Brooke dropped the boys off at soccer practice and took the short walk over to the girls team's practice. She spotted a familiar looking, slightly older (than Brooke) parent on the sidelines and approached her.

"Excuse me... um are you Riley's mother?"

"Oh my goodness! You're Davis and Jude's mother aren't you!"

Brooke smiled and stuck out her hand.

"Yes, I'm Brooke."

"Lauren Kensington. Nice to finally meet the mother of my daughter's best friend."

"You knew about Riley and Davis? See that's the difference between boys and girls. My boys don't tell me anything unless I pull it out of them or I hear it from other sources."

Lauren chuckled. "Yeah, my son does that. And it only gets worse with age."

"Riley has an older brother?"

"Yeah, actually Riley's my youngest. My son Parker is 17 and my oldest daughter Kianna is 15. Riley was our surprise eight years later."

"You have a teenage boy!" Brooke's eyes widened as Luaren nodded. "Oh wow. You need to prepare me now..."

Lauren laughed and shook her head.

"Anyway," Brooke blushed. "I heard Davis talking about Riley all the time, but I didn't know she was a girl until recently."

"Yeah, my husband was a little weary of his baby already having boy friends so young, but it's normal for this age."

"Haha I bet."

"So are you here for the boys' practice?"

"Yes, they're over there," Brooke pointed. "Davis seemed really upset that he and Riley aren't on the same team anymore. Our families should have a playdate or something soon so the kids can have some fun, and us too."

"Definately, Riley would love that. I'd love that."

"Great. How about my house, this... Sunday work for you?"

"Perfect."

The women exchanged numbers before the went their separate ways.

;

That night, Brooke's heart was beating through her ears. Jude and Davis were off at an MLB game with their Grandpa Paul, and Brooke knew this was one of the only good moments they'd get to talk to Avery alone for awhile.

They went through the usual routine of bath and pajamas and now Brooke was rocking with Avery in her favorite chair in her room when Julian came in.

"Are you sleepy baby?"

"No way jose," Avery shook her head.

"Ave, Mommy and Daddy have a cool new book for you."

Avery took the book from Julian and looked at the cover.

Brooke read the cover.

_I Wished for You. An adoption story. _

Julian had picked it up at the store today.

"Julian..."

"It's time, Brooke."

"Pooh bear." Avery pointed to the two bears on the cover.

"No, honey. Those are different bears."

Avery looked up at Brooke, waiting for her to start reading. Brooke took a deep breath.

"_Mama and Barley bear snuggled in their favorite cuddle spot_," Brooke started.

"Like us!" Avery smiled and leaned back into Brooke.

Brooke nodded as Julian sat down on the floor beside the chair. She continued.

"_Mama, said Barley, tell me again how I'm your wish come true_..."

Brooke read the story to Avery and couldn't help but tear up. Avery didn't seem to have much reaction to it at first, so it was harder on the mother than on the small child. Julian showed his support by rubbing Brooke's arm up and down and by wiping her cheek of tears when she was having a little bit of a hard time seeing.

When the story was over, Brooke sighed. It wasn't the exact circumstances of how Avery came to be a Baker, but it was close enough. Nothing could really ever describe their story to a T.

As Avery stayed silent, Brooke began to get scared that Avery was confused or having a panic attack. I mean, does she even know what adoption is in general? No. They never talked about it. Their families knew Avery was adopted, but she looked pretty similar to Brooke anyways, so no one would ever assume it or think to even ask. The boys knew too, but Brooke and Julian weren't sure if they even remembered. They were only four at the time of Avery's arrival. That would be another thing to deal with eventually.

"Did you like that story, Ave?" Julian asked.

Avery's little shoulders shrugged.

"Do you want to ask us any questions about it?" Brooke tried, remembering what the website she looked at said about talking to your child about adoption.

Avery turned her head to look at her Mommy.

"Another story?"

Brooke wasn't expecting that, but shook her head.

"No baby... it's bedtime now."

Julian and Brooke's eyes met. They'd done all they could do for tonight. Avery obviously wasn't interested in the subject right now. They started to give her information. She didn't have questions. Maybe she didn't connect the dots or understand that this story applied to her. She was probably too young. The parents would continue this conversation at a later date. The conversation would probably span over Avery's entire childhood and maybe beyond. It wasn't something they wouldn't hide or be shamed of. They were proud to be Avery's parents. They were so overjoyed to add her to their family.

And no matter what happened, Avery was their daughter. No negative comments or harship or person or DNA would ever change that.

**Im sorry it took so long. I hope you liked it! Let me knoww!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~Haley :) **


	17. AGE 7 and a half

**Thanks ace5492, isabel camilla scott, arubagirl0926, onlyyoujarly, wordsmeaneverything, kelly, stagediva23, sb1218, ghostwhispererjimel, and cullentreehill. Light on the reviewing this week, hopefully its just because everyones as busy as I am and not that it wasn't up to par. **

**SOOOO this coming week will be the death of me. Tech week, two plays, family weekend, four tests, a poster presentation, and two papers all within now and next monday... um yeah. I've already had a fight with my roommate and two breakdowns already with my BFF Hil. So hopefully that doesn't happen again. I tried super super hard and got this one out for you. But you probably won't see another update for two weeks, obviously, all things considered. Sorry. School is number one priority. I wish this could be but writing fanfic won't help me get a college degree. Darn. **

**Some twist stuff at the end of this one. I realllllllly hope you're surprised and that you like it! Enjoy. **

**AGE 7 1/2**

**;**

**(Ages: Avery 3.5, Jamie 16, Lydia 8.5, Madison 16, Chuck 17, Melodie 5.5, Clay&Quinn son Seth James, 1.5)**

Looking up at sky, Jude Baker squinted at the sun as it emerged from behind a small cloud. He wiped the small bead of sweat off his forehead as he stood up off front steps of his house. He was glad he didn't have his arm cast anymore, because he could only imagine how sweaty his arm would be under all that plaster in the summer. It was bad enough in the fall. He looked down at the small scar he had on his inner wrist. It was the only remaining mark from that painful and bloody day. His wrist still wasn't as strong as it once was and it was achey sometimes, but he could deal. But the best thing about the cast being gone is that his arm could get wet again.

"It's all set Jude. Go turn the water on."

When the water went spirting out of the hose and down the slide, Jude raced his little red, white, and blue bottoms bum over towards his dad. He grabed Julian's hand.

Jude smiled at his dad and ran towards the faucet on the side of the house. Julian had just set up an inflatable slip'n'slide and water slide in the front yard. Today just happened to be the Fourth Of July and the Bakers were hosting a big party at their house, with an afternoon full of water slides and games and food and a night of ice cream and flashlight tag and fireworks.

"Come play dad."

"Nah, sorry bud. I gotta help your mom for awhile, at least until after we eat, okay?"

"Okay." Jude shrugged and ran through the water.

Julian walked inside to see his wife wiping off the kitchen counter.

"You didn't leave him out there alone playing in the water, did you?"

"Brooke... he's not a baby. He's fine. Plus you can see him out the window."

"I just really don't like the idea of the kids being outside alone in the front yard. Can you please just go watch them?"

"But I thought I was on grill duty..."

"Not until people get here. Then you can start cooking."

Julian smiled as his other son came down the stairs. Davis, too, had a patriotic bathing suit.

"Is the water slide ready, Daddy?"

"You bet."

Davis and Julian headed to the door but Julian stopped when he heard a squeal.

"Daddy wait!"

Avery raced into the room, having tried to put her one-piece bathing suit on alone. Well Julian was taken aback. Something was definately wrong.

"Uhh Brooke. Please tell me that isn't on right."

Brooke turned her head and saw Avery's little white belly sticking out of the hole in the one-piece that was supposed to be in back. Her daughter's whole chest and belly were exposed while there was a small pocket of extra material at the bottom that was supposed to hold her bum.

"Oh Ave, come here before you give your daddy a heart attack. It's on backwards."

Julian sighed and told Avery he's meet her outside. He was just really glad his wife hadn't picked out a swimsuit that made his baby girl look like a slutty escort.

Brooke crouched down and slunk Avery's suit off her shoulders and pooled it down around her ankles. Avery nakedly stepped out as Brooke grabbed her and turned her body around. As Brooke helped her into her bathing suit the right way, she noticed the birthmark on her lower back. It was now bigger than t used to be, but Avery was a growing girl. It kind of looked like a wide heart shape now. She wondered if Sam had one of those. Actually, Brooke really wished that she or Julian had a matching one.

"Mommy, whose birthday is it?"

"No one's baby. Why?"

"We're having a party."

Brooke smiled. "Ohhh. We're having a birthday party for our country I guess."

"How old is it?"

"Uhh... Old."

"Like Gramma?" Avery asked, referencing Victoria.

Brooke shook her head. "Oh no, no, no baby. if you want to make it to next year, you better not say that in front of Gram or she'll get very upset."

Avery didn't think much of her mother's comments as her bathing suit was now all set and way more appropriate for going outside. The little one quickly headed for the door to go outside with the boys.

;

A few hours later, Julian and Brooke's house and yard were full of people. The Scotts, the McFaddens, the Evans's, the Adams's, the Kensington family (Riley's family), grandparents, and a few others families and friends and assorted groups of people were talking and playing and laughing and catching up. Julian manned the grill pretty well, especially with Nathan's help. Everyone had a great meal of burgers and hot dogs and every sort of fixing side dish you could think of. But Brooke really couldn't take the credit for all that, though. Haley had brought most of it...

Outside, the younger kids were having a blast with the slip'n'slide and Jamie was over there, so all the fathers really had to do was keep an eye out. They each had a nearly empty beer in their hands when 'old bar manager' Chase came walking over with another round for everyone.

"Whoa, no thanks, man. I've been designated driver since Quinn stopped breastfeeding," Clasy shrugged. Their son Seth James Evans (the S after Sara, James for Quinn's maiden name and father obviously) had been wheened for awhile now, but Quinn still pulled the 'I gave up my body for our child, you can do this one thing for me' card often.

Julian laughed and patted Clay's back. He'd been there not too long ago. Well, it was kind of a long time ago, but it still seemed like yesterday. He glanced over towards the kids and saw Avery and Melodie (age 5.5) standing by Seth (age 1.5) as the little tyke splashed in the water. It was wierd, Avery wasn't the littliest one anymore. She wasn't even really a toddler anymore. Time was certainly flying.

Julian took the extra beer from Chase and put it down on the side of the grill.

"Someone will get to it."

From the side of the water slide, Jamie's friend Chuck got a bright idea as he watched the adult males casually drinking and talking. Chuck had smartened up a tad over the years but he still had his wild side at times. And he was seventeen now. (He's a year older than Jamie, Madison, etc.) He'd drank before... a lot actually. Way more than one Jamie Scott.

"Chuck? Will you slide with me?"

This pulled Chuck out of his thought when his best friend's 'baby' sister touched his shirt. Lydia Scott had a crush on her brother's tall friend, and it wasn't very subtle either. Poor Nathan was worried enough about her dating in the future as it was, nevermind that she was picking the Chuck-type at 8 and a half years old.

"Leave him alone Lyd." Jamie rolled his eyes as he and Madison approached. Jamie and Madison were still denying the 'we love each other' thing, but that's another story.

"Sorry Bobby. I don't have a bathing suit here," Chuck shrugged. He liked Lydia. She was cute, and he tried extra hard to be nice. But really, she didn't make it hard and he enjoyed that it sort of drove Jamie mad.

"Oh okay," Lydia walked off sadly towards Avery.

"Let 'em down easy tiger," Madison joked to Chuck.

"Hey! I did."

"But you totally lied to her. You don't even own a bathing suit. If you wanted to you could have just swam in those shorts," Madison pointed to his navy blue basketball shorts.

"No, she just needs to get over whatever she sees in him. It's annoying," Jamie barked.

"Well you should quit being so possessive over me," Chuck teased Jamie. "I can have other Scott friends besides you, honey."

Jamie shrugged off Chuck's sarcastic comment. Madison couldn't help but laugh.

"Anyways," Chuck continued. "There's a reason I didn't take up her offer. It's because we have opportunity here my friends."

"And what's that?"

"We're at a party with beers and drinks everywhere. A couple missing from the fridge in the garage won't make a difference or warrant suspicison from anyone."

"Oh Chuck, come on."

"No you come on, Madison. I've seen you knock 'em back."

"Once!" Madison confirmed. "But definately not with adults around in broad daylight."

"We'll take 'em to the Rivercourt or something. I'll grab my backpack."

Chuck walked away and Madison turned to Jamie.

"This is your family, Jame. It's up to you."

Jamie looked around at his family. Everyone seemed preoccupied and they wouldn't really have much to drink, but a beer or two wouldn't hurt anyone.

"Let's go."

;

Davis flew through the sliding door and went running across the wooden floors towards the couch. And he just so happened to be soaking wet.

"Whoa whoa whoa," Brooke stepped out of nowhere and scooped up her towel clad son. "What do you think you're doing ruining my wooden floors and on yoru wat to ruin my furniture?"

"Uhhh," Davis smiled.

"Yeah, thats what I thought."

Brooke walked her son back out to the deck.

"Please stay outside and dry off in the sun before you come back inside."

"Can I ride my bike in the driveway then?"

"Okay, but don't you dare go into the street and watch out for the littler kids."

"I will."

Davis bounded off the deck, away from his mom and went to grab his bike. When the boy turned the corner and bounded through the open garage door, he ran into Madison.

"Whoa, uh hi." Madison tensed up and stepped to the side.

Davis stepped back and noticed how uncomfortable and panicked Madison looked. He peered around the teenage girl and saw his cousin Jamie. He and Chuck were standing at the open refridgerator.

"What are you doing?"

Chuck stuffed another can into his bag and turned away. Jamie closed the refrigerator door.

"Nothing Dave. What are you doing in here?"

"Getting my bike," Davis pointed.

"Oh.. uh. Yeah.. cool, right. This is your house... um-"

Jamie stopped babbling when Chuck hit his arm.

"Well have at it, little man." Chuck said.

"Do you want to ride with me? You can use my Dad's bike."

Jamie felt bad but he was still going to say no.

"I'll catch you another time, okay D."

"Okay."

Madison moved so Davis could get his bike from behind her. Chuck put his bag on his back. The teens started walking out of the garage, headed down the driveway.

"What drinks did you take from the fridge? Cuz the berry Kool-aids are Avery's and she'll get mad if they're all gone."

In any other context, that comment would be funny since it was clear that Avery (and Brooke) ruled the Baker household. But not this time. The three teens were thrown off my that direct question when they thought they were home free.

Jamie turned back but Chuck and Madison kept walking.

"Don't worry, bud. We just took waters."

;

Julian walked over to Brooke and Alex talking on the back deck and stood between the two girls.

"So question... How many of us thought that Brooke would become Alex's bridesmaid as she married the man that Brooke de-virginated in high school? Anyone?" Julian raised his own hand.

Alex and Brooke both gave Julian a face and pushed him off. Alex grabbed her like-a-brother best friend's ear.

"You think you're funny mister?"

"Ow... kind of."

"I totally saw it coming," Chase smiled, walking into the conversation and kissing Alex.

Alex and Chase's wedding was a long time coming, a year and a half actually, but with Alex's actress schedule and Chase's military job, they waited. They knew they were going to be together forever, so there was no rush. They wanted everything to be perfect and go off without a hitch. So now was the time. The wedding was in three weeks. It worked out wonderfully for everyone's schedule.

"Oh stop it you guys." Brooke laughed.

"Sorry Brooke, you gave up this great and talented pilot, so Alex scooped me up. Jealous much?"

Brooke shook her head.

"I believe at that time it was espiring pilot but actual carpet salesman..." Brooke countered.

"Okay, I don't like this game anymore," Chase frowned.

The two couples laughed.

"Oh Alex, I forgot to tell you. I just completed Avery's flower girl dress if you want to come by the store tomorrow to approve the finished project."

"Aww, I'd love to. I'm sure it's nothing less than perfection."

"Well hopefully she'll keep it that way. I swear she gets into things more than the twins even did at that age."

"I'm sure she's an angel," Alex doubted.

"Oh no. Last week it was just me and her home for lunch and we were making sandwiches after we had played out in the sprinklers," Julian told the Adams couple, "I turned away for two minutes and she had covered herself in mayo."

"Ooo gross," Chase scrunched his face.

"After _we_ had played out in the sprinklers...?" Alex mocked, picturing big and tall Julian playing like a kid.

"Yes Alex, _so_ funny. I play with my daughter."

"Funny and adorable," Brooke smiled and kissed his cheek.

Just then, Davis and Jude came running up to their parents from different directions.

"Mom can I have a popsicle?" Jude asked.

"Oh sorry boys, I meant to put them out for everyone. Let's go get them." She'd gotten red,white, and blue ones for the occasion.

Brooke and Jude walked inside and left Julian wondering why Davis didn't follow his Mom.

"What's going on, champ? You don't want a popsicle?"

Davis looked up, wide eyed at his Dad. That was a dead give-away that something was wrong.

Julian crouched down as Alex and Chase walked away to give the father and son some privacy.

"I think I have to tell you something."

"Okay, what?"

Davis looked to the ground. He didn't really know what was really going on, but he knew it was against the rules.

"Davis, you can tell me."

Davis took a breath.

"I saw Jamie and Chuck taking the cans out of the fridge that you said aren't for kids..."

;

Avery Baker had a mind of her own and she was not afraid to use it.

"Grampa, am I a baby?"

Paul turned his head as he sat in a chair in the backyard and shook his head.

"Of course not, angel. You're a very big girl."

"So where do we get a new baby?"

Paul almost choked on his beer.

"Well... I don't know."

"Mommy's books say from a a-dope-tin. Where's that?"

She didn't really remember what the word _adoption_ meant exactly, but it was a common theme in the books her parents read at bedtime these days.

Paul didn't really understand what Avery knew either, but he knew for a fact that HE was not the one she should be talking to about it.

"Uhh... I'm going to go find your Mom real quick, but you hold onto that question for her, okay?"

Avery nodded and smiled and Grampa scurried away. But in the few minutes Avery was alone in the backyard she looked around and walked towards the front yard. The gate was open for once so the three and a half year old strolled through to the front yard by herself no problem. No one from the party was in the front yard, but there was a black truck stopped in the middle of the road. A man with scruffy light brown hair was looking at the house and spotted the little girl immediately. Avery saw him, and being as polite as can be, smiled and waved at him. The young man waved back.

"Avery!" Someone from the back yard was coming and Avery turned to see her Aunt Haley approaching.

"Honey, it's going to get dark soon. You can't go wandering off somewhere, okay? We'd all miss you so so much," Haley smiled.

Avery turned her head back towards the man, but instead she saw the back of the truck moving down the street.

"Truck.."

Haley didn't reconize the car.

"That's no one we know, Ave. Everyone's here."

Haley leaned down and scooped up the little girl into her arms. Avery started to laugh and Haley walked with her towards the front door to get back to the party.

Little did Haley know that, even though Avery didn't know who that owner of the truck was, she did.

;

Madison laughs extra hard and leans into Jamie. He puts his hand at the small of her back, not thinking much of it. She didn't think anything of it either, but actually, she was starting to have a hard time thinking much of anything. She was a bit of a lightweight.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a deep clearing of the throat radiates through the three teenagers' heads.

They all turn to see Julian facing them with his arms folded. It was too late to hide their empty beer cans and wine cooler glasses.

Madison gasps.

"Uncle Julian... uh..." Jamie stands up and shields Madison.

"Don't think you can expect my seven year old son to keep your secrets, Jamie," Julian says seriously.

"I... um.. this isn't..."

"Come on guys. I'll let the Scott parents handle this one."

"No please!" Madison looked embarrassed and desperate. She knew that if her parents caught wind of this, she's be in so much trouble.

"No come on, Julian. You're supposed to be the cool Uncle. It's just a few beers. I'll pay you back." Jamie puts his hand in his back pocket to grab his wallet.

"Actually Clay's the cool one. He's kind of girly." Chuck says honestly.

"Shut up Chuck, you're not helping!"

"I don't want your money, Jamie, and I can't cover for you. I'm sorry." Julian shakes his head.

"Aw shit." Chuck throws up his hands and heads towards Julian's truck.

"Why not!" Jamie yelled.

Julian shook his head.

"Let's go guys."

Jamie groans and steps off the bleachers.

"Are you okay Madison?" Julian stepped forward to help but Madison gets to her feet quickly on her own.

She says a quiet "Yes, sir," and walks to the car.

From just the short time it took to get back to his house, Julian could tell that he wasn't about to gain any 'trusted, cool uncle' points today. Or ever again.

;

Brooke and Haley walked to the curb when Julian's car parked in front of the house.

"Where did you go, husband?" Brooke raised her hands in question.

Julian got out of the car and the three teens trailed out of the car and stood behind him looking uneasy.

Julian walked up and put an arm around Brooke before answering.

"Uh, these guys were just too lazy to walk back so 'cool Uncle Julian' went to give them a ride."

Jamie looked up hopefully, not sure if Julian had actually just covered for them or not. He said just a few minutes ago that he couldn't cover for them. All of a sudden, Julian must have changed his mind.

"...Right guys?" Julian continued.

Jamie tried to speak without getting all tongue-tied.

"Yeah. Thanks Uncle Julian. I really appreciate it."

"Thank you Julian," Madison smiled fakely since she had just been having a heart attack inside her chest for the time it took to get back to the party.

"J-man. You're the best," Chuck pointed and continued with the praise. He then walked forward and went to high-five Jamie's uncle. Chuck knew about the 'Julian high-five' so he did the same thing too, to the amusement of everyone else.

;

When it got dark out, everyone at Brooke and Julian's Fourth of July party moved from the house to the TTHS football field where they set off fireworks every year.

The Bakers got out of Julian's truck and headed towards their group of friends that had already arrived.

As they walked, Avery pulled on Julian's hand.

"Daddy? Can I go on yo shoulders now?"

"Not yet honey. The fireworks aren't gunna start for a half hour."

He turned his head smiled at Brooke, grabbing her hand in the process.

Brooke pulled him in closer.

"It's not fair that she gets all of your attention... Don't I get some Julian time?"

Julian grinned.

"You get as much time as you want."

"I can't wait," Brooke flirted.

As he said that, Julian spotted Jamie standing down on the field, standing alone, texting on his phone.

"Uh... I'll be right back."

Brooke faked offended.

"Well that was short lived..."

"I'm sorry babe, I'll be just a minute I promise."

"Fine."

Julian kissed Brooke's head and passed her, walking towards his nephew.

"Jamie?"

The teenage Scott turned his head and half smiled.

"Hey... I meant to say thank you before, but I didn't really have a good opportunity until now... so thank you."

Julian nodded. Jamie cleared his throat.

"Why'd you cover for us after you said you weren't going to?"

Julian let out a breath. He was really thinking about what he'd do if and when it was the twins drinking. But he was sure he'd be more strict with his kids in the future. But he and Jamie had always been buds, even when no one else from Brooke's world seemed to like him in the beginning.

"I was never a popular kid in high school who did that sort of stuff...drinking and all. But if I did, I'd want someone to give me a break for a single offense."

Jamie nodded.

"But if I ever see that again, Jamie-"

"I know, I promise it won't happen again. This was a one-time thing."

"You can only push your cool uncle so far."

The teen smiled.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you or something?"

Julian put his hand on Jamie's shoulder.

"My sons adore you, and they obviously notice what you do. So please just give them a good role model example. You have so far, but I don't want them to watch you slip."

"I won't I promise. But the only guy they really look up to is you..."

;

Julian made his way back to Brooke, who was now talking to Haley and had Davis in her arms.

"Well look at how strong Mommy is..."

Brooke turned to her husband.

"Haley said she didn't think I could still pick him up! She thinks I'm weak."

"You're not weak Mama," Davis said.

"Thank you buddy."

"I didn't say that Brooke..." Haley looks to Julian. "She always jumps to dramatic interpretations of what I say."

Julian laughed, knowing that Brooke did have an overdramatic side.

"Well do you mind if I steal my wife away for a minute before the fireworks start?"

"No problem, I've got my eye out for the kids."

"Great."

Brooke put Davis down, trying to hide the fact that her arms and back did hurt a bit, and followed Julian.

"Where are we going?"

Julian pulled her arm as they walked towards the high school.

"Julian... do you even know where you're going?"

"Well I did read Lucas's book," Julian joked.

"Ha ha."

Julian finally stopped and turned to Brooke. He looked around.

"What are you- -"

Brooke got cut off when Julian grabbed her waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers.

That always shut Brooke up.

Julian walked backwards and spun the couple around so Brooke's back was to the brick wall of Tree Hill High.

Brooke pushed away with her wrists and took a breath.

"Julian..."

"I just never got to do this in high school."

Brooke let out a laugh, and then looked into his eyes.

"And I know you might have done this a lot, but... I wanted to show you what we could have been like back then."

Brooke smiled sadly. "I wish high school Brooke had met you."

"Don't worry. She's got me now."

Brooke leaned up and in so her lips matched the height of his. Julian grabbed her hands.

"I love you," she whispered.

The married couple made out for a few minutes, there, outside the school, during sundown, the way only teenagers did. After a moment of fun, they knew they had to get back to the field so they could be with their children during the fireworks.

;

Brooke and Julian held hands as they walked back towards the crowd of people. When they got back to where they'd left Haley and the kids, they heard whines. Then they saw all the women crowded around their sons.

"What happened?" Julian asked.

Nathan stood back but knew what was happening.

"Jude burnt himself on a sparkler."

"Oh geez."

The parents shoved their way through the small group.

"It hurts!" Jude looked down at his red and blistered knee..

Brooke crouched down.

"I thought they'd be okay, but Davis's burnt his finger and when he let go of it, the sparkler hit Jude accidently. I'm sorry Brooke."

"You didn't do anything, Haley. We've just got an accident prone kids, that's all."

"I'm sorry," Davis said, standing nearby. "I didn't mean to."

"We know you didn't buddy," Julian patted his shoulder."

"It's not too bad. I have big bandaids in my purse, just to cover it until we get home."

Alex all of a sudden ran over with a bag of ice.

"Here you go, handsome. This should make it stop stinging."

Brooke took the ice and thanked Alex. She put two big bandaids over the injury and put the ice on. That seemed to do the trick so Jude felt a little better.

"You're a brave one mister."

"Well this one doesn't hurt like last time," Jude shrugged, remembering when he fell off his bike.

"I bet," Brooke nodded.

;

When the fireworks started, Brooke was sitting behind the boys as they looked up in the sky. Julian was beside her with Avery on his shoulders.

The first big bang was sudden, and it scared Avery a bit. Julian felt her twitch.

"I wanna get down!" Avery crouched her body down.

Julian swung her down and Avery sat between Brooke and Julian. She grabbed Brooke's arm.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, honey?" Brooke told her.

"The booms are scary."

Brooke pulled Avery into her lap and put her hands over her daughter's ears.

Avery shook it off and buried her head in Brooke's shirt.

"No honey, watch the pretty lights and I'll make it less loud."

Brooke replaced her hands over Avery's ears as Julian slid closer to his wife. He leaned forward.

"Do you like it boys?"

"So cool!" Davis shouted.

"They should do this every night!" Jude's eyes were wide.

Julian chuckled and leaned back. He reached for Brooke's hand and his gaze lingered on his wife and daughter. Avery was getting a little more comfortable with the whole fireworks thing, so she leaned back lightly into Brooke, enjoying the pretty flashed of light.

Julian looked around at all his friends and family, together, having fun and making memories on this country holiday. He then looked up at the sky, thanking whatever was beyond those lights and that moon for giving him this life with all these amazing people.

;

Looking up at the sky from behind the windshield of his truck, a young twenty-something boy-turned-man shuttered as he heard each boom of the fireworks.

They were beautiful and everything, but he had always been scared of them. His older brother had made fun of him all his childhood for that. But it was a legitimate fear. Without the colors and lights, they were just loud and angry sounding booms. Each one was like a gun shot. He knew way too much of gun shots in his life. He didn't need any more reminders.

Trying to get the fireworks out of his mind, he thought of what he had almost done this afternoon.

A few days ago he had gotten a frantic untraceable call from his first love, Samantha Walker. It was short and she sounded out of it, and she said a lot of 'I'm sorry', and 'I lied'. But it was the only contact he'd had with her in years. She only called him now when she was in trouble or in distress; at least, that's what happened last time. They comforted each other. That was always the arrangement. He hadn't heard her voice since they had a random night together but then had a huge fight. He'd fallen asleep after that and when he woke up she was gone.

So in an effort to track down Sam, he had gone to the very source of Sam's true home: Brooke.

He found out where she lived now and migrated back to a place he never thought he's return to: Tree Hill.

He'd been as close as the end of the driveway, but he saw Brooke had a lot of company. He didn't want to intrude on her party. So he decided against it. But as he looked around, a tiny little magical sign walked into his life. A little girl with fair skin and dark brown hair. She belonged to Brooke, he was certain, but there was more to the child than that.

The little girl wasn't afraid of him. She waved. He waved back but he was almost certain she was an angel or a ghost or something. She was so precious and perfect.

So Sam.

And so... so _him_.

He couldn't explain it, but the connection was there. It was a sign; a pull of his heartstrings.

He almost turned off the engine. He almost said something. But he didn't get the chance.

He heard a voice. He saw Haley and he bolted. It was like he was a freshman, troubled kid again and his teacher was about to catch him doing something wrong.

But this wasn't wrong. It was fate.

He wasn't a kid anymore. Despite everything, he had done something with himself. He wasn't a billionaire or a CEO but he was on his way to becoming the adult Haley knew he could be. The man Sam deserved.

The man who may or may not have a role in that little girl's very existence.

He was once Jack Daniels. Now he prefered to go strictly by John.

But as of right now, he wasn't certain who he was. Or what he was going to do next.

;

**Dun dun duhhhhh! **

**Who saw that coming? Well if you did, wow, because I didn't myself. Yep, in the middle of writing I got inspiration. So... what will happen with Jack's new discovery? We'll seeeeee!**

**~Haley :)**


	18. AGE 8

**OMG it's November... wow. October you suck. **

**I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY for this wicked, _wicked _(it's a very common New England thing), way too long wait for this update. I'm so sorry! My play went so well but the hell week and extending crazy weeks came about following that. I have to say I has feeling less than inspirted for this chapter so that did play a role. And it seemed like every free moment when i went to write, I'd get distracted and then feel guilty that I wasn't doing actual homework. So I'm sorry again, and a million times over. I'll try to be better. **

**But it wasn't ALL my fault. IDK if it made news anywhere but here, but New England, specifically northern MA and southern NH, got SLAMMED with snow! IN OCTOBER UGH! My house got at least seven inches and we had it easy. Including my house, 80% of my town alone lost power for at least 4 days... some more, some less. And my dumb laptop cant hold a charge so it was dead and i couldnt write. AND stupidly, i still had classes because my campus is dumb and was the only place in a 15 mile radius with generators... Needless to say, a ton of generators were sold this week and last. My hometown and every surrounding town's public schools were out for at least 3 days. My old high school was out every day last week! UGH the one time i wanna go back to high school... waah. **

**Thanks isabel camilla scott, stagediva23, new reader, sarabeth08, bdazzle, wordsmeaneverything, ace5492, lostinwriting, ghosewhispererjimel, simy, arubagirl0926, cullentreehill, and caroline for reviewing. **

**This one's a lot about Avery and I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I had a hard time with this one and I had Avery ideas and I just wanted to get it out so you wouldn't have to wait even longer for an update. I was a bit stumped for ideas for Age 8, but i have great ideas/plans for future years so I didn't want to pull something and write it too soon. **

****Stick with me people! You guys are truely amazing. ****

**This almost reached 6K words so that's always a plus :)**

****ENJOY! :D****

**;**

**AGE 8**

Fall was in full swing and the colors of the trees always made Brooke smile. She didn't like when things got all brown and fell off, but for right now, leaf-peeping was so fun. The boys were in school, second grade now, and it was officially the last year before Avery would start school herself. Brooke and Julian didn't like to think about it, but they kind of had to because they had to start thinking about where Avery would go to school. They wanted to put her into private school like the boys, but schools can get pretty competative at a young age.

"Did you like visiting the play group today, Ave?" Brooke looked in her rear-view mirror at her four year old.

Avery shrugged. It hadn't quite hit her that she had to actually go to school next year like her brothers. She just wanted to stay at home and play with Mommy. She didn't think she needed any friends. Brooke was her best friend.

"You're gunna like school next year and you're gunna meet so many friends. But we have a while until then, okay?"

Avery didn't answer right away, but interjected with her own question.

"Are we almost at the park, Momma?" Avery had a very unique and special friend in mind.

Brooke took a breath. She still didn't really know if she was happy or nervous and upset about this subject. Everything was going well and all, but Brooke was waiting for the other shoe to drop. And all Brooke knew was that Avery being so excited about this, scared the crap out of her.

(flashback in italics)

_Five months ago._

_Julian heard the doorbell as he stood in the kitchen making breakfast. It was eleven o'clock but his family generally slept late on the weekends, so breakfast was happping pretty late today. _

_Julian made his way to the door and opened it, never expecting what was behind it. _

_"Hello?"_

_Julian thought it was a traveling salesperson or something. The man's back was to him. _

_"Can I help you?" Julian didn't want to buy anything, but he was going to be civil. _

_As the man turned around, Julian had a realization. _

_"Hi."_

_"Jack?"_

_John "Jack" Daniels cleared his throat and looked down. _

_"Hi Julian. It's been awhile."_

_Julian had no clue what to say. _

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"I was hoping you... well actually, if Brooke, would talk to me. It's about Sam."_

_Julian's deadpan expression gave himself away. _

_"Uhhh... I'm taking it you haven't seen Sam for about... four years, right?"_

_With that, Julian closed the door in Jack's face. He locked the door and turned his back to it. He then raced to his bedroom._

_Brooke was just finished drying her hair and couldtell something was wrong by Julian's expression._

_"What?"_

_"I just slammed the door in Jack Daniel's face."_

_"He'd here? But why?"_

_Julian frowned. "I don't know, but he mentioned Sam... I think he knows about Avery."_

_"What?" _

_Brooke didn't know what was going on but she walked to the front door herself. Thankfully her children were up in the boys' bedroom. _

_Brooke opened the door. Jack was still there. _

_"Jack?"_

_"I'm sorry I just freaked Julian out. I'm just trying to find Sam... I didn't mean anything by the 'four years' comment." _

_Brooke was so confused. But she caught one part of that._

_"You've heard from Sam?"_

_"Kind of... I think she's in trouble."_

_"Daddy! I'm hungry!"_

_ Brooke and Jack just stared at each other as Avery came bounding down the staircase. _

_Jack's gaze went to Avery and he smiled._

_"Hi sweetheart," Jack initiated._

_"Who's that, Mommy?"_

_Brooke stepped back and kind of blocked Avery and Jack from each other more. _

_"This is a friend of Mommy's, Jack."_

_Most people called him John now, but Avery could call him whatever she wanted..._

_"Hi." Avery smiled. _

_Julian touched Avery's head. _

_"Food's all ready for you, Avey-cakes."_

_Avery turned and followed Julian to the counter, leaving Brooke and Jack alone._

_"She looks a lot like Sam..." Jack said blatently. "What's her name? Avery?"_

_"Jack...how do you know? Did someone tell you?" _

_"No. I didn't... I just... I see Sam... I see a _lot_ of Sam in her actually. And I also see some of _me,_ maybe?"_

_Jack was looking for an answer. One that Brooke didn't necessarily have. _

_"I think you need to leave..." Brooke got scared. _

_"Brooke, please. I didn't know Same got pregnant. I havent seen her in over four years. Since right after we slept together just one night, alright, and the next morning Sam was gone. And then I got a mystery call from her last month crying and saying she's sorry and that she lied. I thought she was in trouble so I came back here to see if you could help me find her... Obviously what she lied about was our daughter."_

_"She's not your daughter, Jack."_

_Jack put his hands up. _

_"Biologically she could be, and if I am, then Sam didn't give me a chance to be a father. I can be a good father." _

_Brooke planted her feet. _

_"She already has a father. Julian is her father and I am her mother," Brooke said sternly._

_"I know, I know. But I want to be in her life. I can still be in her life. You can still give me that chance that Sam obviously didn't want to give me or want herself. I'm not that same kid who slept on your couch and whose brother beat you up. __I've changed a lot in the past nine years. I can do this, Brooke. Please let me see her."_

_Brooke shook her head._

_"What if someone gave your child away without telling you about it?" Jack questioned, knowing how mothering Brooke was with Sam and how she must be so good with Avery. _

_"Sam specifically said you weren't the father, Jack."_

_"Then why do I already feel so connected to a little girl that I've only laid eyes on for minutes... And how many times did Sam ever lie to you?"_

_"Jack, I think you're getting way too ahead of yourself. I need you to leave..."_

_"But Brooke..."_

_"Please leave my family alone." _

_Once again, Jack Daniels got a door slammed in his face. _

_;_

_Brooke and Julian had a very long talk that night about Jack and Sam. _

_"What if he is her biological father? Can he demand rights?"_

_"She is legally ours, Brooke. You don't need to worry about that."_

_But they were both still worried. Brooke had googled the name John Daniels and had come up with nothing. No police reports, no criminal record, just the brand of alcohol..._

_"Could she really be his? They don't even look alike."_

_Julian frowned. He knew Brooke was trying to talk herself out of what her mind was thinking. _

_"That doesn't mean he didn't give Avery half her genes."_

_Brooke closed the computer and took a breath. _

_"If you were Jack, what would you do?"_

_"I'd want to know if I had a kid out there that I wasn't told about. And if I found her, I'd do anything I could to stay in her life."_

_ Brooke looked down. "Yeah... I was afraid of that." _

_;_

_Jack of course came back when Brooke called him on the phone. They met at a neutral location, at the park. Consequently, it was the same park that he used to sleep in as a teenager. _

_Julian walked up to Jack, who was early for their meeting time. _

_"Where's Avery?" Jack asked. _

_"First we set some ground rules..."_

_Jack nodded. _

_"Avery doesn't really understand that she's adopted yet, so we would appreciate it if you did not mention anything about it. That is our job to tell her and we've been explaining it to her with books but we're still on the small steps."_

_Jack nodded. _

_"Avery doesn't know anything about Sam, either."_

_Jack nodded. "I assumed so." _

_"Next," Julian took a breath. "This is _my_ family, Jack. And if you do anything to make my daughter _or_ my wife feel uncomfortable, you will never see Avery ever again, do you understand me?"_

_"Yes, of course. I really appreciate you giving me this opportunity. I won't let you down." _

_"And lastly, Avery is not your daughter. And theres always the chance she may not even be biologically... But either way, Brooke and I aren't ready to know that for certain yet. We'd like you to respect our decision."_

_Jack looked down, but still agreed. _

_Julian nodded. "Good." _

_A few minutes later, Brooke arrived at the park with the kids in tow. The boys ran to the swings but Avery ran to Julian. _

_"Daddy, will you slide with me?"_

_Julian smiled. "Daddy's a little to tall and old to do that, baby. I'm sorry." _

_Avery looked at Jack._

_"Hi Avery. I'm Jack, do you remember me?"_

_Avery nodded. _

_"You know Mommy."_

_"Yes, I do. We go back a long time before you were born."_

_Avery nodded and then pulled her dad's arm again. _

_"Daddy pleeeaaasssseee!" _

_Jack coughed. "I'll take you, Avery. Is that okay?"_

_Jack looked for the little girl's response, as well as her parents. He didn't want to push too far too soon._

_Brooke came over, taking a seat next to Julian. _

_"It's okay with me but it's up to you, Ave," the mother nodded. _

_"Okay," Avery hesitated, but then grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the slide. _

_Julian put his arm around his wife._

_"That was very selfless of you."_

_Brooke frowned as she leaned into her husband. _

_"I just hope we don't regret it." _

_;_

(end of flashback)

Julian headed to the twins' school at two o'clock for pickup duty. He parked his car and got out, as usual, and walked to the school yard where all the kids were playing. When Julian went to check in and sign the boys out, he noticed Davis standing at the far end of the playground with a boy in front of him. He didn't know the other boy so he watched their interaction. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the other boy pushes Davis hard. As Davis falls, he smacks his head on the metal fense surrounding the school yard. Julian is not the only one to see this, as a teacher begins to run towards the scene at the same time as Julian. But someone got there before the adults. Out of nowhere, Jude charges at the boy who pushed his brother and tackles him to the ground.

"Don't hurt my brother!"

Julian gets there next and picks Jude up off the other boy while he's mid-punch. He didn't even know his son knew how to punch.

With Jude in one arm, Julian bends down to Davis, who is crying and holding his head. The teacher grabs the other boy by the shoulder of his jacket and stands him up.

"What do you think you're doing over here?" The teacher yells.

"He hurt Dave!" Jude points. Julian covers his younger son's mouth but gives up and lets go of him to tend to Davis.

"Talk to me buddy. Come on Davis..."

Another teacher comes over, and she and Julian try to calm Davis. The boy sits up on his own but has a pretty big bump on his temple.

"He... always..." Davis couldn't get the words out.

"Kevin always hurts and picks on my brother!" Jude yells.

"That doesn't mean you get to hit Kevin back."

Julian turns.

"Why has this not been handled if it's happened before?"

"We're very sorry, Mr. Baker. We've talked to the boys many times."

"Come on, Kevin." The other teacher says. "Let's get you inside please... your mother will love to hear about this."

"I'd like to speak to his parent so we could handle this..." Julian suggests.

"I'm sorry. But Principal Murray is in a meeting all afternoon, but we can surely set something up soon."

"Wait? His mother is the principal? No wonder he keeps attacking my son! He gets no punishment!"

"Mr. Baker. The boys will be disciplined appropriately, I assure you."

"But my boys did nothing wrong. Davis is being bullied and since the teachers won't do anything about it, my other son felt the need to come to his defense. I can't believe you're giving me this bullshit!"

Jude laughed out loud when he heard his dad use a bad word.

Julian knelt down.

"How are you feeling, bud?" he asked Davis.

"I'm okay."

"Good." Julian and Davis both stood.

"We're leaving. And don't expect another dime of double tuition from me!"

Julian took his boys' hands and walked away from that school for good.

;

"Jack!"

When Avery saw Jack get out of his car, the little girl ran up to him.

"Hey skinny mini," Jack smiled. Avery was so skinny, and was the mini-me of both Sam and Brooke, ironically.

Brooke looked Jack up and down. He was wearing a nice button down shirt and slacks.

"Nice attire for the park."

"Yeah, well I just came from my first day of my new job. You're looking at the new boss man at Raytheon."

Brooke smiled. "You got promoted? That's great!" She was truely happy for Jack. He hadn't lied when he said he'd changed.

"Yeah..." Jack stopped what he was about to say when Avery grabbed his pant leg.

"Aren't you gunna play with me?"

Brooke was noticing more and more each time they came here (which had been about twice a month) how attached Jack and Avery were getting. And how much Avery geniunely looked forward to seeing him. It was clear that went both ways, too. They acted like an older brother and a younger sister. But Brooke knew it was more than that.

"Give me and your mom a minute, okay? I'll be right over."

Avery nodded and went towards the jungle gym.

"I'm so happy for you, Jack."

"Yeah... and I get to travel to different locations sometimes for meetings. I've always wanted to travel. It just seems so... adult."

"You are an adult, Jack." Brooke sighed.

"Yeah... but it doesn't feel like I'm pretending anymore."

Brooke chuckled.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to thank you again for letting me get to know Avery. I really do love her, you know."

"I know that."

"Do you think we'll ever see Sam again? That she'll ever come back here?"

"I don't know... But the way she came and left Avery so suddenly didn't give the best indication."

"Yeah.."

"JACK!"

"One second patience," Jack laughed.

Brooke put up her hands. "She gets that from me."

Jack stood up next to Brooke and unbuttoned his shirt. Underneath was a white tshirt, but it rose up a bit when he turned and Brooke saw the round dark birthmark on his back. It was almost in the exact same place where Avery had one...

"Oh Brooke... I meant to ask you about something important..."

"Okay, what is it?"

Jack was about to say something when Brooke's phone rang.

"Sorry..."

Brooke hit 'talk' on her phone. "Hello? Julian slow down... Well is he okay? ...Oh good... no, just take a breath, I'll come home now."

Brooke hung up.

"Avery! We have to go honey."

"NO!"

"Brooke, you just got here. What's wrong?"

"Something happened with the boys at school and Julian seems upset."

"Are they okay?"

"I guess so, but I should really get home... Come on, baby."

"I don't wanna leave Mommy!"

"Honey we have no choice."

"I want to stay with Jack. He has a car too!"

Avery was way too smart for her own good. And really, as much as Jack was proving himself worthy, Brooke was still unsure of ever leaving them alone.

"No, skinny girl. You have to go with your mom. I'll see you again soon."

Jack grabbed Avery and the little girl gripped around his neck. He carried her to Brooke's car.

"Thank you, Jack."

"No problem. I'll call you later to make sure everything's okay."

"Okay, thanks."

"Bye Jack," Avery pouted.

When Brooke's car pulled away, Jack's cell phone rang. He picked it up.

"John Daniels. Yes, how are you? Uh huh, I have what I need... I'm on my way."

;

When Brooke first heard the story about the principal's bully son, she thought Julian was overreacting again. He'd done this the last time he wanted to switch the boys out of their school. But this was different because it didn't have to do with a teacher suggesting something, this had to do with a classmate hurting their son.

Brooke had Davis up on the counter, pressing ice to the swolen bump on the side of his head.

"You should've seen me Momma. I stopped Kevin from hurting him!" Jude jumped around at her side.

"No, Jude. This is very serious. I know what Kevin did was wrong, but you are not allowed to tackle and hurt people."

"But!-"

"No but's. If this ever happens again, you'll be in big trouble."

"Okay," Jude frowned.

Davis just sat there quietly.

"You okay handsome?" Brooke rubbed his knee.

"Kevin's always mean to me."

"I'm sorry baby. I wish you had told us."

"He told me! I saw it and I stopped it." Jude said proudly.

Julian stopped his pacing nearby and joined the conversation.

"What did your Mom just say Jude?"

"Yeah, I know..."

;

While Brooke and Julian talked about what they were going to do about this whole situation, Jude, Davis and Avery were playing in the family room.

Avery was watching the boys play Super Mario Brothers on the Wii. They rarely let her play because they said she'd slow down the game. She really didn't know how to play anyways, but she asked every time regardless.

"Wanna play red light-green light with me?" Avery walked in front of the screen.

"Avery!" Jude groaned.

"Please Ju-Ju please!"

Davis walked towards Avery and tried to move her out of the way.

Avery saw him coming and ran away with a little shriek.

"That's a baby game."

"No it's not. Please play! Jack always plays with me and he's not a baby. _And_ he's a boy!"

"Why do you always get to go to the park with Jack and we don't?"

Avery shrugged.

"What is he your babysitter?" Jude joked.

"No... Mommy always stays with me when we see him."

"That's wierd..." Jude gave her a wierd face.

Avery didn't realize before this that the boys never get to see Jack. Even when they're not in school, they don't come to the park with them. It's always just Avery that gets to see Jack besides her parents. And where did he come from anyways? All of a sudden she met him and he stuck around.

But why?

;

At dinner Brooke servved a plate to each of her kids and then sat down to eat.

"So your mom and I have been talking about what's going to happen after what happened at school today."

Brooke sat down.

"And we've decided it's best if maybe we get you away from Kevin for a while."

"No mom! We can't run away from a fight!" Jude knelt on his chair.

"Jude Nathaniel! We do not fight people, do you understand me?"

"Where'd you even hear that phrase?"

"Chuck..."

Brooke scoffed. Of course her nephew's ill-chosen friend would be an influence on her energetic son.

Davis finally spoke up.

"Can we go to Riley's school, Mom?"

Brooke looked to her sensitive son and smiled.

"I think that would be a great idea."

"What! He has friends there and I don't!"

"Other kids from your soccer team go to that school too, Jude," Julian pointed out. "And you'll make more friends in no time."

"Oh okay.."

"Do I get to go to school there too?" Avery asked as she took another bite of her mashed potatoes.

Julian smiled at the fact that Avery acknowledged that she'd be going to school in the future. Brooke smiled sweetly at her growing baby.

"If you want to, of course you can."

;

When the three Baker children had their pajamas on and were settling down for the night, they all congregated to Brooke and Julian's room. Brooke was taking off her jewelry and pulled on an old sweatshirt of Julian's.

"Mom, can we watch a movie tonight?"

"Only if I get to choose..." she smiled.

"Aw man, but it'll be a girly movie.."

"It's too late to start a movie now anyways. We can watch TV though, or play a game or something."

The four of them walked out into the living room to hear Julian laughing hysterically at something.

"What happened, Dad?" Davis asked.

Julian pointed to the TV because he couldn't voice the words. The Tv then replayed a slow motion clip of a guy on _Wipeout_ flipping and bouncing rediculously and hilariously over the big red balls obstacle and plummetting into the water.

Jude and Davis laughed.

"This is a dumb show."

Julian caught his breath.

"This is the best show on television."

The family sat down together but two groups formed. The boys couldn't take their eyes off the show, while Avery snuggled up with Brooke and her baby doll.

The little automated doll began to cry and Avery shook the doll. When that didn't work, she turned it over and turned the on/off button to the quieter setting.

"Well that's not how you stop a baby from crying silly." Brooke shook her head.

Avery giggled and then rocked he doll back and forth in her arms.

"That's better."

Davis heard what his mom said and turned.

"Where do you get babies like that?"

Jude turned.

"From the toy store, duh."

Avery laughed.

"No," Davis corrected. "I mean real babies..."

Brooke's jaw dropped and she looked to Julian. Everyone's eyes turned to Julian. So he gave the first distracting response he could think of.

"Stork bro." Just like he's said to Jamie all those years ago.

"WHAT, whoa!" Jude exclaimed.

"Really?" Davis's eyes widened.

"Daddy's just teasing you baby." Brooke shook her head no.

"Then how?"

Avery chimed in. "An a-dope-tin!" She was so happy she knew the answer.

With her three kids' eyes now on her, Brooke knew it was time.

"Well, a mother and a father make a baby together, and the baby grows in the woman's tummy."

"That's wierd," Jude pointed out.

"It is wierd, isn't it.." Julian agreed.

Avery looked down at her baby doll.

Brooke continued. "But sometimes people can't take care of their babies, so they let someone else be the Mommy and Daddy and take care of and love the baby."

"Like in the books you read to Avery?" Davis asked.

Brooke nodded yes.

"I was in your tummy?" Jude gave a funny face to Brooke.

"You and Davis were in there together." Julian commented and then laughed at the boys' reactions.

"I had a very big belly," Brooke told them.

"Me too?" Avery looked up from Brooke's lap.

Brooke hugged Avery's little body tight. She couldn't lie.

"Avery, honey, you came into this family like the children in our books do. And Mommy and Daddy were so happy to meet you and we all love you so so much."

The three Baker boys looked for Avery's response, but they got nothing.

"I wasn't in your tummy?"

"No, but you're still my baby."

Avery looked at her doll. "Oh."

Brooke and Julian knew they had to talk to Avery alone now, so they asked the boys to go upstairs. The twins didn't put up a fight since they knew this whole situation was serious.

"Davey and Ju were in your tummy, but not me?"

It seemed that was the most upsetting part about all this to the four year old.

"That doesn't matter, baby. All that matters is that I am your Mommy and Daddy is your daddy. That's all that matters, okay?"

"But... why?"

Julian knelt down in front of the chair his girls were sitting on.

"Because you were our gift. You picked us, Ave."

"Who's tummy was I in?"

"Avery..." Brooke started, but the little girl's questions kept coming.

"Where was I before here? And you're still my mommy and daddy right?"

"You've always been our baby, Avery." Julian started.

Brooke finished. "And you always will be. Forever and ever and ever and ever."

The parents nodded vigorously.

"Good," the little girl mumbled.

;

Julian went to tuck the boys in so he could then get back to focusing on the girls.

When he got to their room he half-smiled. The boys were sitting together on Davis's bed.

"Hey boys, time for bed."

"Is Avery okay?" Davis asked.

"Everything's fine. Just a little hard for her to understand. She's the same age you were when she was born."

"I remember when she came... I didn't like her at first," Jude admitted. "But I love her now."

Julian chuckled. "I remember."

"I hope she's not sad and that she knows she's still our sister." Davis said quietly.

Julian knelt down to their level.

"Well you should tell her that in the morning and again and again as long as she need to hear it. Mommy and I will too."

"Yeah."

"Okay."

The boys smiled.

"But in the morning.. Now it's time for bed."

;

Julian found Brooke and Avery in their bedroom, on the king size bed. Beside Brooke was the box of Brooke's old pictures. The one she hid in the closet.

"I thought I should wait for you..." Brooke said. Julian sat down on the bed as Brooke pulled out a picture.

"This is your birth mother, honey." Brooke handed the picture to Avery and pointed to the teenager.

"Her name is Sam." Julian said.

Avery studied the girl in the picture who's arm was wrapped around Brooke's arm.

"Why?"

"Sam knew she couldn't take care of you so she made sure you had a great home here."

Julian had been waiting a long time to fulfill his promise to Sam so he took the opportunity.

"And she wanted us to tell you that she loves you more than anything, and that she thinks about you every single day... She wanted to give you a family that would love and care for you and protect you forever, because she couldn't."

"Where is she?"

"We don't know, honey. We haven't seen her since you were very little."

Brooke rubbed Avery's little back. The child stayed silent.

"Are you okay, baby?"

Avery looked up.

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

Brooke smiled. She was hoping Avery would say that.

As the four year old drifted to sleep that night, wrapped in her mother's arms, her subconscious little mind was trying hard to figure out what had just happened. But she didn't dream about this mysterious Sam person. She dreamed about the only family she'd ever know. The only family that truely mattered: Davis, Jude, Brooke, and Julian.

;

A few days later, Jack walked into the clinic and up to the female desk worker.

"Name?"

"John Daniels... I was here the other day."

Jack coughed. He was nervous.

He had done it. He had taken one of her small delicate hairs that had already detached and fallen onto her jacket.

He was going behind their backs. But he had to know. He had to be certain. The unknown was killing him.

"Um.. I'm here to get the results of a paternity test."

;

**Review please! **

**Ideas/suggestions are ALWAYS welcome :D**

**~Haley :)**


	19. AGE 8 and a half

**Thanks for reviewing wordsmeaneverything, bdazzle, lostinwriting, isabel camilla scott, ace5492, caroline, sb1218, h23brock, arubagirl0926, grace, hailey, stagediva23, minervaann, ashley, janet, and cullentreehill. **

**So now I'm sick as a dog. And it is killing me to do anything that requires concentration so getting this next chapter out has been difficult. Looking at the computer screen has given me such a headache but im powering through. I wanted this out yesterday but obviously that didn't happen. So here it is now. Enjoy and thank you all for being such great followers. **

**PS. I've been looking at all the OTH finale pics and tweets online and its making me that much more depressed during my sickness. Nathan has wrapped for good and Haley and Jamie wrapped today too. The show will be done within the next few days uh it makes me so sad.  
><strong>**#GoodbyeOneTreeHill You've given me such great years and I'll never forget you. I'm just thanking god a million times over that there are 13 more episodes until I truely have to let the show go... [ at least on TV, not on fanfic ;) ] Maybe waiting till January 11th isn't such a bad thing now since otherwise OTH would have been aired and over before Christmas. **

**I hope you like how I've solved last chapter's riddle ;)**

**.**

**AGE 8 1/2**

Brooke was putting the finishing touches on a wrapped gift while Julian made breakfast. Brooke was going to take Davis and Jude to Riley Kensington's birthday party today and Julian was going to have some quality father/daughter time at the zoo.

"You'd think the smell of pancakes would have gotten them down here by now," Julian joked.

As if on cue, Jude came racing down the stairs.

"I love chocolate chip pancake Satudays!" he beemed.

"Well where's Davis? He likes this just as much," Julian said placing a plate down in front of Jude at the counter.

"I don't know but he kept waking me up last night."

"Why, Jude?" Brooke asked.

"He kept coughing and stuff."

The parents shared a glance and Brooke went to investigate.

;

The mother found Davis in the boys' bathroom looking in the mirror.

"Good morning handsome."

Davis looked towards his mom and she could immediately see the paleness of his face and the small bags under his eyes.

"You feeling okay?" Brooke moved and touched her palm to his forehead. "You don't feel too warm.

"I didn't sleep good cuz I can't-"

Davis's thought was interrupted with a coughing spell. Brooke grabbed a little dixie cup off the sink and turned on the tap.

"Drink this and try to take a deep breath."

Davis suppressed his cough long enough to take a sip.

"I couldn't stop coughing. Jude yelled at me to stop but I couldn't."

"It's not your fault baby. You probably just have a little bug or are getting a cold. Go to your room and I'll be in in a second with some cough medicine."

Davis nodded and did as he was told.

It wasn't even five minutes until Brooke entered the boys' room and she found Davis asleep, slumped over the side of his bed. He must have fallen asleep sitting up. Brooke smiled sadly and helped Davis's little body to lay down on its side and she covered him with this favorite blanket before going downstairs.

"Well he was up but he fell back asleep before I could even get him cough syrup."

"You think he'll be well enough to go to the party?"

"I don't know. Jude might have to go alone." Brooke looked at her other son as he was about to put a big piece of pancake in his mouth, but stopped.

"WHAT! No way. Riley is _his_ friend... and there will only be girls there besides us. I don't want to go to a girls' princess party without Davis!"

"It's not princess themed. I'm sure," Julian laughed. He'd met Riley. She was girly, but had a toyboy side to her. She was definately not the type to be princess obsessed.

"She invited both of you Jude," Brooke reminded him.

"Yeah, and I'm sure there will be other boys there," Julian said but got a nervous face from Brooke. They didn't really know if that was true, but they were hoping Julian was right.

"It will be a good chance to meet some new people from your new school too."

Jude and Davis had been moved to Riley's school mid-way through the year last year, so being the new kids, Jude and Davis kind of stuck to themselves. They didn't make many new friends besides already knowing Riley, so Brooke wanted them to meet new people too. She wanted to be certain that the transfering schools was a good idea.

"Fine, I'll go..." Jude gave a signature identical-to-Brooke-Davis-annoyed-face and hopped down off his stool.

"Go get changed but try not to wake up Davis please..."

Jude heavy footedly stomped up the stairs with his 'yeah, yeah' response and Brooke shook her head. Julian laughed.

"Wow, he'll be fun a teenager."

;

"Rise and shine sleepyhead."

Brooke let the light in through her daughter's door as she opened it. Just like Sam, Avery was not an early riser but she had to get up some time.

Avery turned her little body over and hugged her pruple monkey tighter as she moaned.

"You can't sleep the whole day away, honey. Daddy made breakfast for you."

Brooke sat on the ende of the small bed and moved the wisps of hair out of Avery's face.

"Daddyyy...?" Avery sat up slowly.

"Yeah he's in the kitchen and you two are gunna have such a great day together."

"You too Mommy?"

Brooke sighed. "Nope. Just you and Daddy today. I'm taking the boys to a birthday party remember?"

"But I wanna go with you!" Avery's arms flailed about.

In the morning, the child could get really cranky, but over the past few months, it had become a little too familiar. Avery was clinging to Brooke more often now. She hated to be away from Brooke... It probably had a lot to do with finding out about Sam.

"Ave, stop honey. You're gunna be just fine with Daddy. I promise you're gunna have so much fun."

Brooke wrapped her arms around her daughter. Avery's hands formed and unbreakable bond around the back of her neck and her head hit Brooke's shoulder.

Brooke took a deep breath. This was getting worse..

;

When Jude went to get dressed, he tried to be quiet but he failed. When he opened the closet door it made a big creek and Davis stirred.

"Sorry."

Davis sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting dressed. Mom said if you're sick I have to go to Riley's party by myself... So you better get up now."

"No I have to go!"

Davis stood up and went to the closet, pushing Jude out of the way.

"Why do you want to go to the party so bad? I wish I didn't have to go."

"Because!" Davis disgarded his pajama tshirt, grabbed the shirt he had picked for the party, and pulled it over his head.

"Because of Riley? Why do you like her? Girls are gross!" Jude made a face.

"I don't like her." Davis defended.

"You _love_ her cooties!" Jude teased.

"I do not! She's my friend! And she likes boy stuff too."

"Suuuuureeee."

Jude laughed as they both got dressed.

;

When the boys bounded down the stairs, they found their parents in their bedroom getting dressed. Before her shower, Brooke had to pry Avery off her side but now the little girl was content just sitting on the bed and watching.

"We're ready to go!" Davis smiled.

Brooke turned.

"Oh Davey, I thought you were sleeping, babe. I don't know if you should go to the party and risk giving everyone else your germs."

"No, I'm fine," Davis whined. "Can I please go, Mum. I'll be careful. You can stay and talk to Riley's mom anyways," Davis tried to make a deal so he could go.

Julian shrugged towards Brooke. She sighed.

"I feel much better now, Mommy." Davis said nicely. "Please...?"

"Well since you're Dad's going out with Avery, I guess you have to come along for the car ride at least."

Davis smiled. He really really wanted to give Avery her special present, one that was separate from and more significant than the box his mother had wrapped.

;

His lawyer said he had a case.

Not for full custody, but for visitation rights. The right to take Avery alone and have days with her. Probably not more than an afternoon at a time, but Jack was going to take what he could get.

He hadn't told Brooke and Julian what he knew. He had learned a few months back, when he secrely took a paternity test, that Avery was his biological child.

So now what?

Jack's childhood sucked. His mother died when he was seven or eight and his dad always worked and got drunk. That left Jack under the supervision of his troubled druggie jack-ass older brother Xavier way too much. And then one day his dad never came home, so Jack was still left with a bitter and angry jack-ass, idiot brother. Needless to say, Jack got pushed around a lot. There were many incidents with the police and X stealing things and hitting Jack, but he didn't leave. And Jack had no place else to go.

But the incidents with Brooke and Sam were the worst off all. Then he finds out his brother had truely gone over the edge: he was a murderer.

By then, Jack's childhood was over. He stayed with a foster family for a few years but then struck out on his own. He got a full-time decent job in a respectible town, got an apartment in a decent neighberhood, and left his past behind him.

So now that Jack had some new family connection: a link to an innocent, kind, smart, beautiful child that _HE_ had made with Sam, he wasn't about to let that go. Jack wanted Avery to know that she shared his genes.

Since he found out the paternity, he had been planning. He had to go about this the right way or it would end in a fight for Avery in court. And Jack knew the Bakers would never forgive him for that.

;

When Brooke and the boys arrived at the party, Riley's mother Lauren was there to greet them.

"Brooke hi!"

"Hey Lauren," Brooke hugged the other mom, since they'd become fast friends.

"Hey boys. Thank you for coming. Riley will be really excited to see you."

"Here's her present. It's some girly clothes that my mom made..." Jude said, extending the box towards Lauren.

Brooke shook her head. Jude was such a boy.

"Oh great. I'm sure she'll love it then," Lauren laughed and took the box.

Jude looked at Davis. "I told you she's girly," he whispered.

Davis stuck his tongue out.

"Davis!" Riley ran over with a little strawberry-blondish redheaded friend when she saw Jude and Davis. "Hi Jude."

"Happy birthday Riley," Brooke smiled at the newly nine year old.

"Thank you... This is Penny. she was on our soccer team too. Do you remember?"

The boys shrugged.

"Hi," little Penny Jagger smiled.

"Hi," the boys said politely. Jude rolled his eyes in the process... '_another_ girl.. great', he thought.

"Come on, boys, come play!" Riley said as she and penny turned to walk away.

Davis looked to his mom. His coloring looked better and that puppy dog face got her everythime. So she nodded. Then Davis ran after Riley towards the back yard.

"You should go play too, Jude," Mrs. Kensington told him.

"Are there only other girls here?"

The mothers laughed. "Nope. Your friend Ethan from your old soccer team is here, too. He'll be in your class this fall I think too."

"Really?" Jude got excited.

Lauren nodded.

"Go play, honey," Brooke smiled.

Jude ran off to find the other kids.

"Can I help you with anything, Lauren?" Brooke asked.

"No I think I'm all set... But there's a more adult party in the kitchen with wine, if you'd like to join me?" Lauren suggested.

Brooke smiled. "I'd love to."

;

Avery and Julian's car pulled into the parking lot and Julian turned to look at Avery.

"You ready to have some fun?" Julian tried to get her excited.

Well Avery wasn't really feeling it. She wanted to be at the party with her brothers, but with Brooke mostly.

"Come on, Ave. This is fun. We're gunna have so much fun!"

Julian got out of the truck and opened the back door.

"Where are we Daddy?"

"I told you, silly girl. We're at the zoo. And we're gunna see so many cool animals. I loved the zoo when I was a kid."

"You did?"

"You betcha. Now can you walk the whole time or should I bring the stroller."

"Walk!"

Avery was never a stroller kind of kid. Neither was Jude..

They would always slump over the side and whine and drag their feet if put in the stroller. They had a desire to walk by themselves, which usually meant that they ran off as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Well as long as you promise to stay with me..."

"I p'omise."

Julian paid for two tickets into the zoo and grabbed a map.

"What do you wanna see first, Ave?"

The girl shrugged as Julian studied the map.

"Oh I know..."

The two walked a few feet and Julian stopped at a fense.

"Look in there, Ave. Do you see them?"

Avery tried to look but the barrier was too tall for her to see over. Julian picked her up.

"Horsey!"

"No, honey. That's a zebra. They have black and white stripes."

"Oh..."

Avery lost interest with each animal fast so they moved through the park pretty fast. They saw zebras, and hippos, and a momma and baby giraffe, and monkeys (which Avery got a kick out of), and a tiger, and bears, and every other animal that she knew of.

Avery was growing tired so Julian figured it was almost time to leave. They needed to go get some food anyways.

As they walked back towards the front of the park, Julian's daughter was dragging her feet. He hoisted her up onto his shoulders and sighed as she put her cheek on the top of his head. Before they got to the exit, Julian stopped.

"Look Ave."

"Huh?" The little girl felt herself slide off of Julian's shoulder and he set her on the ground. She was then led by the hand into a glass greenhouse.

"This is the butterfly room, Ave!" Julian was hoping this would excite her.

Avery furrowed her brow when she stepped inside the tent. All she saw was plants and leaves blowing around. But then her little brain realized that they weren't actually leaves.

"Whoa!" The little girl had never seen so many butterflies in one place and it definately woke her up. One flew by her arm and landed on Julian's elbow.

"Daddy! It's touching you! Catch it!"

Julian laughed. Avery was getting as much pleasure out of butterflies as he did as a child. Paul would say it was because he was too girly.

Well Avery was all girl.

Julian held out his hand and a black and orange butterfly came to rest on his finger. He crouched down to show Avery.

"I wanna hold it."

Julian took his daughter's finger and tried to transfer the butterfly but it flew away.

"Uh hold on."

Julian picked up the child and held her against his hip. He helped Avery stick out her arm as the butterflies flew all around them. Finally, after a minute or so, a light blue butterfly decided to take a break from its flight and rested itself on the back of Avery's hand.

"I did it Daddy!"

Julian smiled at how happy his baby girl was. He hoped she'd always be this easily entertained and this young and this happy.

;

Jude walked around the backyard of the Kensington house and made his way to the snack table. When he was his favorite snack, cheese puffs, he made a B-line to te bowl. Just as his arm extended to grab a hanful of the snack, someone else's hand hit his. The boys looked at each other and laughed, each grabbing a piece of the snack one by one.

"You're Jude, right?" the other boy asked.

"Yeah. Hi. You're Ethan?"

"Yep."

"Cool!" Jude smiled. "We played soccer together I think."

"Uh-huh. That's how I know Riley. Our older sisters are friends too."

"Oh. My brother is Riley's best friend... I guess."

"Having girl friends are wierd..."

Jude nodded. "Yeah!"

"I'm glad you're here. I thought it was gunna be just me and all girls."

"I thought so too. I'm glad you're here."

Ethan smiled.

"Wanna play cops and robbers?"

"Sure."

Jude and Ethan ran off with a handful of snacks to play. What they didn't realize was that this would ultimately be the start of their 'best buds' friendship.

;

When all the kids were brought together and Riley blew out her birthday candles, everyone settled down at the picnic tables to eat their piece of cake. Being a mom, Brooke offered to help and was the ice cream scooper for all the plates while Riley's mother cut pieces of cake.

"What kind do you want, Davey?"

"Mom...!" Davis didn't like his nickname in front of his friends. He prefered when his Dad called him Dave because it wasn't so babyish.

"Sorry... so what kind?"

"Chocolate cake with M&M.."

Brooke grabbed a plated piece of chocolate cake and scooped the M&M ice cream onto the side before handing it to her son.

Davis left the main table to go find a place to sit. He saw Jude sitting with his cake, but he was laughing and talking to Ethan and there weren't any seats near him. Davis looked to the other table and saw one of the other kids stand up, leaving a chair open next to the birthday girl. He acted quick and took a seat as Riley took another bite of cake.

"Hi Riley."

Riley laughed and chewed as she tried to say hi.

Davis stared at the cake in front of him but he didn't want to eat it yet.

"I got you a birthday present."

"I know my mom pointed out which one it was. Jude said your mom made me clothes," Riley smiled. She had some clothes from Brooke's kids' brand, but she knew Mrs. Baker probably made her something special. Brooke always loved to do that for her nieces and daughter, and now she loves to do it for her kids' friends (except boys don't really appreciate clothes as a gift).

"Uh.. no," Davis stuttered. "I got you something else..."

He fished through his pockets as Riley's interest was peaked.

"I found this... and it made me think of you."

Riley put out her hand as Davis dropped the small object into her palm.

Riley studied the item and realized it was a heart-shaped rock.

"I know you like hearts cuz you always draw them on your papers at school and stuff... then I found this... and I washed it and everything..."

"Thank you Davis," Riley smiled. She closed her fist so she wouldn't drop the gift and leaned over to hug the boy.

"You're my best friend, Davey."

Davis leaned into the hug more and smiled brightly. With Riley, he didn't much mind the nickname.

;

After leaving the zoo, Julian drove himself and Avery to the diner in the center of town for a good meal and some dessert. As they sat and ate their meal, Julian found himself staring at his daughter, unable to eat.

"Daddy!" Avery laughed as she caught him staring. "Eat!"

"Sorry. My baby girl is just so beautiful."

Avery laughed and Julian picked up a french fry. All he could see across the table from him was Sam. The day he sat here and watched her pour way too much sugar in her coffee. The day they talked about her writing, and about Brooke doing costumes for the movie.

"Daddy? Can I sit on your side?" Avery asked. She was done eating and Julian was slow.

"You just want my extra fries, don't you?"

Avery laughed and jumped off her side of the booth. "No!"

The little girl snuggled beside her Daddy and he wrapped his arm around her as he kept eating. It didn't take long before the activity of the day brought her down.

"Do you want dessert, Ave?"

The little girl groaned against his side. Julian turned to the waitress and smiled.

"We'll just take the check please, thank you."

As the waitress walked away, Jack Daniels sauntered into the diner, looking inconspicuous.

Facing the door, Julian saw Jack immediately and smiled. Jack approached the table and saw Avery, practically asleep.

"Busy day?" Jack sat down on Avery's original side of the table.

"Just a trip to the zoo that was way too much fun," Julian nodded.

Jack put the folder of paperwork he had in his hand on the bench beside him.

Really, this meeting had not been accidental. Jack had gone to the Baker house, planning to serve them with the paperwork about the custody issue. But no one was home. As he drove back through town and saw Julian's truck, Jack thought he'd do this in a public place so it was less likely the Bakers would make a big scene. But they probably would anyways. They wouldn't care about who was listening and who was around, they would care about the fact that Jack wanted to take some power over Avery away from them. That's what they'd ultimately care about.

But in the diner, Jack only found Julian with the little girl herself.

"I'm glad I ran into you... I'd like to talk to you and Brooke about something...but maybe I'll just do it now."

"Okay...?" Julian said, not really understanding Jack's wierd tone. '

"I did something and I have to tell- -"

All of a sudden, Jack was interrupted by a small whimper from Avery. Now she was curled up on the booth with her head on Julian's knee and her face looked pained.

Julian looked down and rubbed Avery's back.

"Shhh. Ave, wake up honey."

"Is she okay?" Jack asked.

Julain frowned.

"She hasn't been sleeping well these days.. and she's been really clinging to Brooke. But she's probably just over tired.

But then Avery whimpered again. And then it turned into a cry.

Julian shook Avery gently.

"Ave, wake up. You're okay baby. Are you having a bad dream?"

Suddenly Avery jolted from her frightening dream and shrieked loudly.

"Ave, you're okay!" Julian turned to face her and tried to get her to look at him. He grabbed her and hugged her tight.

"DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME AWAY, DADDY! DON'T LET HER TAKE ME! I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU AND MOMMY!"

Jack was taken aback. Here he was about to take action to get rights to Avery and she was crying about not wanting someone to take her away.

"I want my Mommy!" Avery sobbed more.

Julian stood up with Avery and dropped a twenty dollar bill on the table.

"Sorry, Jack. We gotta go. We'll talk later, okay?"

Jack nodded. What else could he do? This was a sign.

;

After the birthday party, Brooke drove two very happy boys home.

"Did you guys have fun?"

"Yeah, Mom. Playing with Ethan was awesome. He doesn't like girls either."

Brooke laughed.

"And you Davis?"

"I had a lot of fun."

"Good, I'm glad," Brooke smiled, glad this had been a fun day for all.

Or so it seemed...

When Brooke and the boys came through the door they heard the wails.

"Julian?" Brooke called out.

She heard his footsteps coming towards her until she saw Julian with Avery over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you pick up your phone!" Julian semi yelled. He was as upset as Avery almost.

"What happened? Is she hurt?"

Avery heard her mother's voice between her shrieks and turned.

"MOMMY!"

Brooke rushed forward.

"It's okay, baby. Mommy's right here. What's wrong?"

Avery threw herself from Julian into Brooke's arms and made an unbreakable lock on her neck.

"Don't let me go!" Avery cried.

Brooke shushed Avery, but she was still so confused.

"Boys can you go upstairs and play for a little while, please. I'll take you and your bikes to the Riverfront in a little bit, just give us a little while, okay?"

The boys nodded and headed upstairs. They knew more than to stick around when Avery was this upset.

The parents and daughter went into her room and Brooke sat down in the rocking chair.

"Calm down, Ave. Deep breathes." Brooke said soothingly.

The mere fact that she was in Brooke's arms made Avery feel better.

"What happened?" Brooke asked both her husband and baby girl.

"She fell asleep at the diner and she must have had a nightmare because she woke up screaming for you and wouldn't stop..." Julian said.

"You had a bad dream?"

"Yeah.." Avery whimpered.

"Well nightmares aren't true baby. Can you tell me what scared you?"

"Sam took me away!" Avery started to cry again and her parents were speechless.

"What?" Brooke rubbed Avery's back.

"When she woke up in the diner she started screaming to not let anyone take her away and that she wanted to stay here with us. She must have had a dream that Sam came and wanted her back," Julian realized.

"Oh Avey-cakes, is that true?"

Avery nodded slowly.

"Oh baby. That's NEVER going to happen, you here me. You're our baby and nothing can ever change that. You're staying her for as long as you want."

"Forever and ever?" Avery asked.

Brulian laughed and nodded.

"Well I'd like that very much," Julian said sarcastically, thinking about how college, a husband and/or just her life would cause her to move out someday.

This made Avery feel better and she calmed in Brooke's arms.

"I don't want Sam to come here ever," the tiny child voiced.

Julian's eyes wandered as he thought the same thing Brooke was.

Brooke just rocked her. She couldn't guarantee that they'd never see Sam again, but she would do her damndest to make sure no one ever threatened to take this child away from her home.

;

Jack Daniels sat at his kitchen table and stared at the writing on the papers in his hands.

_Petition for Visitation/Custodial Rights of a Birthparent_ (totally just made that up lol)

He'd been staring at them for over two hours and all he could think about was Avery's screams in the diner.

_Don't let them take me away Daddy! _

The sparkle in her eyes left when she was upset. He didn't want to be the reason she lost her her happiness and her spark of joy.

_I want to stay with you and Mommy! _

Avery may like Jack and look forward to seeing him, but he could never take the place of Brooke and Julian. They were her real parents, in the eyes of the law, and in the eyes of the only person in the world in which it really mattered. It was true in Avery's eyes.

So Jack lifted the papers and extended his arms out in front of him before ripping the stack in half.

_Don't let them take me away Daddy! _

And in half again.

_I want to stay with you and Mommy! _

And again.

_Don't let them take me away! _

And again.

He threw the scraps left in his hands onto the ground and walked out of the room with a sniffle.

Brooke and Julian were being so good to him. They were still allowing him to see Avery and be in her life, even if it was just in a small way. That hadn't changed.

He decided now that he won't push it. He won't risk losing her altogether.

He is her birth father. Right now, that doesn't matter much.

But someday, Avery will know. Whether or not he's the one to tell her, she'll find out.

Someday.

.

**Click Review!**

**~Haley :)**


	20. AGE 9

**Happy Thanksgiving week to all those in the states! Hopefully my extra two days off (yes I have classes WED=stupid) will give me time to write, but after that I'll be gearing up for finals! UGH. But then comes winter break which will be amazing! **

**Thanks to davis baker, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, constructive criticism (fyi none of my reviews come from me, and obv season 9 will be better, im writing this for my own enjoyment and I'm 19, not a pro writer), ace5492, stagediva23, isabel camilla scott, and stephieboo for reviewing. **

**This is a Baker Family story. I sometimes include other characters, but don't expect if often. But it just so happens that I planned to add some more people you know and love because of the context of the chapter. The timeline I came up with months ago, with reviewers suggestions, dictates my chapters pretty much. **

**And if it wasn't clear from previous chapters, Avery is always just under FOUR years younger (she was born the end of September and the boys turned four the beginning of November) than the twins. So in this chapter she is five. Next chapter she'll be just over 5 years and a half years old, etc. **

**And just a btw... I legitimately cried writing this chapter during parts. This hits close to home for me and I'm sure a lot of other people.  
>It's emotional but I hope you still enjoy! <strong>

**. **

**AGE 9 **

Brooke pulled her car into the driveway early this breezy November afternoon and took a deep breath. It was still early but she had had to go pick up her dry cleaning early since she didn't have time to last night.

When she walked into the house, this usually choatic Friday morning was quiet. Too quiet for her liking.

"Hi Mommy."

Avery was sitting at the kitchen counter by herself. She had started kindergarten very recently but she wasn't going to school today.

And no, it wasn't a holiday. Or the weekend.

"Good morning baby. Did you sleep okay?"

Avery nodded. "Can I have breakfast?"

Brooke stopped for a second but then shook her head clear.

"Of course, let me get you some cereal."

Brooke stuck with a simple fix. Julian made the elaborate breakfasts in this house.

Handing her daughter the bowl of Cheerios and a cup of milk, she smiled sweetly.

"When you're done eating, Mommy will help you put on your dress, okay?"

"Okay.."

Brooke then went to find her biggest boy.

;

In the master bedroom, she found Julian sitting on the side of the bed, dressed in his funeral black pants and white shirt.

"Hey babe... I have your suit jacket right here. I made sure they got the pleats right, okay?"

Julian didn't really respond to her presence right away so she walked towards him.

"All those years I wasted hating him," he muttered.

"Julian..." Brooke frowned.

"No it's true. We wasted so much time."

Brooke shook her head.

"But you two had been so much closer since you made Alex's movie together. You were in a good place."

"I should've told him I loved him."

Brooke felt a tear pool in the corner of her eye. She climbed onto the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around to the front of his chest. She kissed the side of his neck.

"Last week when he dropped off the boys after they went to the MLB game, that was it.. I should've told him I loved him. HELL! I should have _gone to the game_ with them. All those years he ragged on me about sports and being manly, I should've just taken it, I should have just done wat he wanted, but no, instead I tried to distance myself from him. I shamed him by changing my last name!"

Yes. Paul Norris had passed away. And today was his funeral.

He had passed away suddenly from a heart attack. No one saw it coming. He was alone at his house when it happened. He couldn't get to a phone. He couldn't call for help. When his golf buddy came to pick him up for their bi-weekly game that afternoon, he didn't find his friend alive.

"Julian stop. Don't do this to yourself," Brooke insisted. She knew this was what he was thinking all along, but he had only now said it out loud.

Julian turned in a crying panic. His face was red and desperate for answers.

"I just don't know what else to do, Brooke. What do I do? What do I do?"

His face bruied itself in Brooke's shoulder. She tried to soothe him by rubbing his back.

"What do I tell the kids?" Julian mumbled. "How do I make this okay for them when I can't make it okay for myself?"

Brooke knew there was only one thing he could do. So she cupped his face and made sure he heard it.

"You show them how to say goodbye."

;

The mother knocked slightly on the already-open bedroom door.

"Can I get you guys something to eat before you get all dressed?"

Davis turned to Brooke while he put on his black shoes. "We're not hungry today, Mom."

Brooke nodded. "I know... but you need to eat something. Can I help you boys with your ties?"

She walked towards Jude but he turned away from her more.

"Hey... look at me."

Jude did reluctantly and Brooke put her hands on his shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay."

"How do you know?" Davis asked from the side.

"Because we're going to help each other get through it. Even Dad."

Brooke crouched down and pulled at Jude's shirt. He had buttoned it up crooked so she rebuttoned it for him.

"But he was our only Grandpa, Mom," Jude said quietly. The only Grandpa they knew anyways.

Brooke kept looking down, thinking about how she hated that her own father had a negative effect on her kids.

"I know, sweetie. And I'm sorry for that."

(In my fic, Brooke's father never reaches out to her, even if he does in Season 9)

Just then Avery scampered into the room.

"Mommy, can I put my dress on now?"

Brooke stood.

"Yeah, baby, let's go."

Avery took Brooke's extended hand and they walked out of the room together.

Jude wiped a tear from his eye and looked up at Davis.

"I don't want to cry today, but I don't think I'll be able to stop myself," Jude told his twin.

Davis nodded and walked across the room to his brother, grabbing his hand.

"Then you just squeeze my hand real tight and we'll cry together."

Jude laughed slightly. He pulled Davis towards him and hugged his twin brother with all his might.

Their mom was right. They'd do this together.

;

Brooke tied the bow on the back of Avery's dress and turned her around.

"Well doesn't my angel just look so beautiful."

"Grampa calls me Angel..."

"Yes, I remember." Brooke nodded.

Avery smiled and looked down at the mostly black dress.

"Why are we all dressed up again?"

"Because we are going to say goodbye to Grampa Paul, remember sweetie?"

Brooke at first hadn't wanted the kids to go to the funeral, especially Avery. But then she remembered that Haley almost hadn't let Jamie go to Quentin's funeral many years ago, but it would have been a mistake not to.

"Yeah. He went to Heaven."

"That's right."

"Can he kiss me and give me a big hug before he leaves?"

Brooke sighed. "No baby. Grampa died honey. Remember how we talked about it. He's not here anymore."

"Oh.. and he's in heaven?"

"Yes."

"And we can't visit Heaven?"

"No we can't, I'm sorry baby."

"Is Daddy sad that his Daddy is in heaven?"

"Yes, he is very much. And I'm sure he'd really like it if you gave him a big hug and were on your best behavior today, okay?"

"I will Mommy."

;

When the Bakers arrived at the funeral, Julian saw Sylvia standing at the entrance of the Church. When she noticed Julian, she extended her arms and gave him a big hug. When they separated Sylvia hugged Brooke and the kids before they walked to the front aisles of the Church.

Sylvia linked arms with Julian as they walked.

"Well I'm quite surprised at the turn out from your father's loser friends. But I guess he had that affect on people."

Julian shook his head. "Please don't insult him now, mother."

"I'm not, Ju Ju Bee. Not anymore. That's done now. And in spite of everything Paul and I went through, I will always be grateful to him and I will always love him. You know why? Because he gave me you."

Julian nodded. "Thank you for being here for me, Mom."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else when you need me, Julian."

Sylvia parted from her son and sat in the second row, and Julian sat down in the front row aisle seat next to his wife and kids.

The funeral Mass was tasteful, as good as it could get, I assume. Julian had been offered the act of reciting a eulogy for his father, but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to do it. Dispite his job of interpreting stories and words on a piece of paper, Julian couldn't form sufficient words on the subject himself. Instead, a former partner at his production company and Paul's brother Peter each said a few words about the Paul they knew. But Julian didn't really recognize the man they described. Of course his work ethic and sarcasm were familiar, but not everything the men described reminded him of his father. He did wish he had known that man they described, but Julian had seen and known a very different side of Paul Norris.

Growing up, Paul was a very different person. But Julian had definately seen a change in him these past ten years.

Surprisingly enough, his will revealed that Paul wanted to be buried in North Carolina. He didn't want his family to have to fly across the country for his funeral services, so he made his old friends and collegues do that instead.

You see, Paul had retired from producing in LA when the boys were toddlers and he bought a house in North Carolina to be a part of their lives.

Julian couldn't quite understand why his father had done this, but he was thankful that his kid had a good relationship with their Grampa. At least someone did.

This was such a confusing day. Julian's feelings were so all over the place about his father. All he knew was that he just wasn't ready for today at all.

;

The limo ride on the way to the cemetery was quiet. The boys didn't make a peep and Avery just looked out the window for a while. It had been a very long Mass for them to sit through, so they must have been going stir crazy. But Brooke had asked them to be extra good for Julian's sake, and they were doing just that. She was very proud of them.

"Where are we going? I thought we already had the Mass for Grampa," Davis asked.

"We did baby, but we're going to the cemetery now and they'll have another little ceremony. Then we can go home, okay?"

"Yeah, I wanna go home," Avery said quietly, grabbing onto her mother's arm more tightly.

"Whoa!" Davis looked out the window. "A ton of cars with flags are following us."

"Yeah buddy, they're all coming with us. And we're almost there," Brooke told him.

Julian didn't say a word to anyone. When the car stopped, he opened the door and stepped out, fixing his jacket and took a deep breath.

The kids stepped out after him and Brooke touched his shoulder.

"You doing okay?"

"I just want this day to be over."

As everyone parked and walked towards the sight of Paul's grave, the wind started to pick up a bit. The procession of ushers came and placed the casket on the machine that would lower in into the ground and a large arrangement of flowers was set on the top.

Avery looked around and saw many sad faces that she knew. Not everyone knew Paul that well, like her Uncle Nathan, Aunt Haley, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton, and her cousin Jamie, but they were there for Julian...and Brooke, and her brothers, and for her. Avery held the bottom of Brooke's black dress and hugged close to her leg. She began to get scared of the fact that her Grampa was going to be buried.. that's not really something a five year old could understand.

As the priest recited words she didn't understand, Avery didn't want to stand there quietly anymore. She let go of Brooke and tried to back up, but she bumped into to someone. Avery turned and saw Jude looking down at her with tears in his eyes. Davis was by his side, and they were holding hands. Davis helped out his free hand to Avery and she took it. She turned and stood between the boys in front of their clasped hands.

Everything was so confusing for the little girl. Her brother Jude never cried unless he was hurt. But Avery didn't understand that he was emotionally hurt. Jude was the kind of sporty kid that Paul adored. They were so alike in their interests and they bonded so quickly over it. In Julian's mind, Jude was the son Paul always wanted. And Davis liked sports too, so it was twice the pleasure for Paul from his grandsons.

As the ceremony ended and people started to dispurse, Julian walked away from the scene and in the opposite direction of the cars.

Brooke was torn about whether she should go after him. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Go."

Brooke turned and sighed when she saw Peyton. "I'll bring the kids to the limo and we'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, P. Sawyer."

Brooke approached Julian and didn't know what to say. She picked something simple.

"You coming, honey?"

Julian didn't look at her. "I just need a minute."

"Okay.." She stood back. She wouldn't leave him, but he wanted to be alone for a second.

Meanwhile, over by the road, Peyton directed the Baker children towards the limo that would take them home.

"But where's Mommy and Daddy?" Avery asked.

"They're coming, don't worry," Peyton assured.

As Davis got into the car in front of him, Jude turned and saw his father put his hand up causing Brooke to back away, not wanting to upset him. Then he got this urge within himself. He had to do something to help. His Dad was obviously miserable, and Jude wanted to help. So he ran.

"Jude!" Peyton called as she saw the nine-year-old sprinting away.

Jude ran towards his parents and past his mom before stopping suddenly. Brooke was surprised by his presence, but didn't say a word.

The son approached his father and took his hand. Julian was startled and looked down.

"Davis told me that if I squeezed his hand, he would cry with me... Will you cry with me too, Dad?"

Julian felt a weight fall down onto his shoulders and he sighed in pain. Physical and emotional pain. He nodded quickly.

The father dropped to his knees as he heard his son's cries start.

He had been trying to be strong for the kids all day. He had been trying to make things okay in his head. He had been trying to be a man, not the wimp he assumed his father thought he was. But there just wasn't a way to do that. Crying didn't make a man weak, and he didn't want to send the wrong message to his young children. If Jude wanted them to cry it out together, that was all the reason he needed.

Julian reached over and pulled Jude towards himself. The son rested his head on Julian's shoulder and they held each other tight.

;

After the ceremony at the cemetery, everyone congregated back to the Baker house for a little reception. The Bakers were the last ones to actually get back to their house, but Victoria met them at the door. She patted the kids' heads as they walked through the door and towards the food table. The poor things had been so good today, but now they were exhausted and starved.

"Hi mom," Brooke smiled. "Thanks for doing this."

Victoria gave her daughter an extra squeeze in her hug.

"It was no problem. All I did was stand here and greet everybody. Haley and the Karen's Cafe group did all the actual work."

Brooke smiled and looked to the kitchen to see Haley filling more hors d'oeuvre trays with the familiar Karen's Cafe wait staff: Emma, Molly, Braiden, and Aaron.

Julian passed by Brooke and Victoria and walked towards his bedroom without talking to anyone. Victoria noticed Brooke's frown.

"Hey.. everything will be okay."

"I just hate seeing him like this.. so depressed. It literally hurts me." Brooke grasped her chest with both hands.

"He just needs some time to grieve."

Brooke nodded, then walked over to one of Julian's uncles that she'd met this morning. It was wierd. There were so many people in her house today that were Julian's relatives - her relatives - that she'd never seen before. Julian had this whole life before he dropped everything to move to North Carolina to be with her. It was something she so appreciated about him, but something that also kept her in the dark about his past. There were so many things she didn't know and didn't understand, especially about Julian's relationship with his father.

Nathan and Jamie were standing together and saw Brooke stuck in a boring conversation with a random distant relative of Julian's and came over to save her.

"Excuse me, Brooke. Can we steal you away for a second?" Nathan asked.

The woman excused herself and Brooke sighed.

"Thanks Nate."

"Just doing what you'd to do for me..." Nathan smiled.

Jamie leaned in and engulfed his favorite aunt in a hug. He was much taller now; he'd turned seventeen in the spring and he had finally grown out of his 'Haley James: short-pants' height.

"How you doing, Aunt Brooke?"

"Better after this. Thank you, Jame, you always make me feel better in times like this."

Jamie laughed. He had a faint memory of his Aunt Brooke's breakdown at Quentin's funeral many years ago. That was feeling better?

Brooke pulled away. "Oh Jamie, can you do me a huge favor and go make sure the boys changed out of their suits. I'd rather they not ruin them the first time they've worn them."

"Yeah, no problem." Jamie walked away.

"How's Julian holding up?" Nathan asked, stepping closer to Brooke.

"Not good," she admitted. "He doesn't want to see and talk to anybody, which leave me to deal with his whole family. It's just so hard; I hate seeing him like this."

"Well we've all had some dark days in our lives; you know I have... Having you and the kids by his side will really help Julian deal with this."

"I don't know if just cheering him up will work this time.." Brooke doubted.

"Believe me," Nathan assured her, "All he needs right now is you."

;

When all the guests had gone home and the clean-up was pretty much finished, Brooke finally coerced Julian into coming out of their bedroom and eating something.

It was just cereal, but it was better than nothing. He sat on the couch and flipped through the channels of countless dumb shows.

Davis sat at the counter in the kitchen and was drawing a picture. Brooke came and sat next to him.

"What'cha doing, handsome?"

"Drawing a picture of me and Jude and Grampa at the baseball game so I don't forget what it was like."

"That's great, bud. Maybe you should write down all the stuff you did with Grampa and what you loved about him so you can always remember him."

Davis smiled. "Okay."

Avery walked out into the kitchen dragging a photo album she had taken from her parents' closet. She was now obsessed with the pictures they had in there ever since she had found out about Sam.

"Can we look at these, Mommy?"

"Ave, silly. Give me that," Brooke laughed and took the heavy book.

"Come sit."

Brooke went over and sat down next to Julian on the couch. Jude scooted over from the chair next to the couch and Davis abandoned his picture just for now. Avery sat up on Brooke's lap as she opened the album.

"These are all the pictures from your first days of school," Brooke said.

They went through the album and the kids laughed at how little they were when the twins had started school.

"Avery was a baby!" Davis pointed at the picture on the front steps of the kindergarden age twins with their one year old sister in between them, still in her pajamas.

Brooke flipped through the book and the pictures got more recent, year by year. They flipped to this past September and they all froze.

It was a bunch of pictures of Avery's first day of kindergarden and the twins first day of third grade. But in those pictures, there was also a specialy guest.

(flashback)

_Paul pulled up to the house just after seven-thirty A.M. on this September morning and the Bakers were already outside. The three kids stood on the steps of the house, like they did every year on the first day of school so Brooke and Julian could snap countless pictures to capture the moment. Except this year Avery had a backpack on too. _

_"Grampa!" Davis spotted him first. _

_"Hey Paul, what are you doing here?" Brooke asked. _

_"I came to see how my grandkids' parents were holding up now that the house will be empty during the day..."_

_Brooke frowned since Paul knew her hand. Brooke was trying to hold it together, but could you blame her for being a little on edge? She had big sunglasses on this morning because her eyes were a little puffy from tearing up... okay crying... about how old the kids were getting and how it was Avery's first day of kindergarten._

_"Why don't you get in a picture, Dad?" Julian suggested._

_"Ah sure. Why not?"_

_Paul posed for a few pictures on the stoop with his three grandkids. Two were just of the four of them smiling, and the last one was a silly-faces picture, per Jude's request._

_"Okay, now I'll take one of the Baker clan." Paul stepped towards Julian and reached for the camera. _

_"Thanks Paul." Brooke smiled. She had wanted a family picture today so this was the perfect chance. _

_When the pictures were done, it was time to head to school. _

_Davis hugged Grampa goodbye first. "Bye Grampa."_

_"See you soon, champ." _

_"Fist bump Grampa!" Jude held out his hand as his new way of getting out of hugging people. _

_"Pow!" Paul yelled and then scruffed Jude's hair. _

_As the boys went to the car, Avery ran up and jumped into Paul's arms. Paul groaned but then hoisted her up fully._

_"Can't I just go to your house and play with you Grampa?"_

_Paul laughed. "No silly. You have to learn a lot of stuff and become really smart like you Dad, okay?"_

_"Okay.." Avery frowned. _

_"But we'll play together again really soon, I promise."_

_"Yay! Bye Grampa, I wuv wuv wuv you!"_

_"I love you too, my Angel." _

_Avery hugged her Grampa before he let her down and she hopped into Brooke's car with her backpack. _

_"Bye Paul."_

_"See you, dad."_

_Then the Bakers waved goodbye to grampa Paul as they headed to the elementary school. _

(end flashback)

They were all pulled out of their memory by Davis.

"Can we watch a movie now?"

Brooke looked at the clock.

"It's already almost eight o'clock. A movie will put you way past your bedtime..."

"Aw come on mom, please!" Jude folded his hands, pleadingly.

Julian looked towards their DVD collection and half smiled for the first time today. He had an idea.

"Yeah, Brooke. They deserve it for being so great today."

Everyone was against Brooke so she backed down.

"Okay, what'd did you have in mind?"

Julian stood. He knew exactly where it was. Brooke realized it too and smiled.

"Is that even a kids' movie?"

"Well I saw it as a kid so I think they can handle it."

Julian slipped _The Thin Red Line_ into the DVD players and sat back down.

"What's The Thin Red Line, Dad?" Davis asked, looking at the DVD case picture.

"I watched this movie a very long time ago with your Grampa Paul... and it was the best day I ever had with him..."

;

When the credits rolled, Avery was long asleep, but the boys held out.

"Come on guys, time for bed," Brooke smiled.

"Goodnight Daddy."

"I love you Dad." Brooke picked up Avery and Julian stood to kiss her forehead.

The boys each gave Julian a big hug and a kiss goodnight before they scampered to their rooms, which made Julian feel even better.

"You coming, babe?" Brooke asked.

"I'll be there in a minute."

Brooke nodded and left to tuck the kids in and head to bed herself.

Julian sat in silence for awhile and even went out on the porch to look at the stars. He tried to think of all the good times he'd had with his father, especially in the last few years.

No matter how many times Paul ragged on him, Julian never loved his father any less. He desperately wanted his approval, and in the end, Julian was happy with the signs of approval that he'd gotten. The past was in the past.

It could only be remembered, not changed.

Julian saw a large bird fly through the sky above him in the moonlight.

He smiled as he remembered his dad's words:

_When my son Julian called me and asked me if I wanted to make a movie with him, I thought might be a nice chance to reconnect. But that was wishful thinking on my part because I was gone so often when he was growing up that we never really connected in the first place. And that's a shame. Whenever I finish a movie I have an expression: Let's kick it out of the nest and see if it flies. Well son we kicked you out of the nest and it's been a pleasure watching you soar._

;

Brooke was lying in bed under the covers when Julian came in. She was almost completely asleep so his moving around barely roused her. Julian got undressed and slipped under the covers on his side of the bed. He leaned towards his wife and wrapped his arm around her stomach, making butterflies fill it. He kissed her neck and up her jawline seductively as she smiled and stirred awake.

"Well what's this for?" Brooke smiled.

"If it wasn't for you, I never would have had these last few good year with my Dad. So I wanted to thank you."

"You don't need to thank me. I just made sure your dad knew what he was missing... and he made the right decision."

"Well you still deserve a thank you," Julian smiled.

"Okay, you'll owe me one," Brooke laughed. "Try and get some sleep okay?"

"I'll try. I love you."

"I love you too."

Julian didn't think he'd be able to get much sleep again tonight, but with Brooke's arms wrapped comfortably around him, he drifted off into a peaceful dream.

_"Ju Ju Bee. Time for bed, let's go!" Sylvia called from the top of the staircase. _

_The credits were rolling on the boy's new favorite movie that they'd watched for the second time today and his father sat up. Julian made a mental note to put a poster of _The Thin Red Line_ movie on his Christmas list. _

_"You better listen to your mother, Julian, or she'll never stop her yapping," Paul said. _

_Julian stood. "Thanks for spending the day with me. Can we do it again soon?" _

_"Sure thing pal," Paul nodded. _

_Julian smiled. "I can't believe you had a role in making this movie! I want to be just like you when I grow up, Dad. I'll be a big movie producer just like you."_

_"Well if you've got any of me in you then you'll be great at it," Paul joked but Julian still loved his approval. _

_Young Julian heard his mom call him to bed once again. _

_"Goodnight Dad. I love you." _

_Paul took a deep breath before his son scampered off to bed. _

_"I love you too, son."_

_._

**REVIEW! **

**~Haley :)**


	21. AGE 9 and a half

**So sorry this took long again. I'll try my best to be better but I'm in a bit of a lull with writing right now and I've just never been busier with school and my.. cough cough.. social life has been way more exciting lol. Ha ha Thank stagediva23 for another kick in the pants to get going on this chapter. Two weeks and then finals and the semester will be over yay. **

**Thanks sb1218, minervaann, h23brock, kelly, callmegeneralawesome, caroline, arubagirl0926, isabel camilla scott, kerri, wordsmeaneverything, xkatielouisex, cullentreehill, lostinwriting, stagediva23, simy, alexis, molly, and sarah for reviewing. **

**Enjoyyyy! **

**AGE 9 and a half**

It was mid baseball season in Tree Hill and the boys' little league season was in full force. Julian really wanted to be involved in the boys' life and to encourage them to play whatever sports they wanted, or whatever else they liked to do, so he signed on to be one of the parent coached. Like way back when he helped Nathan and Clay with Jamie's little league team, he was gunna try it out now again with his own sons. The boys were now at that age where they were very competative with other towns, and the Baker boys were among the most competative of players. I mean, they are Brooke Davis's sons after all.

Davis's favorite position was short stop, and he played it well. Jude could play pretty much any position, but the one he loved the most was pitcher.

"Dad come on!" Jude wobbled back and forth as he carried a large bucket of baseballs out of the shed in the back yard. "I have to practice!"

"You don't need me to throw them against the fense," Julian laughed.

"No, I'm gunna stand in at bat and you have to be the catcher," Davis said, coming up behind Julian and handing him his glove.

"Okay, okay."

Julian walked to the plastic home plate that Jude had set up and crouched down into position.

"Oh no, I don't think Daddy can do this for very long guys. I'm getting old."

"You're not old," Davis laughed, tapping his bat against the plate.

"No, swinging Davis, okay. No one has helmets on," Julian warned.

"Yep, I know."

Jude threw a couple balls outside before finding a rhythm. He threw a bunch of strikes in a row before the back door opened.

"We're home!" Avery sung, coming outside in her pink zebra striped leotard and white tights, just back from gymnastics class.

Julian turned his head to say hi to his daughter but was hit with a sudden pain.

"Ah!" Julian grabbed his elbow after the baseball bounced off of it. He fell back from his catcher squat onto his butt. "Jesus!"

It had hit his funny bone in the most unperfect, painful spot.

"Sorry!"

"Jude, you have to be careful. What if that had hit my face? You have to make sure I'm ready."

"I'm sorry!"

Julian got up and tried to walk off the pain.

"What happened?" Brooke asked, coming out onto the deck after hearing a pain-filled yell.

"Jude hit Daddy," Avery tattled immediately.

"He didn't do it on purpose," Davis defended.

"I didn't mean it!"

"You okay?" Brooke looked to her husband.

"Yeah," Julian rubbed his arm. "I'll live. But I'm done for now. You did fine, Jude. You'll be great at the game."

"Come on guys, come in and I'll fix you a snack before we have to leave," Brooke suggested.

"Sorry Dad," Jude said, running towards the house.

;

When the game had started, Brooke and Avery settled in the stands to watch the game. Avery waved to Davis at short stop but he rolled his eyes, embarrassed.

"Mommy, Davey is ignoring me."

"He has to concentrate on the game, baby."

Brooke caught Julian's eye as he leaned against the edge of the dugout. Julian should have been paying attention to the game too, but his wife was always distracting him with her beauty.

"Play ball!" The umpire yelled and the kids jumped up off the bench behind Julian and scurried out to their positions.

Jude pitched a good first inning and kept the Bear Creek Junior _Bears_ at bay. The Sharks dominated and scored twice in each of the first two innings. But when the third inning came, a huge kid stepped up to bat.

"Jeez, are you sure he's under ten?" Julian commented to his fellow co-coach, Warren McCarty. Warren just happened to be Jude's best friend Ethan's father. Ethan was also on this baseball team.

"I think he's taller than me..." The on-the-short-side father furrowed his eyebrows.

"Come on Jude! You got this buddy!" Julian clapped.

With two men on base, Jude gulped as he looked at the plate. He took his best wind up and pitched his best fast ball. Unfortunately, it wasn't good enough. Number 4 took a nice lead step and cracked that baseball into straight away center field for a 'little league' homerun. Jude lowered his head as the other team cheered. The game was now 4-3.

On the bleechers the Tree Hill parents sighed.

"Oh no, I hope we're not a jinx..."

Brooke and Avery turned.

"Auntie Alex!"

"Alex, Chase what are you guys doing here?" Brooke stood and hugged her friends.

"We just wanted to come support the boys," Chase smiled as they sat down.

"Well I'm sure they'll love that you came."

"I do!" Avery smiled, taking her place on Alex's lap. Brooke shook her head. Avery had a soft spot for Alex Dupre... now Adams, and visa versa.

"Oh I'll be right back," Chase pulled out his buzzing phone. "Duty calls."

Alex's heart dropped at those words as Chase walked away, and Brooke noticed.

"So... what's been going on with you two?"

"Nothing much. Same old, same old." Alex said, staring out at the game and bouncing Avery involuntarily.

"So... you guys working on the whole..." Brooke leaned in towards Alex's ear, "baby making?"

Alex pulled away. "Brooke..."

"What?" Brooke smiled. "You know how much I'd love to see you get fat," she joked. "And you're good with Ave."

Alex shook her head slightly. "It's just not the right time."

"Of course it's the right time, Alex. You're married to a wonderful guy. You're not out doing concerts, you're freshly out of honeymoon phase and settled into married life. What's the issue?"

"Stop!"

Brooke pulled back. "I'm sorry."

Avery turned and looked at Alex and then turned back to the game when the people in the stands started clapping. "Mama! Davey got a hit!"

Brooke turned and smiled. She felt bad that she missed her son's hit but she was now worried about Alex. Brooke could tell her eyes were glassy.

"I know that's great baby. Why don't you go down to the fense and cheer for him."

"Okay." Avery hopped down and left ear-shot.

"Alex what's going on? When Avery was a baby you said you couldn't wait to have one just like her..."

"It's not the right time Brooke..."

"Okay. Can i ask why?"

Alex face scrunched in saddness.

"Oh no, Alex, what's wrong?"

"I don't wanna have a baby when Chase isn't here..."

"What do you mean Chase won't be -"

Brooke stopped when she realized. Chase was still in the air force.

"Oh no.. Did Chase's troop get called back?"

Alex nodded tearfully. "We just found out. He has to leave in a few weeks and he could be gone for God knows how long. And be God knows where in the air... And be in danger and..."

"Alex, you can't think like that."

"I knew this would happen eventually but it still hurts to think about, nevermind live."

"Everything's gunna be okay." Brooke rubbed Alex's arm. "When he comes back safe and when the time is right, you'll get there, I promise."

Just then Chase came strolling back over to the women with a smirk on his face.

"You'll never guess whose kid's on the other team. Brooke, do you remember that creepy Clean Teen Sheldon?..."

Brooke didn't have quite the reaction he expected, and Chase looked to his wife.

"Everything okay?"

"Uh huh," Alex nodded. Brooke just smiled and turned back to the game.

;

In the last inning, Jude was three outs away from leading his team to victory. His pitching was a little shaky and he walked the first batter. Then the second kid grounded out and Davis made a nice play to nab the lead runner in a fielder's choice. But then the whole Sharks' team gulped. Up came #4, the home run hitter who could win the game for his team with one good swing of the bat.

Julian could tell Jude was nervous and called time out. He went to the mound.

"Dad, you can put someone else in.. I don't wanna lose the game for us."

Julian shook his head. "Jude, I know you can do this. And no matter what happens, I'm very proud of you."

Jude smiled and nodded. "Okay."

Stepping back to the dugout Julian gave a thumbs up to his daughter standing behind the fence.

"Go Judie!" Avery yelled, making Alex, Chase, and Brooke laugh behind her. Jude hated that his sister gave him a girly nickname.

Jude set his stance and took a breath.

And the pitch... ball one.

"Come on, Jude!" Davis called from behind his brother.

And the pitch... #4 hung back. "Strike one."

And the pitch... a big swing and a miss. "Strike two!"

Jude smirked, his confidence boosted.

"Come on, one more strike, buddy!" Julian clapped.

And the pitch... swing and bat connected with ball, but only slightly. The ball popped up and Davis waved his arms in the short stop position.

"I got it! It's mine!"

Davis Baker had practiced catching pop-ups many a time. He knew he could handle this. The baseball plopped forcefully into his extended glove and Davis shut his glove quickly.

"Out!" The umpire called. Two down.

"Yeah!" Jude pumped his fist and the brothers made eye contact as Davis threw the back back to his brother.

"One more, guys, just one more!" Julian clapped.

"Come on Sharks!" Brooke cheered, always amused by the team names Tree Hill came up with. Apparently they liked this one since it's history dated back to even before Jamie Scott played.

With more confidence, Jude looked to a smaller #11 walk up to the plate.

The pitch... strike one.

The pitch... ball one.

The pitch... foul tip, strike two.

The pitch... line drive straight back at the pitcher. And the pitcher wasn't exactly prepared.

Crack.

Brooke gasped as she watched her son drop like a stone. Straight on his side. Line drive right at his head. He had tried at the last second to put his arm up, but it didn't quite stop the ball. The baseball hit the side of his hand first but it definately made contact with his face. It knocked his baseball cap right off his head. Jude was definately out cold for a few seconds there.

"Jude!" Julian started to run immediately but Davis got to his brother first. Davis dropped to his knees.

"Jude! Jude wake up!" Davis yelled and shook his brother. Jude moaned. Julian pulled Davis aside.

"Jude? Can you hear me buddy?"

Jude's hands moved towards his head immediately as he came to. He groaned painfully as he flopped onto his back.

Brooke was paralyzed with fear. Alex grabbed her arm as everyone watched the scene at the pitcher's mound. The umpires and the three other coaches, from both teams, scurried over.

"Get up, get up, please get up," Brooke whispered to herself. Everyone was kneeling over Jude and she couldn't see him moving.

"Mama what's going on?" Avery was now back in the bleechers. She had been turned away when it happened so she didn't know she should be scared.

Brooke opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Come on Ave, let's go play on the jungle gym, okay?" Alex intervened to distract Avery.

On the field Davis looked to the stands to find his mother. "Mom!" His face told her he was scared to death.

"Come on, Brooke," Chase took her hand. He knew she wanted to be down on the field, but at the same time she didn't want to face the reality.

Brooke stood and walked down off the bleechers. Then she all of a sudden made a run for it around the fence and onto the field.

She saw Warren talking on his cell phone, having called 911 immediately.

"Jude!" Brooke pushed through the crowd of five people and dropped down to the ground next to her husband, wh was only wearing a white undershirt now.

"He's still really out of it," Julian said as he held his removed-coaches jersey to Jude's bloody nose. Jude seemed pretty calm but it was apparent that he was in a lot of pain. He was dizzily looking around and his head was pounding.

"Just hold still buddy, help is coming," Warren said, standing behind Julian now. Everyone made a face at the large bump and immediate purple bruise that adorned Jude's lower forehead and beside his right eyebrow. His face was swelling pretty fast.

"Dad..." Jude said, closing his eyes. "Mama.."

"You gotta stay awake for me bud, okay? I know you're tired but you have to stay awake."

Within the next ten minutes, the parametics arrived on the scene. They assessed the situation with Jude and immediately knew he had a concussion. They backboarded the nine year old for safety reasons and loaded him into the ambulance pretty fast.

"Dad, Mom!" Davis ran behind the group of adults with the stretcher.

Brooke stopped and turned, grabbing Davis's cheeks and kissing the top of his head. Chase reached Davis and put his hands on the boy's shoulders.

"You stay with Alex and Chase, okay? Everything's gunna be okay."

Brooke turned and caught up to her ailing son.

"But..!" Davis took a step but Chase stopped him.

"Everything's gunna be fine, Dave. You just gotta let them go right now," Chase said as the two, along with the rest of the parents and kids and players, watched the ambulance zip away.

;

The prognosis was good, but Jude had quite the recovery waiting for him. The baseball had broken the top of his nose, cracked the inside of his right eye socket of his skull, given him a mean concussion, and had literally imprinted the laces of the ball across and above his eyebrow. Brooke was so thankful that he hadn't broken any teeth, but she was obviously concerned still about how black and blue his eyes and forehead already were and how badly this concussion would affect him.

Julian paced the floor in Jude's hospital room, not able to stand or sit still. Brooke sat by Jude's side holding his hand. She watched the IV bag drip tiny drops of morphine down and into her son blood stream. Jude was all propped up because it was too painful to lie flat with his injuries.

When Jude's doctor came in, all eyes were on him.

"We've got his MRI scans back and thankfully there is no indication of bleeding in the brain."

Brooke breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was for her son to have brain surgery.

"His nose doesn't need setting but he will be in a lot of pain for the next few weeks. Now if he can tolerate weaker pain meds, then we can release him tonight, but I think it would be best to keep him here overnight for observation."

Brooke looked to her snoozy son. "I think I like that idea best."

"Now he won't be able to go to do any strenuous activities or sports or physical play until all of his symptoms are gone and he is cleared by a doctor. I imagine that it's going to take awhile until he even feels like doing those things but even if he bes, you have to say no."

"Don't worry. We're gunna keep a very close eye on him," Julian spoke up.

Jude stirred in the bed and Brooke turned her attention back to him.

"Mama.."

"I'm right here, baby. The doctor came by to visit you too."

"How are you feeling, pal?"

"My face hurts real bad."

"Do you know where you are?"

"In the hospital."

"Do you remember what happened to you?"

"I was pitching and then I woke up on the ground. I know I got hit in the face with the ball but I don't remember it."

"And can you tell me what day it is? Do you remember that?"

"It's saturday. We always have a baseball game on Saturday."

"Okay great, can you see me out of that eye?" The doctor said, refering to the more injured side of his face; that eye was closed and swelled.

Jude tried to open it.

"A little but it hurts and it makes me feel dizzy."

"Well you get some rest and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay."

"Thank you doctor," Brooke smiled as he left.

"Does this mean that we lost the game today, Dad?"

Julian shook his head.

"That doesn't matter, Jude. As long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

Jude nodded his tired head and closed his eyes to rest.

;

The night was rough. Jude would sleep for a bit, but then wake up restless and in pain. And the whole having to sleep sitting up thing was not comfortable either. Julian was the one to stay the whole night with his son because he insisted that Brooke should be the one to get some rest. She of course refused at first but with some persuasion and the fact that even Jude told her to go make sure his brother and sister were okay, she finally gave up.

Brooke had gone home and been greeted at the door by a very worried Davis and Avery. Alex and Chase had brought them home hours ago and they had been extremely anxious to hear any news about Jude. The siblings were sad that Jude couldnt come home tonight, but glad to hear from their mom that he was going to be okay.

In the morning when Brooke returned to the hospital, she brought Davis and Avery with her. They got to the room and looked in the tiny window before entering. All she saw was an empty bed and Julian sitting in the chair. She opened the door.

"Hey where is he?"

Julian stood, walking towards his wife, hugging her.

"They just took him down for some extra x-rays. Good morning."

"Hi Daddy," Avery smiled.

"Hi princess. Hey champ."

Davis said hi and then jumped up on the bed.

"How was he last night?"

"Miserable and in a lot of pain."

"Oh goodness. It breaks my heart."

"Yeah. And his face got a lot worse overnight."

"I didn't think it could get worse."

"Oh it did, believe me."

The nurse opened the door and wheeled Jude back into the room. His right eye and nose were purple and it even extended over to his other eye a tad. His poor eye was almost swelled shut.

"Good morning sweetie," Brooke greeted.

"'Morning.. Hey! Get out of my bed!" Jude joked, pointing at Davis.

The brother saw the state of Jude's faceand hopped down immediately. He wasn't in the mood for joking.

"Well at least you seem more alert and happier today."

"We gave him some strong pain killers this morning after we took his IV out," the nurse smiled, helping Jude back into bed.

Avery didn't say much but Jude addressed her.

"Do I look funny Ave?"

She shook her head. This wasn't funny.

"It's the same Jude, honey. He just got banged up that's all," Brooke assured, knowing she was nervous seeing all this.

"Why is he wearing a dress?" she said quietly.

Davis started laughing and Julian gave a chuckle too.

"It's a gown honey. You have to wea one when you're in the hospital."

"Yeah, and I don't like it. Can I go home now?"

"I'm going to go get your discharge papers so when the doctor comes to check you one last time, then you can leave after that," the nurse explained.

"Thank God," Jude said, resting his head on the back of his pillow.

;

When the family got home, Brooke made Jude a nice spot on the couch to rest.

"Now you have to rest and you can't be fooling around at all for a while. You have to let yoruself heal."

"I know, Mom. You told me that already. Like ten times."

"You know I'm just worried about you."

"Can I have some Mac and Cheese?"

"Of course you can."

Davis flopped down on the chair next to the couch. "Me too?"

"Mmm Mac and cheese!" Avery smiled.

"Okay, I guess it's Mac and Cheese for everyone. Chop chop Daddy!" Brooke smiled.

"Me! Why do I always have to do all the work?" Julian joked.

"Ha yeah right," Brooke shook her head.

"Okay, okay."

Brooke walked to the answering machine and pressed play for the messages.

"Hey guys, it's Warren. We just wanted to make sure Jude is doing okay. Ethan's been asking about you and I know you're pretty banged up so get well soon pal. Just so you know, I talked to the other coach after and we all agreed that we'd just pretend that last at bat didn't happen. So it looks like you won the game for us, Jude. So take your time recovering because you have a nice win on your record when you get back. We'll come by to see you soon if you're up for it. I'm sure you'll want to show off your battle wounds. Call us with an update when you have a chance. Take care."

"Well that was nice of him," Brooke said.

"We won!" Jude put his tired arms up in the air.

Everyone smiled at Jude's reaction.

They would have to tread lightly with Jude for a while, but he would heal. Just like an injury, this Baker family could heal from anything. They were in it together and they came to the aid of the one who needed it. Jude just happened to be the one who got hurt the most it seemed, but they took it in stride. Boys will be boys and things happen. They expected the unexpected and they always knew that they had their the other four people to catch them when they stumbled and nurse them back to health.

.

**Review please loves **

**~Haley :)**


	22. AGE 10

**Finals are over and WINTER BREAK IS HERE! Finally. Thank the Lord. I'll do my bets to update but... I do have a big vacation coming up. Be jealous because I'm headed to HAWAIII! Dream come true. Can't wait, but that means updating will most likely take a backseat. Definately not as much as when I'm swamped with school, but I don't know what's going to happen with Internet and such, and I don't want to promise you something I can't deliver. **

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 21: ace5492, isabella camilla scott, mumbo sauce, arubagirl0926, wordsmeaneverything, ashley, ami, stephieboo, stagediva23, and caroline. **

**You're right people. I have really been putting too much Jude injuries on the timeline. It's overdone on my part. Thanks for the constructive criticism, this one is totally justified lol. So I'll be more mindful of this in the future and I think what i have coming up, you're really going to like reading :)**

**ENJOY LOVES!**

**AGE 10**

Flying was never a delightful thing. Airport security was never easy. But add the three-kids-to-one-parent-ratio, and you're bound for hectic chaos.

Julian kept counting one, two, three...one, two, three... one, two, three, as he and his kids walked through security and collected their items on the other side.

"Daddy! My tights got dirty!" Avery whined, putting her ballet slippers back on as she sat on top of Julian's carry-on bag. "Why'd they take my shoes away?"

"It's for safety, honey," Julian said, lacing up his own shoes.

"They make sure you're not carrying bombs in them," Jude said, laughing.

"Jude!" Julian scolded his son and looked around at the few people around them who could have heard his son's accurate but frank statement.

You just don't say stuff like that around planes anymore...

"Let's go guys. Let's find our gate."

"It's that way, Dad," Davis pointed at the sign 'Gates 23 through 40' at his right. Davis knew they were flying out of Gate 37 to LaGuardia Airport in New York.

As the family walked towards their gate, Julian felt his pocket buzz and pulled out his phone.

"Hey beautiful."

Brooke laughed. _"Hey I just wanted to call before you take off."_

"Is that Mommy!" Avery pulled at Julian's free, dangling hand. She hadn't seen her Mom in three whole days.

Julian looked down. "Yes, hold on."

_"Did you get through security okay?"_

"Yeah.. we just got through. The alarm went off on both of the boys 'cuz they had change in their pockets and Avery complained that she was cold with her jacket and shoes off. Needless to say the TSA isn't a big fan of our kids."

"_Oh no. I'm sorry you have to do this alone, but there's no way I could have gotten everything ready if they had been here or if I had only flown up with you now."_

Brooke was launching a new fashion line in New York this week for Fashion week. It all started tomorrow but she and Millie and Alex had flown down mid-week to get things ready and to approve the models and a lot of the specific details. Now Julian was flying up with the kids so they could see what Brooke's job was all about. This was the first time she'd ever lauched something this big since before they were born. It had been quite some time ago, but she put that all aside to focus on being the best Mom. But now that they were older, Brooke compiled all the mindless sketches from over the years and made a pretty incredible fashion line.

"It's fine. I miss you though."

"_I miss you too. Just a few hours until I see you. You're taking a cab to the hotel, right?"_

"Yup. And we're gunna be boarding soon so-"

"Don't hang up. Let me talk to Mommy!" Avery protested.

"Your daughter would like to speak to you," Julian said into the cell phone.

"_Oh put her on."_

"Hi Mommy I miss you."

_"I miss you too baby but I'll see you really soon. You be good for Daddy on the plane. Tell the boys too." _

"I will. I love you Mommy."

_"I love you too Avey baby."_

The loudspeaker squeaked as Julian took the phone back from Avery. "Now boarding flight 392 to New York at Gate 37."

"That's us. I'll call you when we land. I love you."

_"I love you too. Bye."_

;

When the plane touched down, the boys were stir-crazy. Relatively, it wasn't a long flight, but to kids it is. They needed to stretch their legs and get some real food in them. Those airplane baby peanut and cracker packets just didn't cut it. Baggage claim took forever as always but eventually Julian hailed a cab and loaded all kids and bags inside. He didn't know how he pulled it off, but he left the airport with everything he brought. All suitcases and all three kids unscathed. It was stressful, but he did it.

At the hotel, Brooke and Millie met them in the lobby.

"Mommy!" Avery ran towards Brooke when she saw her. Brooke swung the six year old up into a hug.

"Oh I missed my sweet girl."

Julian leaned down to kiss Brooke's cheek and then Brooke put Avery down.

"Did you not miss me or something?" Brooke looked questionably at her sons.

"They just don't want to admit it," Millie assumed.

Davis made the first move, then Jude joined him and they hugged their mom. Brooke squeezed as tight as she could. Her twins were ten. She still couldn't believe it. It was crazy to think it had been a whole decade, a whole ten fingers worth of years ago that Davis Victor and Jude Nathaniel Baker had made their rush into the world a bit too soon.

Brooke kissed the top of each of their heads before they pulled away.

"Let's get these bags towards the elevators," Millie said, grabbing a duffle bag. The twins each grabbed their backpacks and a rolling suitcase and followed her.

Julian put his arm around Brooke as they walked behind the rest.

"We haven't been in New York together in a very long time.."

"Do you remember what happened the last time we were here?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

"I recall you being very X-rated," Julian joked and Brooke slapped his arm.

"Ha ha. So how are you holding up after your exciting day?"

Julian shook his head. "I thought I was good at flying... but, with them I'm not."

"You did great, Daddy, don't worry."

They all got in the elevator and headed up to the 25th floor.

"Where's Alex? Isn't she here with you?" Julian asked.

Brooke looked to Millie.

"She got a call from Chase but they got cut off somehow and she's been waiting to see if he'll call again..." Millie started.

"But he probably won't be able to, so she's really bummed out," Brooke finished.

Chase had been deployed overseas for three months now. And each day it seemed to get harder for Alex Dupre Adams.

"So we'll just have to cheer her up then, right guys?" Julian said.

"Yeah," the boys nodded.

"I'm really good at that!" Avery smiled and bounced on her heels.

Everyone laughed. Avery was _very_ good at that.

;

That afternoon Julian and the kids arrived to the event looking for someone they knew. The three boys were dressed in custom Brooke Davis suits and Avery was in a cute little frilly purple dress.

"Julian!" Millie called. "Your seats are over here."

"Front row?" Julian raised and eyebrow. Usually those were reserved for celebrities, not family.

"When is this gunna be over?" Davis asked. The twins weren't excited about this at all.

"Well... it doesn't start for at least another hour."

"Ugh," the twins fell into their reserved seats annoyed.

"Guys, you know this is very important to your mother and she wants you to be here."

"It doesn't mean we have to like it," Jude frowned.

"I like it!" Avery stood up on her chair, ready for the models to come out in her mommy's pretty clothes.

"Millicent!" A man's voice radiated through the room as the clack of dress shoes approached.

"Yes sirr?" Millie turned.

The man was about to say something else, but stopped when he saw the kids.

"Who do we have here?"

"These are Brooke's children, and her husband Julian, sir."

The man stuck out his hand. "Ronan Wiles. I'm the new president of Clothes over Bros. And the first thing I did was make sure that Brooke gets as much press for her new line as possible."

"It's a great line, I'm sure," Julian nodded. He'd seen some sketches and some unsown fabric samples that Brooke had around the house, but the clothes were Brooke's thing. He tried to stay out of her way with that as much as possible since she always gave him space when he was working on his film projects.

"Oh yes.. I've had to work very closely with Brooke these last few months, but I think we've finally perfected it."

"Well I think Brooke's line is pretty perfect the second she sketches it."

Ronan chuckled. "Well, sure... So Millicent, where _is_ my favorite fashion designer?"

"She's out back making sure the models are all set."

"Okay, I think I'll go check on them."

Ronan walked off and Julian put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah, it was nice to meet you too."

"He's not as bad as he seems," Millie smiled. "And he's done so much to help Brooke with this line."

"Yeah.. I'm sure he is _so_ helpful..."

;

Soon the room was packed full of people and the show began. One by one each woman modeled Brooke's designs down the runway. The applause was great and Brooke was giddy backstage.

"This seems to be going so well," Alex squealed, squeezing Brooke's shoulders.

"I know!" Brooke turned. "Hey! You're up soon! Go get ready, Adams."

"Relax, I'm a pro at changing into expensive clothes."

"You mean stripping out of clothes," Brooke joked.

"Ha, ha. Not funny." Alex smiled and walked off to change.

"I have to say, these are the best reactions I've ever seen from a fashion show audience," Ronan said, walking up to Brooke.

"I know, this is amazing. I haven't felt like this in years. I missed designing and seeing people's reactions to my clothes."

"Well you shouldn't have stopped for so long."

"Yeah, well... after the whole mess with my mother years ago, my top priority has been my family."

Ronan shook his head. "What a shame. You squelched your talent for so many years, you got lucky to find me to pull you back to the top."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Ronan was all about success and money and business. He didn't realize how fulfilling a family and a marriage were, to her at least.

"I don't believe you were as much help as you think."

"Well I'll humor you since this is your night."

Brooke laughed and then saw Alex walk to position.

"O0o the last dress! This went to fast. I'll be right back."

Alex strutted out on stage in the stunning gown and worked her magic. The lights of the camera's didn't bother her a bit, she didn't worry about stumbling. She was happy and healthy and held her head up high despite the fact that she was missing her husband something crazy. Alex spun at the end of the runway and made her way back the other way. In the first row, Brooke peaked out from behind the stage and whispered to her family.

"Pssst! Ave.."

Avery struggled to peal her eyes off her beautful Auntie Alex on stage, but her gaze eventually found her mom.

Brooke gestured for the kids to come to her so they could go on stage with her.

"Go on guys," Julian pushed. Jude grabbed the arms of his chair.

"No way."

Davis shook his head too. He wouldn't be so much embarrassed as Jude would've been, but he wasn't too keen on standing in front of everyone here.

"Go ahead sweetheart," Julian told Avery, knowing she would love what was about to happen.

Avery scurried past her brothers and towards the side of the stage. Brooke took her hand and walked back past where Ronan was standing.

"What is this?" Ronan asked, annoyed and shocked.

"I'm gunna go out on stage with Mummy," Avery beemed.

"Absolutely not!" Ronan barked.

Brooke stepped back, angered and puzzled.

"Ronan." She said powerfully.

"But Mommy promised!" Avery frowned.

"You are baby, don't worry." Brooke then pointed at Ronan. "You do not talk to my kid like that, ever."

The girls walked past Ronan and her heels clacked loudly. Avery held onto Brooke's hand with both of her smaller ones as Brooke's cue song came on.

"Smile big baby."

Brooke took a breathe before leading Avery out onto the stage as Alex exited. Alex winked at Avery and the little girl lost any nervousness that she had.

When the audience could see Brooke, they applauded loudly. Julian didn't know if a standing ovation was appropriate, but he didn't care. He was the first one to stand, and others followed.

Davis and Jude sunk down in their seats, but still applauded their mom like they were supposed to. They didn't get why clothes were so important and how some could be good and some could be bad, but from the rest of the audience's reaction, they knew their mom must have done a pretty awesome job at it.

;

In the back of the room, a twenty-something girl walked away from her seat and towards the exit while everyone still applauded so she wouldn't be seen. Before leaving, she turned back towards the runway and saw Brooke beaming with pride as she spoke about how much she loved beign back in the design world and how much she appreciated everyone's support, especially from her family.

This was hard to hear for Samantha Walker.

She had heard about Brooke's show and had spent a lot of money for this ticket. She just wanted to get a glimpse of the life she could have had, the life she left behind to be with her 'real mom'.

When she saw Brooke bring her daughter on stage, Sam just stared at the little girl that she had named, or at least she assumed Brooke and Julian kept that name. Avery seemed so happy just looking at her mother talk, and when Brooke hoisted the little princess up on her hip to introduce her to the audience, she kissed Brooke on the cheek. Avery was meant ot be a star, she was meant to be in the spotlight under the only mother she'd ever known. Everyone cheered for the little girl as Sam wondered if Avery had any clue about her. Sam felt sad, but also happy at the same time that her baby is okay and healthy and beautiful and loved and happy.

Sam doesnt want anyone to see her. She didn't want anyone to panic or think that Sam was here for some alterior motive. Brooke is Avery's real mom.

Sam took a deep breath, catching a last glimpse of the two girls on stage before sneaking out quietly without drawing attention to herself.

The Bakers never needed to know she was there.

;

After the audience had dispersed, Brooke was thanking her models in the back room when her three favorite men appeared.

"That was great, Mom," Jude lied, per Julian's request.

"Yeah... I really liked it," Jude agreed.

Brooke turned and put her hands on her hips.

"Well thank you for fibbing to me," Brooke smiled, knowing this was NOT what the boys wanted to be doing today. "And thank you for being so good and patient," she added.

The boys smiled and hugged their mom.

"No Mom, really. Riley's gunna be so jealous," Davis smiled. His best friend-that-is-a-girl from home didn't think it was fair that boys got to go to the fashion show in New York even though they didn't care about fashion at all. Nevermind that they were Brooke's sons, lol.

Brooke turned to Julian.

"So...?" His opinion counted more than most.

"It was incredible."

"Really?" Brooke smiled. Julian hugged her and whispered into her ear.

"You should have heard the celebrities calling their stylists requesting every piece."

Brooke chuckled.

"Okay, now you're lying."

Julian put his hand up. "Scout's honor."

Brooke squealed with joy. This was just such a rush for her. It always was, but now she got the best of both worlds. A beautiful family and the profession she adored.

"Can we eat now? I've been on a strict runway diet for two weeks and I really want a burger," Alex butted in.

"O0o burgers!" The twins agreed simultaneously.

Brooke licked her lips. It wasn't the conventional after-fashion-show dinner that usually occurred, but if that's what her family wanted, that's what she'd get.

;

That night, Ronan and the company was throwing a big party at a popular club for Brooke's successful new line.

Mouth McFadden was supposed to make the trip up to see his wife and best friend's success, but Mouth and Millie's eight year old daughter, Melodie had come down with a fever and couldn't stand being away from her mom, nevermind both parents. So Millie offered to stay behind as babysitter for the Baker kids instead of Alex.

At the club, Ronan bought a few rounds of drinks for everyone and the group enjoyed the time to celebrate the success of the fashion show and COB's newest line. When Brooke went to the bathroom, Julian found a seat next to Alex at a small table.

"You're not thinking about drinking, are you?" Julian asked.

He knew she had been anxious and sad about Chase being away. This was all so hard on her, and Julian knew a sad Alex and alcoholic beverages all around her didn't mix well.

Alex shook her head and was about to say no when he saw what Julian was carrying.

"Do you always carry a purse, Miss Juliana?"

"Ha, ha." Julian put Brooke's clutch down on the table next to Alex's.

"Can I get you a shirlie temple or something? Maybe just some limes?" Julian tried.

"No, I'm all set, Julian. You don't have to babysit me. I came because I want to support the new line but I don't want to be a party pooper."

"You're not... You looked beautiful up there today, buddy." Julian smiled. A complament usually put his friend in a better mood.

"Well thanks. And your _daughter_ was a natural up there too..." Alex smiled, knowing that would push Julian's buttons.

"Don't you dare think you can make my baby a half-naked model, Alex..." He pointed his index finger at her while shaking his head.

"I know, I know... That poor girl is going to be a hermit if you have anything to say about it. I think she'd love the runway. She already does."

Julian laughed. "She did look so happy up there on stage with you and Brooke. But the boys looked absolutely horrified to even be associated with anyone today. I guess fashion isn't really their style."

"Well I thought Davis might like it, but I guess he's not as effeminate as his Daddy."

Julian shook his head and tried not to smile. Alex was being fiesty, so he'd take it. It was a lot better than her being upset all night.

;

Brooke came out of the bathroom and bumped into Ronan.

"Were you waiting for me?" she asked.

"Maybe... it's a free club in a free country."

Brooke nodded and started to walk past him.

"Would you dance with me, Brooke Davis?"

"...Brooke Baker," Brooke corrected, turning around.

Ronan shook his head as he touched her arm. "No one can take the Davis out of you, babe."

Brooke pulled away. He was obviously on his way to getting very drunk tonight. But she didn't mind that much. He'd done a lot to make this new line successful for her. He deserved it, and she'd play along if she had to.

"Okay... you have fun."

"No, come on... One dance... I'm sorry about earlier with your daughter.

"I really don't want to talk about that now, Ronan. And I'm going to go dance with my husband now."

"Well he seems otherwise engaged. It doesn't seem like your _husband_ will miss you.."

Brooke turned to see Julian slow dancing with Alex. No big deal.

"That just happens to be a very good friend of ours and also my best model from tonight's show... not that I owe you an explaination."

"Well if it's so innocent, he won't mind if I steal you away for one song."

Brooke reluctantly let Ronan pull her out on the dance floor. The way Brooke fit in his arms was wierd to her. They didn't... fit. She was usually wrapped in the arms of a taller, gentler, kinder man whom she loved and trusted with her heart, her children, and her own life. Ronan wasn't that at all. He was shorter than Julian, but still Brooke felt more overpowered. He took the lead, where Julian usually let Brooke feel more in control. Julian knew she needed to feel that way sometimes so he put aside his own manly needs and gave Brooke what she needed. Ronan didn't much care for Brooke's wants; he cared about his own drunken desires.

A slow song faded into a fast song and Brooke thought she could walk away. Ronan pulled her back in and grinded against the front of her body.

"Okay, okay. I think it's time for you to go back to the hotel," Brooke said.

"Nope. We're just getting started."

Brooke rolled her eyes at the drunk man and figured she'd give him one dance. But as Ronan's hands went down to Brooke's hips, then her butt, and towards her thigh and the bottom of her short dress, someone stepped in.

"Okay pal.. back off."

Julian pushed Ronan back.

"Julian stop," Brooke tried.

"You think you can just bully my wife into dancing with you?" Julian asked enraged.

Ronan put his hands up and smiled.

"I didn't see her complaining."

"Yeah, because you're too hammered to notice."

"Julian It's okay."

"It's not okay! You shouldn't have let it get this far."

Julian wound up and clocked Ronan right in the jaw. The shorter man fell to the ground and grabbed his face. Ronan was too drunk to be able to retaliate, or even realize that he should be angry.

"JULIAN! Stop! What is wrong with you?"

"You shouldn't let him treat you like his property. You're not his at all."

"Oh and I'm yours?" Brooke started to get annoyed. Yes, he could help her get away from a drunk Ronan, but Julian was acting.. territorial.

"No... Yes, uh no. Wait, I just- I just don't trust him."

"You don't need to trust him. You need to trust me. I can handle myself."

"Not always."

"Oh my god." Brooke put her hands up. "I can't listen to this.. You must be just as drunk as he is."

"That's rediculous. Have I ever gone overboard drunking? No. You're letting him go too far. And if you can't - or won't stop him, I will."

"Just relax people. Just go your separate ways and everything will be better..." Ronan said, stumbling towards Brooke again and taking her hand.

Brooke pulled back a bit, but let Ronan's hand squeeze hers. She knew this would make Julian mad, and at the moment, she was okay with that.

"Brooke...?"

"I make my own decisions."

Instead of seeing anger, Brooke looked into Julian's eyes and saw pain. Heartbreak to be precise.

"Whoa okay," Alex stepped in when she knew it could get much worse in a matter of seconds.

"Brooke.. let's just go for a walk, okay?"

Brooke dropped her eyes away from Julian and shrugged away from Ronan's grasp.

"Can you get my jacket and purse?"

Alex nodded. "Yep, I'll be right there..."

Brooke walked off towards the exit.

Ronan stumbled away as Alex put her hand on Julian's shoulder.

"You okay buddy?"

"I hate him! ... And I - I don't know what she's thinking."

"Just breathe, and take a cab back to the hotel. Go straight back and drink some water okay? Tell Millie I'll bring Brooke back safe."

Alex really said that for him, and also knew Millie would make sure Julian was okay too.

The couple just needed a little time apart to cool off.

When Alex found Brooke, they walked out of the club and down the street in the direction of the hotel. Brooke hadn't had much to drink but her emotions were making her physically unstable as she walked.

"Brooke..." Alex said, holding her friend around the waist. "You know Julian was just trying to protect you. He knows you can handle yourself, but he's a guy. He's a very sweet, emotional, not exactly a guy's guy type, but he's still a man. He wants to be the one to protect you if he can."

"I'm not anyone's property," Brooke said before sniffling.

"Did he ever say you were his property?" Alex pointed out.

"He said I wasn't Ronan's, I was his."

"Not exactly... He was just trying to protect you from Ronan."

"He's harmless. I just need this guy's support for her new line.. and my whole label."

Alex shook her head. "I know he's helped you out a lot lately, but Ronan is a jerk and an ass and a creep, Brooke. And Julian was just trying to point that out to you. You shouldn't trust Ronan, Brooke. He could end up hurting you."

"Well Julian hurt me tonight."

Alex shook her head. Brooke wasn't going to change her mind tonight.

"You're gunna stay in my room tonight, okay? I'll call Millie," Alex pulled out her cell phone.

"No.. my kids."

"They're asleep and will understand that they're Mommy had a nice sleepover with me."

Brooke let out a breath and wiped her cheek of a stray tear.

"Thank you Alex."

Alex wrapped her other arm around Brooke in a side hug before bringing the cell phone to her ear.

"It's no problem at all."

;

In the morning, Brooke woke up with a major headache. She sat up and realized she was in a king size bed with Alex, not her husband. She remembered everything that had gone on last night, but it was always surprising to wake up next to anyone besides Julian. While Alex continued to sleep, Brooke got up and grabbed her shoes and clutch purse, slipping out of the hotel room quietly. She walked down the hall to her own room and realized she didn't have the key card. Julian had offered to keep it in his back pocket last night so they could give the spare one to Millie, just in case.

"Shit.."

Brooke looked around, thankful that there was no one around to witness her walk-of-shame-looking state at the moment. At least with a usual walk-of-shame, you at least had some fun the night before. She knocked on the door lightly, hoping someone would be awake. She crossed her fingers that it would be Millie rather than the kids or her husband.

Nope.

The door opened and Julian stood on the other side.

Neither said a word as Brooke walked past Julian and into the room. She went right to the bedroom to change and jump into the shower before anyone saw her in last night's clothes and makeup. Brooke looked into the mirror and sighed. Her mascara was everywhere and her eyes were puffy. She didn't remember crying too much, but it must have been from that.

When she got out of the shower, she heard the boys watching TV in the living room part of the suite. She walked out to say good morning.

"Good morning boys."

"Morning," Jude turned.

"Good morning, Mom. We're hungry," Davis announced.

"Dad told us we could go get breakfast after we got changed," Jude said, pointing to his new outfit that he had just changed into.

"Okay, give me a few minutes and I'll be ready to go."

Brooke went back into the bathroom and half-dried her hair, put barely nay makeup on, and threw on a nice pair of jeans and a sweater. She probably should have dressed up more, since Page 6 would be looking for a snapshot of the designer today, but Brooke just wasn't in the mood.

"I'm ready; where's Ave?"

"She's in the other bathroom," Julian said.

"Okay, where did Millie go. I thought she'd stay in here last night."

"No, she left and went back to her room when I got back last night. Contrary to what someone may think, I wasn't drunk."

Brooke looked towards the couch, where thankfully the boys were too engrossed in their TV show to hear anything they said.

"Julian.. I -"

"Is it breakfast time?" Avery interrupted as she swung the bathroom door open.

"Yup. Let's go boys," Julian said. He grabbed Avery, making her giggle and he walked out the door with the boys close behind. Brooke sighed as she grabbed her larger purse, stuck her clutch from the previous night inside of it, and followed behind her family.

;

The breakfast was super awkward as Brooke expected, because Julian wouldn't really even look at her. She couldn't even tell anymore if he was mad at her or if he thought she was mad. Really, neither of them were really mad, just disappointed at the other's decisions. Julian thought Brooke was crazy fro trusting Ronan and letting him possible take advantage of her simply because he was someone who could make or break her career, and Brooke thought Julian was crazy for being so over-protective, for babying her, and for even thinking about starting a fight with Ronan. Luckily he hadn't ended up hurt or arrested.

After brunch, Brooke had to go tie up some loose ends about the fashion show, but Millie found her in the hallway before she left the building.

"Where do you think you're going?" Millie asked.

Brooke turned. "Millie, I was just going to call you. We have to-"

Millie stopped her. "No.. I have to head back to the studio and make sure everything's in order. You have to go back upstairs and talk to Julian."

Brooke shook her head. "He doesn't want to talk to me."

"Of course he doesn't when you leave to go back and see Ronan again today. Go upstairs, send the kids to Alex's room, and talk to him."

"You sure you can handle everything?"

"Brooke... I'm not your best employee-slash-ex-model for nothing. I can handle it."

Brooke nodded and headed back to the elevator.

When she got to the room, the kids were already walking towards Alex's room with their jackets on."

"Where are you guys going?"

"Aunt Alex is bringing us to Central Park. She says it's really cool and we have to see it," Jude told her.

Julian came to the door and leaned against the frame. "I thought you had to go to work?"

"Mommy are you coming?" Avery asked.

"We'll catch up a little later, okay?"

Brooke watched Alex enter the elevator with her three kids and they all waved goodbye. Alex winked at the couple.

Brooke turned back to Julian.

"I thought you had to go to work," Julian repeated.

"I couldn't go without making sure things are right with us."

Brooke grabbed Julian's wrist and gently pulled him inside. They walked to the living room part of the suite and Brooke sat down on the couch. She thought he would sit beside her but Julian stayed standing.

"I'm sorry Julian. I don't want to fight with you."

Julian shook his head a tad.

"I'm sorry if you think I over-reacted, but I wasn't. I just worry about you... I don't want anyone to try to take advantage of you."

"But I can take care of myself, you know that."

"I know you think that. But..," Julian nodded. "But I like to do it _for you_ sometimes too... I'm just looking out for you."

Brooke stood up and approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "You don't have to be jealous."

"I'm not..."

Brooke raised her eyebrows.

"I just don't think that guy is good news," Julian finished

"He's harmless."

"If you say so."

"I do say so..."

Julian leaned down to kiss his wife and then pulling her into a hug.

"It's him I don't trust, not you. I hope you know that," Julian said quietly into her ear. Brooke pulled back and nodded.

"I do. And I'm sorry if I made you doubt that last night. I shouldn't have sided with him. I wouldn't have let it go that far if I knew it would upset you."

"Thank you. Just be careful, all right?"

"I will. Ronan doesn't mean anything. He just thinks he's the boss."

Julian smiled and kissed his wife again.

"And everyone know's Momma's boss," Brooke smiled. "Right?"

Julian pulled Brooke by the waist into the bedroom and closed the door. Lifting Brooke off the ground, causing her to laugh. He laid her on the bed, stripping off his shirt and propping his body over hers before kissing her collar bone. His hands went to her belt and he undid her jeans.

Julian chuckled. "Uh huh, Momma's the boss."

;

After a newly happy Brulian couple put their clothes back on and headed out to the New York City streets, they walked over and met their kids and Alex in Central Park. The family played at the park for awhile before they hit the streets to shop. The boys weren't too keen on the idea of shopping, but a trip to FAO Schwarz certainly changed their minds.

The NYC adventure had its up and downs, but it certainly wasn't boring. Brooke's line would become one of the most talk about of fashion week and Clothes Over Bros would come to regain its popularity. But regardless of success, this time around, there would be something much more important to one Brooke Davis-Baker. Actually, four some_one_s to be exact. And nothing would ever be more important than them.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**I'll get writing as much as I can. **

**Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy **Festivus** [_Seinfeld_ fans only :) ], Happy any-other-holiday out there that you celebrate! And most importantly... happy break from school! :)**

**~Haley :) **


	23. AGE 10 and a half: PART 1

**Oh My. Thank you all so much for putting up with me. I've been horrible. Just horrible. I went on vacation to Hawaii for over two weeks (which the 24 hours of flight time was so worth it!), left just after Xmas, and was NOT able to bring my laptop.. (My family made it a 'no electronics allowed, relaxing vacation'.. so I only had my phone. I do have internet on it but the stupid mobile version of fanfic has no way for me to get to the 'publish' section. I did write myself emails about what I wanted to do, but typing long chapters on an iPhone is tough, especially when its new to me and youre trying to write a lot really fast. Well it didn't quite work for me. Then when I get home, a lovely virus tries to take over my idle laptop. Geez, it was off for two weeks WTF. Anyways, hopefully its fixed and hopefully I will get back on track with all this. **

**Your patience is amazing and the PMs I've gotten really do motivate me so much with your kind words of encouragment, when I can get to them, that is.. ugh.**

**SO OTH Season 9, Episode one: AMAZING! Brooke as a mom is just perfect. And it's about time. The babies are SOOOO CUTE! Ugh I love them. I want them. (The one that plays Jude has the funniest little dum-da-dum-dum stare in the car scenes but I still think he's cute. LOL) I don't have a mansion and I don't live in China, Julian, but feel free to stop by anytime. **

**I'm making this chapter two parts so I can get one out to you now and so you have some suspense ;)**

**ENJOY. **

**AGE 10 1/2 PART 1**

Brooke was in a hurry when she went to pick up Avery from school that day. They had a big staff meeting at work and of course it was right after school got out, leaving Brooke just 15 minutes to pick up Avery and get back to the store. The boys had baseball practice, so at least she didn't have to pick them up until 5.

"Hi honey. Quick buckle up," Brooke smiled and turned on the engine when Avery hopped into the backseat.

"Hi.." The six year old wasn't her usual talkative self.

"What's wrong babe?"

"Can we go home, Mommy."

"No sweetie, I have a big important meeting at the store but you like hanging out there, I thought."

"Not today."

Brooke furrowed her brow and eyes Avery in the reer view mirror.

"Or you can take a nap on the couch in the back room if you want. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah.. just sad."

Brooke's daughter wore her emotions on her sleeve, so it didn't take long to uncover the truth.

"Why?"

"A girl in my class pushed me down and said I was too small. She called me a baby."

"That wasn't nice... Did you tell the teacher?"

Avery shook her head. "Jude and Davis said that's what a tattle-tale does."

"Well if someone hurts you, you should tell on them... You need to tell someone you trust like me and daddy and your teacher."

"I told you..."

"Well next time it's okay to tattle.. And you might be small, but you are not a baby."

"But you say I'm your baby, Mommy."

"Yes, you're MY baby. But you're also a big girl too and no one has the right to be mean to you or anyone else."

;

The meeting went smoothly, but still everyone seemed on edge. Millie scribbled notes furiously as Ronan barked on about numbers and new business deals.

"No. There's no way I can go to New York that weekend, that's my daughter's birthday..." Brooke shook her head.

"It's not like she'll remember it.."

Brooke and Millie's eyes shot daggers at Ronan.

"She's not an infant, of course she'll remember if I'm not there."

Ronan scoffed. "You're squelching opportunities here, Brooke."

"Well it's my decision." Brooke crossed her arms.

"Well you can sleep on the idea for a few days..." Ronan gathered his paperwork together. "We're all done for today."

Brooke shook her head. No need to sleep on it, the answer would still be no. No way in hell. Her parents had ditched her on most birthdays growing up. There was no way she would become that kind of parent.

Millie and the other board members left and Brooke walked towards the back room. On the couch with her face in her coloring book was one Avery Baker.

"I need to head out, Brooke. Marvin is taking Mel to ballet but I have to drop off her leotard that he forgot to grab this morning."

"No problem, I'll lock up." Brooke smiled, looking out the window watching Millie leave.

The sun was setting earlier this time of year, and the fact that it had been cloudy all day was just making it seem much later than it was. Before waking Avery, Brooke went out front to grab her purse and messenger bag.

Ronan was still here.

"You know, you don't have to be so crabby all the time," Brooke said.

"It's how I get things done. There's nothing wrong with putting a little fear into people."

"I don't run business like that."

Ronan nodded sightly.

"You ready to go? I have to lock up and get home. Dinner doesn't cook itself."

"Wow.. you're the worst celebrity ever. Get a cook so we can work more," Ronan said, not really making a move to leave.

Brooke chuckled. "Being a 'bad' celebrity makes me a better Mom."

Ronan came up behind Brooke and touched her shoulder.

"Time to go. I'm gunna grab Avery and go..." Brooke said quickly.

"If you're not a yeller, then she won't hear a thing..."

Brooke stepped away, moving her neck and head away from him. "That's not funny. Stop.. I mean it"

"Or what?"

Ronan went towards her again and his lips touched her neck.

Brooke turned, angry and pushed his chest away with both hands.

"I said stop!.. Get out," Brooke pointed.

"Relax, baby."

"No, don't call me baby." She pointed her finger in his face. "You are the most unprofessional, self-centered person I've ever met! And I'm starting to believe everyone who told me to get as far away from you as pos-"

Brooke's thought was stopped when he came back towards her and grabbed her arm. She twisted and he ended up holding her body from behind.

"Let me go!" Brooke fought.

Ronan shushed her. "Your brat will hear us."

She repeated her phrase, but this time, she bent her heel-clad leg at the knee and kicked him right between the legs to free herself. Ronan groaned in pain and doubled over, but Brooke stood over him.

"You're fired! Now get the hell out!"

Brooke felt confident and strong, but that changed quickly when he jolted up and punched her square in the face.

Brooke screamed in pain and dropped to her knees. She grabbed her face with both hands, tears forming automatically. Ronan grabbed her hair and she looked up at him.

"You can't fire me, sexy. You work under me."

He licked his lip slightly, that violent, perverted glimmer in his eye telling her that he truly wanted him under her.

"I can ruin your career, sweetie. I can make your clothing line non-existent." Ronan backed off.

"Get the hell out! I'm calling the police!" Brooke's voice was strong yet panicked as she half crawled towards the counter to grab her cell that was in her purse. "And never touch me ever again."

Ronan put his hands up. "It was just a joke, Brooke. Can't you take a joke? Nothing happened here."

"Mummy?" They both heard the little girl's voice calling.

"Leave. Just leave, please." Brooke pointed to the front door to her store.

"Fine... but don't think you can get rid of me that easily... baby."

Ronan walked out into the night and Brooke grabbed her chest, ready to sob. She had stood her ground as best she could but she felt like a helpless child inside.

Julian was right. That guy was a creep and didn't care about the clothes at all. He wanted to make a lot of money. He wanted her. And Brooke was afraid of how Julian would react and what Ronan might do next.

;

Brooke looked in the mirror and brought her hand to her cheek. It was swollen already. It hurt to touch and it ached in general. Right now it was just red. But surely it would bruise eventually and brooke wasnt looking forward to that. She had pulled herself together and had gotten out of the store ASAP with Avery still sleepy. She had snuck in without Julian really seeing her face since he was distracted by the boys. She wanted to try and cover his thing up. Now she had a makeup brush to her cheek, trying to blend in the whole mess.

"Brooke?" Julian knocked on the locked bathroom door. They never locked the door on each other unless something was wrong. It was a tell tale sign for Julian now.

"One minute..."

"Are you okay?"

No, Brooke thought.

"Yeah of course. I'll be out in a second. Is dinner ready?"

"Almost," Julian said though the door. "It may not be my best though. The boys' practice went late so I threw something together."

"I am sure it's gunna be great," Brooke assured as she finally opened the door. Her hair blocked her right eye a bit and the makeup helped.

"Hey, wait," Julian grabbed her waist and pulled her in close as she tried to pass him. "I love you."

Brooke felt him turning her around and she put her hands around his neck in a hug, shielding her face still. "I love you too, so so much. I don't even know how I found a truely amazing guy like you."

"Well... Sam helped.."

Brooke laughed into his neck.

Being with him, in his arms, Brooke felt better. She thought the Ronan thing was over now. She had handled it; there was no need to get the police or anyone else involved. It would just make too much out of nothing.. This was nothing, right? Well either way, Brooke convinced herself it was nothing.  
>Julian frowned as she pulled away mumbling about dinner. He could sense there was something wrong, something different about his wife, but he wouldn't push her.<p>

;

That night after Julian tucked the boys into bed, he met Brooke in the bedroom. She was still acting off and odd so he wanted to get her to talk to him.

"Brooke... Are you sure you're okay?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Brooke got defensive as she pulled the covers up more.

"You just don't seem yourself today."

Julian sat down on the bed and really looked at her.

"Oh my god Brooke, what happened to your face?"

Brooke shied away. "I fell into the desk today at work like a clumsy idiot .. I've just had a headache today, that's all. I'll be fine in the morning."

Julian frowned, touching her forehead delicately.

"Aw Brooke, you should have told me. I'll get some ice for that. You've got quite the shiner happening here," Julian joked.

"Thank you," Brooke sighed as Julian headed towards the kitchen.

Brooke felt horrible lying to him, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him. At the club, she had stood up for Ronan and she would look like a fool and a naive little girl after she was so adamant that Julian was wrong. He'd definately freak out and she didn't want that.

;

A week and a half later, Brooke's eye was feeling better and she hadn't heard from Ronan at all. Nobody had.

Brooke had told Millie and the rest of her staff about firing Ronan, but she didn't specify why. And nobody asked.

'I guess everybody DID hate him,' Brooke thought.

Brooke had been spending even more time at home, just so there was no risk of a run-in with Ronan.

"Mom?"

It was Friday, but the kids had the day off for some teacher workshop or something. In the Baker house, that meant the kids got to sleep in. Most kids were up at the crack of dawn, but not Brooke and Julian's kids. They loved their sleep.

Brooke looked at the clock on the stove. It was barely nine and one of her sons was already up.

Davis rounded the corner and stopped like a zombie in his bare feet in the kitchen. His arms were wrapped around his stomach.

"Good morning baby. Are you cold?"

"My stomach hurts and I couldn't sleep.."

Brooke approached her son and guided him to the couch with a frown.

"You didn't sleep at all? Why didn't you come get me?"

Davis looked at her as they sat down on the couch. "I didn't want to wake you up.. Then two people wouldn't be able to sleep."

Brooke smiled at her son's kindness and kissed the side of his head.

"You lay down here, and I'll get you some ginger ale."

Davis nodded and Brooke went to get his drink. When she came back, Brooke sat down and let Davis's head lay in her lap. She stroked his hair as he took small sips of his ginger ale.

"I love you, Mom. You always make me feel better."

Brooke smiled and leaned back. "I love you too, buddy. My family is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Even over clothes... Cuz Ronan said that your clothes came first."

Brooke tensed just heading his name. "When did he say that?"

"At the fashion show.. well he didn't say it, but he made it seem that way."

"Well that's not true at all. My kids always come first. Don't believe anything else you hear."

Davis relaxed more. "I won't."

The two sat there for a little while longer until Brooke realized that Davis had finally fallen asleep. She lifted his head slightly so she could squeeze out from under him and headed upstairs, where she heard a yell and a slam.

"What is going on up here?" Brooke knocked on the boys door, which Jude had just slammed.

Avery came out of the bathroom and went to her mother's side.

"Jude pinched me.."

Brooke turned. "Jude, open this door."

"She's such a tattle tail." Jude mumbled as the door opened.

"AM NOT!" Avery yelled.

"Sshh! Davis isn't feeling well and he just fell asleep on the couch. Now stop it... Jude apologize."

"Whatever. I'm sorry. But you're still a tattle tail."

Brooke rolled her eyes. Was Jude already in the 'whatever' stage? This was early, right? He wasn't a teenager for another three birthdays.. Great, just great.

"Mommy said you have to tell on people if they hurt you, and you did.." Avery defended herself and turned to Brooke once again. "Punish him, Mommy."

Brooke listened to her daughter's explaination and felt guilty. How could Brooke look her daughter in the eye and say that, but then turn around and let Ronan get away with what he'd done. She was a hypocrite.

"Mom?" Avery interrupted her thoughts.

Brooke shook her head. "Just stay away from each other, please..."

Brooke walked off in a huff. Jude and Avery looked at each other and shrugged, then retreated off to their separate rooms.

;

When Brooke came downstairs, she peered over at Davis, who was still sound asleep. She smiled at his adorable face. He was looking more and more like Julian everyday.

Speaking of, as Brooke stepped towards the kitchen, Julian walked through the front door.

"Hey babe."

Brooke spun around.

"Didn't you have a meeting today?"

"I did, but my second one got cancelled so I figured I'd come home to spend the rest of the day with my favorite people."

Julian's arms wrapped around Brooke and they kissed. Then Julian spotted his son on the couch.

"Why is he sleeping?"

"He wasn't feeling too well. His stomach really hurt and he said he didn't sleep at all last night."

"Aw poor thing. Well, now he knows how we felt the first year of his life." (ode to episode 9x01)

Brooke chuckled, remembering the sleepless nights as the couple walked towards their bedroom.

Then the thought came back into her head... what Avery said was right. She needed to 'tattle' on Ronan. This was something she didn't want to do, but knew she had to. Brooke imagined how she would feel if Avery had been hurt and kept it a secret. It wasn't okay.

"Julian.. I have to tell you something.."

"Oh god, what happened now?" Julian said jokingly.

"And you can't get mad."

"Well that depends what it is."

Brooke opened her mouth to say the words, but nothing came out. She was about to studder out the words when her cell phone ringtone sounded through he room.

Brooke smiled nervously and put one finger up. She grabbed the phone as her excuse to delay the talk and furrowed her brow at the caller.

"Hello?"

"**Hey Brooke, it's Nathan**."

"Yeah," Brooke laughed. "I know, your name came up on the screen. What's up Boy Toy? You never call me."

"**Yes I do.. sometimes**."

"No, you always go through Haley."

"**Yeah, but she can't know about this one**."

Brooke's eyebrows arched.

"O0o Naley secrets, what's up?"

"**Well I need a really good gift for Haley's birthday and I wanted to ask you to meet me at Clothes Over Bros so you could help me pick something out**. **Only a B Davis original is good enough for my wife, you know**."

Brooke smiled. "Well I'd say that's pretty accurate, So right now?"

"**If it's too last minute don't worry about it. You know Haley, the dinner will be enough for her.**"

"Oh it's no trouble. I'll meet you there in a half hour, is that okay?"

"**I might be a little longer than that. But I'll be there**."

"Great, Nate. See you soon."

"**Bye**."

Brooke hung up the phone and Julian was still staring at her.

"So does this conversation have to wait now?" Julian asked, knowing his wife loved helping people pick out clothes, especially for her friends.

Brooke smiled, indicating yes, and stood up. "Can you make sure the kids eat something healthy while I'm gone?"

"You bet," Julian kissed his wife before she scurried out the bedroom door.

;

Unlocking the door, Brooke stepped inside the dark store and sighed. She loved the smell of the clothes and the great feeling of accomplishment that came with designing again. She had missed it.

The clack of her own heels was the only thing she heard as she made it to the back room. She went over to the closet where she kept all the designer gowns locked away so a burgler couldn't steal the expensive stuff, and unlocked it. Haley deserved the best for her birthday.

Little did Brooke know that someone did break in, but they weren't after the clothes at all.

From out of nowhere, Brooke was grabbed from behind in the still dark back room. Brooke screamed and her body tensed with fear. The larger body behind her covered her mouth and she tried to bite him. She fought with all her might but he was stronger. When teeth pinched his hand, the man groaned and threw her down on her back. Brooke looked up in fear, only to see Ronan again for the first time since their last altercation.

Ronan knelt down on top of Brooke before she could even try to get away. He pinned her to the ground.

Ronan had left on his own last time, but Brooke knew this time he was going to try to take something from her first, before he'd ever take a step towards the door.

And that something was her dignity.

**THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!**

**REVIEWW PLEASE ;)**

**~Haley :)**


	24. AGE 10 and a half: PART 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and encouraged me. So I worked harder than ever to write this chapter. **

**I'm back at college and already I can tell this workload is going to be super tough. Oh lord. Well this will definately be my escape. That and a little man named captain morgan lol. OH AND I CANT WAIT FOR SEASON 9 ep 2 obviously! :)**

**Enjoy part two! **

**AGE 10 1/2 PART 2**

Pinned to the ground under that disgusting pig of a man, Brooke screamed her heart out.

He was literally sitting on her, pinning her to the ground. But no matter how many times Ronan hit her, no matter how many times he hit her head against the floor, no matter how many times he ripped the fabric of her clothes, none of it would prompt her to give up her fight against him.

Unfortunately she'd been through this before... and she'd changed then. God only knows what would change this time. Especially if Ronan succeeded in his mission.

"Let me go!" Brooke cried over and over.

Her flowy dress was just about torn to bits and there wasn't much left for Ronan to uncover. He slipped a hand under her panties and ripped them clear off. He shoved two fingers inside of her and Brooke screamed bloody murder.

Ronan smiled as he reached for his own belt, but it was hard to undress with Brooke putting up such a fight.

As he unzipped, Ronan was pulled from his state of power as someone grabbed his hair by the root and ripped him backwards.

Brooke cried as the load on top of her was taken away.

Ronan was thrown to the ground and the one and only Nathan Scott began to take out all his anger on the man's face.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Nathan screamed as he beat the man senseless. "You deserve to die!"

In seconds Ronan was unconscious, but Nathan kept beating on him regardless. Nathan wanted to make it clear that Ronan was done hurting one of his best friends.

"Nathan..."

Nathan turned and saw Brooke. She was on her knees now and was wiping the blood off the floor with her ripped clothing. Nate kicked Ronan slightly as he moved towards Brooke and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around Brooke's shoulders and covered her exposed parts. She didn't seem to notice anyways - she was clearly in shock - but Nathan was a gentleman and a protector.

"Brooke... he's not gunna hurt you anymore."

"I need Julian."

"I know, honey, I'm gunna call him right after I call the police."

"No, I need Julian."

"I know, I know, but we need to get you to a hospital..."

At the word hospital, Brooke's hand went to the back of her head. Her hair was sticky with blood and it scared her. The tears flowed as Nathan brought her in tighter while he held the cell phone up to his ear. She felt pain radiating through her body but she was overcome with shock.

She didn't hear what he said to the 911 operator. She just focused on breathing. And she held onto Nathan. Brooke didn't think she would have felt this comfortable in the arms of a man after this, but Nathan Scott was the only consistant man in her life ever until Julian. She'd known him since grade school, for goodness sakes. They were her boys' age when they'd really started to be friends: Nate, Peyton, and Brooke, ruling the middle school. She considered Nathan to be her brother in a lot of ways, and the way he was saving and protecting her now was something she'd never be able to repay.

;

When Julian saw Nathan's number flashing on the caller ID, he was confused. He assumed Nathan and Brooke would have already met up and picked out a present for Haley by now. So why was Nate calling him now? It wasn't that he minded, though; Julian liked being part of Nathan's circle, as he called it. He was finally friends with the jock, even if it was a decade or two too late.

"Hey Nate, what's up?"

"_Julian... something happened at the store. Brooke was attacked again_."

"What?" Julian couldn't even fathom those words.

"_I got there and stopped him, but she's pretty banged up. We're headed to the hospital, but she's asking for you_."

Silence was all Nathan got as a response. Police lights flashed on Nathan though the window as he sighed into the phone. He knew Julian was having a heart attack; he certainly would be if the situation was reversed.

"_Julian listen to me. I know you're freaking out, but I need you to get in your car and drive very carefully to Tree Hill Memorial, okay. I'm gunna text Jamie and he'll come watch the kids. They'll be fine on their own until he gets there. Okay... Julian?...She's gunna be okay, man. I promise_."

"I'm coming."

Julian dropped the phone and was about to run straight out the door when he saw his son sit up on the couch.

"Where are you going, Dad?"

Julian babbled a few vowels before spitting out a lie. "I, uh, I have to go to the office for a little while, but Jamie's coming to watch you guys, okay?"

"Really?" Jude said, coming down the staircase.

"Cool," Davis smiled. His stomach felt better and, besides, there was no way he was missing out on having fun with his coolest 'cousin'.

Julian grabbed his keys and grabbed the door knob.

"Wait! You're leaving now? Jamie's not even here yet."

"I'm in a rush so I'm trusting you guys. Don't kill each other or Avery and don't burn the house down, please."

Julian was gone before they could even agree. And Davis and Jude were pretty smart. They knew something was wrong, they just couldn't begin to understand what it was.

;

He had never felt so helpless and so angry all at the same time. Brooke was hurt and he was standing in the ER, he had no idea which way to turn to go find her.

"Julian.."

Nathan came up beside Julian and put a comforting hand on Julian's shoulder to steady his friend. He looked so lost.

"Where is she?"

"I, I don't know, but the doctors are taking good care of her. She's going to be okay."

Julian turned and looked at Nathan desperately.

"Who did this?"

Nathan looked down.

"I don't know... she said it was some guy she worked with... Roger or Rogan or something...?"

Ronan. Julian knew. He had a bad suspision about him all along, but Brooke had been the one to tell him he was over-reacting. And now... they were here. And here sucked.

"And.. and you pulled him off of her?"

Nathan nodded.

"Did he...?"

Nathan knew he would ask. Nathan was curious himself.

"I don't know. He could have.. her clothes were really torn up. I'm sure that was his mission. I just hope I got there in time."

"You did everything. Thank you, Nate."

Nathan wasn't a very semtimental guy that liked to show any PDA, especially with someone who wasn't his wife, and especially with another man, but Nathan pulled Julian into a hug anyway. A manly hug, but a comforting one too. Julian needed it.

"You saved my son at the Gable Bridge and I'm just repaying the favor... She gunna be okay."

Julian had heard that same 'she's gunna be okay' from Nathan at least ten times tonight already. He hoped to God that Nathan was telling the truth.

;

Julian badgered the nurses to let him see Brooke for almost an hour. They assured him that she was in good hands but that wasn't cutting it. He wanted to see for himself.

When he was finally brought to her new hospital room, the nurse stopped him just before her door. She explained Brooke's condition: how she was groggy from the pain meds and the sedative they'd given her to help her relax. She had two cracked ribs and stitches in her lip and on the back of her head. Her cheek bone was fractured and swollen, her wrist was sprained, her stomach was as black as a punching bag, her pelvis was most likely fractured although they couldn't visualize it just yet with x-ray due to swelling, and she had had some minimal vaginal bleeding.

The nice middle aged nurse gave him the opportunity to ask questions but Julian didn't. He wanted to get to Brooke. Plus, if Ronan _had_ violated her, he wanted to hear it from Brooke. He didn't want to pry. She would tell him, he knew she would tell him the truth. Or he hoped she would.

As he stepped in the room, Julian felt as if all oxygen had leave his body completely.

Brooke heard someone come in and her eyes squeeked open. She could only imagine what she looked like, but whatever drugs she was on really helped her not freak out. Unfortunately those drugged up positive feelings did not extend to Julian.

"Hi.."

Julian stepped forwards just three small shuffles. "Oh Brooke."

She was so swollen and black and blue everywhere he looked already.

"I'm not breakable."

'Yes, you are,' Julian thought. But he didn't like that she thought he was scared. He was supposed to be her rock, not like a scared child. So he walked over and kneeled down beside her bed. He took her hand and was delicate around its IV tube.

"I love you so much."

Brooke's eye let go of a tear and she sniffed. "I love you too.. I'm sorry, you were right... He- -"

Brooke couldn't finish.

"He's not gunna get away with this Brooke. He's going to prison, I'll make sure of it. And Nathan, and everyone else too. We all want justice."

"Nathan.."

"He's in the waiting room, and Haley's coming too."

"He was so good, Julian. He was almost as good at comforting me as you are."

Julian lowered his chin. "I should have been there. I should have sensed it."

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known... especially since I kept refusing to see it myself."

"Brooke, did - " As Julian looked up mid-sentence, he watched her eyes close in a restless slumber.

She needed her rest.

He lowered his body towards their clasped hands and put his head down on the edge of the bed. He breathed loudly, trying to stop the inevidable. He used his free hand to wipe away tears and looked up to the sky.

"Please... she has to be okay... please," he prayed.

Physically he knew she would heal, but emotionally, psychologically... there may be a long road ahead.

;

When nineteen year old James Lucas Scott got the call from his dad to get to Aunt Brooke's house immediately, he knew it couldn't be good. He left the Rivercourt, where he spent most of his summer break, as fast as he could to go distract the Baker kids from the fact that something was wrong with their Mom.

When he got to the house, Jude was sitting on the front porch. Jamie knew Jude could sense something was wrong. He wasn't naive. Something really bad had to happen for his parents to leave him and his siblings home alone without supervision at the last minute.

But when Jude saw Jamie's car pull up, he actually smiled. He stood up off the porch and grabbed the soccer ball beside him, throwing it at Jamie as he approached.

Jamie caught it with both hands.

"You know this isn't my sport. My feet are useless with this thing."

"Do you know where my dad went?"

Jamie frowned. "Uh.. no not really. I just got a call to come hang out with my favorite cousins."

"You mean babysit..." Jude rolled his eyes.

"Nah, buddy... Uh, you hungry? I make a mean bowl of pasta."

Inside, and over the next hour, he had nothing substantial to say when the kids asked about their parents. They were all confused, including Jamie. He truthfully had little idea of what was going on, just that Aunt Brooke was headed to the hospital with his dad at her side, and Julian was meeting them there. Soon after, Jamie faked going to answer a call from Chuck but really talked to his Mom, who had just joined his father in the waiting room at the hospital. He was filled in that his Aunt Brooke was attacked and that Nathan had stopped him, but they really didn't know the extent of Brooke's injuries. She was a little out of it, but Julian was in with her now.

Julian. Jamie remembered his day with Julian that was meant as a distraction. And now Jamie finally understood why Julian didn't tell him about his Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay being shot all those years ago. Back then he was too young to understand everything, and Julian didnt want to ruin his innocent view of the world just yet, just like Jamie didn't want to do that to the Baker kids now. That wasn't Julian's job then, and it wasn't Jamie's now.

His job was to distract them.

;

Over the next few hours, Haley forced Julian to take a break and get food and clear his head, so Julian and Nathan headed to the cafeteria.

Brooke slept.

Haley sat with her, telling her how strong she was and how much she loved having Brooke in her life. Haley tried not to get teary eyed, but it was hard seeing her friend like this.. again. At the time, Haley didn't know Brooke had gotten attacked, but she remembered how depressed Brooke had been afterwards. Haley hoped history didn't repeat itself. Although unfortunately this time, it may even be worse.

As if on cue, when Julian came back, Brooke began to wake up. She was still groggy, but she seemed less out of it now.

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?"

"Okay."

"Do you need anything? Some water, or maybe something to-"

"Julian..."

He stopped and sat down, ready to give her anything she wanted.

"Last week I fired Ronan because he tried to hit on me.."

"What?" Julian was confused.

"...And I didn't fall at work. He hit me... punched me actually. I lied to you."

"Why Brooke? You should have told me."

"I know," Brooke's eyes watered. "I was going to... I just... I had made such a big deal that you were wrong about him but you were right and I was ashamed and I'm sorry!"

Brooke spit out her last words as Julian brought his arms around her in a hug. He didn't want to hurt her or touch something sore but it needed to be done.

"I love you Brooke. And I hate what's happened but we're going to get through it. I promise."

Brooke breathed out.

"He didn't rape me... he was going to but Nathan stopped him." She said this all into his neck, not prepared to see his reaction just yet.

Julian leaned back. "He didn't?"

Brooke clamped her eyes shut and shook her head tearfully.

"But he did put his fingers inside of me.. it hurt so bad. I thought he was going to get away with it, but Nathan saved me."

"I should have known. I should have been there to save you, but if I couldn't, I'm so thankful that Nathan was."

"You couldn't have known. I should have been honest with you."

"That doesn't matter now. It's over. And we're going to face everything together, one step at a time."

Brooke nodded and leaned back into her bed.

"Thank you."

A buzzing in Julian's pocket broke the moment. He pulled out his cell phone and saw his home number flashing on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Daddy what's wrong?"_ Avery asked immediately.

Julian sighed and he heard Jamie come up and grab the phone.

"_Avery I told you they would call when they could... I'm sorry Julian. They've been so worried about you guys, I just couldn't...They could sense something was wrong."_

"It's okay Jamie. You did great. Tell the kids to go on the speaker phone in the living room."

Julian heard Jamie repeat his words and the kids' voices cheer. The phone crackled and beeped until he heard his kids resound together on the speaker phone.

"_Hi Dad_!"

Julian put his own phone on speaker too.

"Hi guys. I'm sorry I left you today, but Mommy had an accident."

"_Is she okay_?" Davis asked immediately.

"I'm okay guys. Don't worry," Brooke said loudly so they could hear her.

"_Mommy_!" Avery yelled.

_"Are you okay_?" Davis repeated.

"_When are you coming home?"_ Jude asked.

"I don't know but I'm hoping tonight. But you don't have to worry. I'm a little banged up but I'm gunna be just fine."

Julian raised his eyebrows at the 'a little banged up' part. She was more than a _little_ banged up. But he knew she was putting on a brave face... voice... for the kids.

"You guys have fun with Jamie and do whatever he says. And bed at nine if we don't get home before then."

The kids 'aww'ed and then said their goodbyes and Julian hung up.

"Everything you just said to the kids is true, Brooke. You are going to be just fine."

;

Brooke was kept overnight for observation, so Haley stayed with the kids at home. In the morning, Brooke was given the green light to go home by her doctor and a psychiatrist, despite Julian's objections.

"They shouldn't have let you go home so soon," Julina mumbled, driving his car towards their house."

"They can't keep me there forever."

Julina shook his head. "You're in a lot of pain, Brooke. I can tell. You shouldn't hide it."

"I'm not hiding anything! I am in so many different kids of pain, Julian, and there's no way I can hide this much," Brooke said forcefully.

Julian looked over and sighed. "God Brooke, I'm so sorry. Of course you're in pain and I know you're not trying to hide it... but... I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

Julian leaned over to touch her yoga-pants covered leg and she wasn't expecting it. Brooke lurched away fearfully.

"Oh Brooke, I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking... I just... ugh damnit."

"It's okay... I know you didn't mean it. It's just going to take some time... to get back to before."

"I know, I know, I'm so sorry." Julian felt horrible.

Brooke leaned against the window. "It's fine."

She had been saying that since it happened. 'It's fine. I'm okay.' But even she knew that was a lie.

;

As they walked up to the front door, Haley opened it.

"Hi guys. The kids are in the kitchen.. I made lunch if you're hungry."

Brooke approached slowly and gave her best friend a half-hearted smile. Haley went in for a hug but stopped.

"Am I going to hurt you?"

Brooke shook her head no so Haley hugged her gently.

"Thank you for bringing me clothes. And for sitting we me last night. Julian told me.."

Haley nodded. "Anything for you, Brooke."

Julian then hugged Haley too and thanked her before saying hi to his unsuspecting kids.

"We're home guys."

The three little Baker heads whipped around to see their Mom and Dad walking into view with Haley.

But they never expected to see their mother like this.

The boys were speechless, while Avery immediately started tearing up.

"What... what happened to you?" Jude practically yelled.

Brooke didn't know what to tell them. It was all just so... complicated.

Davis was the first to get up and walk over to his mother.

"Can I touch you?" he asked quietly.

Brooke answered by leaning down and kissing his forehead and then wrapping her arms around him. Davis was weary at first, but leaned into his mother's warmth. It was the same her.

"What happened to you?" Jude repeated as he made his way over to his mother now. He just couldn't find a situation or an accident in his head to match what would have caused his mom to be so black and blue. He just couldn't fathom that another person did it.

Haley made his way over to Avery and picked her up. She buried her head in Haley's shoulder, not wanting to see her mom like this.

"Boys, come with me, okay?" Julian said. He needed to give the boys and explaination.

,

In their bedroom, the boys sat down silently, waiting for Julian to speak.

"Now I know this is maybe hard for you to understand. But I'm going to tell you the truth.. because.. I don't want to lie to you."

The boys were wide eyes and Julian took a deep breath before continuing.

"You're mom was attacked by a man at her store yesterday while she was waiting for Uncle Nathan to get there... and when he did, Nathan stopped him and called the police."

Davis looked confused and upset, like he didn't even believe it. Jude looked angry.

"Is he in jail?" Jude asked.

"He is now."

"Who was it? Who would do this to Mom?" Davis asked.

"It was Ronan.. The man who helped Mom at work before. We didn't know that he was sick enough to do something like is a horrible horrible man and the police are going to make sure we never see him again."

"But why? Why did he do this?" Jude asked, clenching a fist.

Julian kneeled in front of the boys and took Jude's fist gently in his hands. Jude unclenched.

"Sometimes bad men do bad things to women.. But I want you to understand that nothing a girl ever does makes it okay. It is NEVER okay to hit a woman or force her to do anything she doesn't want to do, no matter what."

"Like sex?"

Julian's eyes widened at his not even eleven year old.

"What? I know about things...sometimes," Jude shrugged.

"Yes," Julian answered simply. That conversation was not happening today.

"Did that guy do that to mom?" Davis asked quietly, his face even more panicked than before.

"No."

The boys didn't say anything.

"I hate that you have to hear about this, boys. But the world isn't always such a great place. Horrible people do horrible things and that's why we get so protective over you guys. But your Mom is strong and her wounds are going to heal and we're going to help her get through this. Right?"

Davis and Jude nodded.

;

While the boys talked, Haley calmed Avery and assured her that her Mommy was the same, just a little hurt right now. Then Haley had to leave and Brooke brought Avery to the master bedroom.

"I'm not afraid of you, Mommy. I'm sorry I cried."

Brooke felt Avery snuggle against her more. It hurt her a little bit, but the fact that Avery felt comfortable with her was all she really cared about.

"I know it's scary honey. Don't worry."

"I don't like that someone hurt you, Mommy."

"I know, baby. But he's gone now. He can't hurt anyone ever again."

Avery sighed. "I love you."

Brooke kissed Avery's head.

"I love you too angel."

;

The family laided low at the house for the rest of the day and tried to act normal. But it was obvious the kids were walking on egg shells.

Brooke wanted to forget it all, but how could she when the constant sad looks she got reminded her. She wished her injuries weren't so evident.

At bedtime, the kids were compliant and they were in bed pretty fast. When Julian walked into the bedroom, he saw Brooke changing her shirt slowly. It was obvious that she was in pain.

"Can I help you? I can get you some of your pain meds."

Brooke shook her head, sitting down on the bed. "I just took some."

"Oh.."

The two got in bed and covered themselves in the covers. They looked over at one another and felt a bit uneasy. Julian didn't know if he should touch her or not. Or if she wanted him too.. It was all unknown.

"Is it okay if I put my arm around you?"

Brooke turned. "I'd like that."

Julian smiled and leaned forward while Brooke came closer.

"Even with what's happened, you always make me feel safer."

"I'm glad."

Brooke put her head on his chest and closer her eyes. Julian leaned over and shut off his light.

"We're gunna get through this Brooke. Whatever it takes. I promise everything's going to be okay."

She'd heard that statement a lot yesterday and today, but for the first time, wrapped snuggly in the arms of her husband - a man that respected her and would never ever hurt her - Brooke believed it too.

.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**~Haley :) **


	25. AGE 11

**The world is against me trying to update. So... the stomach flu is going around my school, and my dorm especially. And guess who was sick as a dog last week and part of this week... me. Ugh it came out of nowhere and the throwing up fun never stopped. But I'm feeling better now. Trying to catch up on school work but also get a chapter out to you, so I'm doing that now. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I truely love your support! **

**AGE 11**

Julian left the jewelry store and smiled as he made his way to his car. It had been a long six months with dealing with everything that had happened, but now a day that he always looked forward to was here again.

Today marked Brooke and Julian's twelveth anniversary of their marriage. And tonight they had plans to go out for a romantic dinner sans kids.

Julian got home and before he went inside, he slipped the little bag into the gloove box.

"Where's my fan club?"

Julian expected to walk in the door to find his kids waiting, ready to tell him of everything they did today, all at the same time... like usual. But today he was met with an empty foyer, with no footsteps to be heard.

Brooke smiled when he heard that and walked out of the bedroom.

"Hi," she walked towards him and greeted him with a kiss.

"Happy anniversary."

"About that..." Brooke was about to back out. And Julian could see that.

"Oh Brooke come on! Don't bail on me."

Brooke put her hand up. "I'm not bailing.. I just don't want to leave them."

"They're big now, Brooke. And they want to do this. It was their idea."

When the boys found out that their parents were going out for dinner alone, they were quick to object to having a babysitter. They insisted they could do it. They could take care of themselves and Avery and everything would be fine. And somehow, for some reason, Brooke had agreed. But that was before.

"I just don't think I was in my right mind when I agreed. I was tired and you ganged up on me."

Julian chuckled. "Oh, really?"

"Yeah... you boys stick together and outnumber me and Ave."

"Sorry," Julian shrugged. "But I don't even think Avery minds."

"What if they don't take care of her...?"

"Brooke, she's not a baby either. She's seven. What did our parents do when we were that age?"

Brooke gave him a look. "Bad example... but yes, I get it."

Julian hugged his hands around her back.

"It's two hours we'll be gone... three tops. They'll have already eaten before we leave; they'll eat a snack and watch TV and they'll most likely still be up when we get home. They'll be fine."

"Well when you put it like that.."

"They can handle it. And we're gunna have some fun."

Brooke smiled up at him and raised her eyebrows up and down.

Julian knew what that meant. "Exactly."

These last six months had been so tough on them as a couple.. to get past what had happened. But it was making them stronger as one couple. One heart. One love.

;

"Just go already!" Jude yelled, putting his hands on top of his head in frustration.

Brooke looked up from her third hug with Avery and pointed at her son.

"Hey, don't give me that."

"You've said goodbye ten times, Mom. Don't you trust us?" Davis asked, his hands on his hips.

"Yes of course I do, I just... okay. We'll go."

"Bye Mumma, bye Daddy. Have a nice dinner," Avery said sweetly.

"We'll try," Julian smiled.

"Bye!" The kids watched Julian usher Brooke out the door but she tried to turn around.

"Lock the door behind us."

"Yes, Mum, we know," Davis assured.

"Bye."

Davis locked the door and Jude looked to Avery.

"Okay, I make the rules. And I say we have two hours to do everything that Mom won't let us do..."

Davis laughed at his twin.

"Like what?" Avery asked.

"I don't know.. what does she yell at you for?"

Avery shrugged.

"Well I say we start with jumping on their bed," Davis suggested.

Jude nodded and headed to his parents' bedroom. Avery's eyes widened and then she smiled.

"Come on Davey!"

;

Julian leaned over from the driver's seat and took Brooke's left hand with his right.

"I got you something to wear tonight..."

Brooke turned. "Oh?"

"Yeah, but you have to find it."

"Hmmm." Brooke looked around.

Brooke reached over and into Julian's jacket pocket.

"Nope, not there..."

Then her hand went to the gloove box. When she opened it, she saw a nice little bag with a long rectangular box inside.

"Oh Julian..." Brooke opened it and saw the a beautiful Sapphire and Topaz bracelet. "Oh I love it."

"It's the kids' birthdstones."

"It's so beautiful."

Julian pulled into the restaurant parking lot and smiled. "We said we wanted to remind ourselves of the good in our lives, and I just figured you deserved something pretty that would always remind you of at least three out of the four people who love you the most."

Brooke felt a tear squeeze towards the surface of her eye.

(flashback)

_"I just don't know how to get him out of my head." _

_Brooke looked down at her hands. Therapy wasn't her idea, but she supposed it couldn't hurt. Her physical injuries were gone, but she couldn't deny that the emotional ones didn't linger. _

_"He's gone Brooke. He's in prison. He can't hurt you anymore."_

_Brooke looked to Julian, who was sitting next to her. She had gone alone to therapy a few times already alone, but this time Dr. Harper suggested she bring Julian along, so he could understand what she was feeling. _

_"Well I thought X was gone too... but someone else came and did the same thing and more..." She didn't mean to snap at him. "I just don't feel safe anymore."_

_Dr. Harper crossed her legs and leaned forward. _

_"What could Julian do to help you? He only wants to help, everyone in your life does." _

_"I... I don't know." _

_Dr. Harped decided to move away from that approach and come at it in a new way._

_"How is your relationship now?"_

_"It's fine.. we're working through it.. talking a lot," Brooke offered._

_"Mostly I talk," Julian added. "The kids have been great. They know to give Brooke some extra space."_

_"I hate that they know.." Brooke mumbled._

_"Of course they know Brooke. They asked questions when you were so bruised and in pain. I wouldn't lie to the boys. They can learn from this."_

_"But I don't want them to learn something from this!" _

_"Brooke, Julian's point is valid. You can't expect your children to accept this either. They shouldn't and its good that they see you deal with your pain and anxiety." _

_"They shouldn't know how horrible the world can be.. not yet." _

_"What's done is done. It's how you teach them to deal with it that's important." _

_Brooke and Julian nodded._

_"So how about your relationship outside of the kids... have you been intimite at all?"_

_Julian didn't want to talk about their sex life with a shrink, but really they hadn't. It's been over a month since the incident and nothing... So if she could get Brooke to consider sex again, he'd do anything. _

_"No." Julian answered for them. _

_"Why is that, Brooke?"_

_Brooke didn't say anything. It's not that sex wasn't something she ever wanted to do again, she just thought it would bring up so many emotions that she felt on that day. Not that Julian was anything like Ronan, but... Julian on top of her would just bring up the painful memory of someone other than her husband holding her down. _

_"Any sudden touches and she flinches. Nevermind a kiss or an embrace," Julian said. _

_"But don't you think it's Brooke's right to take as much time as she needs?" Dr. Harper said. _

_"Of course... I just want things to be normal again." _

_"And I don't?" Brooke turned her head._

_"Of course.. but -" _

_"Brooke, Julian's just trying to be honest with you." _

_"I want things to go back to before I ever started that stupid line. If I hadn't wanted to go back to working, none of this would have happened."_

_"This isn't your fault Brooke. You need to give yourself a break. Ronan is a pig, but you designing again wasn't selfish. There's no reason why this deserved to happen to you," Julian insisted. _

_Brooke nodded. _

_"I want things to be normal again too." She paused. "I- I want to see the good in my life and not take it for granted...And I'm willing to try harder to get back to being... me."_

_Dr. Harper smiled. "And that's all you can do. One day at a time." _

;

Jude had just finished making himself a huge ice cream sundae when he realized Davis had disappeared. Avery had taken her ice cream into her room, but Davis's empty bowl was still on the counter. He took one big bite full of his, and when he licked his lips, he felt a pain in his tongue. He groaned, hating that he had to deal with this for two years at least. Yes, Jude had gotten braces a few weeks back. He was still getting used to them and they were cutting up his mouth like crazy, but the worst part was that Davis didn't even have to get them. Not yet at least. So for now, Jude was the only metal-mouthed Baker.

"Davis! I'm not making you a sundae!"

When Jude didn't get a response, he starting searching for his brother. He wasn't downstairs; he wasn't in their bedroom. Jude then approached the closed door at the end of the upstairs hallway. He opened the door to his dad's office, and Jude found Davis in their dad's chair, talking on the phone.

"What are you doing in here? And who are you talking to?"

Davis put his hand over the receiver. "Nobody. Go away."

"But I thought you wanted ice cream... And why can't I know who you're talking to?"

"Just go!" Davis shooed his twin out of the office.

"Fine geez," Jude walked out.

Davis put the phone back up to his ear.

"Yeah... sorry Riley. I just can't ever get away from Jude."

Jude burst back into through the door that he had been eves-dropping behind.

"You're talking to your girlfriend! Lame."

"Shut up! She's not my girlfriend."

"It doesn't matter. She's a girl! You're practically a girl too!"

"Go away, nobody likes you!"

"Planning a tea party with your girlfriend?" Jude teased, planting his hands on his hips.

"SHUT UP!"

Jude shrugged and exitted the room. He laughed on the outside but was kind of annoyed and puzzled on the inside. Why Davis liked girls at all was beyond him. Nevermind that Davis's _best_ friend was a girl.

;

The reflection of Brooke's shiny new bracelet reflected off the plates and silverwear as Julian pulled out her chair and she sat down at the table at the fancy restaurant.

"Thank you."

Julian sat down and opened the menu. After they ordered, a bottle of wine came to the table and Julian poured Brooke a generous glass.

"Whoa, there... are you trying to get me drunk?"

Julian flashed his illegal grin. He filled his own glass next and raised it.

"To us."

Brooke smiled and clinked her glass against Julian's.

The sound of the toast made Brooke think of the last time they'd shared a drink together.

_(flashback, three days after the visit with Dr. Harper.)_

_Brooke was sitting at the kitchen counter with an unopened bottle of tequila in front of her. She'd actually been feeling more guity than ever lately about taking so long to recover emotionally. _

_"Feel like drinking tonight?" _

_Brooke looked at the staircase as Julian came down with a basket of laundry. The idea was plausable. It was kind of still early but Avery was asleep and the twins were at a sleepover. _

_Brooke shrugged. _

_Julian put the basket on the couch and went over to Brooke. He grabbed the bottle and brought it over to their drink cart. He put back the tequila and walked back over to Brooke, replacing the last bottle with an unopened wine bottle instead. _

_"This may be easier to swallow." _

_Brooke put her head in her hand, rubbing her forehead with two fingers. _

_"Maybe I'll have a beer." She wasn't a beer person, but she didn't know what kind of person she was anymore._

_Julian sat down beside her, putting his hand around her shoulder delicately, careful not to startle her. _

_"See... you can't even touch your wife without having to walk on eggshells. This is aweful," Brooke said, obviously frustrated. _

_"It's fine Brooke. Really."_

_Julian backed off for a second, grabbing two glasses and a bottle opener before sitting back down. He poured a drink for himself and her. _

_"Just relax," he told her. _

_"But what if I'm always like this.."_

_Julian didn't answer her question, he simply raised his glass._

_"Now about we toast."_

_"Julian..."_

_"No talking, it's toast time."_

_Brooke sighed and lifted the wine glass up. _

_"What are we possibly toasting."_

_Julian paused, thinking._

_"To _trying_..."_

_Brooke let out a chuckle. _

_"Trying?" _

_Julian nodded as he clinked his glass to hers, took a big swig and stood up. He turned to face her as he backtracked towards their bedroom. _

_"I'm gunna go put on my birthday suit," he pointed to himself, "And come find me you finish that drink." _

_Brooke raised her eyebrow and took a sip. _

_"Okay?" Julian asked. _

_Brooke nodded and raised her glass to her lips. "To trying."_

_When Julian is ot of sight, Brooke immediately downs her drink, getting every last drop into her system. _

_Liquid courage, baby. _

_She stands up off the kitchen stool and makes her way to the mirror in the hallway. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, fixing her hair like its a reflex. _

_She breathes out. "You can do this, Brooke. You really want to do this.."_

_She's not particularly dressed up, but her skinny jeans do give her outfit a stylish look to it. Her underwear isn't particularly sexy today, but really...It'll do. _

_Julian doesn't care what she's wearing. Of course she likes to look nice for him, for herself, but this is about trying... trying to reconnect in a way that she always loved, but has strayed away from since she had been semi-violated. And this time apart has really sucked, so she wants to make the most of it now. _

_She slips into the bedroom and sees Julian in the bed. A sheet is up over his waist but his perfect chest and abs were flexed for her to see as he waited with his arm behind his head. _

_"Looking tired over there..." she comments, making her way to the bed, kneeling on it's edge. _

_"Ha, no way," he smiles, sitting up a tad and putting a hand on her shoulder. _

_He pulled her in and she hugged his frame. She'd smelled his skin a million times since they'd met, and the familiar-ness relaxed her. _

_Cuddling was good. But not the goal. _

_She slid one hand under the sheet so she could cover herself as well, and noticed a dark black material. _

_Brooke laughed. _

_"Since when does a birthday suit include Calvin Klein boxers?"_

_Julian smiled childishly. "I figured I'd let you take them off when you're ready... I mean if you're ready... we don't have to do this if you don't want to. I totally respect waiting until you're sure."_

_Brooke put a finger to his lips. She loved when he babbled, but it wasn't necessary now. _

_"I love you, you know that? You always make me feel so safe and loved... but I just had to sort out all my Ronan emotions too."_

_"I know..." _

_They all paused and Julian smiled down at her as he hooked a finger in her belt loop. _

_"Pants for pants?"_

_Brooke laughed and nodded. An exchange... okay, she could do that. "Yeah, okay."_

_She thought making love would be awkward this time, but it wasn't. Julian was the epitome of respect and a gentleman and reassurring. They took it at her pace. _

_And Brooke felt safe. And satisfied. _

_Julian's leg was caught, twisted in the sheets and he tried to free it._

_"Stop moving, you're ruining it," Brooke joked. _

_Julian flashed his grin at her and his body turned to face her again as they lay side by side, body parts still entangled a bit. _

_His face advanced and placed a kiss on her cheek as his arms encompassed her and brought her closer. _

_"You still okay?" Julian asked, just to make sure._

_"You're perfect... I feel perfect." Brooke said, making her words vibrate into his chest. _

_"Good."_

_And they both settled in, ready to let sleep overcome them. _

_And before she drifted off, Brooke heard Julian's voice. _

_"I love you, baby." _

"Happy anniversary, baby."

Brooke was pulled from her memory and came back to the present. She smiled brightly, happy that the fog of the storm was now out of her mind. All that was in the past, and she could see clearly now. She could feel the warmth of her family's love again, and she could feel the tight grasp on her hand that was Julian, who had guided her through the darkness.

"Happy anniversary."

Brooke smiled and leaned forward across the table. Julian met her in the middle and they shared a kiss.

;

Davis stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen. Jude and Avery were sitting in the living room playing some card game.

"Go fish," Jude said.

"No! We're playing Old Maid."

"But I don't have her... go fish!" Jude joked.

"Stop!"

"Go fish."

"Jude-y!" Avery laughed hard. She was lucky. If anyone else called Jude, Judy... he would hurt them. But Avery's cuteness let her get away with it. At this point, the twins loved their little sister and liked playing with her and joking with her, but surely that would change at some point.

Avery turned to Davis.

"Davey, you play. He never plays right!"

Davis took a juice pouch out of the refrigerator and stuck in the straw.

Avery stood up and put down her cards.

"I'm gunna go get my Teddy," she said.

"Well change into pajamas while you're in there," Davis said, definately taking over the parent role more than Jude. If she wasn't in PJs, he knew their mom wouldn't think they could handle 'babysitting'.

Davis sat down and the boys didn't speak. But Davis wanted an answer.

"Why do you always have to make fun of me? So I like Riley... as a friend! What do you care? She's nice and we have fun playing together... and _not_ girl's stuff either. You have plenty of friends at school and in sports that I don't."

"I'm sorry, okay."

"But why do you torture me about it?"

"Because I don't like it..."

"You don't like Riley?'

"No...yes...no. She's fine. I just don't get why she's your best friend."

Jude paused but continued when Davis looked confused.

"I used to be your best friend... _Me_! Not some girl," Jude said.

Jude has always been the more outgoing twin, the more sporty of the two, the less sensitive and shy one. But Davis was always the rock, Jude's rock. Davis grounded his brother and gave him the confidence to be whoever he wanted to be, and not have to worry about ever being alone. Jude hated being alone.

And with Davis liking to hang out with Riley more and more over the years, Jude felt his position being threatened.

"What? Of course you're my best friend. You're my brother, it's a given. You never stopped being my best friend."

"Really? Cuz we fight a lot, and we get on each other's nerve a lot lately."

"So? It doesn't mean I don't love you... It doesn't mean I replaced you. No one is ever going to be a better friend than you. You're the bestest. The best of the best friends."

Davis chuckled a little. He knew that didn't sound completely right, but Jude would get it.

Jude smiled and nodded. This made him really happy.

"Bros over hoes?" Jude held out his fist to bump Davis's.

Davis laughed. "Mom would wash your mouth out with soap if she heard you say that."

Jude shrugged.

"That's half the fun. And I bet she swore and said stuff like that when she was younger too."

Jude just didn't know how true that was, and how similar he was to Brooke Davis. Jude just couldn't have known that his mother had practically coined the term, only the opposite way.

Davis fist bumped his brother's hand. "Okay, sure. Bros over hoes."

;

When Julian opened the front door with his key, he did so quietly, with wishful thinking. Wishful thinking that the kids wouldn't be on fire or dead or fighting either. He wanted the kids to prove to Brooke that she'd made the right decision to trust them home alone.

Inside, Julian almost didn't believe what he saw.

All three of the Baker children were in front of the TV, peacefully spending time together... kind of.

Avery was asleep. Jude was asleep. And Davis was half asleep, holding on as tightly as possible onto his attention on the _Transformers_ movie on the screen.

"We're home," Brooke whispered.

Davis's head swirved. "Hi, did you have a good anniversary?"

Brooke came up behind the couch and leaned over it to kiss Davis's head.

"Yes we did, thank you buddy. Now it's time for bed."

Davis paused the movie and stood up. Out of instinct, Davis slapped his brother's foot, making Jude jolt awake. Somehow, Jude knew that mean that it was time to go to bed. He stood up and turned towards the stairs. Julian scruffed his hair, Brooke snuck in a kiss and Jude headed up to bed.

Julian picked Avery up.

"I'll take her to bed."

Brooke nodded. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed a glass of water, and locked up the front door. She headed upstairs to make sure the boys got to bed okay, and when she headed back down the staircase, Julian met her at the bottom. He took her hand and as they walked to their bedroom, Brooke grabbed his arm with her free hand. Julian turned and his back hit the door frame as Brooke crashed her lips into his.

Julian smiled and leaned back.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

Brooke rubbed the back of his neck. "I just figured I could get my spontaneity back... And I just really couldn't wait to kiss you."

"Well then don't let me stop you."

Brooke laughed and jumped up. Julian caught her under her butt and she wrapped her legs around him. Julian turned around to walk into the bedroom and Brooke slammed the door closed with her foot.

**REVIEW POR FAVOR :)**

**~Haley :)**


	26. AGE 11 and a half

**Im sorry again for the delays on updating.. College is hard, nursing is hard, clinical is time consuming. Period. **

**And my best friend made me upload Temple Run on my phone, so i've been obsessed with that in my brief moments of relaxation before passing out from exhaustion. I really do try to write when i have any spare time at all! It's just slow and steady i guess. but no way I'll give up and let you down. **

**PS... I hear rumors that sophia and austin broke up, and it just makes me so so sad. I hope its just rumors... :( **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! Love your encouragement :) **

**AGE 11 1/2**

Kneeling at the kitchen table, Avery Baker folded the edges of the paper, trying to make the wrapping on this present look as nice as possible.

"Momma, I can't do this as good as you do," the seven year old frowned.

Brooke's heels clack against the hardwood as she approached her daughter. She leaned over from behind Avery and tried to fix the corners so they were a bit more sharp and clean.

"Well you're certainly on your way to being a pro," Brooke smiled, taking another piece of tape off the roll and securing the corner.

"Now it needs a big pink bow," Avery smiled.

"Well, I don't know, Ave. Lydia's not a pink lover like you."

The intended receiver of this gift was not anything close to a pink-lover. The newly twelve year old actually hated pink. Lydia Bob Scott was in that stage where she didn't want to be girly at all. Brooke smiled as she thought about how similar Lydia looked to Nathan, but how really _Haley_ she was personality wise. But tell Lydia that and you might get your head knocked off. She usually is so sweet and sincere just like her Mom, but she had the temper of her father at times as well.

"Can we leave for the party soon?" Avery asked.

"Well, not for a little while. Plus Daddy is gunna call us on Skype in a little bit too."

While the kids and Brooke were heading over to Naley's house soon, Julian was away on location for a movie in L.A. for two weeks. It was so hard for him to leave, and hard for Brooke to see him go, but it was something he had to do. Living in Tree Hill was a sacrafice for Julian's work, obviously, so it wasn't unreasonable that the studio would make him travel once in a while. And this was one of those times.

"Oh I wanna go check the computer!" Avery was very excited to see her Dad on the screen today. He'd called every day to talk to the kids this week (and more at night for just wife-time), and seeing him on screen really made her happy.

Brooke logged on to the computer for Avery and then headed up to the boys' room. They were in the spare bedroom/playroom sitting in front of the TV playing some video game.

"Okay, time to end this game guys," Brooke said civilly. They'd been playing since breakfast and she was sure that they were losing too many brain cells playing these mindless games.

"No."

She didn't even get the decency of a glance from either of her sons, and Brooke raised her eyebrow.

"No? Did you really just say no to me? Well I make the rules. You're done for today."

Brooke went over to the TV and unplugged the Xbox.

"NO!"

"WHAT!"

Her boys simultaneously wailled at her in shock.

"Why'd you do that! We'd just beat two more levels!"

"You made us lose everything!" Jude yelled.

Davis threw his remote controller to the ground.

"Well if you'd paused it instead of being rude to me, then you wouldn't have lost anything."

The boys groaned and Brooke shook her head.

"You two are getting on my last nerve lately, and you better shape up or you won't ever have to worry about playing video games again. We're leaving for the party in an hour and you're Dad's calling on Skype if you want to talk to him."

Brooke turned and spun out of the room, annoyed as ever. The twins were really pushing it since there was only one parent around. But Brooke Davis was NOT going to be a pushover. No way.

Downstairs, Avery was already talking to Julian online.

"And I wrapped it all by myself. Mommy only helped at the end." Avery held up the gift for the camera to see.

"_That's great, sweetie_."

"Mommy, Daddy's on!" Avery called as she saw Brooke descend the staircase.

"_Hi Mommy_," Julian said enthusiastically.

Brooke leaned down so the camera could see her.

"Your sons are driving me to my grave."

Avery laughed.

"_Oh so now they're _my_ sons..."_

"Yep. Definately yours. I don't feel like claiming them today."

"You should make them stay home, Mommy. Lydie doesn't want grouches at her party."

"No, they'd only sit here and play video games, which is the last thing I want. I'm surprised they havent lost all vision fron staring at that screen for so many hours."

Julian put his hands up. "_I didn't buy them that Xbox for Christmas_..."

"Yeah, blame Santa. He should have brought them coal" Avery nodded seriously.

Brooke laughed and pulled Avery onto her lap. "Yeah, Santa should have been smarter."

Speak of the devils, Davis and Jude stomped down the stairs at that moment and came over to the computer.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Dad."

"_Hi guys._"

Avery put her hand over the webcam.

"Hey! It's my turn!"

"It's no one's turn, Avery," Davis said.

"Don't start," Brooke shook her head. She didnt want to hear bickering.

"_Give your Mom a break guys_," Julian tried.

Brooke walked towards the kitchen while the kids talked to Julian. She rubbed between her eyes where a headache was forming.

Some days were amazing; the kids would cooperate and get along. But other days it was like she didn't even recognize them.

That's kids I guess... and they were getting so old so fast. I mean God... when Lydia was born, she didnt even know she was pregnant yet. And now the youngest Naley Scott was turning twelve.

How time flies.

;

When the Baker family arrived at the Scott house, there were yellow, blue, and green balloons on the mailbox.

"No pink at all? What kind of princess party is this?" Avery asked.

"I don't think Lydia wanted a theme party, honey. She grew out of the princess stage."

"Only babies like princesses," Jude commented.

"Watch yourself kid," Brooke warned.

"I'm not a baby, Jude!"

Brooke rolled her eyes. Avery couldn't ever let that go. She had to defend herself... And Brooke thought it was ironic that she, herself, and Sam were the exact same way.

"Okay, let's go guys. You need to be civil and on your best behavior today."

"Why? It's the same people we see all the time," Davis said, jumping out of the car.

"Because I said so," Brooke put her hands on his shoulders and shook him back and forth playfully. Davis laughed.

When they entered the house, Nathan waved them over to the group and they walked through the foyer to the kitchen. Peyton, Lucas, Skills, Mouth, Millie, Quinn and Clay all greeted each other. The all found their way upstairs or outside to play and hang out.

"Hey Big Davis."

Brooke glared at her long-time friend. Nathan had been calling her Davis for years.. so when it began to conflict with her _son_ Davis... Nathan added the not-so-appreciated prefix.

"Hey Not-So-Boy-Toy-anymore Old Man."

Nathan laughed and shook it off.

"Where's Haley?"

"She's-"

"I have arrived!"

Nathan was cut off by a very smiley almost-twenty-year-old dropping his bag just inside the door and extending his arms.

Everyone turned and Brooke smiled. "Jamie!"

The UNC Junior stepped towards his family and wrapped his arms around his Godmother.

"Hi Aunt Brooke."

"I think you got taller, Jame."

Jamie laughed. "Thanks." He would take any height that he could. Haley really screwed him with that height thing. He wasn't short, but he wasn't six feet either.

Nathan went over and shook his son's hand. "I didn't think you'd show."

"Well it's my sister's birthday and I figured I could use a weekend away."

For the last three years, Jamie had been pretty much a stranger. They could barely get him home on holidays, nevermind a random weekend.

Suddenly Sawyer and Lydia ran downstairs from her room and stopped abruptly.

"Happy birthday Lydie Bob." Jamie extended her an envelope. He got her a generic gift card since he had no idea what she would want.

"What did all your friends ditch you so you came home?"

Nathan laughed. His daughter had the same idea as him.

"No!" Jamie faked being offended. "Now give me a hug or you don't get your present."

Lydia jumped into her brother's arms, causing him to groan and everyone else to laugh.

"Thank you." Lydia grabbed the gift and walked off to put it in the gift pile.

"James Lucas Scott!" Haley came downstairs and walked quickly towards her son.

Instead of hugging him, like everyone expected, she smacked him on the arm.

"Why haven't you been answering my calls?"

"Sorry... I've just been busy. And I wanted to surprise you."

Haley smiled and shook her head, at least he was home.

;

After everyone ate and socialized, Lydia opened her presents. As everyone watched, Jamie slid over beside his Aunt and bumped her arm with his elbow.

"So... you gave up on the whole check thing I see..."

Jamie remembered his 'checks with a LOT of zeros' from his Aunt Brooke that he used to get.

Brooke gave him a look and shook her head. "You keep that to yourself if you want to keep that pretty face of yours. I'd be broke by now if I gave checks to everyone... especially my own kids."

Jamie laughed. "So I guess I'm just special."

"You could say that.." Brooke turned away.

"Oh don't pretend it's not true.. you loved me first, don't forget."

Brooke smiled. "Speaking of love... I hear you and Madison broke up."

Jamie's smug face faded fast. "Uh, yeah."

"It's a shame... I pegged you two as a more progressive version of Naley when you were six."

"I know. Apparently that's what everyone thought.. But we just.. we were apart a lot and... we fought a lot. And she's been so... so stressed. It just wasn't good for either of us anymore."

Brooke nodded. She'd heard a little from Haley, at least what Haley could drag out of her teenager. Madison was a nursing major and the demanding program left her stressed out and miserable, and it took most of her time away from Jamie. He was equally as busy since he'd joined some clubs on campus and was playing club baseball too. They had separate groups of friends now, and the young couple who had been officially dating since eighth grade (unofficially dating since about 8 _years_ old) was growing apart. It was just their time to let go, but it didn't mean that it hurt any less. They'd been broken up for about two months now, but it was killing Jamie still.

"Well... you'll find someone new soon, I'm sure. Who could resist that face?" Brooke tried to lighten the depressed mood that she'd brought about in Jamie.

"Thanks... Instead of being the Nathan to someone's Haley... I'll just have to be the _Julian_ to somebody's _Brooke_. The post-high school romance."

Brooke laughed. "I suppose so."

Naley and Leyton's love had started in high school. And Julian had come into her life years later. But it was so worth it. And she couldnt think of a better man for Jamie to emulate.

"Where is he anyway?"

"Working in LA."

"Big movie business man. Anything good?"

"I don't really know what this one's about," Brooke shrugged.

"Probably a chick flick.. maybe I can impress a first date when I say my uncle directed it," Jamie shrugged.

Brooke laughed. "I'm glad he can help you get back on the horse.."

"Yeah. Maybe by the time that movie comes out in a year or so, maybe by then I'll be over her."

Brooke frowned at the statement, but Jamie slipped away from her before she could respond. The poor thing.

;

After cake was served, the group socialized for a few more hours, but one by one the families started to head home one by one. Soon enough only the Scotts and the Bakers remained.

While Haley and Brooke talked on the couch, the twins ran up to Brooke.

"Can we go to the Rivercourt with Jamie?"

"Please!" Davis added.

Jamie walked up behind the boys. "I'm gunna kick their butts at H.O.R.S.E, Aunt Brooke."

Brooke sighed. "Okay, but you have to listen to Jamie and don't get into trouble."

"Yes!" The boys ran to the door before she could change her mind.

"I'll take care of them, don't you worry," Jamie smiled.

When they boys left, Brooke turned back to Haley.

"Anything to get them away from those damn video games and giving me some more Tutor Mom time."

"Yeah, Jamie was just as bad... and he has his whole Xbox, playstation thing in his dorm now so it doesn't get much better."

"Greaaat," Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Mom, why does Aunt Brooke call you Tutor Mom?" Lydia walked over from the adjacent room and Avery followed her.

"Well I _used_ to call her Tutor Girl, Bobby Scott."

"Brooke has nicknames for everyone. I was a tutor in high school, and I switched to Tutor Wife when I married Daddy, and then Tutor Mom when Jamie was born."

"Mommy calls me Avey-cakes sometimes," Avery pointed out.

Brooke pulled Avery into her lap. "I only give nicknames to people I love SO so much, so pretty much everyone that was here today."

The girls smiled.

Haley sighed. "Ugh, I just had a horrible thought."

"What?" Brooke asked concerned.

"Jamie won't be a teenager much longer and next year Lydia will."

"I can't wait!" Lydia smiled.

"Oh yes you can!" Brooke insisted. "Stay young girls... being older isn't fun at all."

"Twelve years has flown so fast. You know, Jamie was just about Avery's age when you were born," Haley said to Lydia.

"Wierd." Brooke scrunched her nose at her youngest.

"The night you were born, Jamie made you that scrapbook introducing you to everyone."

Lydia laughed. "That has funny stories about you and our middle name... and you too Aunt Brooke."

Brooke nodded and remembered trying to explain to Jamie how she was 'sick' when she'd first met Haley... and had renamed her Brooke.

"Yes, yes. I remember."

The night Lydia was born brought up mixed feelings for Brooke. Yes, she got a sweet, loving niece out of that night, but she also lost a baby girl... the one that Chloe offered to them and then went back on her word. What a double birthday extravaganza that would have been, with Lydia and that child having the same birthday.

But Brooke tried to shake it from her mind. She didn't like to think about it... the 'what ifs' tortured her mind.

She'd be a mother of four. Twin boys with a younger and _older_ sister. But that wasn't reality.

"You were such a beautiful baby... Your Aunt Quinn and I really wanted to steal you," Brooke said.

The girls heard a buzzing and Lydia grabbed Haley's cell phone on the table.

"Jamie says he can drop the boys off at home if you want," Lydia said to Brooke after reading the text.

"Hey, that's not your phone!" Haley pointed.

"Well if you got me one then I wouldn't have to steal yours."

"Touche." Brooke laughed.

"Maybe next year."

Brooke looked at her watch, and then looked outside. It was dark now.

"Well tell him thank you, that would be great. Cuz it's time for us to get going."

"Why?" Avery asked, disappointed.

"Because we can't overstay our welcome, honey. We're good party guests."

"Oh that's rediculous, Brooke. Stay as long as you want," Haley laughed.

"No, we have to go." Brooke stood up.

"Give me a hug, Lydie."

Lydia wrapped her arms around Brooke.

"Thank you for my presents."

"You're so welcome. Happy birthday, sweetie."

Those words made Brooke think about if she would have said this to a daughter as well today.

;

As Brooke drove herself and Avery towards home, the little girl was quiet. Brooke looked in her reer view mirror to see if she had fallen asleep. But no, Avery's eyes were wide open and she was looking out the window.

"My gabby girl is pretty quiet tonight... I know you didn't want to leave the party, but it's getting late."

"Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"What was I like the day I was born?"

Brooke swallowed. "What?"

"You were telling Lydia what she was like the day she was born. How about me?"

Brooke sighed.

"Well our situation with you was very different."

"Because I was adopted?"

"Yes, exactly." Brooke was happy Avery understood that.

"But you were there right? Even if I was inside Sam..."

Sam was such an abstract for Avery... a thing, a vessel that gave her to her Mom and Dad, more than an actual person.

Brooke didn't want to do this in the car, but she couldn't ignore her daughter's questions. Luckily they were pretty close to home.

"No, Avery... I wasn't there."

"Why not?" Avery furrowed her little eyebrows.

"Because I didn't meet you until you were six weeks old."

Avery didn't say anything. But Brooke could see through her mirror that the little girl's mouth hung open. She looked... shocked. Like every single fantasy she'd every had about her birth and adoption in general had been shot to bits.

Brooke's car pulled into the driveway and stopped.

"Avery..."

But before Brooke could try to explain, Avery ripped off her seatbelt, opened the door, and ran away from the car.

"Avery!"

Brooke got out, leaving the car on and her purse inside, and tried to see where Avery was headed.

Thankfully, Avery ran to the front door and tried to push her way inside. But of course the door was locked.

Brooke gathered her things, shut the car doors and approached the house. Avery looked down and faced away from Brooke while she waited for the door to be opened.

"Talk to me, sweetie. I know you're upset."

Avery didn't say anything, and it was cold out, so Brooke just unlocked the door. And immediately Avery ran inside. Brooke heard the door of Avery's bedroom slam seconds later.

Brooke took her time coming inside. She figured she'd give Avery a minute alone. She deserved to have that moment to herself. But Brooke didn't wait too long, since she knew Avery was probably more scared that she was upset and angry. Scared that everything she thought was real, wasn't.

Brooke knocked on the door before entering. There was no lock on that bedroom door. Brooke and Julian learned their lesson back when it was the twins' room and the then three year olds had locked themselves in their room alone. Needless to say, Julian had taken apart that doorknob and replaced it, and every other knob in the house besides the master bedroom, with new non-lockable ones.

In the dark room, Brooke could make out Avery's body curled up on her bed. She was crying. Brooke went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. She stroked Avery's hair.

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you this... I just didn't think it mattered."

"Of course it matters!" Avery screamed.

"Baby, it doesn't."

Avery sat up and looked Brooke straight in the eye.

"You don't _meet_ your daughter weeks after she's born... you _have_ her."

Brooke shook her head. She grabbed Avery's face gently between her hands.

"It doesn't matter how or when you came into my life, baby. All that matters is that you're _mine_, and I love you, and I will always be your mom. You were ours from day one. You were meant to be our child."

Avery's head hit Brooke's chest as the two hugged. Avery cried for a bit longer but soon calmed herself down.

"I didn't know... there's so much I don't know."

"And I can answer all of your questions as best I can, whenever you want."

Avery took a deep breath.

"I don't want to right now..."

"Okay, that's fine," Brooke chuckled.

The hug separated and Brooke stood up.

"The boys should be back soon. Do you want some ice cream? I know it's before bed, and that you had already cake at the party, but I think you deserve it."

Brooke stopped at the door when Avery spoke.

"Do you think I'll ever meet her?... Sam, I mean."

Brooke turned.

"I don't know, Ave. Maybe someday."

"But... could you... do you know where she is?"

"No, baby..." Brooke bit her lip. "It's very complicated honey. And even if we could find her, I don't know if she would be willing to come here."

"Why not?"

"Because it was very hard for Sam to give you up, and she felt it would be too difficult to stick around and be in your life."

"Oh.." Avery didn't get why Sam wouldn't want to meet her. But then again, she didn't understand why Sam could have given her up in the first place.

"We're home!" The girls suddenly heard Davis yell from the foyer.

"How about that ice cream, huh?" Brooke tilted her head out the door.

Avery jumped off the bed and nodded, before heading towards the kitchen with her mom.

;

"Hi Jamie, thanks for dropping them off."

"No problem... Genes aside, those boys are actually pretty good."

"Hey!" Davis, Jude, and Brooke said all at once.

"Want some ice cream, Jamie?" Avery asked.

"No thanks. I have to get going."

"Will we see you before you go back to school?"

"Probably not. I'm going back to school in the afternoon tomorrow actually."

The kids said goodbye to Jamie and Brooke walked him outside. They hugged before he got into the car.

"It was great seeing you, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Aunt Brooke."

"Here," Brooke handed him an envelope.

"What's this?" Jamie asked as he opened it. Brooke waited.

"Whoa, Aunt Brooke." Jamie's eyes bulged at the check.

"I know you're having a tough time with your breakup and everything, so I wanted to give you a little pick me up."

"I can't take this. This is crazy."

"No, this is just a gift for my very _special_ godson. Get yourself something nice. Or get a special _girl_ something nice."

Jamie laughed and headed towards the car.

"But this does mean you have to visit way more!" Brooke yelled.

"I will!"

Brooke smiled as her godson's car pulled away and then headed back inside.

;

Once the kids were in bed, Brooke went to her bedroom to change. When she was in the bathroom washing her face, she heard her cell phone ringing on the bedside table.

"Coming!" She said to the phone as she hurried to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_What are you wearing?"_

Brooke laughed. "Naughty."

"_Well I've been alone for over a week. I miss my wife_."

"Why don't you skype me and find out what I'm wearing."

_"Okay. Two minutes."_

The couple hung up and Brooke opened her laptop. When 'JBakerDad3' sent her a Skype request, 'BDBakerMom3' accepted immediately.

_"You look amazing."_

She looked down at one of his old tshirts that she had slipped on. "Well thank you."

Brooke touched the screen and sighed.

"I miss you so much. You have no idea."

"_I miss you too_," Julian smiled. "_How was the party today?" _

"Great. Everyone was there. Even Jamie. They all wished you were there too."

"_And did the birthday girl love her gifts?" _

"Yeah.I just can't believe how big Lydia is now. When she was born, I could never have imagined my life now... And how great it is."

"_Did you think a lot about... about Chloe's daughter today?" _

Brooke bit her lip. "A little. Did you?"

"_Of course. I always do this time of year."_

Brooke sighed. She was so grateful that she and Julian could always talk about things. They had been through the same experience and it made them stronger as a couple.

"Me too... Oh. And I have to tell you about something."

"_What?" _

"Haley and I were talking about the day Lydia was born, and on the way home Avery asked about the day she was born..."

"_Oh no_."

"And I had to tell her that we didn't meet her for a few weeks after her birth."

"_I'm sure she didn't react well_."

"She was really upset. But I told her that it didn't matter because she was always our daughter."

"_Of course_."

"And then she asked if she could ever meet Sam."

"_What did you tell her?"_

"That I didn't know if we would ever see Sam again. I said it would probably be too hard for Sam to see her."

"_I think that's pretty accurate. That's what Sam told me herself."_

"I know... she just, I know she doesn't understand it."

"I_t's hard for me to understand, nevermind a seven year old."_

"Tell me about it."

Brooke yawed at the end of her statement.

"_Bedtime for Mommy_."

Brooke chuckled. "But I don't want to hang up."

"_Me neither_."

Brooke laid her head on her pillow and closed one eye, but she could still see Julian on the screen.

"I miss you."

"_I'll be home soon... And I can tell you're falling asleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow." _

"No, don't go. Don't hang up. I'm awake."

_"No, you rest. I'll call again tomorrow. Just a few more days until I hold you in my arms again. I love you_."

"I love you too." Brooke blows a kiss to the screen before shutting the laptop closed and falling sleep thinking of how much she loves Julian.

**Review please!**

**~Haley :) **


	27. AGE 12

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and being so patient with me. No break in sight with my school work, but I'll do my best to write more often. I'm trying, but life is getting in the way constantly. So busy in the next few weeks that I literally have no time to celebrate my birthday! Thank you nursing professors for giving me two exams and a paper due on the day I turn 20... **

**ENJOY! **

**AGE 12**

As the plane touched down, Julian slipped his sweatshirt off over his head. He wouldn't need it anymore.

"Are we in Aruba now?" Avery asked from the seat next to him.

"You bet we are, baby," Julian smiled down at her.

Avery leaned over her brother to get a look out the window. Everything was 'normal' size again, rather than everything being so small from above.

"I hope it's warm out!" Davis smiled.

"It will be, bud. We left the cool air at home," Julian said, unbuckling his seabelt and standing up. He opened the overhead bin and lowered their small carryon suitcase to his seat. He then turned around and put his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Brooke... we're here."

Brooke's head rose from it's tilted, uncomfortable position against her own shoulder and took a breath.

"Really?"

Julian smiled as she wiped off a small drip of saliva that had excaped onto her cheek. Brooke unbuckled her seatbelt and turned to Jude who just as immersed in his PSP as he was when they took off.

"Time to head out, Jude."

The boy paused his game and closed it in his backpack before getting up and waling down the aisle behind Davis.

A _Welcome to Aruba_ sign adorned above the escalator down to baggage claim and while the girls took a bathroom break, the boys waited for their suitcases to appear on the conveyer belt.

"Hey! I wanted to get that one!"

Julian shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, boys."

They were always in competition of some kind.

"Ready to go?"

Julian looked to the three suitcases they had.

"We're still missing one."

Brooke counted. She saw Julian's, the boys', and Avery's smaller one... but not hers."

"Oh don't even tell me...!" Brooke's hands made fists. It would be her luck.

"I got it!" Davis said as he tried to pull the heavy suitcase off the belt, almost taking one woman out in the process.

Brooke let out a sigh of relief.

Julian grabbed the bag.

"Oh.. no. This isn't it. It looks like it though." Julian put it back on the belt.

"You're kidding!" Brooke rubbed her temples again. She relaxed too soon.

After twenty minutes, all but a few bags were gone and Brooke's never surfaced.

"I'm gunna have a panic attack."

Julian came back from the service desk and said he filled out a missing bag report. There was nothing more the airport could do now.

"It's gunna be okay, Mama. I'll share my dresses."

"I think your clothes are a little too small for Mom, Avery," Jude states in a DUH sort of tone.

Julian puts his hands on her shoulders.

"It's alright. We'll buy you anything you need. Don't worry about it. We'll get your stuff back soon enough."

He tries to hug the frustration out of her but it only works slightly.

She had one outfit in the carry-on, and thankfully one bathing suit, too. And like Julian said, they'd buys stuff. NBD.

She looked down to the sundress and jean jacket she was wearing. She figured she'd be wearing it a bit this vacation.

As annoying as this was, it wasn't the worst. And she had to look on the bright side. She was on vacation with her four favorite people.

And things could only go up from here...

;

"Let's go swimming!" Davis says immediately upon arriving at the hotel.

"Cool it, junior. We've got plenty of time to do everything you want."

"Oh come on! Can't we go by ourselves?" Jude asked.

"We're not babies," Davis reminded them. They were twelve now.. And in middle school now.

"You don't even know where the pool is." Brooke shook her head.

"Yeah I do! There was a button on the elevator labeded 'first floor - pool'."

"Please, Mom!"

"Please!"

Brooke hated when the boys used their charm to gang up on her. They could get her to do anything with those cute pouts. And it didn't matter that they were older, it still made her heart swell just the same.

"Fine.. but BE CAREFUL. And don't cause trouble."

"We won't, I promise." Coming from Davis, Brooke knew that was sincere. Jude, on the other hand, loved to push boundaries.

"Can I go too?" Avery asked. The boys immediately scrushed up their noses, not wanting to be held back by their little sister.

"No, me and you, Ave. We're going shopping, remember?"

"Do I get to come, too?" Julian asked.

"Maybe." Brooke winked. Of course he could come. It was his credit card she planned on using.

After changing quickly into swim trunks and grabbing towels, Julian gave the boys a drawstring backpack with sunscreen, a room key, and his cell phone in it before they left.

The boys ran down to the elevator and smiled as they rode it down the 10 flights to the bottom. They felt so much... freedom.

They walked off the elevator and through the doors to the outside pool. They ditched their shoes, towels, t-shirts, and bag on a nearby chair and raced towards the water.

"You lose!" Davis laughed, proud of himself for making it to the water first.

Jude laughed and splashed Davis. Davis floated on his back and felt the warmth of the sun beating his skin.

"I love the sun."

Jude looked up. All he saw was a blinding light and little whispy coulds.

"Me too... And I love that we're missing school."

It was technically only three days, since it was a Monday holiday and they had a Teacher's Conference Friday off, but Jude would take what he could get. He hated school. At least now he could play sports at the middle school level with his classmates.

"Yeah," Davis fake agreed. He really just didn't like the idea of doing make-up work when they got back. But he put that out of his mind for now.

Jude and Davis made their way around the big pool and spotted a big water slide emptying into the pool.

"Let's do that!"

Davis nodded in agreement and swam towards the exit. The twins made their way up the long staircase to the top of the slide. There were only a few kids in front of them in line and they waited their turn patiently.

Jude goes down first, and once Davis gets the green light, he slid down behind his brother. When the dark tunnel came out into the light, Davis laughed as he went feet first into a big burst of water. He splashed into the pool so hard that his body flew into the water and into something else.

Davis's head snapped out of the water and he backed away from the something he hit. Or should I say... someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Davis said as he shook the water from his face. When he could finally see, he realized he'd hit a girl... a girl who looked around his age.

"Are you okay?" Davis asked the girl, who hadn't turned around to face him yet. "I'm so sorrry," Davis repeated.

"It's okay, I'm fine." The girl laughed it off and turned to Davis.

An awkward moment of silence hung between them.

"Hi.." The boy smiled. "I'm Davis."

"Marie.." She smiled.

"I like your accent," Davis said, wondering where she was from with beautiful voice. She must have been from overseas.

"I like your accent too." The England native smiled.

"I don't have an accent," Davis shook his head.

"Sure you do.. everyone does really." Marie smiled.

"Come on, Dav! Let's go again!" Davis turned to see Jude already standing outside the water, waiting for his twin.

"That's my brother."

"Oh.. well he, and you, should meet my friend Iris... she's over there."

"Davis? Hello?" Jude had jumped back into the water when Davis didn't answer.

"Jude, this is Marie. I hit her when I came down the slide. She's from... uh."

"-England." Marie helped him out.

"Okay..." Jude was really thinking: _so?_

Marie waved her friend over.

"And this is my best friend Iris... Iris, this is Davis and Jude."

"Hello," the friend smiled.

When Iris swam over, Jude smiled at her. She was pretty... but he didn't think about girls like that yet... or at least he would totally deny it if anyone asked at this point. But girls were growing on him lately.

"So... we're gunna go do the slide again if you want to come, maybe?" Davis offered.

Marie looked to Iris and then back to the boys. "Oh we can't we have to wash up for our families' dinner reservations. But will we see you tomorrow?"

"How long are you here for?" Iris asked, looking at Jude.

"Uh... till next week."

Marie and Iris smiled and started swimming away from the Baker boys.

"Cool."

"See you around boys.."

Jude and Davis watched them go and neither twins realized their mouths were hanging open slightly.

Jude shook his head clear and Davis dunked his head underwater before they made their way to the top of the water slide again.

They wouldn't admit it to each other, but they both wanted to see Iris and Marie again.

;

Brooke and Avery swung their clasped hands back and forth as they walked through the harbor outdoor market with their shopping bags in hand. Brooke had gotten enough sundresses to last her the rest of her life, but she was still upset about the whole situation.

"What's daddy doing?"

Brooke looked over to see Julian haggling with a street vender. He handed some money over to the guy and walked back towards his girls.

"One for you... and one for you."

"Pretty!" Avery held the pink bracelet in the palm of her hand.

Brooke looked at her matching purple one and smiled.

"Thank you."

"Thank you Daddy." Avery let go of Brooke's hand and jumped up into Julian's arms.

"My little princess deserves the best."

Avery giggled. "Is Mommy your princess, too?"

Julian looked to Brooke. "Nah..."

"Excuse me?" Brooke put her hands on her hips, faking being offended.

"That's not nice, Daddy."

Julian laughed and shook his head, slipping that famous grin to his girls.

"No, no... You're my princess, Ave. But Mommy's my Queen."

Brooke raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Nice save."

"Yeah Daddy, good save." Avery agreed.

And with Avery on his hip and Brooke holding onto his other arm, Julian started walking along the pier again feeling like the most blessed king in the world.

;

Three days into the trip and everyone was having a blast. Brooke had successfully tanned for about twelve hours already, and the kids were having a blast at the pools and in the ocean with Julian.

Davis walked back from the water and looked for a towel to dry off himself. As he sat down in the lounge chair beside Brooke, he shook his hair like a dog.

"Hey!"

Davis laughed. "Sorry... did I cool you off?"

"I guess.." Brooke sat up a bit using her forearms, "But did you bury your head in the sand too?"

Brooke brushed off her stomach with one hand.

"Dad threw me into the water cuz I splashed him. He told us to let him get used to the water first and we didn't..."

Brooke laughed. The water must have been pretty warm, but for her husband it still took some getting used to. Unlike herself and her boys who grew up around cold Atlantic water, Julian had only been exposed to the Pacific warmth as a kid.

"So are you having fun or are you worrying about school?" Brooke asked her oldest and most studious.

"Fun... well both, but more fun."

"Good."

Brooke noticed Davis's smile turn into a blank stare right past her.

"Earth to my maiden name?" Brooke waved her hand and then turned her torso around when he didn't respond.

Coming down from the hotel were two girls in tiny little bikinis. Based on their flat figures, they were just barely hitting the puberty stage along with her sons.

"Well, well. She's cute."

When Davis heard that, a grossed out look came to his face. Brooke laughed.

"Oh come on... I'm a Mom but I'm not an idiot. You think she's pretty, huh?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, you're no good at it," Brooke said seriously.

Davis did not want to deal with this so he stood up to walk away.

"Davis!"

The boy stopped in his tracks, not ready to be so embarrassed in front of his mother. He turned back slowly as Iris and Marie approached.

"You know them?" Brooke asked surprised.

"We met the other night..." Davis said fast before the girls got in ear shot. "Hi."

"Hi.." the girls said together.

The girls and Davis kind of just stood there.

"Hello girls, I'm Brooke, Davis's mom." Brooke decided she'd butt in since she'd never get an introduction from Davis.

"I'm Iris."

"Marie...Nice to meet you."

"So what have you girls been up to on this fabulous vacation?" Brooke asked, watching the blush overcome her son.

"Well we were just heading down to go paddleboarding. We'll probably be no good at it, but it'll be so fun," Iris smiled.

"Do you want to come, Davis?" Marie asked.

"Aaand Jude?" Iris added timidly.

"Uhm.." Davis's glance went to Brooke. He had no money.

"That will be so fun!" Brooke leaned over to her bag and pulled out a few bills, handing them to Davis.

"Yeah. Let's go grab Jude," the boy smiled.

Brooke watched her son walk away with a girl on each side of him. Whoever thought Davis wouldn't be a lady magnet was so wrong. Even with that quirky smile, mathlete genes, his shy side, and his underdeveloped conversational skills, he was already on his way towards a girlfriend. And a _real_ girlfriend... not just his best friend-that's-a-girl Riley.

;

When Julian made his way up to the chairs with Avery, he pointed back down to the water.

"What just happened?"

"I'm pretty sure our sons have dates.." Brooke laughed.

"With girls?" Avery asked, plopping down on a towel under the umbrella.

"Yep. Apparently they met the night the boys came down to swim alone."

"Interesting... Did you hear the accents?"

"Oh yes! They're adorable. And Davis was mortified when I introduced myself to them." Brooke smiled. She like embarrassing them once in a while.

"What are their names, Mama?"

"Iris and Marie... I think our boys have their first real crushes."

"Even Jude seemed interested," Julian laughed. Before this, his son loved throwing the ball around with his Dad way more than hanging out with girls.

"Well, I think it's good. Their dipping their toes in the whole double dating thing as we speak, and by Monday they'll be an ocean away from each other. Works for me," Brooke smiled.

Julian shook his head and laughed. That was surely the response of a mother who wanted to keep the 'most important female award' in her son's hearts for at least a few years longer.

;

That night after dinner, the boys brushing their teeth in the bathroom and whispered quietly to each other. They'd had a great afternoon with the girls and they were hoping to see them again.

"We'll never pull it off!"

"Yes! Yes we will, I promise," Jude whispered emphatically.

"I don't know, Jude..."

"Don't you trust me?"

Davis turned the water off and sighed. Iris and Marie asked the boys to come midnight swimming with them. Apparently the girls had their own separate room next door to their families and could leave anytime they wanted to, so they wanted the boys to come meet them. But for Jude and Davis, 'sneaking out' would not be easy.

"I guess.."

Jude thought his plan was fool proof. Since their parents were in the one bedroom, they wouldnt hear anything with the door closed. All they had to do was get by Avery who was sleeping on the cot next to the boys' pull out couch bed. And when Avery was asleep, not even a fire alarm could wake that girl.

"We leave at twelve."

"But they said meet at twelve," Davis reminded him.

Jude shook his head and rolled his eyes. "We gotta give them a little suspense, Dav. Don't you know anything about girls?"

"All along I thought I knew more than you... since when do you like girls, anyway?"

Jude turned away. "Since Iris, I think."

Davis laughed. His brother certainly had a quick change of heart.

"Good.. cuz I like Marie."

And at twelve on the dot, they made their escape. They had one minor heart attack each when Avery rolled over as they opened the door, but the twins made it out with no real incidents.

The boys walked quietly down the hall, into the elevator and down to the main level. Walking outside, they passed a maid lady who gave them a dirty look, but the made it to the pool without trouble.

"No one's out here. They're probably not coming," Jude said, rubbing his forearms with his hands and sitting down in a chair beside the pool.

"They'll be here, geez." Jude thought Davis was so dramatic.

Davis and Jude turned to look when they heard footsteps coming and a girl's laugh.

"Hey," Davis said, standing up.

"Hey, you're late," Jude smiled. He really didn't care.

"Sorry. _Someone_ couldn't find her favorite swimsuit..." Marie said, raising her eyes to her best friend.

"You look really nice..." Jude said to Iris. Then he turned to be polite but Davis beat him to it.

"Ugh... both of you do," Davis smiled.

"Thank you," Marie laughed.

"So..." Iris said, dragging out the word. "Last one in's a rotton egg!"

The two girls ran towards the water and jumped right into the pool. Jude and Davis shared a glance before hurring over to the edge. Jude tried to push Davis out of the way, but the boys entered the water at the exact same time.

When the four heads came up out of the water, it didn't matter who lost. They started playing a game of Marco Polo and Marie said she'd be 'it' first. Marie caught Jude, who then hunted around the pool for his Polo. Unbenown to him, Jude backed up Iris into the corner. With his arms sweeping under the water, Jude grabbed Iris's stomach and she yelped. Opening his eyes, Jude laughed and continued to tickle Iris a bit more on purpose.

"I'm done! Stop! I hate this game," Iris yelled.

"Okay, I'm done too."

Marie and Davis were on the other side of the pool and when they heard the game was over, they just started talking.

"Shouldn't you have gotten your brother?" Iris asked Jude. "Don't you have... twin intuition or something?"

Jude shrugged. "We're fraternal... I mean, we're close and everything, but I can't read his mind or feel his presence or anything."

Iris laughed and Jude turned to see where his brother actually was... And that was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd Davis and your friend go?" Jude looked around. He and Iris were the only ones in the pool now.

"I don't know. Maybe they went to make out or something," Iris teased.

"Davis? Ha. No way."

"And you're so sure they're not? I bet you two have girls trying to kiss you all the time." Iris noticed Jude look down. "You have kissed a girl before? Right?"

Jude backed up and faked an 'of course I have, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard' kind of laugh.

"Maybe my brother hasn't kissed a girl, but I definately have..." Jude lied.

Iris smiled an adorable smile and touched his arm. "Oh yeah? ... prove it."

Jude had seen a lot of movies with his Dad, and he knew this was one of those mushy moments that made audiences melt.

He had to go for it.

As the two tween heads inched closer to one another, Iris's hands made their way from his arm to the back of Jude's neck. Jude closed his eyes as he turned his head slightly to the right and their lips met. It was a simple kiss. Nothing too major. But when they came apart both of their faces were blushed.

"Maybe I was wrong... cuz that was pretty good," Iris laughed.

"Yeah?"

Iris nodded and so Jude decided to go back in for just a bit more.

;

Marie and Davis made their way behind the pool area and grabbed towels from a bin.

"It's so nice during the day, but at night I'm still cold," Marie said, shivering within the white towel.

"Me too," Davis agreed. He sat down beside Marie on a lounge chair.

Marie sighed. "I'm glad I met you, Davis. Even if you gave me a bruise."

Davis's eyes widened. "I did? I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

Marie liked how concerned he was. "Yes, of course," Marie moved her towel and pointed to a small purple bruise on her side. "Nothing to worry about."

"Good... sorry."

"Don't apologize, silly Davis."

The boy smiled. "You say my name funny. I like it."

"I do not! How is it wrong?"

Davis shook his head. "It's not wrong... just different. You say it 'Day-vus' with your accent. I kind of like it."

"Well... Davus," She said it with extra accent, "I _like_ you."

Davis's blank expression gave her nothing to go by. She thought she'd scared him or something, but then his hand moved over and covered hers.

In his mind, all Davis could picture were the movies he'd seen with his family. And a moment like this always ended in a certain way.

So Davis moved in for a kiss.

;

The boys snuck back into the hotel room around three A.M. and collapsed in their beds. When the four tweens met back up, neither couple said anything about the kisses to the other. Of course Marie and Iris told each other after they left the boys, but Jude and Davis didn't mention it to each other at all. They were both on their own little 'cloud nine's to notice the other twin's excitement too. Once in bed, they wanted to sleep all day and just dream about their awesome midnight adventures with the girls. But at eight A.M. sharp, Avery was awake and excited to get the day started.

"Wake up boys!" the eight year old sang. She picked up a pillow that had dropped to the floor and threw it on Jude.

"Ugh... go away," the boys muttered.

Davis tried his hardest to keep his eyes closed and remain in his dream with Marie.

"Come on! I want to go swimming!"

"I'll take you in a minute, Avey-cakes," Brooke said, heading into the bathroom.

"Okay!" Avery looked back toward the boys. "Mommy's the only one I like."

"Oh no, I'm devastated!" Jude faked being sad, but Avery knew of his sarcasm.

"Well you better get on my good side, or I'll tell Mom that you two snuck out last night!"

The boys' eyes bulged.

"Shhh!"

"You don't know anything!"

Avery put her hands on her little hips.

"Yes I do, I saw you and I went out on the balcony and saw you swimming with your _girlfriends_."

"You're dreaming.." Jude tried to shrug it off.

Davis just looked down. He knew Jude assuring him they wouldn't get caught was a hoax.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you still wet?" She pointed at Davis for that part, and then to Jude. "And why are you still wearing your bathing suit?"

There was a pause before Davis stood up.

"Avery you can't tell!"

"Say pleeeeaaassseee."

"Please!" Davis nodded.

Avery looked to Jude. "And?"

Jude sighed. "Please."

"And?" Avery continued.

"We'll get you anything you want," Davis assured her. "And we'll play all the games in the pool you want, right Jude?"

"Sure thing," Jude raised his thumb fakely. But Davis was right, he didn't want to get in trouble, and if he had to be extra nice to Avery, it was probably worth it.

"Deal." Avery stuck out her hand and shook each brother's and separately. She then turned and walked to the bathroom as Brooke emerged.

"I love vacation!" Avery sang.

Brooke laughed. Avery was even more excited than usual. "Me too... Come on boys!... Julian, wake up! It's a new day! Time for some fun."

;

Brooke stepped out of the water and walked over to Julian, who met her at their chairs with a tropical drink.

"Oh I love you," Brooke beemed.

"How's the water?"

"Sooo nice. And I don't know what it is, but the boys are being super good with Avery today. They're practically her little slave boys out there."

"Maybe she's blackmailing them... she's good at that like her mother, I bet."

"Aw thanks," Brooke hit his chest and she sat down in the chair.

"So are you having a good vacation?" Julian asked.

Brooke took in her surroundings and smiled at the warmth of the sun on her skin.

"It's been almost perfect."

"...except the whole losing your luggage thing?" Julian assumed.

Brooke nodded. "Uh huh. Of course it was my bag. It's always me that gets screwed."

"Well you've certainly made my credit card very tired this week."

"Haha, yeah. Thank you, sweetie."

Brooke leaned over and kissed her husband. Whent hey pulled away, he gave her that grin.

"And I have news that you're really going to like.."

"What?" Brooke was curious.

"The front desk called and said they found your bag. I had them send it up to the room so it should be there when we get back."

Brooke sat up straight. "Really?"

Julian nodded and Brooke squealed. She thought her stuff was gone for good.

But it was just stuff... it didn't really matter. Material things could be re-purchased. The only things she really needed were her four travel companions.

The rest was just a bonus.

;

In the water, Jude and Davis took turns being practically drowned by Avery. She wanted to sit on their shoulders in the water, but getting up was a super problem. Yet, they did it anyways. They didn't want her to rat them out to their parents about sneaking out.

As Jude coughed and shook the water off his face and hair, he saw Iris and Marie walking towards the pool from the hotel doors.

"Davis!" Jude called to get his attention. Davis turned and saw the girls too.

Leaving Avery in the middle of the pool, the boys swam over to the edge of the pool.

"Hey," Jude smiled.

"Want to come swim with us?" Davis asked. He was so much more confident now that he knew Marie liked him back.

"We can't," Iris frowned.

"We have to leave today... we, we came to say goodbye," Marie said sadly.

"You're leaving?" Jude asked, even though he obviously knew the answer. But he just wasn't expecting it after last night. He figured they had a few more days left.

"We're sorry. We really like you guys, but we have no choice."

Iris pulled out her cell phone. "Can we call you?"

Jude and Davis looked at each other. They didn't have cell phones, but they sure wanted to keep in touch with these girls.

"Yeah...I'll be right back." Davis got out of the pool and ran over to his parents.

"Dad, can I borrow your phone?" he asked, grabbing a towel too.

"Why? Are you gunna cost me a fortune?"

"No... uh... Marie and Iris are leaving and we wanted to, um" Davis faded out.

"You're exchanging numbers, aren't you!" Brooke said excitedly.

Davis nodded.

"Okay, well give them the house phone number, okay?" She handed the phone over to her boy.

"Thanks."

Davis hurried back and rolled his eyes when he heard his mom squeal, "That was so cute!" to his Dad. Davis handed Jude his towel before taking down Iris and Marie's cell phone numbers. Jude gave the girls their home number and his dad's cell phone number too, just in case.

"Okay, well... we have to get going." Marie smiled and stepped towards Davis. She didn't care if he'd get her a little wet... She was probably never going to see him again. "Bye," she said before hugging him tightly. Davis wanted to kiss her, but knew his parents were probably watching.

Iris and Jude did the same.

"Thank you," Jude whispered in Iris's ear. He didn't even know why he said it, but the words just spilled out. Iris giggled and kissed his cheek.

The girls walked away and Jude and Davis sat down at the edge of the pool together.

"This sucks," Davis said, banging a fist on the ground.

"Yeah..." Jude agreed.

"I really like her... and we... the other night..." Davis was hesitant to tell Jude.

"Yeah, about the other night... me and Iris..."

"Marie and I..." Davis still continued.

The boys looked at each other and blurted out simultaneously, "We made out!"

Their faces both turned confused and then they started laughing.

"No way! You kissed her too? I kissed Iris and you kissed Marie?" Jude was shocked and at the same time he thought it was hilarious.

"Not just kissed. Made out... a lot," Davis admitted.

"Us too!" Jude said. "I didn't think you had it in ya, Dav."

"Well you too little brother." The conversation paused for a second while the boys relived their first kisses.

"Wow... I love this vacation," Davis smiled.

"Me too." Jude smiled and jumped back into the water.

Davis followed with a big smile on his face, too.

"I hope Avery doesn't ruin this for us... if she rats us out..." Jude started.

"It'll be worth the punishment," Davis finished.

Jude laughed and nodded. It totally would be worth it.

The rest of the vacation was a lot of fun too, and by the end of the week, none of the five ever wanted to leave. But the real world was waiting for them. School and work were expecting them back and they had to leave.

And the boys didn't get in trouble because Julian and Brooke didn't find out.

Avery was willing to keep their secret...well, at least for now.

**Review Por Favor!**

**~Haley :)**


	28. Author's Note 2

**Okay everyone, i hate to do this to you, but still no update. (Yes, I hate it too when someone updates to say they're not updating ;/ but it's true.)**

****_I AM _SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated in weeks, I apologize! I've be so so busy at school and I just have zero time to write. ****

****I will update AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! But that may not be until May... :/ So sorry! Know that if I could be writing, I SO WOULD! ****

****But school has to be priority right now. ****

****ENJOY THE LAST TWO EPISODES OF ONE TREE HILL EVER! I know I will, but it is definately bittersweet. This show got me through my teens entirely, and more. Whoa. That makes me feel old. Where has the last nine years gone? I will definately cry and be super depressed when it's over for good... ****

****Sorry again! And thank you for your support :)****

**~Haley :)**


End file.
